I'm friend with a monster that's under my bed
by Larva Heart
Summary: Juvia Lokser vit une vie normale , jusqu'au jour où elle découvre sous son lit une créature nommée Natsu. UA (Gadjeel x Lucy!) (pas de vampire ou de loup-garou dans cette fic)(couple improbable,Navia)Complète!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les amis!Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire!_

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la chanson _**"The monster"_ d'Eminem et Rihanna et aussi en regardant une vine._**

_L'histoire à donc commencé à germer._

_Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Hiro Mashima ._

* * *

><p>Chapitre1:Nouvelle maison<p>

La tête posée sur la vitre de la voiture, elle regardait avec tristesse son ancien immeuble s'éloigner.  
>Juvia Lokser poussa un soupir.<br>_'Pourquoi déménager ?Surtout quand on reste dans la même ville !'_

Quand sa tutrice ,Aquarius , avait reçu une grosse promotion, Juvia avait d'abord été heureuse pour elle, mais ce qu'elle ne s'était pas imaginée c'est que pour fêter cette nouvelle entrée d'argent, Aquarius achèterait une maison à l'autre bout de la ville.  
>La jeune fille n'était point heureuse d'avoir à partir de cet immeuble, car c'est là bas que vivait ses amies Erza,Lucy et surtout Grey Fullbuster , l'homme de sa vie et son amour <em>secret<em> depuis bientôt six ans.  
>Elle était arrivée dans cet immeuble à 11 ans et ne l'avait jamais quittée.<br>Aujourd'hui, elle avait 17 ans et devait s'en aller.

Devant elle, sa tutrice et son compagnon Scorpio discutaient joyeusement.

Comment arrivaient-ils à sembler si heureux?Alors qu'elle était si malheureuse.

Mélancolique mais résignée elle mit ses écouteurs à ses oreilles et la chanson commença à jouer.

* * *

><p>_We are! s'exclama Scorpio avec enthousiasme<br>Juvia retira ses écouteurs et colla son visage à la vitre pour contempler sa nouvelle demeure.  
>Si dans la banlieue de Magnolia toutes les maisons se ressemblaient ,celle-ci semblait différente.<p>

Peut être étais-ce à cause de son jardin laissé à l'abandon,sa façade digne des meilleurs films d'horreur ou du nuage noir qui s'était(comme par hasard)installé au-dessus de l'endroit.  
>_De toutes les maisons c'est pour celle-là que tu as eus un coup de cœur? questionna Juvia<br>_Oui elle est génial non?!  
>_heu...<br>_Bon!allons y!s'exclama Scorpio en sortant de la voiture  
>Aquarius le suivit et se lova contre lui tout en avançant vers leur nouvelle propriété.<br>Juvia ,elle prit son temps pour avancer,c'était le dernier endroit où elle aurait voulu être,elle aurait largement préféré squatter l'appartement que Grey,Erza et Lucy partageaient.

_'Qui va surveiller Erza-san et Lucy-san si Juvia s'absente !Elles vont sûrement en profiter pour mettre le grappin dessus '_songea-t-elle avec horreur.  
>Autant la jolie rouquine au caractère bien trempé et la blondinette souriante étaient ses amies,autant quand il s'agissait de <strong>son<strong> Grey ,tout était différent.

* * *

><p>D'un pas hésitant elle s'avança à son tour sur l'allée ,de part et d'autre de cette dernière se trouvait le fameux jardin mal entretenu et ce dernier était délimité par une barrière grise et rouillée.<br>Juvia était certaine que sa tutrice avait fait exprès de prendre une baraque avec un jardin pas en état ,tout ça pour donner à Scorpio le plaisir de jardiner.  
>Dans leur ancien appartenait son tuteur avait des petits plans de fleurs qu'ils faisaient pousser au gré des saisons et l'homme à la peau basané avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un jardin pour s'en occuper.<br>_'Le voilà servit... et il y a du boulot'_

* * *

><p>_Alors voilà la cuisine!<p>

Juvia jeta un regard à la pièce et ne put que remarquer qu'elle était plus grande que son ancienne cuisine.

Aquarius continua sa visite guidée en lui montrant l'étage .

Juvia découvrait cette maison pour la première fois ,quand sa tutrice et son tuteur avaient visités les lieux ça avait été durant ses heures d'école.

L'adolescente découvrit la salle de bain bleue ,les toilettes,les autres pièces diverses comme une chambre d'amie,celle de sa tutrice et de son tuteur ,puis finalement la sienne.

_Alors?questionna l'adulte

_...pas mal

C'était bien plus grand que sa chambre dans l'appartement...vraiment plus.

_Dès que tu auras mit tes affaires tu verras ...ce sera mieux

_c'est déjà très bien murmura t-elle admirative

* * *

><p>_Juvia va mettre les derniers cartons au sous sol!s'écria Aquarius<p>

La jeune fille s'exécuta,elle longea la cuisine ainsi que les escaliers et arriva à une porte au fond du couloir,étrangement quand elle fut devant celle ci, Juvia eut envie de s'enfuir en courant.

À chaque craquement sinistre des escaliers en bois ,Juvia avait envie de s'en aller.  
>Deux cartons sous le bras,elle arriva enfin au sous-sol,et comme la tradition l'exige l'endroit était sombre, poussiéreux, grand,la seule lumière naturelle provenait d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et qui ne permettait que de voir les jambes des personnes qui y passaient.<br>Sans perdre de temps dans cet endroit, elle posa les cartons.

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller quand des bruits se firent provenaient du gros tas de carton à quelques mètres d'elle.  
><em>'Oh non cet endroit est vraiment hanté!'<em> Pensa-t-elle en se retournant pour déguerpir.

_Juvia

Le murmure de son nom l'a fit se retourner,piquée dans sa curiosité elle commença à avancer vers eux.

_Juvia

'oh kami-sama'

Ses jambes tremblaient,sa raison lui criait de courir mais sa curiosité lui hurlait d'avancer.

_BOUH!surgissant de derrière les cartons Scorpio rigola en entendant le cri de frayeur de la jeune fille.

Derrière elle Aquarius étaient dans les escaliers,et riait à gorge déployée.

_'un coup montée'_

_Vous êtes malade!

_hihi c'est juste un blague!

_Juvia ne trouve pas ça drôle bouda t-elle.

Scorpio continua de rigoler et posa son bras sur les épaules de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille et ils remontèrent.

Juvia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la pièce avant de regagner la surface.

* * *

><p>La nuit tomba rapidement,seule dans sa chambre ,l'adolescente à la chevelure bleue finissait l'agencement de ses appartements .<p>

_Et voilà la touche finale!

Elle posa sa peluche fétiche sur son oreiller .

Tout était parfait maintenant,la pièce était dans les tons pales ,un bureau était à la droite de son lit,son armoire était en face de son sommier et la porte qui menait à sa salle de bain personnelle se trouvait à côté de l'armoire.

Juvia s'empara de son téléphone sur sa table de chevet en bousculant par la même occasion sa lampe .

«Allô?»fit une voix au bout du fil.

«C'est Juvia»

«Ah!Tout le monde c'est Juvia!»s'écria Lucy en mettant le haut parleur

«Salut tout le monde!»

«Salut Juvia!»s'écrièrent plusieurs voix

«Alors comment elle est ta nouvelle maison?»questionna Erza

«heu...grande...mais elle fait un peu effrayante »

«Ah oui?»fit Lucy

«Elle est où?histoire que l'on vienne te voir un de ces quatre »questionna Grey

La bleue eut un sourire idiot en entendant sa voix,ainsi que la promesse explicite qu'il viendrait la voir.

«C'est la banlieue à la sortie de la ville...»

«Quoi?!s'exclama Lucy,tu...tu ne nous l'avais pas dit»

«Ah oui?»

«Je croyais que tu allais habiter dans l'une des maisons près de la forêt de l'Est »révéla Erza

«Heu...non...Juvia habite au 777 , Zeref-Place»

«...»

«Vous êtes toujours là?»

«Oui...heu Juvia on va devoir y aller»

Lucy raccrocha et regarda ses deux colocataires.

_C'est pas possible murmurèrent-ils .

* * *

><p>Sa peluche à l'effigie de Grey entre les bras ,Juvia essayait de trouver le sommeil,mais rien ne vint,elle n'arrêta pas de se demander pourquoi ces amis avaient réagi aussi bizarrement quand ils avaient sût où elle habitait .<p>

** ...**

Juvia avait soif donc elle était descendue,à l'aide de la lampe de son téléphone ,elle essaya de se frayer un chemin dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

Quand enfin la bleue arriva à la cuisine, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'eau mais le bruit d'une respiration l'a fit sursauter.

S'armant de son téléphone elle pointa la lumière à l'endroit où elle avait entendu le bruit,mais il n'y avait strictement rien .

Pensant qu'elle avait rêvée elle remonta à sa chambre avec la bouteille d'eau.

Elle n'entendit même pas la porte du réfrigérateur se ré-ouvrir.

* * *

><p>Alors?des commentaires?critiques?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!Salut!**

**Merci pour ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps d'écrire une review cela m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !**Ownstyle:Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise et pour l'entrée en scène de Natsu il faudra attendre (mais juste un peu)

Une lectrice:Merciiii!Pour l'apparence de Natsu,j'ai voulu quelque chose d'original ,la réponse dans quelque chapitre ,leur relation devrait évoluer assez doucement(parce que Juvia est amoureuse de Grey)et quant au faux ,j'en suis profondément désolé ,je fais des efforts pourtant.

Amel:Salut salut!contente de te revoir!Oui c'est bien un couple Natsu/Juvia,je ne connais pas encore le nombre de chapitre,peut être moins de 20 peut être plus,l'apparence de Natsu restera secrète encore un peu(mais pas trop longtemps ) mais à la question monstre ou humain...je dirais que si je te répond ça va briser un peu du mystère .

Shymina:Contente que tu ai aimé à la poursuite d'okami,j'espère que celle l'a aussi te plaira

Lilyne:C'est pas souvent que l'on me complimente sur mon style d'écriture en lui même ,ça fait plaisir!,à la question la maison est-elle hantée?je dirais...en quelque sorte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**

Le lendemain,Juvia trouva le petit-déjeuner fait,Aquarius et Scopio mangeaient déjà .  
>À peine avait-elle salué ses tuteurs que l'homme lui demanda:<br>_Serais-ce pas toi qui a bue mon thé de pêche?  
>_Non<br>_Je l'avais réservé pour mon déjeuner...  
>_hm...<p>

_Je vais t'emmener à l'école!We are!s'exclama Scorpio

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé devant son lycée,elle sortit de la voiture et salua son tuteur une dernière fois.<br>Une longue allée l'a séparait de l'établissement,elle y croisa quelque personne de sa classe qui la saluèrent,mais Juvia ne croisa pas ceux qu'elle aurait voulu voir.  
>Comme à son habitude le corridor était bondé ,la bleue s'y faufila et rejoignit sa classe en quelque seconde.<p>

Une fois dans la salle, elle y aperçut l'homme de ces rêves.  
>Comme à son habitude Grey dégageait cette prestance qui avait le don de faire battre son cœur,comme d'habitude il avait égaré sa chemise ce qui permettait à Juvia de l'admirer et comme d'habitude Juvia resta environ cinq minute à baver sur lui,jusqu'à enfin se décider à aller vers lui.<p>

_Grey-sama! s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme  
>_Oh Juvia...dit-il d'un ton neutre<p>

Lucy qui était à côté de lui,la salua avec un signe de main.  
>C'était étrange,normalement la blonde lui disait toujours bonjour avec un grand sourire et à y regarder de plus près, Grey aussi semblait plus froid que qu'à la normal . Bizarre<br>Passablement triste de cet accueil glacé,Juvia alla voir Lissana,Mira et Erza qui discutaient plus loin.  
>_Bonjour<br>_Salut Juvia!saluèrent les sœurs Strauss d'un sourire presque forcé  
>_Bonjour fit Erza en s'en allant.<p>

_'D'accord...quelque chose cloche.'_

_Est-ce que Juvia a fait quelque chose? s'enquit-elle  
>_Non bien sûr que non!affirmèrent les têtes blanches<br>_'Elles mentent très mal'_  
>Très attristée du comportement étrange de ces amis,la bleue regagna sa place. Sa tête posée sur la table,elle se mit à déprimer.<br>_Tu fais déjà la gueule,la question qui était plus une affirmation avait été posé par Gadjeel qui occupait la place à côté de la sienne.  
>_Tu es mal placé pour parler...Gadjeel-kun, lui, fait toujours la tête!<br>_Hum...qu'est ce qui t'arrive?Tes copains t'ont lâché?  
>_Ils ont leurs raisons soupira la bleue<br>_Je serais curieux d'entendre lesquelles?dit-il d'un ton doucereux  
>_Juvia ne sais pas...<br>_Ah!...Que t'avais-je dis?!

_Ils finiront par te lâcher répondu Gadjeel face au silence de Juvia

La jeune femme resta impassible.  
>Parfois elle détestait le brun,même déjà plus jeune il était pessimiste et sarcastique.<br>D'ailleurs Juvia se rappelait bien comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

C'était il y a dix ans,la bleue avait à peine 7 ans,elle venait de perdre ses parents,n'ayant pas d'autres familles ,on l'a plaça à l'orphelinat Phantom Lord de la ville d'Ork.  
>La première année ne fut pas très facile là-bas,personne ne lui parlait .Les autres enfants avaient tendance à la rejeter et à se moquer d'elle.<br>Selon eux,elle était trop bizarre,elle parlait trop peu,son teint était bien trop pâle et on l'a pensait constamment malade à cause de cela.

Mais un jour tout s'arrêta.  
>Un petit garçon était arrivé.<br>Il ne faisait pas son âge,il faisait peur à cause de ces yeux rouges et savaient utilisé ces poings .  
>Très rapidement, il devint la petite brute de Phantom et fut très craint surtout par Juvia qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le croiser.<p>

Jusqu'au jour où un petit garçon du nom Totomaru s'en était pris à elle et l'avait fait tomber dans une flaque de boue. La bleue avait seulement pleuré et baissée les yeux.

Elle s'était apprêté à pleurer quand elle avait entendu le bruit d'un coup,puis celle d'une chute et pour finir la phrase « On ne touche pas aux filles ».  
>Gadjeel l'avait aidé à se relever.<br>Après ça plus personne ne s'était moquée d'elle.  
>Au fil du temps le solitaire Gadjeel avait laissé la solitaire Juvia rentrer dans sa vie.<br>Mais voilà,l'histoire n'est pas tout rose.  
>Quand les enfants eurent onze ans,Juvia fut mise sous la tutelle d'Aquarius et Scorpio.<br>Ils furent séparés,Juvia déménagea à Magnolia et Gadjeel resta à Ork.

Quatre ans plus tard,le professeur Macao vint présenter un nouvel élève.  
>Le moins que l'on pouvait dire,c'est qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu,il était grand,musclé,il avait une longue crinière noire,des piercings un peu partout et un air de Bad Boy.<br>Juvia ne le reconnut pas tout de suite,ce n'est que quand elle aperçut ces yeux qu'elle se rendit compte de qui il était.  
>Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là et même si elle savait qu'il détestait ça,elle lui avait fait un grand câlin devant toute la classe.<p>

Gadjeel,lui, avait soupiré,l'avait trouvé trop bruyante,trop fatigante mais personne n'avait remarqué le micro sourire qu'il avait esquissé sur le moment.

Juvia était très nostalgique en repensant à cette histoire.

* * *

><p>L'heure du déjeuner arriva très vite et c'est sans surprise que la bleue se rendit compte que ces amis l'évitaient encore.<br>En y réfléchissant elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour les énerver...enfin il y avait bien eu leur conversation d'hier soir...

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait,ils avaient commencé à être étrange à partir du moment où elle avait donné son adresse...

_Tu es ridicule soupira Gadjeel  
>_Et toi tu radotes Gadjeel-kun<br>_Je ne radote pas,j'expose un fait...

Sur le toit du lycée,Juvia avait des jumelles et à l'aide de celle-ci elle pouvait observer son Grey-sama se prélasser à l'ombre d'un arbre .  
>_Tu dors à la maison ce week-end? questionna le brun en mâchouillant son sandwich<br>_Aquarius n'aime pas quand Juvia va dormir chez toi  
>_Pff...Vieille peau!<br>_Mais tu peux venir chez Juvia lui proposa la bleue  
>_Mouais...<p>

* * *

><p>Quand la fin d'après-midi arriva enfin,Juvia décida d'aller voir Lucy pour lui demander des explications.<br>La blonde parlait avec Grey,malgré la jalousie qui tenaillait la bleue,elle s'exclama:  
>_Lucy-san!<br>_Juvia?  
>_Pourquoi ignorez-vous Juvia?questionna t-elle de but en blanc<br>_Ce...ce n'est rien  
>_Est-ce en rapport avec la maison de Juvia?<br>_Elle t'a dit que ce n'était rien cria Grey .  
>Il saisit Lucy par le bras et ils s'en allèrent,laissant une Juvia avec le cœur en miette.<p>

* * *

><p>Le moral dans les chaussettes Juvia marchait le long de la route qui menait jusqu'à sa maison,elle repensait encore et encore à l'expression furieuse qu'affichait son Grey.<br>_'Qu'est-ce qui peut les mettre dans cet état?!'_

Alors qu'elle arrivait aux 777 Zeref Place ,elle entendue deux femmes parler, située au 776,c'est-à-dire la maison à côté de sa demeure,la conversation ne l'intéressait pas ,jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende:

_Les précédents propriétaire ont tous dit la même chose...le 777 est hanté!  
>Elle s'accroupit derrière la palissade et laissa sa curiosité faire le reste<br>_J'ai essayé de prévenir la femme aux cheveux bleus mais elle m'a traitée de folle!  
>_Bien fait pour elle!Quand le fantôme du petit garçon viendra la terroriser!il ne faudra pas qu'elle vienne pleurer après!<p>

_'Le fantôme du petit garçon?'_  
>Juvia se croyait dans un mauvais téléfilm du vendredi après-midi.<br>_Juvia est rentrée cria-t-elle en ôtant ces chaussures.  
>Personne ne lui répondit,signe que ces tuteurs étaient absents. Ces deux-là étaient souvent absents.<br>Aquarius travaillait pour une compagnie qui vendait des bouteilles d'eau de la marque Mizu .Scorpio lui travaillait dans une animalerie au sud de la ville,ce qui faisait la spécialité de ce magasin était qu'il était spécialisé dans les animaux dangereux,son tuteur s'occupait des scorpions,animal auquel il portait un culte .

* * *

><p>Elle sortit une boisson dans le réfrigérateur et alla s'affaler sur le canapé du salon.<br>Les paroles des femmes lui revinrent à l'esprit.

* * *

><p>_Itadakimasu!s'exclamèrent Juvia,Aquarius et Scorpio<br>Des mets des plus délicieux se trouvaient devant eux ,les deux adultes parlaient joyeusement tandis que l'adolescente elle restait plus morose .  
>L'attitude de Grey l'avait vraiment déprimé.<br>_Pourquoi un nuage noir semble s'être installé sur ta tête ? questionna sa tutrice  
>_Ce n'est rien.<br>_Si ce n'était rien tu ne ferais pas cette tête fit Scorpio  
>_C'est encore Fullbuster?question Aquarius<br>Juvia hocha lentement la tête et garda la tête basse.  
>_Ce n'est pas que ça...<br>_Quoi alors questionna Scorpio  
>_...Juvia a entendue des voisines parler de notre maison comme étant hantée<br>_ce n'est qu'une rumeur fit son tuteur d'un geste nonchalant.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de ces événements de toute la soiré qui n'avait pas put finir ces maki ,elle les mit au réfrigérateur et elle partit se coucher.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle attrapa son téléphone et tenta de téléphoner à Grey,mais ce dernier ne répondu pas.  
>Totalement mélancolique ,elle tenta de s'endormir, en vain,au alentour de minuit elle oublia l'idée de s'endormir et descendue à la cuisine pour noyer sa peine dans une glace.<br>Elle alluma la lumière de la pièce et ouvrit le réfrigérateur,où elle prit de la glace à la pistache(sa préférée ),puis elle voulut se prendre un peu d'eau, mais la bleue remarqua que les maki qu'elle avait mit au frais un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avaient disparu .

_Quoi?!

_'C'est sûrement Scorpio qui l'a mangé'_ pensa t-elle

Elle referma le réfrigérateur et elle prit son téléphone dans l'espoir de réussir à joindre Grey.  
>Mais une fois de plus le beau brun ne répondu pas.<br>Juvia frappa le plan de travaille de dépit. Comment allait-elle survivre si l'amour de sa vie ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler .  
>Le grincement d'un des placards du bas(en face d'elle) l'a fit sortir de ces pensées,Juvia leva la tête et fixa le placard en question ,la lycéenne s'approcha d'un pas hésitant du meuble, la conversation des deux voisines lui revint aussitôt en mémoire .<p>

_Juvia?questionna une voix derrière elle

L'adolescente sursauta en voyant son tuteur à l'embrasure de la porte  
>_Qu'est ce que tu fais là?Pourquoi tu pleures?<br>_heu pour rien mentit-elle,C'est Scorpio qui a mangé les maki questionna la bleue?  
>_Non pourquoi?<br>_Ils ont disparu  
>_Ah...bizarre<br>_c'est sûrement Aquarius en déduit Juvia  
>_pas possible je ne l'ai pas vu y toucher et ont s'est pas quitté de la soirée...bref ,allons dormir,Tu as école demain.<br>Alors qu'ils s'en allaient et que l'obscurité gagnait à nouveau la pièce.  
>La porte du placard grinça ,s'ouvrit et laissa passer une forme.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors?une review ?une critique?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut,salut!

Je voulais poster ce chapitre depuis lundi mais mon travailler scolaire m'en à empêcher.

Au rendez vous dans ce chapitre:

Apparition d'un personnage inconnu très important et début de réponse concernant la raison pour laquelle Grey et les autres évitaient Juvia.

Dans ma fiction Grey,Lucy et Erza se connaissent depuis enfant.

Réponses aux reviews:

**Amel**:Pour savoir à quoi ressemble Natsu il va falloir attendre un peu,juste un peu.

**Lilyne**:Contente que tu aimes,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Mustsuki**:merci pour une telle review (je fais finir par avoir la grosse tête)

**Shymina**:Bonne intuition! désolé mais ce chapitre est aussi court,le prochain devrait être plus long normalement .

**Guest:** wow !mal écrite, carrément ,je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été très heureuse de recevoir cette review mais j'accepte toujours les critiques,donc je vais commencer à chercher une bêta ,et j'espère que tu continueras à lire.

* * *

><p>Chapitre3.<p>

_Tu es horrible lui fit remarquer Gadjeel en voyant des cernes sous les yeux de Juvia.

La jeune femme balaya cette réflexion d'un geste nonchalant et s'affala sur sa table.  
>La nuit dernière la bleue avait très peu dormi,son sommeil s'était coupé plusieurs fois, et malgré toutes les activités qu'elle avait essayées de faire pour se fatiguer elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil .<p>

Dehors le ciel était accordé à son humeur,c'est-à-dire gris et maussade.  
>_Franchement!Te mettre dans cet état pour un crétin comme Fullb...<br>_La ferme!

Si Juvia détestait quelque chose,c'était que l'on critique son Grey,même Gadjeel n'en n'avait pas le droit.  
>_Enfin tu réagis !<p>

Et ce qu'elle détestait plus encore était quand Gadjeel voulait la faire réagir,dans ces cas là il aimait utiliser des méthodes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres .

Juvia sortit de ses pensées en voyant le brun de ces rêves rentrer dans la salle de cours. Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux auquel le brun répondu d'un geste de main.  
><em>'Au moins, il répond à Juvia'<em> positiva la bleue.

Le professeur Wakaba commença son cours sur les bienfaits (oui oui, vous avez bien lu) de la cigarette et très vite tous les étudiants s'en désintéressèrent.

***Au même moment ***Devant le 777 Zeref-Place***

Un homme se tenait devant cette demeure,une capuche cachait intégralité son visage et la seule chose que l'on voyait apparaître était quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure rouge.

L'individu jeta un regard mélancolique à la maison et il souffla:  
>_Tu me manques Natsu.<p>

Réajustant son sac de voyage et sa capuche,il disparut au bout de la rue.

* * *

><p>Quand la fin du cours arriva,la table de Juvia fut soudainement encerclée par trois personnes.<br>Elle eut un sursaut en voyant Grey,Lucy et Erza.  
>_Désolé s'exclama Lucy<br>_On est désolé de t'avoir évité ajouta Erza  
>La bleue regarda son exhibitionniste avec espoir et ce dernier dû se faire administrer une tape par la rouquine pour qu'il réagisse.<br>_Ouais...désolé,c'était vraiment pas cool...  
>Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la bleue,qui fut si heureuse qu'elle se jetât sur Grey.<p>

Gadjeel se pinça l'arête du nez en voyant l'attitude totalement exaspérante de Juvia.  
>Il avait toujours été blasé par son attitude et cela durait depuis leur retrouvailles il y a quatre ans.<p>

Le brun avait connu une Juvia solitaire, triste et apeurée par les autres et quand il l'avait retrouvé elle était souriante et sociale .  
>Bien sûr il était heureux que son amie se soit trouvé des amis qui l'a rendait heureuse, mais ce qui le gênait, c'était Grey. Tôt ou tard Fullbuster lui briserait le cœur.<br>_'Tss...de toute façon se ne sont pas mes affaires'_

**À l'heure du déjeuner**

Même si Juvia était très heureuse de retrouver ses amis,la raison de leur 'changement d'humeur' l'intriguait beaucoup,c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même à interroger celle qui savait toujours tout.

_Mira-san!S'il vous plaît!Juvia sait que vous savez,alors s'il vous plaît!  
>_Je ne peux pas! Répondu l'aînée des Strauss en refermant son casier.<p>

La sœur de Lissana jeta un regard périphérique au corridor,mais il n'y avait personne,donc rien ne pouvait la sauver.

_Si Juvia ne veux plus qu'ils l'évitent,Juvia doit savoir pourquoi ils étaient distant...  
>La bleue se fit suppliante et la blanche craqua .<br>_Écoute je ne peux pas tout te dire...Parce que c'est un secret...Assez douloureux pour nous tous...je peux juste te dire que c'est lié à l'enfance,Grey,Lucy,Erza et Lisanna... Écoute ne reparle plus de ta maison et ça devrait aller.  
>_Pourquoi?<br>_Désolé je ne peux pas en dire plus!  
>Mirajane s'en alla en courant.<p>

* * *

><p>***Fin des cours***<p>

_Grey-sama !  
>_Oh non !qui l'a emmener!s'exaspéra Grey<br>La bleue éluda la plainte de son brun et s'accrocha à lui,toute souriante.

Nous étions dans l'appartement de Lucy,Grey et Erza,l'endroit était plutôt grand,mais pas trop,il était composé d'une salle à manger /salon que les trois amis avait décoré en mélangeant les goût de chacun,donc les murs était bleu,comme Grey le souhaitait,Erza avait choisie la couleur des chaises,tables et autres,c'est à dire le rouge avec quelque imprimé fraise par ci par là et Lucy avait choisie le modèle des meubles,c'est à dire:moderne .  
>Le tout faisait un mélange un peu bizarre mais les trois amis semblaient s'en contenter.<p>

La cuisine était l'un des rares endroits de cette maison à être en désordre car aucun des trois n'aimaient faire la vaisselle,donc des assiettes et verre sale traînaient un peu partout .  
>La salle de bains elle, était l'opposé de la cuisine ,elle était propre ,les couleurs y étaient accordées,c'est-à-dire un vert d'eau et le bleu.<p>

Les chambres,elle, s'accordait bien aux goûts et aux personnalités de leurs occupants.  
>La chambre de Lucy était belle,assez petite,très simple,dans les tons roses pastel,plusieurs livres y traînaient,le lit prenait la moitié de la place et ses vêtements prenaient l'autre.<p>

Les appartements d'Erza étaient eux assez grand,la rouquine utilisait une bonne partie de l'espace pour ces vêtements ou ses armures comme elle se plaisaient à les appeler (aller savoir pourquoi).  
>Le restait de l'espace était occupé par un petit lit qu'elle partageait à l'occasion avec son petit-ami,Jellal Fernandes ,les murs étaient de la couleur la plus neutre qui soit,le blanc.<p>

La chambre de Grey elle,était une chambre mec. À croire qu'un ouragan y était passé plusieurs fois.  
>Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout,la couleur des murs étaient devenu indescriptibles,des boites de pizza ou des canettes faisaient office de décoration et cerise sur le cadeau,il y faisait super froid,à cause de la clim constamment allumée,étrangement cette atmosphère presque glacial ne dérangeait pas Grey,bien au contraire.<br>Assise sur le canapé rouge grenat,la bleue observait avec admiration Grey mouvoir ces lèvres,qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé les embrasser! Songea-t-elle

_Je vais aux toilettes déclara le seul homme présent.

Au même moment Erza,alla à la cuisine laissant la blonde et la bleue seule.  
>Un silence gêné prit place et la nervosité de Juvia se ressentait,car elle ne cessait de tripoter ces doigts.<br>_Je suis désolé dit Lucy  
>_Juvia aussi.<br>_Non!tu n'as rien fait!c'est juste moi...j'étais très déprimé hier et les autres aussi et...ce n'était pas une raison pour t'éviter je le sais mais...mais...  
>_C'est bon.<br>Juvia leva une main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.  
>_Juvia ne veux pas savoir <em>'c'est faux<em>' Juvia est juste heureuse que tout aille mieux aujourd'hui.  
>Elles scellèrent leur réconciliation d'une embrassade.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils restèrent ensemble de longue heures à papoter de tout et de rien ,mais quand l'heure du départ de Juvia arriva,elle prétendue devoir aller aux toilettes mais à la place elle se faufila dans la chambre de Grey.<br>Elle y chercha un vêtement ou n'importe quoi qui portait l'odeur du brun. Elle savait que cela faisait un peu « stalker»mais elle s'enfichait.

Juvia commença à chercher une chose dont Grey ne remarquerait pas la disparition,pendant ces recherches dans cet océan de vêtements sales,elle trébucha contre un objet inconnu et s'étala à terre tête la première,près du lit.  
>_Aïe!<br>La bleue se massa le front et voulu se relever quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se trouvait sous le lit.  
>Intriguée elle l'a saisit sans hésiter.<br>En y regardant de plus près,il s'agit d'un coffret en bois,il ne semblait rien avoir de spécial,bien au contraire il était bien banal.  
>Juvia aurait voulu le déposer là où était sa place,mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que ce qui concernait Grey là concernait aussi,donc elle céda à la curiosité.<br>La Lokser l'ouvrit et y découvrit différent petit objet,bouchon de bouteille d'eau,capuchon de stylo,petite figurine,carte de jeux,mais au fond du coffret,il y avait une photo.

Elle représentait cinq enfants,elle semblait dater,car elle était jaunie par endroit et abîmée,Juvia reconnue aisément Lissana au milieu ,Erza à l'extrême gauche,Grey à ses côtés _'Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon!'_,à la droite de Lissana se trouvait Lucy mais à côté de la blonde se trouvait un autre enfant,son visage était méconnaissable à cause du jaunissement et d'une tâche qui entravait sa figure,le seul détail perceptible était des mèches roses qui dépassaient.

_'Qui est-ce?'_

* * *

><p>Dès que Juvia eut en vue sa nouvelle maison,elle vu son tuteur en pleins travaux de jardinage.<br>_Toujours entrain de jardiner ?Il va faire nuit fit-elle remarquer.  
>_Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le jardinage Juv'!<p>

La bleue ricana un peu puis elle alla à l'intérieur,elle y ôta ses chaussures,elle appela Aquarius mais cette dernière n'était visiblement pas là.  
>Juvia monta donc à sa chambre,où elle put profiter de l'objet de son larcin.<br>C'était une chemise de Grey,elle y prit une grande respiration et l'a serra contre elle._'Ce soir Juvia va bien dormir_ 'songea t-elle.

***  
>C'est ce qu'elle fit cette nuit là,elle dormit bien ,à poing fermé même,tellement profondément que au alentour de deux heures du matin,elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir,elle ne vit encore moins une forme se glisser dans sa chambre et marcher à pas de chat vers elle,la bleue n'entendit pas que <strong>la chose<strong> avait butée contre sa table de chevet au point de faire vaciller la lampe .  
>Juvia n'avait pas sentit un souffle chaud se promener sur son cou et se perdre jusqu'à sa clavicule et encore moins le contact hésitant de doigts sur sa joue.<p>

***Le lendemain ***

Gadjeel bavait un peu en dormant contre son bureau ,les dires de Macao-Senseï n'arrivait même pas jusqu'à ses oreilles ,même la cloche qui sonnait ne le réveilla pas.  
>_Hé ho Gadjeel fit une voix douce en le secouant.<br>Le brun poussa un grognement, mais il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et il reconnut Levy.  
>_Le cours est finit l'informa la petite bleue<br>Le brun s'étira et baya comme un gros matou.  
>_Merci crevette<p>

La surnommée se contenta de lui sourire et de rougir.  
>Le brun empaqueta ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir, mais Levy le retint.<br>_Dis Gadjeel...ça te dit ...d'aller au karaoké ce soir?  
>_J'y taf déjà alors...non.<br>_Oh et bien peut être un dîner  
>_Non plus...on est vendredi et je vais squatter chez Juvia<br>_Ah...ben ce sera pour une autre fois  
>_Ouais fit-il en s'en allant.<p>

Au dehors de la classe, il croisa Lucy à qu'il fixa de longue seconde avant de s'en aller.

Levy,elle, rejoint très vite son amie.  
>_Encore un échec?questionna la blonde<br>_Oui répondu la bleue  
>_Ne t'inquiète pas,un jour il te remarquera .<br>_Hm,si tu le dis...

* * *

><p>Salut! Je recherche un ou une bêta pour vérifier les fautes d'orthographe ,la ponctuation et les majuscules et toute les petites fautes que je ne verrais pas ,donc si une âme charitable est intéresser qu'elle me le fasse savoir. :) /

Juvia et Natsu devraient se rencontrer au prochain chapitre (mais rien n'est sûr) .

Je précise aussi qu'il n'y a pas de Gale(Gadjeel /Levy) dans cette fic,donc je caserai ce grognon avec quelqu'un d'autre,à la question qui,je répondrais:

Surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut Salut!**_

Voici le chapitre 4 et au rendez vous:

**La rencontre entre Natsu et Juvia!**

Je crois entendre des ''enfin!'',non?

Je tenais à faire un énorme remerciement à ** NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85 **qui a bien gentiment voulu me relire et me corriger.

_Merci à ceux et celles qui ont mit un commentaire._

* * *

><p>Chapitre4.<p>

Gadjeel arriva au 777 Zeref-Place au alentour de 21h30,il avait son vieux sac remplie de ces vêtements accroché à son épaule et son chat Lily était très précairement en équilibre sur sa crinière.

Il sonna une fois à la porte et se fut Juvia qui lui ouvrit.

_Gadjeel-kun ! Lily !

Elle se saisit du chat brun et lui grattouilla ses petites oreilles rondes et déposa un baiser sur la petite cicatrice que l'animal avait au coin de l'œil.

Entre temps Gadjeel était déjà rentrer et faisait comme si il était chez lui.

Dans le salon Aquarius était assise sur le canapé au compagnie de son époux quand le brun aux piercing arriva .

_Yo Aqua-chan !

Cette façon qu'avait le jeune homme de l'appeler avait le don d'énerver la bleue au plus haut point.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça sale gosse !

_Gihihi !

Histoire de continuer à la provoquer il se laissa tomber entre les tuteurs de Juvia.

_Comment ça-va Scorpio-san ? Questionna le Redfox en éludant les grognements de la bleue .

_Comme tu peux le voir Gadjeel-kun,super bien ,regarde un peu où je vie ! Canapé en cuir,écran plasma !

_À part les murs et les meubles en jaune ,c'est nickel !

_Grrr !

_'C'est moi qui est choisit cette couleur'_ pensa Aquarius avec rage.

Si la relation entre la tutrice de Juvia et l'ami de cette dernière était conflictuelle,Scorpio et Gadjeel s'entendaient à merveille ,principalement à cause de leur amour commun pour la musique.

Juvia, elle ,emporta Lily dans la cuisine et le posa sur le plan de travail tandis qu'elle lui cherchait du kiwi dans le réfrigérateur, le chat avait une étrange passion pour ce fruit et d'ailleurs rien que l'odeur faisait briller ces pupilles brune.

_Pas mal la chambre souffla Gadjeel en s'étalant sur le lit de son amie,tu ne t'ai pas encore débarrasser de ça , fit-il avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix en examinant la peluche à l'effigie de Grey .

Peluche que Juvia s'empressa de récupérer et de serrer contre sa poitrine .

_On ne touche pas !

_Pff , t'es vraiment lourde quand il s'agit de ce mec .

Le brun déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller de Juvia mais soudain il sentit que quelque chose y était en dessous,il passa sa main sous l'oreiller et y trouva une chemise rouler en boule.

_Qu'est ce que ça fous là ?

Paniqué et rouge comme une tomate ,Juvia tenta de récupérer son bien mais le brun réussit à esquiver , il bondit hors du lit et lui agita la chemise nous le nez .

_C'est une chemise de mec ou je rêve ?

_Rends là à Juvia !

_C'est celle du caleçon sur patte pas vrai ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait raison.

_T'es plus atteinte que je le pensais , fit-il en ricanant

Énervée la bleue ,se jeta sur lui pour arracher son précieux des mains de ce crétin,mais se fut une tentative qui se solda par un échec,le brun était beaucoup plus rapide et costaud,Gadjeel couru hors de la chambre en rigolant .

Juvia se précipita elle aussi à l'extérieur et elle commença à courir derrière un brun hilare ,il descendit les escaliers,manqua de percuter son chat qui s'était couché au bas de l'escalier et il rentra en trombe dans la cuisine où se trouvait les tuteurs de la bleue.

_Hey regarder ce que...

_GADJEEL-KUN!

La plus jeune bleue bondit sur le dos du brun mais se dernier au lieu de se rendre lança la chemise à Scorpio .

_Qu'est ce que s'est , questionna Aquarius d'un œil sceptique

_Une chemise de Grey-sama , se moqua le brun

L'homme à la peau basané semblait trouver cela très drôle car quand Juvia s'approcha de lui pour récupérer son bien,il le relança à Gadjeel .

_Hey rendez là à Juvia ! Hurla cette dernière .

Un petit jeu débuta,à chaque fois que la bleue essayait de récupérer le vêtement l'un la lançait à l'autre.

_Bon ça suffit finit par déclarer Aquarius ,elle l'arracha des mains de Scorpio.

_Ah merci beaucoup ! Soupira Juvia en se dirigeant vers sa tutrice.

Mais quand elle arriva près de celle ci,elle vit la chemise passer au dessus de sa tête et atterrir dans les mains de Gadjeel.

Le divertissement des deux hommes repris avec , en plus une nouvelle joueuse avait intégré le jeu, au grand dam de Juvia.

***Plus tard***

Couchée sur son lit Juvia avait enfin récupéré la chemise et elle avait dû la cacher.

_Toujours fâchée ? Questionna le maître de Lily en ouvrant la portant.

Elle lui lança un oreiller à la figure pour toute réponse. Celui-ci grogna et tourna la tête.

_Très jolie les kiwis , ironisa la bleue en voyant pyjama blanc et vert du brun .

_C'est Levy qui me l'a acheté.

_Levy-chan est trop gentille , d'ailleurs Juiva ne comprend pas ton comportement avec elle.

_Hm...bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais dormir...

_Bonne nuit Gadjeel-kun .

_Bonne nuit Juvia.

***Dans la chambre d'amis***

Gadjeel rêvait et comme d'habitude ces songes étaient peuplés de samouraï ,de guerre,de jolie fille et surtout de **cette** fille.

Un sourire idiot était placardé sur ces lèvres ,car il rêvait **d'elle** en ce moment mais soudain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser **ces** lèvres,un son qui n'avait rien à faire dans le décor l'interrompu.

C'était des miaulements .

Puis il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et des grippes gratter sa poitrine,il ouvrit les yeux ,alluma la lampe de chevet .

_Lily , grogna t-il,qu'est ce que tu f...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phase que son chat poussa un miaulement effrayé et se refugia contre sa chevelure.

Il leva un sourcil,intrigué _'Lily ne fait ça que quand il à peur'_

Détachant sa petite boule de poil de sa tête,et l'a mit en face de lui.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive petit gars ?

_Moaw !

_C'est bizarre il y a pas d'orage...

Pour toute réponse l'animal fixa la porte puis couru se cacher sous le lit.

Gadjeel haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers cette dernière,il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qui avait pu effrayer son chat _'Lily n'est pourtant pas lâche au point de fuir devant un insecte ou une souris?'_

Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus total et le brun s'apprêtait à retourner dans son lit quand il entendu le léger grincement d'une porte.

Intrigué il sortit de la chambre et s'avança vers le bruit qu'il avait entendu.

Dans le noir ,il eut du mal à se repérer ,mais heureusement pour lui aucun obstacle ne se trouvait sur sa route .

Le silence était total.

_'J'ai peut être rêvé '_

Le bruit d'une porte et des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention.

_Gadjeel-kun ?

Juvia ,elle, n'avait pas rêvé.

Alors que son sommeil se coupait ,dans la noirceur de la nuit,elle avait clairement entendu la porte se refermer alors qu'elle l'avait fermé avant d'aller dormir.

Sa curiosité l'emportant,sur sa raison qui lui dictait de restée coucher,elle se leva et à pas de chat elle avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement ,la bleue se retrouva dans dans le couloir où elle distingua une silhouette.

_Gadjeel-kun , questionna t-elle incertaine.

_Juvia...ce n'est que toi...qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

_Juvia pourrais te poser la même question,est-ce toi qui a ouvert la sa porte ?

_Non,pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Mais j'ai pas rêvé alors,j'ai bien entendu une porte s'ouvrir...Peut être le vent ? Proposa le maître de Lily .

La bleue allait lui répondre qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte et que c'était peu probable mais le bruit de vaisselle chutant les firent sursauter .

_Ça provient de la cuisine,c'était quoi ça ? Fit Gadjeel .

_Un voleur ?

_Peut être ...allons voir...

_Non ! Juvia pense qu'il est préférable que nous prévenons Aquarius et Scorpio avant !

_Imagine que ce n'est pas ça,j'ai pas envie que cette vieille peau me fasse la peau .

_Ça rime , fit-elle remarquer .

_C'est pas le moment pour ça , s'exaspéra t-il,va chercher un truc pour nous éclairer .

Juvia se munie donc de son téléphone et les illumina,ils purent ainsi descendre les escaliers sans manquer de marche, et c'est doucement qu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine,Gadjeel alluma la lumière et constata que tout était normal.

_Bon ben c'est peut être juste notre imagination , souffla la bleue .

_Moi je dis que non,Lily était vraiment effrayé quand il m'a réveillé et c'est pas n'importe quoi qui peux lui faire peur.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Oui ! Allons vérifier le sous-sol !

_P-Pourquoi là ?

_Parce que dans les films c'est toujours où se trouvent les ennuis.

_Mais...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester il l'a tira loin de la cuisine.

Arriver devant la porte de la cave ,Juvia commença à paniquer.

_Juvia ne veux pas y aller !

_Un peu de courage bon sang ! Pense à l'exhibitionniste si sa peut t'aider !

La bleue déglutie . Elle tremblait comme une feuille .

_... Okay .

Les marches craquèrent sur leur poids faisant un bruit lugubre, pour une quelque raison le portable de Juvia a voulu à se moment précis l'abandonner à son plus grand désespoir et c'est sans compter la lumière du sous-sol qui clignotait sinistrement.

_On se croirait dans un vieux film , fit le brun

_Faisons au plus vite !

Il avancèrent ,l'un sans crainte ,l'autre un peu plus apeuré .

_Il n'y a que des vieux cartons ici,rien d'autres , constata la bleue .

C'est à ce même moment que choisie la lumière pour s'éteindre.

_On devrait remonter , conseilla Juvia .

_Mouais ,okay .

Quand ils quittèrent la pièce ,les oreilles les plus affinées d'entre nous purent entendre un petit soupir fendre le silence .

_Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Aquarius et Scorpio étaient au bas des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

_On pourrait vous poser la même question fit Gadjeel avec désinvolture .

_On a entendu du bruit dit Scorpio et vous ?

_Heu...on a entendu du bruit aussi ! Répondit Juvia

_Hm...allez dormir , fit la bleue adulte.

Les adolescents s'empressèrent de s'exécuter.

_Je ne suis pas dupe,je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux , fit Aquarius

_Tu es trop parano ,tu dois leur faire confiance.

Avant regagner sa chambre Gadjeel murmura à l'oreille de son amie.

_Il y avait quelque chose dans ta maison Juvia .

_Ce n'était peut être qu'un voleur .

_Un voleur qui s'introduit dans une maison alors qu'il y a quatre personne !?

_Si ce n'est pas ça qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Hein !

_...Je ne sais pas...

Le samedi au début de l'après-midi,Juvia et Gadjeel allèrent à la bibliothèque ,non pas par pur plaisir de lire ou de se documenter mais parce que Grey était là bas et que Juvia y avait traînée Gadjeel ,ce dernier avait étrangement été docile quand il avait appris que Lissana,Lucy et Levy serait là.

L'un à côté de l'autre ils rentrèrent à la bibliothèque ,elle était comme toute bibliothèque ce doit d'être,elle était grande,de large étagère de livre poussiéreux pour certains , entassé les uns sur les autres,quelque table était installé par ci par là,la bibliothécaire une vielle sexagénaire était à l'accueil et réprimandait sévèrement ceux qui osait parler.

Juvia prit place au côté de Grey qui soupira un peu mais engagea tout de même la conversation.

Gadjeel quand à lui cherchait quelqu'un de bien précis ,à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque dans un espace réservé à l'informatique il vit trois filles,si l'une d'entre elles fit battre son cœur plus vite,les deux autres le laissa indifférent.

_'Du calme Gadjeel,tu n'es plus un gamin!'_

Il s'avança vers elles avec son éternel air renfrogné.

_Wow ! S'exclama Lucy en le voyant arriver ,Gadjeel Redfox dans une bibliothèque !? La terre va trembler !

_La ferme Bunny Girl.

La blonde grogna. Une fois,une seule fois,elle avait porté un costume de Bunny Girl pour une fête costumé et depuis ce crétin aux yeux rouge s'amusait à l'appeler comme cela.

Parfois elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Levy,c'est vrai quoi,il était sarcastique,brutal,il faisait peur et il s'énervait facilement .

Mais chacun ces goûts n'est ce pas ?

De plus Lucy avait promis à Levy de l'aider dans sa conquête du grand brun.

La blonde eut donc une idée.

_Hey Gadjeel tu pourrais aller me chercher des documents à la réserve,je suis trop petite pour l'atteindre et elles aussi dit-elle en pointant Levy et Lissana,Levy tu pourrais aller l'aider...

Elle fit un regard explicite à la petite bleue ,qui hocha frénétiquement ,cette dernière se leva et entraîna le brun à sa suite.

Ils allèrent demander les clés à la petite vielle de l'accueil puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce éclairé par une petite lumière accroché en plafond,poussiéreuse ,des tas de boites en cartons étaient entreposé sur des étagères assez haute.

_Hum...c'est tout là haut.

Levy indiqua la boite la plus élevée ,Gadjeel soupira et tenta l'attrapé mais il se révéla qu'il fallait qu'il se mettent sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper _'pas étonnants que la crevette n'est pas réussi à l'attrapé' _

_Hum Gadjeel...

_Hn _'Allez ça y est presque'_ , songea t-il en attrapant la boite du bout des doigts .

_Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Cette question fit sursauter si violemment le brun qu'il fit tomber le carton et ce dernier entraîna quelques uns dans sa chute .

_Désolé ! s'exclama Levy en voyant le regard furieux du jeune homme.

_Pff ,ramassons ça et finissons en... , souffla Gadjeel irrité.

Ils se baissèrent donc et ils commencèrent à ramasser les papiers éparpillés.

_Heu Gad...

_Quoi encore ?!

_Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question...

_Laquelle ?

_As-tu...une...petite-amie ?

Le visage de la bleue était rouge écrevisse,elle n'osait pas regarder le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret depuis un an,à genoux elle tripotait ces doigts avec nervosité.

_Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de le savoir ?

_Rien,rien mais je suis juste curieuse...

_Et bien sache que non...satisfaite ?

_Heu oui...

Ils recommencèrent donc à ranger en silence.

*** *** ***Au même moment*** *** ***

_Grey-sama,ça vous direz de faire un truc quand vous aurez finit ici ?

_Je comptais regarder un film tranquille cet aprèm .

_Oh et bien Juvia peux le regarder avec vous ?

_...Tu as déjà vu tout les DVD que j'ai chez moi donc c'est pas la peine , tenta t-il .

_Juvia a des DVD qu'elle n'a pas encore vu chez elle .

_Heu non c'est...

_Juvia va les chercher et vous rejoins chez vous , Okay ?!

Elle avait mit tant d'enthousiasme qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non.

Juvia s'en alla donc en sifflotant ,heureuse de pouvoir passé sa fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Grey .

Gadjeel ramassa un dernier vieux journal,Levy l'attendait à la sortit avec les documents que lui avait demandé Lucy,il s'apprêtait à le remettre en place mais le titre attira son attention.

_Levy tu peux y aller j'arrive .

La susnommée s'en alla.

Gadjeel mit le journal à la lumière et il lut le gros titre:

**_Natsu Dragneel ou le Mystère du 777 Zeref Place**

_'Oh putain'_

À haute voix il continuer de lire:

_Dans la nuit du 6 au 7 juillet ,des voisins disent avoir entendu les cris d'un enfant mais quand les autorités sont arrivé sur les lieux, l'on trouva seulement la maison saccagé.

Aucune trace du père ne fut retrouvé et l'enfant n'ont plus,les policiers ont conclu que le père aurait tué le fils et on aurait caché son corps.

_'Oh putain'_

Il sortit de la petite de la réserve en courant et il se précipita à l'avant de la bibliothèque où se trouvait Grey et par conséquent Juvia.

Il vit le brun seul et s'en étonna :

_Où est Juvia?

_Chez elle.

Gadjeel s'empara de son téléphone et photographia la première page du journal qui représentait un petit garçon souriant dans les bras d'un homme,sans doute son père.

Ils étaient devant la maison de Juvia, le jardin était visiblement plus en état à cette époque là.

Il l'envoya à Juvia suivit de la note suivante:

«Le journal date d'il y a sept ans donc un an avant ton arrivé à Magnolia »

Dans son sac ,Juvia n'entendit pas son téléphone vibrer.

Elle arriva chez elle en vitesse et bouscula Lily qui quand elle ouvrit la porte ,en profita pour s'enfuir,visiblement apeuré .

_Lily !

L'animal se stoppa à l'autre bout de l'allée et ne bougea plus.

_Lily reviens!

Le chat ne bougea pas.

Soupirant elle se dit qu'elle devrait prévenir Gadjeel de l'attitude étrange du chat. Elle couru dans sa chambre se changer ,car en vrai les DVD passait en seconde position ,elle comptait bien utiliser ce temps ensemble pour essayer de séduire Grey .

Arrivé dans sa chambre elle jeta son sac sur le lit,la bleue s'apprêtait à chercher la meilleure tenue possible quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange,sa peluche d'habitude soigneusement posé sur son oreiller était aujourd'hui nonchalamment abandonné sur le rebord du lit.

Juvia pencha la tête sur le côté ,totalement intriguée,comment mini Grey avait fait pour atterrir comme ça ? Elle décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour prévenir Gadjeel du comportement de Lily.

Elle prit son téléphone et vu la photo qui lui avait été envoyé .

Elle ne fit ni attention au gros titre,ni même à note de Gadjeel,non son regard resta encré sur le visage souriant du petit garçon.

Puis finalement elle lut le gros titre à haute voix.

_Natsu Dragneel...

_Hein ?!

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant cette exclamation venant de nul part.

_'Oh Kami-sama'_

Elle tourna sur elle même craintive et questionna :

_Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Non il n'y a pas personne.

Outre la réponse tout bonnement stupide,Juvia prit peur,car cette voix provenait de sous son lit.

La peur lui tenaillant l'estomac ,tremblante et anxieuse ,elle se baissa lentement pour oser jeter un regard sous le lit.

C'était comme un film d'horreur ,on sait que l'on aura peur mais on le regarde quand même.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit,elle regarda et ce qu'elle vit la fit crier comme jamais elle n'avait hurler.

* * *

><p>Je sais je sais ,couper à ce moment ça n'a pas de nom.<p>

réponses aux guest:

Lilyne:J'essaye au mieux de publier le plus vite possible ,je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

OwnStyle:la réponse à tes questions est dans le prochain chapitre et au sujet de Gadjeel j'ai donné de gros indices dans ce chapitre.

Une petite review?

À la prochaine pour la suite!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre5.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Juvia trébucha et s'effondra au sol tout en hurlant .

_Attend attend fit la créature.

Mais l'adolescente n'écouta pas.

La bleue courue hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers ,mais alors qu'elle arrivait au bas des marches cet être se retrouva soudainement devant elle ,ce qui l'a fit tomber de surprise ,Juvia loucha sur les deux ailes osseuse que possédait l'individu,elles partaient de son dos et paraissent puissantes , d'un aspect rocheux et recouverte d'écaille rouge froncé .

Juvia haleta encore plus en voyant ces canines si pointues et qui semblait très aiguisé .

Il avança une main vers la jeune femme en disant:

_N'ai pas peur je...

La créature ne put finir sa phrase car il reçut un violent coup de pied au visage et il en vacilla,Juvia profita de cela pour donner une droite à la figure du monstre.

Elle s'enfuit donc dans la cuisine tout en remerciant Gadjeel de lui avoir appris quelque geste de combat.

La bleue se précipita vers les couteaux de cuisine.

L'être arriva au même moment à l'encadrement de la porte .

_N'approchez pas!

Elle brandit le couteau vers la créature ,signe qu'il devait se stopper.

_Je ne vais pas te faire de mal!assura t-il

Juvia n'en croyait pas un mot,elle ne faisait pas confiance à cette chose qui avait le don de parole,dieu sait ce que c'était comme créature,l'individu avait une queue qui effleurait par terre quand il était debout,elle était recouverte d'écaille rouge foncé ,quelque une de ces écailles partaient du bas de son dos et finissait à la naissance de sa nuque ,quelques autres écailles étaient éparpillées sur sa peau halée, il avait deux cornes beige de part et d'autre de sa tête qui se perdait dans sa chevelure rose. Il était effrayant et il cherchait sûrement à la nuire ou pire la manger.

_M...Mon nom est Natsu fit-il

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Juvia se rendit compte que mise à par les cornes,les ailes ,la queue ,les écailles et le fait qu'il était sous son lit,cette créature était un humain ou tout du moins à moitié,comme un humain il avait des jambes ,des bras assez musclé et surtout un visage d'humain . Le dénommé Natsu était le petit garçon de la photo . Elle ne savait pas comment un mignon petit gamin avait fait pour muter en un hybride,mélange d'un être humain et d'un...d'un quoi au juste?

_Qu'est ce que vous êtes?questionna Juvia.

Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres du rose,la bleue dû avouer qu'un tel sourire ne pouvait pas être celui d'une bête .

_Je suis mi-dragon,mi humain fit-il avec fierté

Un dragon?Effectivement les ailes et les écailles aurait dû la mettre sur la voie.

Elle baissa le couteau.

La sonnette retentit ,surprenant les deux jeunes gens.

_Ne dis à personne que je suis ici...

Juvia ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait lui faire confiance,de plus elle n'avait pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir vu que la personne à la porte sonnait avec insistance.

Soudain Juvia vit Natsu s'approcher d'elle à toute vitesse,il l'a saisit par les épaules et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien.

_ S'il te plaît...

_'Comment résister à ces yeux?'_

_D'accord.

L'hybride l'a relâcha ,ses ailes se rétractèrent et disparurent et il en fit de même.

La bleue se précipita à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit à l'invité ,qui n'était autre que Gadjeel.

Flash Back*** *** Le jour du déménagement*** *** Point de vue Natsu***

Sous le ciel nuageux ,la maison du 777 Zeref-Place se tenait là,silencieuse comme à son habitude,si un jour ils vous arrivent de poser des questions sur cette demeure, chaque résident de la banlieue de Magnolia vous répondrons que cette maison est hantée.

Et pour vous prouvez leur dire ,ils vous confirons qu'i ans une famille n'y est pas resté plus d'un mois ,qu'i ans un couple il est resté 3 semaines et qu'il y 3 ans un jeune homme n'y avait pas tenu 1 semaines.

Tout les anciens propriétaire de la demeure vous en dirions la même chose.

«Le diable vie là bas!»

A plusieurs reprise dans les témoignages ,ceux qui avaient fuis disaient

«La nourriture disparaissaient!»«Il y avait des bruits la nuit»«Il y avait du mouvement dans la maison,la nuit »«Nos affaires se faisaient déplacer»

C'est à cause de tout ces témoignages que la maison était resté inhabité trois ans et que son prix avait été baissé au maximum.

Aujourd'hui si on vous demande ce que vous pensez de la demeure 777 ,les voisins vous dirons: fuyez!

De la fenêtre du sous-sol qui donnait sur la rue,un garçon y observait les quelques passants passer.  
>Quand une voiture se gara devant la demeure , une femme au cheveu bleu et un homme aux cheveux blanc et rouge en sortirent, le couple s'approcha de la maison.<br>Cet être au cheveu rose couru jusqu'à l'autre bout du sous-sol ,il posa ses mains les dédales froides à ses pieds,prononça une parole dans une langue étrangère et le sol émit un craquement léger avant qu'une poignée n'apparaisse comme par magie,il l'attrapa et souleva le bloc de pierre qui se détacha de l'ensemble du sol et l'être s'y glissa en faisant bien attention à remettre la bloc de pierre en place.  
>Et alors que le garçon disparaissait dans les abîmes de la maison,la poignée en fit de même comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.<p>

_Ils sont arrivés!

Il était dans une pièce assez spacieuse,seulement éclairé par la lumière de bougies,l'endroit était composé d'un lit à une place ,dans un coin de l'endroit se trouvait une table ronde,une petite commodes où des vêtements en dépassait et quelque affaire traînait ici et là.

Mais surtout au milieu de cette endroit se trouvait un drôle de chat bleu qui dès qu'il vit Natsu arriver,lui sauta dessus.

_Happy!

_Maouw!

À ces côtés se trouvait son chat Happy,qu'il avait trouvé quand ce dernier était un petit chaton. Le matou bleu contre lui, ronronna quand l'hybride vint lui caresser le sommet de la tête. La couleur de chat était un mystère pour lui.

_On va devoir les faire partir Happy soupira le jeune homme.

_Miaou!

_Même si...

La vérité était que même si Natsu savait que ce débarrasser de ces humains étaient la meilleure solution,il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait de devenir amis avec un eux …mais il savait que les nouveaux habitants auraient peur de lui...comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Natsu s'affala sur son petit lit et desserra son écharpe blanche d'autour de son cou .

Quand le soir arriva ,l'hybride s'extirpa hors de sa cachette ,laissant son chat endormie,il se faufila à travers la cave,monta les escaliers et se retrouva très rapidement dans la cuisine ,il voyait très bien dans le noir donc c'était un plus pour lui

Au ras du sol ,il repéra très vite la nourriture,mais aussi une odeur en approche .

_'Merde'_

Se terrant ,il huma ce parfum.

_'Qu'est ce que...'_

Natsu n'avait pas sentit l'odeur de la mer depuis des années et le fait de la sentir mélangé à l'odeur humaine était...troublant. Natsu en fut fasciné et aussi attiré.

Non seulement à cause de son odeur qui remuait de vieux souvenirs,mais aussi à cause de ce visage qui réveillait son cœur d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais senti battre.

Le soir venu Natsu revint avec seulement avec un thé de pêche à la main.

Il le but en gardant son plafond .

Qui était cette fille?Comment s'appelait-elle?Pour son odeur était aussi attirante?Tant de questions qui resterait sans réponse ce soir.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla ,la pièce était plongé dans le noir à cause du manque de fenêtre,mais comme qu'il avait une très bonne vue dans noir il trouva très vite les bougies éparpillés dans la pièce,une flamme apparut soudainement dans le noir ,elle provenait de son doigt,il dirigea ce dernier vers la mèche d'une bougie et petit à petit la pièce fut éclairé.

_Miaou!Miaou !

Happy lui sauta dessus et réclama quelque caresse,puis «Un pouf »retentit dans la pièce,tout à coup un plateau de nourriture atterrit sur le sol .

_Ah enfin!s'exclama Natsu.

Happy se précipita vers le bol de lait qui composaient cette assortiment de plat,Natsu lui avala en vitesse les omelettes sucré,un chocolat chaud,il s'enfila quelque jus de fruits et laissa un peu de ces œufs à Happy.

La vérité est qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où provenait ce petit déjeuner,chaque matin ,chaque midi et chaque soir un repas assez copieux apparaissait comme par magie et dû plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait ça avait toujours été comme ça. Parfois en plus des mets arrivait des jeux,comme des cartes ou des jeux de société ou des livres. Mais Natsu et les livres ça faisait quatre donc il n'en lisait pas souvent.

Natsu avait une très bonne ouïe et un parfait odorat,il pouvait entendre les paroles des nouveaux occupants de cette maison malgré l'épaisseur des murs , et c'est ainsi qu'il sut à quel moment il pouvait sortir de sa cachette le soir venu.

Il se fraya un chemin dans le noir,se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

_'Cool des maki !'_songea t-il en les engloutissant d'une traite ,mais soudain il intercepta des bruits de pas s'approchant et l'odeur ne le fit pas douter quand à l'identité de la personne qui approchait.

Natsu se planqua dans un placard,le bruit de la porte du réfrigérateur se faisant ouvrir se fit entendre,puis une exclama de surprise «Quoi ?!»ensuite un petit silence et pour finalement entendre le bruit d'un sanglot,curieux Natsu entrouvrit très peu la porte du placard et ce qu'il vu fit son petit cœur palpiter comme aucun morceau de jambon n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire.

Il commença à paniquer en la voyant avancer vers le placard dans lequel il était caché ,mais heureuse elle n'arriva pas à son but ,car un autre humain arriva .

Et c'est ainsi que Natsu appris le nom de cette fille:

Juvia.

C'est le nom qu'avait prononcer l'homme nommé Scorpio.

L'hybride aux cheveux rose s'endormit ce soir là en prononçant le nom de cette fille.

Avant l'arrivé de cette fille ,il avait déjà eut plusieurs autres propriétaire ,une famille était venus vivre dans cette maison durant cette 7 dernière année mais aucune des filles de la famille n' avait retenu l'attention de Natsu,d'habitude la seule chose qui l'intéressait était qu'elle avait le nez pour acheter de bon plat,plat qu'il adorait dévorer une fois que la maisonnée était endormie ou qu'ils étaient au travail et à l'école.

Cette là première fois qu'une odeur lui paraissait si...envoûtante?oui c'était le mot.

Un autre soir alors que tout le monde était endormie il avait suivit l'odeur de cette Juvia qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à une chambre,une fois à l'intérieur il avait buté contre la table de chevet et s'était maudit pour son manque de discrétion mais une fois assuré que l'endormie ne s'était pas réveillé ,il

s'était approché son visage près de celui de la jeune femme.

Son souffle fut plus saccadé ,alors qu'il pouvait enfin humer son odeur ,il avait promené son nez sur son cou et sa clavicule .

_'Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?'_s'était-il demandé.

Ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre de la joue de l'endormie et il l'a toucha.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine .

Natsu n'aima pas l'odeur de Gadjeel dès qu'il l'a sentit .

Elle était trop sauvage,trop brutal,trop imposante,tout le contraire de celle de Juvia qui était douce et délicate.

Il savait que ce n'était pas prudent de rentre visite à cette jeune femme alors qu'un invité était présent,mais il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'écouter sa raison.

C'est ainsi qu'il faillit se faire attraper,mais une chance pour lui il s'était caché au plafond et le manque de lumière dans le sous-sol avait empêché aux humains de le repérer.

Natsu n'écoutait que son instinct et malheureusement ce dernier lui faisait faire fausse route et il se fit pincer à cause de cela là,il était aller dans la chambre de la bleue,il avait touché sa peluche et d'ailleurs il avait été intrigué par son visage car il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu . Il avait été tellement prit à fouiller dans la chambre qu'il n'avait entendu que trop tardivement la jeune femme monter à l'étage . Natsu s'était caché sous le lit,mais sans grand succès.

*** *** ***Fin du flash back*** *** ***

Juvia ouvrit la porte,s'était Gadjeel .

_Tu te rends compte que ta maison à été les lieux d'un meurtre !...et qu'est ce que Lily fait à l'autre bout de l'allée ?

Maintenant que Juvia y repensait le comportement de Llily était compréhensible,il avait dû avoir peur.

_Heu...Juvia ne sais pas...mentit-elle,mais oui c'est une histoire de fou!

Soudain la bleue se rappela de quelque chose que Mira lui avait dit pour justifier l'attitude étrange de Lucy,Grey et les autres .

«Ne leur parle plus de ta maison et ça devrait aller »

_'Ce pourrait-il qu'ils connaissaient cette histoire...Juvia va devoir faire une enquête.'_

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir?questionna Gadjeel.

_et bien cette après-midi Juvia s'apprêtait à aller à un rendez-vous avec Grey-sama.

_J'ai dis ce soir Einstein .

Juvia ne releva pas l'insulte.

_Ce soir rien...Aquarius va rentrer tard et Scorpio aussi...

_J'ai une soirée de prévu en ville,ça te dis de venir?

_Oui pourquoi pas...

Gadjeel monta les escaliers et Juvia ne savait pas si elle devait le laisser seul dans la maison en sachant ce qui y résidait .

Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce Natsu et elle avait des milliers de question à lui poser. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle décida d'inviter Gadjeel à son après-midi avec Grey.

Le brun aux yeux rouge accepta avec une idée derrière la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut!

Je voudrais dire que ce chapitre n'est pas corriger,la version corriger devrait arriver dans quelque temps.

Je chapitre 7 prendra un peu plus de temps à arrivé.(travail scolaire oblige)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6.<p>

Assise entre Gadjeel et Grey ,Juvia commençait à regretter d'avoir emmené son meilleur ami avec elle.

Le brun aux yeux rouge ne cessait de critiquer chaque scène du film,se moquant du physique des acteurs ou même de la qualité de leur jeux.

Grey semblait très irrité par la présence de l'autre brun,non qu'il aurait voulu se trouver seul avec la bleue,mais sa compagnie était plus agréable que celle de Gadjeel.

_Nous sommes rentrés,fit la voix de Lucy.

Cette dernière et Erza rentrèrent dans le salon pour le plus grand malheur de Juvia qui aurait vraiment voulu passer cette après-midi auprès de Grey.

_Gadjeel s'étonna la rouquine ,qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_Je regarde un film ,ça ne se voit pas?fit-il en pointant l'écran.

Erza grogna en entendant cette phrase sarcastique.

Lucy elle ne fit même pas attention à lui.

_Hey!s'exclama soudainement Juvia,ça vous dirais une soirée en ville.

_Gadjeel sera là?questionna la rouquine.

_Oui bien sûr c'est même son idée.

_Heu...sans vouloir te vexer commença Erza.

_Tes fêtes sont chelou acheva Grey sans diplomatie

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dise mes fêtes chelou!?s'emporta Gadjeel

_Allez fit Juvia,se sera amusant!

C'était surtout une bonne occasion pour passer la soirée à danser collé contre Grey et ainsi éviter de passer trop de temps seule chez elle.

_Okay céda Erza,je vous suis.

_Mouais moi aussi fit Grey à contre cœur.

_Il suffit de demander à Lucy et tout sera okay. Prévint Erza en se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Entre temps on sonna à la porte,Grey alla ouvrir ,s'était Mira.

* * *

><p>Lucy avait accepté à contre cœur,elle n'aimait vraiment pas les fêtes auxquelles Gadjeel participait.<p>

Et pour cause,une fois il les avaient emmené dans un club où tout les clients se prenait pour des vampires et où ils buvaient du sang de porc,une autre fois le brun les avaient embarqué dans un rodéo de voiture et la police avait faillit les attraper ,heureusement Gadjeel connaissait tout les petits recoins de cette ville,une fois encore le brun aux piercings les avaient invités dans une discothèque branchée,mais il s'était trompé d'adresse et avait atterrie dans un club sado maso .

Bref depuis ces mésaventures Lucy préférait éviter les sorties avec Gadjeel ,mais il semblerait que ce soir elle ne pourrait déroger à la règle.

En sortant de sa chambre elle sursauta en voyant Gadjeel nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur .

_Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

_Non.

La réponse était clair et sans discussion possible.

Lucy haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain,elle ne s'aperçut pas du regard lourd que Gadjeel posait sur elle.

Perdu dans sa contemplation,le brun aux yeux rouge ,n'avait pas entendu pas des bruits de pas venir vers lui,ce n'ai que quand il sentit un contact sur son épaule,qu'il se retourna assez violemment et vit Mirajane qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

_Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?questionna t-il sur la défensive.

_ Assez longtemps.

Le brun grogna,la jeune fille gloussa.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Strauss?

_Juste savoir quand tu comptes lui dire la vérité.

_ À qui?La vérité sur quoi?

_À Lucy...sur,elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha à son oreille pour susurrer,...sur tes sentiments pour elle.

Gadjeel eut un frisson désagréable,mais au lieu de paniquer ,il resta calme et déclara à l'oreille de l'aînée des Strauss:

_Et toi,as-tu dit la vérité sur tes sentiments à Freed.

La blanche perdue son sourire une seconde mais elle le retrouva très rapidement.

_...C'est petit .

_Je me met à ton niveau dit-il avec un sourire condescendant.

_Mira?

Lucy était sortie de la salle d'eau et elle était étonnée de voir son amie si proche de Gadjeel.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?questionna la blonde alors que les deux adolescents se séparaient.

_Rien répondirent ceux-ci .

Gadjeel retourna au salon et Mira et Lucy allèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière .

Le brun maudit l'aînée des Strauss ,il ne savait pas comment cette petite fouine avait devinée ces sentiments pour Lucy,il savait juste qu'un matin il y a deux mois de cela ,Mirajane était venue le voir en murmurant:

«Je sais tout pour Lucy»

Gadjeel avait été franchement paniqué,il n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit là,il craignait surtout que cette pipelette dise la vérité à la blonde.

Alors dès le lendemain il commença à chercher un moyen de la faire garder son secret,une sorte d'assurance pour que Mira ne crache pas le morceau. Il l'avait trouvé au bout d'une semaine.

Gadjeel avait remarqué que à chaque pause déjeuné ,la blanche s'isolait environ dix minutes,et elle consacrait ce temps à l'écriture d'un petit journal intime.

Il lui avait fallut deux jours pour se procuré « l'ouvrage », après avoir payé Romeo,un petit cancre,fils du professeur Macao ,de subtilisé le journal et de le lui rapporté,Gadjeel avait lut.

Il avait découvert que la blanche avait le béguin pour Freed Justine ,un élève d'une autre classe,ami avec Jellal Fernandes petit ami de Erza Scarlett(à en croire le journal c'était cette dernière qui lui avait présentée Freed).

Il rendit le journal à sa propriétaire qui le gifla et lui donna une valse de coup de poing ,mais depuis ils avaient un accord tacite:

Fermer son clapet.

*** *** *** Plus tard*** *** ***

Alors qu'ils étaient en voiture ,sur la route pour aller en soirée,l'esprit de Gadjeel divagua 4 ans en arrière.

_Flash Back*** Il y a quatre ans***_

Gadjeel traîna des pieds dans les corridors de son nouvel établissement ,il sentait qu'une fois de plus il ne resterait pas longtemps dans cet endroit,comme dans les écoles précédentes il allait se faire renvoyé au bout d'un mois.

Devant lui le directeur Makarof Dreyar ,homme d'un certain âge et de petite taille ,lui expliquait le fonctionnement du cet endroit,l'adolescent ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille ,sachant très bien que le speech était le même que dans les autres écoles .

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon non repassé et les yeux levé aux ciels,Gadjeel souhaitait être partout à part ici.

Il songea aussi à son père Mettalicana ,avec le temps il avait presque réussit à oublié le visage de cet homme,il en était satisfait,l'oublié avait été une grande priorité ces dernières années. L'homme l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa femme, morte écrasée en allant acheté des cigarettes.

Laissé seul,il fut placé à l'orphelinat .

Il devint petit à petit assez solitaire,irritable et en colère.

Cette colère contre son père ,le fit devenir brutal,à 8 ans il semblait en avoir 12 ans ,alors il savait se faire respecté et n'hésitait pas à user de la violence.

Ce n'est qu'après que la petite Juvia soit rentrée dans sa vie,qu'il retrouva un semblant de calme.

Mais Juvia était partie,comme toute les personnes importante dans sa vie ,et après cela il était redevenu incontrôlable,il volait,frappait ces camardes,il avait changé d'école une dizaine de fois et avait faillit atterrir en prison mais heureusement pour lui quelqu'un s'était porté garant de lui.

Gildarts Clive,l'homme aux cheveux roux l'avait croisé au poste de police et avait voulu l'aidé pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Gadjeel.

Depuis il l'avait inscrit dans cette école et l'avait installé dans la chambre que sa fille occupait avant qu'elle ne parte à l'université -une certaine Cana.

Gildarts avait beau être sympa,il était souvent absent,à cause son travail:

Archéologue.

Il était plus une sorte d'Indiana Jones q'un Howard Carter.

Le directeur ouvrit une porte et le brun y pénétra.

_Je vous prierez d'accueillir Gadjeel Redfox,un élève transféré...

Le susnommé jeta un regard ennuyé à la classe mais ses yeux furent immédi attirés par un visage familier.

_'Juvia?'_

La bleue se releva sous les regards intrigués des autres,elle avait les larmes aux yeux,lui avait un petit sourire idiot et après un moment de flottement il avait vu son amie courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras.

Lui qui croyait ne jamais la revoir. Il fut très heureux .

Après tout ce ramdam ,Gadjeel alla s'asseoir à la place qu'on lui avait indiqué .

_Salut,alors comme ça tu connais Juvia fit une voix féminine à ces côtés.

Il se retourna s'apprêtant à rembourrer cette fille mais il ne le fit pas, son cœur rata un battement. Deux perles chocolatés le fixait .

Une chevelure blonde entourait son jolie minois et ces lèvres formait un magnifique sourire qui éblouit Gadjeel.

_Heu ça va?questionna t-elle en le voyant figé,moi c'est Lucy dit-elle en lui tendant une main.

Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'attraper la main que l'on lui proposait .

_Mademoiselle Heartfilia je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de Monsieur Redfox dit le professeur.

C'était le début d'une belle amitié et peut être d'un peu plus espéra secrètement Gadjeel.

Ces premiers jour de cours avait été parfait ,tout le monde était sympa et ne semblait pas le craindre (pour une fois)Gadjeel faisait des efforts pour se socialiser ,il espérait ainsi se montrer à Lucy sous son meilleur jour.

Au fil des jours il découvrait la personnalité de la jolie blonde et plus il apprenait à la connaître ,plus il était charmé,c'était la première fois que Gadjeel ressentait cela .

Mais un jour tout s'arrêta,Lucy Heartfilia était devenue soudainement froide et cela sans raison apparente. Elle avait commencée par l'ignorer puis par lui parler sèchement ,et si Gadjeel l'avait supporter quelque temps son sale caractère avait refait surface alors il avait commencé à la traiter aussi mal qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui.

Le cœur brisé Gadjeel était redevenu froid et grognon et même avec les autres.

Il s'isolait et seul la compagnie de Juvia ne le dérangeait pas,les autres il n'en avait pas besoin.

*** ***Fin du flash back*** ***

Les spots de lumières spécifique au boite de nuit clignotaient au gré de la musique électro dans une atmosphère euphorique et imbibée d'alcool .

Les bras autour du cou de Grey,Juvia dansait contre Grey.

Enfin!Me direz-vous!Enfin ils étaient collé l'un contre l'autre ,mais si Grey était conscient de la présence de Juvia,cette dernière avait l'esprit à des kilomètre de là . Grey était enfin contre elle mais elle ne pouvait cesser de repenser à Natsu.

Ces yeux vert empreint de sincérité la hantait ,si elle avait essayée de ne pas y penser cette après-midi ,cela avait été dure.

Une créature vivait dans sa maison.

Une créature à moitié humaine.

Étrangement même si elle avait été assez effrayée au premier abord,maintenant qu'elle était loin de sa maison ,elle avait tant de questions à lui poser.

Soudain des cris retentirent ,la musique s'arrêta aussitôt.

Une Lucy paniquée était rentrée en trombe.

_Juvia!tout le monde venez vite!

Grey,Erza et la bleue s'élancèrent vers la sortie.

Dans le parking Gadjeel se tenait devant trois hommes et avant que les lycéens est le temps de bouger,que un premier homme se précipita vers le brun aux yeux rouge une barre de fer dans la main,Gadjeel évita le coup d'un geste souple et lui arracha la barre des mains et le frappa avec.

Les deux autres hommes se jetèrent sur Gadjeel,et comme si il s'agissait d'une batte de base-ball il administra une violente frappe à la mâchoire du second faisant voler quelque dents ,le dernier homme lui préféra la fuite,mais malheureusement comme Gadjeel était bon en lancé ,le fuyard se prit la barre en pleine tête.

_Oh mon dieu!s'exclama Juvia en accourant vers son ami d'enfance,ça va?

_Ouais soupira le brun.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé questionna Grey

_J'étais sortit pour téléphoner quand ces gars sont venus ...ils ont essayé de prendre mon mobile,heureusement Gadjeel est arrivé ,il leur à dit de partir mais ils ont sortit cette barre de fer et vous connaissez la suite. Gadjeel tu m'as sauvée...comment pourrais-je te remercier?dit Lucy.

_Heu...

Une sonnerie coupa le brun dans sa réponse,Juvia se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone,alors elle le saisit et répondu:

« Allô? »

« TU OSES ME DIRE ALLÔ ?! »

La voix d'Aquarius lui perça les tympans.

«OÙ ES-TU JEUNE FILLE ?! »

« Heu...en boite de nuit »

«Ah...et tu ne pouvais pas m'en avertir ? »

« Juvia à oubliée»

«Oh tu as oublié...ET BIEN ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN!RAMMÈNE TES MICHES ICI ,TU AS DIX MINUTES! »

« Mais...on a pas le temps d'arriver... »

« JE M'EN FICHE DÉPECHE TOI ! »Hurla t-elle en raccrochant.

Juvia constata qu'elle avait déjà 18 appels manqués et avait reçu 15 messages,mais elle n'avait rien entendue '_sûrement à cause de la musique'_.

_Juvia va devoir y aller.

_Ouais on a entendu...elle crie vraiment fort fit remarqué Lucy.

_Et encore elle était pas à son maximum soupira Gadjeel,Allons-y.

_Oui acquiesça la bleue.

* * *

><p>15 minutes plus tard Juvia était devant la porte de chez elle.<p>

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra,Gadjeel juste derrière elle essayait de la rassurer sur son sort.

Quand ils arrivèrent près des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur,Lily en descendit et alla se frotter contre son maître .

Aquarius ,elle sortit de la cuisine le visage rouge de colère Scorpio sur les talons.

_TOI s'écria t-elle en pointant Gadjeel ,Tu prends ton chat et tu déguerpis!Toi Juvia tu montes dans ta chambre et tu es privée de sortie 2 semaines!

_Quoi?Deux semaines?!

_Oh pardon j'en ai donné trop?! s'outra la bleue adulte,et bien vu que cela ne te plaît pas et qu'en plus tu es arrivé avec cinq minute de retard,tu seras privée de sortie pendant 5 semaines!

_Mais...

_6!

_M...Gadjeel posa sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour qu'elle se taise .

* * *

><p>Juvia était dépité car en plus d'être privé de sortie,dès que Gadjeel fut partit Aquarius était venu lui confisquer son téléphone.<p>

Comment allait-elle téléphoner à Grey maintenant !?

La bleue s'effondra sur son lit et y jeta un regard en dessous.

Dire que quelque heures plus tôt elle trouvait Natsu Dragneel sous son lit.

Non définitivement Juvia avait besoin de réponse ,mais cela attendra un peu.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche,il ne se passa rien,Juvia resta à bouder dans sa chambre,trouvant sa punition trop longue.<p>

Aquarius traita quelque dossier de sa compagnie et Scorpio passa sa journée au jardin.

Le soir venu c'est Scorpio qui apporta son dîner à Juvia et il lui confia qu'il trouvait cette punition un peu trop sévère mais que Aquarius avait vraiment eut peur en ne la voyant pas à la maison et le fait que Juvia ne réponde pas n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa peur.

*** *** *** Lundi après-midi*** ***Après les cours ***

Juvia en s'engageant dans son allée prit un (1)Kajitte Kajitsu Gumi à la Fraise, elle en grignota un et remit le paquet dans son sac,le jeune fille rentra chez elle et cria:

_Juvia est rentrée!

Personne ne lui répondu.

Et c'était tant mieux car elle avait consacrée une partie de sa journée à penser aux questions qu'elle pourrait poser à Natsu.

_Hum...heu...N...Natsu-san?!cria t-elle.

Allait-il entendre?

Doutant fortement que Natsu vienne à elle aussi facilement ,elle se dirigea dans la cuisine dans le but de s'hydrater un peu,elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une bouteille de la marque Mizu,alors qu'elle allait poser ces lèvres ,un:

_Tu m'as appelé? retentit derrière.

Juvia laissa échapper la bouteille de surprise mais heureusement cette dernière fut rattrapée in extremis par la queue de Natsu qui s'entoura autour de la bouteille .

_'Juvia ne s'y habitueras jamais !'_

_Oui dit la bleue.

Natsu attrapa la bouteille d'une main et l'a tendit à la lycéenne ,et alors que celle ci l'attrapait ,leur doigts se touchèrent.

Juvia eut un sursaut,pas de peur mais...ses doigts étaient chaud,agréablement chaud.

_Pourquoi?questionna le rose.

_Juvia a des questions...

_Va-y envoie la sauce!s'exclama t-il en souriant.

_heu...premièrement...comment...heu...ça vous est arrivé?

_Arrivé?Je comprends pas...

La mage prit une inspiration,elle cherchait ses mots.

_Juvia à vu une photo de vous petit et vous n'étiez pas comme ça...alors comment?

Natsu sembla la regarder comme si elle était folle.

_Mais...j'ai toujours été comme ça...du plus loin dont je me souvienne...

_Et vous vous souvenez de quoi au juste?

_...

Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême,Natsu essaya de se souvenir...

_Aaaaaaaaah !

Un rugissement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait une douleur affreuse et insupportable labourer son crâne.

Juvia fut paniquée en le voyant s'effondrer à genoux la tête entre les mains.

Oubliant sa frayeur elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur les épaules nues du garçon. Il était brûlant.

_Est ce que ça va aller?questionna la bleue.

_Mouais...Je crois...

_Vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes devenu comme ça?

_Non et je m'enfiche de savoir comment j'étais avant.

Pendant une seconde Juvia voulut lui montrer le journal et par conséquent sa photo,mais elle avait peur de déclencher une autre «crise ».

_Donc c'est vous qui voliez la nourriture,qui vous déplaciez la nuit?

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais il semblait concentré sur autre chose.

_Et vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

_Longtemps marmonna t-il en plongeant son nez le cou de la bleue.

_Hey hurla t-elle en le repoussant,qu'est ce que vous faites?

_Je te sens dit-il comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal,j'aime ton odeur fit-il en souriant .

Juvia en rougis ,cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de compliment.

_Tu es rouge remarqua t-il .

La bleue se recula encore en essayant de retrouver une couleur de peau normal .

_C'est n'est rien marmonna Juvia...Est-ce que Juvia est la seule personne qui sais que vous êtes ici ?

_Oui!J'ai toujours fais attention à ne pas me faire voir des autres!

_Donc c'est vous qui les faisaient fuir...mais pourquoi?

_Ben quand il y a des gens je peux pas me promené comme je veux et Happy non plus.

_Qui est Happy?

_Mon chat fit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Elle reconnut ce sourire,c'était celui qu'avait Gadjeel quand il avait Lily dans ses bras.

_Okay...Juvia à une dernière question...à propos de... votre père.

Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un nouveau cri de douleur plus déchirant que le précédent,il s'effondra de tout son long,gémissant de douleur. Le rose semblait souffrir et Juvia s'en voulu,il semblait qu'à chaque fois que l'on parlait de son passé,ce genre de réaction advenait.

Elle saisit les mains de l'hybride en ignorant le frisson qui l'a parcourue,Natsu semblait se calmer grâce à se contact.

_Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer?questionna la bleue en le voyant se mettre en position assise.

_Je ne sais pas...

_C'est douloureux?

Natsu sourit à la moue inquiète de Juvia,bien sûr ricana t-il,mais je suis fort!dit-il en se frappant le torse du poing.

Ce rire si communicatif la contamina .

Juvia n'avait plus du tout peur,comment avoir peur de quelque comme lui?!

Si son apparence pouvait effrayer,sa personnalité était joyeuse et sympathique.

Même si elle avait peu appris sur lui,Juvia se promit d'enquêter sur Natsu Dragneel pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Juvia fut coupée dans ses pensées en voyant Natsu se pencher à nouveau vers elle,il fixait sa bouche en se pourléchant les lèvres . Il avait un regard gourmand,leur visages n'était qu'à quelque centimètre et...

* * *

><p>Alors vous vous y attendiez pour le Gadjeel x Lucy!?Est-ce que Natsu va embrasser Juvia?<p>

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions!

(1) bonbons en forme de cubes.

Réponse aux reviews:

Amel:Encore dans ce chapitre je suis méchante!À la question si Natsu redevient humain,je dirais peut être. Merci de continuer à lire mes fics! :)

OwnStyle:Non Gadjeel et Natsu ne vont pas se rencontrer beaucoup pour les commentaires :)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut salut!

Chapitre non corrigé,la version corrigé va bientôt arriver.

Au rendez-vous:

Une conversation spécial ,le personnage inconnu réapparaît,les fans du Gale vont me tuer,et il y aura beaucoup de dispute.

* * *

><p>Chapitre7.<p>

Juvia fut coupée dans ses pensées en voyant Natsu se pencher à nouveau vers elle,il fixait sa bouche en se pourléchant ses lèvres à lui. Il avait un regard gourmand,leur visages n'était qu'à quelque centimètre et il posa sa bouche sur celle de Juvia ,la bleue hoqueta de surprise et en fut totalement paralysée,Natsu en profita pour glisser sa langue dans l'antre de la jeune fille et il commença à lui suçoter les lèvres ce qui l'a fit définitivement reculer.

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate ,la bleue sentit son cœur accélérer ,ses membres trembler et la gêne s'emparer d'elle .

_Tu as le goût de fraise! Hum ça me donne faim dit donc dit-il en tapotant son ventre.

La gêne fut très rapidement remplacer par de la colère .

_Heu ça va?questionna l'hybride en voyant ses yeux meurtriers.

* * *

><p>_Ouch!<p>

Une bosse trônait sur le sommet du crâne de Natsu,il avait des douleurs dans ces membres,sa joue avait la marque d'une main .

Juvia lui avait courue après et sauter sur son dos tout en le frappant en hurlant que l'on n'embrassait pas une fille qu'il ne le souhaite pas.

_Juvia est désolée soupira t-elle en posant une poche de glace sur la bosse de Natsu.

_Juvia à réagit un peu violemment.

_Un peu!Tu m'as fracassé!

_Mais pourquoi avoir embrassé Juvia?!En plus avec la...elle ne finit pas sa phrase et rougit.

_Parce que ton haleine sentait la fraise!et ça fait longtemps que j'en avait pas mangé! Se défendit-il avec des yeux de chien.

_Ne vous a-ton jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas...

Elle réalisa soudain,que Natsu ayant été seul avec son chat depuis 7 ans ,il était logique que personne ne lui avait appris des choses aussi essentiel ,alors Juvia s'en voulut encore plus de l'avoir frappé ,mais il fallait la comprendre!Les seuls baiser qu'elle voulait recevoir était ceux de Grey.

Même si...le baiser...avait été très...agréable.

Elle secoua la tête.

_Juvia est vraiment désolé!

_C'est pas grave,mais pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça?

_Parce que ça ne se fait pas.

_Pourquoi?

Allait-elle sérieusement faire un cours à Natsu sur les rapports entre hommes et femmes?

_Parce que...heu...il aurait fallut avoir demander à Juvia .

_Mais dans les films que j'ai vu,les garçons ne demandait rien!dit-il avec une moue perdue totalement mignonne.

_Parce que dans les films ,il s'agit d'un couple.

_'A quel moment il a vu un film lui?Ah oui!quand tout le monde dors'._

_Ah...donc c'est obligé d'être amoureux?

_Heu...oui et non...certaine personne font _ça_ sans s'aimer.

_Alors qu'elle est le problème si je recommence?Moi j'aime juste ton goût!

Juvia se demandait comment elle n'était pas encore morte de gêne ?

C'était la conversation la plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais eut!

_Ce n'est pas parce vous aimez ...mon goût que...vous aimez Juvia dit-elle encore plus rouge que pendant le baiser.

_Hein?Je comprends pas fit-il.

Juvia gémit de frustration et se massa les tempes.

_Vous aimez l'odeur de Juvia mais vous ne l'aimez pas...vous n'êtes pas amoureux.

_Donc si j'étais amoureux de toi je pourrais t'embrasser?

_...Heu...

_Comment on sais qu'on est amoureux?

Juvia s'y attendait à cette question , dès qu'il posa la question le visage de Grey s'imposa dans son esprit.

_...Et bien vous pensez à cette personne tout le temps,vous voulez être avec elle,vous voulez qu'elle soit heureuse,qu'elle vous sourisse,quand elle le fait,vous sentez votre cœur tressauter ,si vos peaux se touche c'est comme une décharge électrique agréable,vous aimez beaucoup de petits détails chez elle.

Comme la façon dont elle se tient,dont elle dort en classe quand le prof ne le voit pas,vous aimez ses yeux bleus,ses cheveux sombres,son torse parfait,sa gentillesse,même son indifférence.

Juvia était folle de Grey ,elle n'en avait aucun doute.

Natsu lui, rentra dans une réflexion extrême.

Alors...

-Il aimait l'odeur de Juvia .

-Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

-Son odeur était obsédante.

-Il était aller s'aventurer dans sa chambre et lui avait toucher la joue dans son sommeil et il avait frissonner.

-Il avait besoin de savoir tout sur elle.

Il eut une illumination!Il était amoureux!

Tout content de sa découverte,il s'apprêtait à faire part de celle-ci à Juvia, quand cette dernière soupira de bonheur:

_Juvia aime tant Grey-sama...ça a été le coup de foudre!

Pour illustrer ces paroles,Juvia lui montra une photo son bien aimé sur son téléphone.

Natsu fronça les sourcils,il aurait jurer avoir déjà vu ce garçon.

_'Mais où ?'_

C'était donc de lui que Juvia était amoureuse,Natsu ne savait pas qui il était mais il ne l'aima pas.

_Personne n'a le droit de t'embrasser à par lui?

_Exacte répondu la bleue avec un sourire rayonnant.

Natsu eut mal ,sentiment qu'il n'avait habituellement que quand il essayait de se souvenir de son passé.

Alors il se dit que peut être devrait-il garder sa découverte pour lui.

* * *

><p>Levy et Lucy étaient au Parc de la Porte du Sud,assise sur un banc à l'écart des enfants qui rigolaient et des parents qui veiller au grain.<p>

Levy voulait tenter le tout pour le tout.

_Je vais avouer mes sentiments à Gadjeel!décréta t-elle à Lucy.

La blonde s'étouffa dans sa canette de soda et lança un regard incrédule à son amie.

_Quoi?!Déjà!

_Je cours derrière lui depuis un an,je n'ai pas la patience de Juvia pour attendre six ans,il est seul,personne ne lui court après,et même si je stresse à mort et que je vais sûrement me ridiculiser ,je veux essayer...en plus j'ai 50 % de chance de réussir.

_C'est vrai qu'Erza t'a dit qu'elle a surprit des regards étranges vers toi...mais...

En vérité Gadjeel lançait réellement d'étrange regards mais pas à Levy mais à Lucy,mais comme ces deux filles étaient tout le temps ensemble,c'est normal qu'Erza est fait la confusion.

La blonde n'était pas du tout sûr que cela soit une bonne idée,mais elle se disait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Levy se prenne un râteau,après tout son amie,était jolie,intelligente,douce , et très gentille avec Gadjeel .

_'Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle enfin!'_songea Lucy.

_Quand comptes-tu lui dire?

_heu...

_Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

_Si vite?

_Je ne sais pas moi,c'est comme tu veux.

_Non tu as raison...Ce soir je vais tout dire à Gadjeel!dit-elle confiante.

_Si tu es sûr de toi...On va te faire toute belle!

Lucy ignora le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait.

**** *** Bien plus tard*** *** À la nuit tombée*** ***

La famille Strauss vivait dans un seul et même appartement ,ce dernier était deux étages au dessus de celui de Lucy et des autres.

Leur petit nid était agencé un peu comme celui de leur amis,mais eux avaient préféré rester sobre dans les couleurs privilégiant des couleurs chaude comme le rouge et le jaune.

Tandis que Elfman était dans sa chambre et parlait au téléphone avec Ever sa petite-amie ,Lissana zappait sur les programmes les uns après les autres ,Mira elle, était à son balcon ,accoudé à la balustrade .

Quand tout à coup deux étages en dessous elle reconnut la voix de Lucy hurler à quelqu'un qui était au bas de l'immeuble:

_Bonne chance Levy-chan!

Mirajane aperçut effectivement la jeune McGarden s'en aller prenant sa voiture,nouvellement acquise .

_Hey Lucy ! héla Mira en se penchant.

La blonde se retourna et sourit à l'aînée des Strauss .

_Devine quoi?lança la blonde.

_Quoi!?

_Levy va enfin se confesser à Gadjeel.

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux et bondit hors du balcon,rentra en trombe dans le salon,sauta la table basse sous le regard effaré de sa sœur,courue dans les couloirs,bouscula un voisin ,dévala des escaliers et sonna à la porte de Lucy comme une folle.

Ce fut Grey qui lui ouvrit mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire salut ,elle se précipita dans le salon et constata que Lucy y était revenue.

_Lucy on doit empêcher Levy d'aller voir Gadjeel!

_Hein?! pourquoi? Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de ce gars plaisanta t-elle .

Mais devant le visage sérieux de Mira elle cessa de sourire.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone de Levy était posé sur la banquette arrière de sa petite suzuki,mais elle ne l'entendit pas sonner, vu que ce dernier n'avait plus de batterie .<p>

Elle sortit de sa voiture et se gara devant l'immeuble du brun aux yeux rouge.

Ce dernier se trouvait non loin du lycée.

Une fois devant la porte de Gadjeel , le stressa submergea la bleue,tout ses membres tremblaient,son cœur battait à la chamade,son envie de fuir augmentait plus les minutes passaient.

Elle se vérifia une dernière fois,à l'aide d'un petit miroir qu'elle avait dans son sac.

Coiffée de sa coupe habituelle,elle la surmonta d'un bandeau noir,elle revêtait une chemisette bleue roi qui couvrait à peine son nombril,elle portait aussi une mini jupe noir et des cuissardes couleur ocre.

Lucy avait insisté pour la maquiller et pour lui passer des vêtements .

Levy n'aimait pas le maquillage et ces vêtements la rendait mal à l'aise ,mais elle devait jouer le tout pour le tout ce soir.

Alors malgré sa nervosité,elle toqua à la porte.

Gadjeel ouvrit immédiatement,une canette de bière à la main,Lily à ces côtés. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_Levy?Comment tu as trouvée mon adresse ?

_Heu...Juvia.

Elle l'entendit grogner .

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

_Je...suis venue... te voir marmonna t-elle en rougissant .

Hésitant ,il l'a laissa tout de même entrer.

L'appartement de Gadjeel était...encombré.

Il était grand,la décoration était composé de tout sorte d'objet que Gildarts Clive avait dû trouver durant ces voyages,des photos de ce dernier tapissait tout les murs,on distinguait aussi des photographies de lieux tropicaux,de falaises,en arrière plan des temples abandonnés,des petits singes,les camarades d'aventures de Gildarts,il y avait aussi beaucoup de photo de Cana,la fille de Gildarts,beaucoup de photographie de Lily et quelque unes de Gadjeel.

Les meubles était inspirés de style et de culture des différentes régions que le roux avait visité et le tout formait un joyeux bordel,le tout dans une atmosphère chaude.

_Wow! Fut la seule chose que dit Levy .

La bleue se frayer un chemin jusqu'au canapé où Gadjeel l'avait invité à s'asseoir ,ce dernier était aller dans la cuisine lui chercher une boisson.

Levy grimaça un peu voyant quelque vêtement traîner sur le canapé.

_Tiens. Elle sursauta en voyant le verre de jus devant elle,elle s'en saisit en tremblant un peu. Levy le but tout en silence.

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment,Gadjeel parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et Levy parce qu'elle cherchait ces mots,mais au bout de cinq minute,le brun commença à s'en irriter.

_Si tu es venu juste pour boire du jus de pomme,tu peux repartir.

Oh la la ça commence mal.

Gadjeel était sur un fauteuil individuel et la regardait avec instance.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là Levy.

_Je...je suis venue pour te parler.

_Je t'écoute,mais j'espère que c'est important.

Kami-sama,comment allait-elle aborder le sujet,comment allait-elle lui avouer ses sentiments ?

Peut être avait-elle le temps de s'enfuir?

Non! Elle devait y aller!C'était trop tard pour reculer !

_Voilà Gadjeel...je...depuis que je te connais tu as toujours été gentil avec moi...enfin du moins ,moins sarcastique qu'avec les autres...tu m'as défendu quand on me traitait de rat de bibliothèque,tu m'as aidé à porter des livres,tu...je suis...amoureuse... Elle prit une profonde inspiration...de toi...Est-ce que tu veux être mon petite-ami?

Elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle avait baissée les yeux,alors elle les releva pour voir la réaction de Gadjeel.

Ce dernier avait laissé tomber sa canette de bière à terre,ses yeux était grotesquement écarquillé,sa bouche elle, était ouverte de façon assez comique ,mais malheureusement la situation ne l'était pas.

_'Oh non c'est pas vrai...ce n'est pas réellement entrain d'arriver!?'_

Lui qui appréciait tant la bleue,il ne voulait pas lui mettre un râteau.

_'Merde,Putain!'_

Qu'est ce qu'il souhaiterait ne pas être dans cette situation!

Il aimait bien Levy,il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Gadjeel s'extirpa de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Levy,il s'agenouilla en face de la jeune fille et souffla.

_'Tâchons d'être diplomate' ._

_Levy.

Gadjeel ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui éviter d'avoir mal,car si il disait non,elle souffrirait et si il disait oui ,ce ne serait pas honnête et Levy finirait par souffrir .

_Levy.

La bleue le regardait avec espoir.

_Je..._'soit diplomate' _t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup _'allez complimente la pour que la pilule passe mieux'_ tu es jolie et intelligente _'qu'est-ce que le mec à dit à la fille dans le film d'hier encore?Ah oui !'_ tu es quelqu'un de formidable mais...non.

_Quoi?fit Levy

_Non je peux pas Levy,je ne t'aime pas.

Levy serra les dents en se retenant de pleurer.

_Je vais y aller.

_Je vais te ramener...

_Non fit-elle en se levant.

Elle quitta l'appartement.

_Levy attend!

Elle dévala les escaliers aveuglée par les larmes. Dire qu'elle s'était habillée et maquillée pour rien. Levy venait de se ridiculiser et elle souhaitait s'enterrer dans le troue le plus profond possible .

Alors qu'elle passait les portes de l'immeuble elle bouscula quelqu'un si violemment qu'elle atterrit à terre.

Son coccyx lui faisait mal ,maintenant la douleur n'était pas seulement émotionnelle mais aussi physique .

Elle remarqua que la personne qui l'avait bousculé était elle aussi tombé.

Son visage était caché par une capuche ,des cheveux rouges en dépassait.

Cette personne se releva et s'en alla sans même avoir demander pardon.

_Levy?

Gadjeel sortit au même moment de son immeuble et l'aida à se relever.

_Je vais te ramener. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

><p>Le brun conduisait la voiture de la bleue,un silence gênant y régnait.<p>

La visibilité était minime à cause du manque de lumière sur la route,il y avait peu de circulation et un doux crachin s'était mit à tomber.

_Pourquoi fit soudainement Levy.

_Pourquoi quoi?

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi?

_'Elle est masochiste ma parole !'_

_Tu ne veux pas savoir dit-il simplement.

_Mais...

_Levy!dit-il plus durement,Tu ne veux pas savoir fit-il en détachant tout les mots.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bas de l'immeuble ,Gadjeel gara la voiture de Levy et sortit du véhicule sans un mot.

La bleue fit de même et le regarda s'en aller. Il n'aurait pas dû rentrer chez lui à pied à cette heure,elle voulait le lui dire,trouver une quelconque excuse pour le retenir,le persuader qu'elle ferait une bonne petite-amie ,mais aucun mot ne sortait,sa gorge était nouée par les sanglots.

Soudain elle remarqua que Gadjeel s'était arrêté à quelque mètre .

_Ne pleure pas pour moi je t'aurais fait souffrir si nous étions en couple.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla pour de bon.

_Je vais lui faire la peau grogna Grey en voyant l'état de Levy.

Cette dernière pleurait sur l'épaule de Lucy.

Mirajane était au fond de la pièce,elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise et coupable ne pas avoir pu empêcher son amie de souffrir .

*** *** ***Chez Juvia *** *** ***

_Oye!s'exclama Aquarius alors qu'elle dînait en compagnie de Scorpio et Juvia . Tu as été dans tes pensées depuis le début de la soirée dit-elle en regardant Juvia.

_Ce n'est rien mentit-elle.

_Écoute Juvia...je sais que tu m'en veux encore...mais tu dois me comprendre,j'ai vraiment angoissée samedi soir...si il t'était arrivée un accident je ne m'en serais pas remise.

Touchée et consciente que sa tutrice essayait de faire un pas vers elle,Juvia décida qu'elle devait aussi faire un geste.

_Juvia est désolé. La bleue lui tendue la main et Aquarius la serra.

La hache de guerre était enterrée.

_Il aurait-il une chance pour que...la punition soit légèrement allégé question Juvia hésitante.

Aquarius lança un regard amusé à son mari qui souriait.

_Je veux bien te rendre ton téléphone.

*** *** *** Le lendemain*** *** ***

Juvia fut étonnée de ne pas voir Levy en classe,car elle ne ratait jamais les cours,elle fut encore plus surprise de voir les regards hostiles de Grey et Lucy envers Gadjeel.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle eut la réponse,elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Lucy pour le déjeuner quand Grey l'accosta.

_Il est où ton copain?

_Quoi?Qui?!

_Gadjeel!

_Juvia l'ignore ...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Oh ! Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il a fait à Levy ?

_Levy-san?Non.

_Elle déprime à cause du crétin!Il lui à mit un râteau!

_Je vois qu'on parle de moi marmonna Gadjeel en arrivant derrière eux.

_C'est moche ce que tu as fait crétin grogna Grey,elle n'a pas cessée de pleurer.

Gadjeel se sentit mal,il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens auquel il tenait mais...

_Je n'ai fait qu'être honnête, moi !

Il jeta un coup d'œil explicite vers Juvia ,Grey comprit ce que le brun voulait insinuer .

_Va te faire voir Gadjeel dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du plus grand.

Ce dernier avança tout aussi menaçant mais Juvia se mit entre eux.

_Arrêtez s'il vous plaît!

_Tu sais Grey,je suis peut être un connard comme tu sembles le penser ,mais toi tu es pire !

_Je fais te défoncer!

Grey poussa Juvia à côté et sauta sur le Redfox,d'un mouvement rapide ce dernier saisit Grey par la taille et le cloua au sol.

Gadjeel se pencha et lui balança quelque coup de poing dans le visage .

_Stop ! hurla Juvia.

Elle lui sauta sur le dos,obligeant Gadjeel à se relever pour se dégager,Grey profita de cela pour attaquer le brun aux yeux rouge,il lui balança une droite sur l'œil et un coup de poing dans l'abdomen .

Juvia toujours sur le dos de son meilleur ami,glissa quand ce dernier se précipita sur Grey et atterrit au sol la tête la première.

*** *** ***20 minutes plus tard*** *** ***

Juvia fit grimaça tandis que l'infirmière posait une poche de glace sur l'arrière de son crâne,ce geste lui rappela ce qu'elle avait fait à Natsu la veille.

En face d'elle Grey fulminait ,il avait une égratignure sur la joue et mal un peu partout, ce crétin de Redfox ne retenait pas ses coups ,Gadjeel avait mal au ventre et un œil au beurre noir commençait à se former.

Les deux garçons avait écopés d'une retenue car des élèves étaient arrivé au milieu de la bagarre et bien sûr le directeur avait été mit au courant.

_Allez! dégagez de mon infirmerie! beugla Polyussica .

Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent rapidement,Grey s'en alla sans même lancer un regard à Juvia.

La bleue se retourna vers son meilleur ami,assez en colère.

_Qu'est ce qui t'a prit?

_Quoi?Tu me pose réellement la question?Je me suis défendu devant ton connard de Grey!

_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

_Mais c'est ce qu'il est! Et j'espère que tu t'en rendra compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !...Oh et puis merde tu me saoules!

_Tu n'es pas un cadeau non plus rugit-elle.

Il s'en alla en lui faisant un bras d'honneur .

_Très bien hurla t-elle va t-en!

_C'est ce que je fais déjà crétine beugla t-il sans se retourner.

Gadjeel sortit de l'établissement,il comptait sécher cette après-midi,il n'était pas d'humeur à suivre les cours.

Depuis ce matin il devait affronter les regards noir de Lucy et des autres et ça l'avait épuisé. Si on cumule le combat avec Grey,la retenue et la dispute avec Juvia ,il ne supporterait plus de rester dans cette école une minute de plus.

_Gadjeel .

Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant cette voix emplie de colère.

_Bunny Girl soupira t-il en se tournant vers elle.

_J'ai croisé Grey...tu blesses d'abord Levy et ensuite Grey bravo franchement dit-elle en applaudissant sarcastiquement.

Gadjeel n'en pouvait plus!

Son sac en bandoulière glissa de son épaule et tomba au sol,il s'approcha de Lucy et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle.

_Quoi?tu vas me frapper?demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper les filles alors ne me tente pas!grogna t-il.

_Mais je t'en pris!Va-y frappe moi!

Gadjeel eut mal,il souffrait que Lucy croit qu'il soit capable de frapper une fille et pire de la frapper elle,mais il ne montra rien de cette souffrance.

_Écoute Lucy dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux,je viens de passer une journée de merde!Je me suis battu et si mon tuteur l'apprend il va me massacrer!Juvia préfère prendre la défense de Grey et tout le monde me lance des regards noirs. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait souffrir Levy mais j'estime mettre bien conduit avec elle et ne pas l'avoir espérer quoi que se soit,alors pardon ne pas vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas!Désolé d'être un enfoiré pour lui éviter de se faire des illusions !Pardon!Okay ? je m'en veux déjà assez alors si tu pouvais me lâcher la grappe!

Il souffla,tourna les talons et empoigna son sac dans le but de s'en aller,mais avant qu'il ne le fasse,il se tourna une dernière fois et dit:

_Je te ferais remarquer que c'est **ton** ami Grey qui fait espérer **ta** meilleure amie ,alors que nous savons tout les deux qu'elle n'a aucune chance ! Et je te signale que tu la laisse continuer dans cette voie !Alors à ta place avant de juger les autres je me regarderais un peu avant!

Il se tourna définitivement en hurlant.

_Vous me faites ch*er dans cette p*tain d'école ,allez tous vous faire voir !

Il passa les grillages du lycée .

* * *

><p>Alors petit sondage:<p>

Selon vous la conversation entre Natsu et Juvia est:

a)bizarre.

b)gênante.

c)tordue

J'attends vos impression sur ce chapitre.

Réponse aux guest:

Guest: Que voulez-vous j'adore couper quand ça devient intéressant!C'est ma passion!

Lilyne:j'ai essayé de faire une dispute entre Grey et Juvia mais c'est devenu un dispute entre Gadjeel et Juvia . :)

Shymina:merci d'avoir prit le temps de mettre un review.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà un chapitre assez court et intéressent seulement à la fin,apparition de trois antagonistes.

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

Je me retrouve sans bêta,donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un de corriger cette fic et la seconde "la sirène et le dragon slayer " vous pouvez me contacter via PM.

* * *

><p>Chapitre8.<p>

Lucy resta plantée là comme une idiote quand Gadjeel s'en alla,la petite tirade de Gadjeel avait fait son effet.

C'est vrai qu'une certaine façon il avait raison et il avait été honnête envers Levy mais d'un autre côté Levy était sa meilleur amie!

Mais Gadjeel était resté honnête et droit alors qu'il aurait put se servir des sentiments de la bleue pour atteindre sa petite culotte et ensuite la laisser tomber.

Gadjeel était quelqu'un de bien_' En tout cas avec les filles' _Ajouta mentalement Lucy.

Dire qu'elle avait faillit devenir amie avec lui.

Lucy se souvenait encore de quand Gadjeel était arrivé,elle l'avait d'abord trouvé effrayant avec tout ces piercings et ces yeux si rouge .

Puis quand elle avait vu la réaction de Juvia,c'est à dire lui sauter dessus,elle s'était dit qu'il pouvait peut-être être sympa,alors elle avait essayée de tisser de liens avec lui. Cela avait plutôt bien accroché au début,ils bavardaient en classe,et Lucy lui avait parlé de livre même si cela ne semblait pas l'avoir intéressé,Lucy avait voulut le convertir à la lecture et lui avait passé un livre (livre dont elle n'avait pas revu la couleur),il était un peu grognon mais Lucy s'y accommodait,son sarcasme et son ironie l'a faisait rire,surtout quand il l'utilisait contre les professeurs.

Mais un jour tout s'était arrêté,c'était un vendredi après-midi.

Lucy avait finit les cours plus tard ,à cause du retenue (son prof trouvait qu'elle bavardait trop ). Et au détour d'une rue,Lucy avait vu Gadjeel plaquer violemment un de leur camarade à un mur et lui administré quelque coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Elle avait vu Gadjeel lui dire quelque chose ,cette chose devait être une menace ,vu que leur camarade avait détalé comme un lapin.

Lucy était restée paralysée . Deux jours après,leur camarade n'était pas venu et une semaine après il avait été transféré dans une autre école.

Lucy avait ensuite tout fait pour éviter la présence de Gadjeel,elle l'avait d'abord évité ensuite ,elle avait commencé à lui parler sèchement et elle était devenue froide. Lucy refusait d'être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi violent,mais la blonde n'avait jamais rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle s'était contenté de mettre en garde ses amis ,elle s'était d'ailleurs disputée avec Juvia à cause de cela.

Lucy soupira et retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

* * *

><p>Dès que les cours furent finit Juvia tenta de contacter Gadjeel et tomba sur sa messagerie:<p>

«Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Gadjeel Redfox ,ne laissez **pas** de message! »

Juvia gloussa un peu mais elle était tout de même triste de s'être disputée avec son ami.

_Hey!Juvia!

Lucy arriva près d'elle.

_Salut!

_Je vais voir Levy,ça te dirais de venir avec moi ?

_Non ,c'est une mauvaise idée...en plus Juvia doit rentrer chez elle dès qu'elle finit les cours,à cause de sa punition...

_Juvia qu'est ce que tu en penses toi,de cette histoire avec Levy et Gadjeel .

_Juvia...préfère rester en dehors de ça,Juvia s'est déjà assez disputée avec Gadjeel-kun et Juvia ne veut pas se disputer avec toi.

La bleue lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

Juvia soupira en ouvrant la porte de chez elle,comme d'habitude la maison était vide quand elle arriva,la bleue ôta ses chaussures et monta directement dans sa chambre.

_Salut Juvia!

Elle poussa un mini cri en voyant Natsu surgir de sous son lit .

Le reconnaissant la jeune fille se calma immédiatement et lui sourit.

_Bonjour Natsu-san!

_Nee Juvia?fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de la bleue.

_Hum?

_Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre des choses?

_Des choses?Comme quoi?

_J'sais pas des choses de l'extérieur.

_À propos de choses de l'extérieur...êtes vous déjà sortit de cette maison?

Le garçon fit une grimace.

_J'ai essayé une fois et à peine j'avais essayé qu'une douleur m'avait immobilisé,depuis j'ai renoncé à sortir.

_Donc vous ne pouvez jamais sortir ?! Mais...c'est horrible.

_Arrête de me faire passer pour un martyre j'y suis habitué!rigola t-il.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Juvia était étonnée de la bonne humeur constante de Natsu,elle se souvint alors de leur rencontre et un détail sembla lui revenir .

_Où sont vos ailes?Juvia les a vu la première fois mais elle ne sont plus là.

_Oh ça! Il retira son T-shirt mais conserva son écharpe puis il fit déployer ses ailes. Elles disparaissent sous ma peau ,c'est pour ça qu'on ne les voient pas .

_Oh.

Contrairement à la première fois qu'elle les avait vu,Juvia n'eut pas peur ,bien au contraire elle fut totalement émerveillée,elle tandis les mains vers elles et les toucha comme si il s'agissait des choses les plus fragiles au monde mais quand elle les toucha ,elle constata qu'elles étaient solides.

_Wow murmura t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle caressa avec douceur les écailles et Juvia constata qu'elle vibrait à son toucher.

_Vous arrivez à voler avec?

_Ouaip même si c'est pas évident de le faire dans une maison.

Pour mieux pouvoir les toucher ,Juvia se mit derrière Natsu et continua son exploration.

Les doigts de Juvia qui parcouraient ses ailes,fournissait à Natsu des frissons ainsi qu'une vague de bien être et de béatitude .Il fermait les yeux pour mieux en profiter.

Soudain le regard de Juvia fut happé par les quelque écailles qu'avait Natsu dans le bas du dos ainsi que sa queue qui était inactive.

Juvia y passa un doigts pour voir si la texture des écailles était la même que celle des ailes mais que ne fut pas voir la queue de Natsu se raidir _(nda : sans mauvais jeux de mots)_ et ce dernier s'extirpa du lit comme si il avait été brûlé.

Elle vit ses yeux verts s'écarquiller et ses joues devenir rose pour un très court instant car l'instant d'après il courrait hors de la chambre.

_Natsu-san!

Elle voulut courir derrière lui mais il dévalait déjà les escaliers et disparaissait déjà de sa vue.

_'Qu'est ce que lui arrive ? '_

* * *

><p>Quand Natsu arriva dans son antre,il sauta sur son lit ,Happy le salua d'un « Miaou ! » mais le jeune homme le regarda à peine.<p>

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant c'est à dire ce besoin d'être touché par quelqu'un et sentir les doigts fin de Juvia s'aventurer jusqu'où ils s'étaient aventurer avait fait monter sa pression sanguine,il avait eut une bouffée de chaleur et il s'était sentit plus excité que devant une bonne côte de porc.

Cette nouvelle sensation lui avait fait peur,hors Natsu n'avait peur de rien .

_Natsu-san!

Il décida d'ignorer les appels de Juvia et de se calmer un peu avant de retourner la voir.

* * *

><p>Voyant que Natsu ne revenait pas Juvia décida d'essayer d'appeler Gadjeel mais cette fois elle le fit sous numéro masqué ,sachant que si son nom s'affichait il ne répondrait pas.<p>

Alors la bleue composa donc le numéro du brun aux yeux rouge et attendit patiemment.

«Quoi?!dit-il sèchement, Qui s'est?Qu'est ce que vous voulez? ».

« C'est Juvia!Mais ne raccroche pas ».

«Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire».

«Juvia est désolé».

«Tu peux mieux faire».

«Juvia est vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir prit ta défense,Juvia s'en veux »

« Je n'ai qu'une question pour toi Juvia...si un jour le caleçon sur patte et moi nous nous battons et que je finis à l'hôpital et pas lui,ce qui est impossible vu que je suis le meilleur,mais si cela arrivait ,est ce que tu blâmerais ce con ou pas ? Est-ce que tu arrêterais de lui parler?»

Juvia fut soudainement à court de mots.

«...J... »

«C'est bon j'ai eus ma réponse »

« Attend...bip bip bip»

Gadjeel venait de raccrocher,mais venait-il aussi de tirer un trait sur leur amitié?

Juvia sentit les larmes montées à cette idée.

*** *** Au même moment*** ***

Levy vivait 5 étages au dessus de celui de Lucy,c'est à dire au dernier étage.

Son appartement étai petit et était la parfaite reproduction d'une bibliothèque. Les livres régnaient en maître dans cet endroit,le seul endroit où il n'y en avait pas était les toilettes,car même dans la cuisine des livres et des journaux traînaient par là.

C'est perdue dans au milieu de ses bouquins que Lucy l'a trouva en cette fin d'après-midi. Si Levy avait arrêté de pleurer ,cela se voyait qu'elle était déprimée.

_Comment ça va Levy-chan ? Questionna la blonde en lui embrassant le front.

_Bof souffla t-elle.

_Est-ce que tu retourne à l'école demain?

_Même si j'aurais voulut rester chez moi,je ne supporterais pas de rater un jour de plus.

_D'accord.

_Tu...tu as vu...Gad...'_Bon sang même prononcer son nom est douloureux'_

_Oui.

_Et?Il a demandé pour moi?Tu lui as parlé?Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?Jet et Droy se sont tenu à carreaux au moins ? demanda t-elle à toute vitesse.

_Du calme soupira Lucy,alors premièrement oui je l'ai vu,non il n'a pas demandé pour toi mais je crois qu'il a deviné tout seul comment tu allais ,puis je lui es parlé et Jet et Droy non rien fait **eux**.

_Comment ça eux?

_Grey et Gadjeeel se sont battu et Juvia y a été mêlé

_Quoi ?!

_Mais elle va bien.

_Et Gadjeel?

_Il va bien.

* * *

><p>Aquarius et Scorpio rentrèrent tôt en ce début de soirée,il devait à peine être<p>

dix-huit heure .

Le tuteur de Juvia s'était retrouvé dans son jardin ,Aquarius elle lisait un magasine people sur son canapé.

Au même moment Juvia rentra dans le salon ,le haut vert qu'elle portait allait bien avec la couleur jaune des murs songea Aqua en regardant la jeune fille,mais elle remarqua aussi la tête de six pied de long qu'elle faisait.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

La lycéenne haussa les épaules et prit place sur la canapé à ses côtés.

_Juvia s'est disputé avec Gadjeel-kun.

_Qu'est ce que ce morveux t'a fait?questionna t-elle en posant son magasine sur la table basse devant elle .

_Rien,c'est Juvia qui a eut tord...elle a prit la défense de Grey-sama...mais...ensuite il a posé une question qui a troublée Juvia.

_Laquelle?

_En gros,est-ce que si Grey-sama lui fait quelque chose ,est-ce que je prendrais sa défense ou pas ?

_Et qu'à tu répondu?

_Rien.

_Oh.

_Et toi qu'est ce que tu en dis?questionna la voix de Scorpio qui fit sursauter les deux femmes.

Ce dernier portait un tablier vert affreux et un bandeau rouge attaché à la façon ménagère.

Ces bottes autrefois rose était aujourd'hui suitée de terre ,d'ailleurs il avait de la boue un peu partout sur lui.

_Tes bottes pleines de boue + mon salon nickel n'est pas une équation possible!hurla Aquarius .

_Du calme mon chou je vais nettoyer!la rassura t-il ,alors Juv' ?

_Juvia ne sais pas!Juvia est perdue!

_Très bien soupira Aquarius en posant sa main sur celle de Juvia.

_Si je devais choisir entre Grey et Gadjeel qui choisirais-je?Pose toi cette simple question et prend le temps d'y réfléchir,quelque soit la réponse je peux t'assurer que tu te sentiras la bleue adulte.

Elle offrit un sourire réconfortant à Juvia .

_J'ai une idée!Si on allait dîner au restaurant ce soir pour te changer les idées! Proposa Scorpio assez enjoué.

_Moi ça me va fit Aquarius.

_Pourquoi pas murmura Juvia.

Une heure plus tard la petite famille était de sortit dans les rues de Magnolia,son centre ville était effervescent,les commerces de nourriture était tous ouvert et avait allumé leur plus belle enseigne pour appâter les clients. Beaucoup de famille pouvait se permettre de traîner à Magnolia la nuit ,car cette ville tranquille .

Juvia et ces tuteurs entrèrent bientôt dans un restaurant de ramen,ils s'installèrent au comptoir ,ils commandèrent et en attendant d'être servit ils bavardaient. L'endroit était petit mais chaleureux ,les couleurs étaient chaude,quelques autres clients étaient là ,en soit l'ambiance était bonne.

Juvia était heureuse d'avoir des tuteurs qui arrivaient à lui faire oublier ces problèmes.

Scorpio faisait l'idiot tandis que Aquarius parlait de la nouvelle série qu'elle avait récemment découverte.

La conversation allait bon train et la lycéenne oubliait doucement ces problèmes.

*** *** Au même moment*** ***

La ville de Magnolia était une ville lumineuse par nature,déjà à cause des lampadaire et des néons mais aussi à cause de sa population qui scintillait littéralement de bonheur ,mais chaque lumière à son obscurité et c'est dans ces ténèbres que je vous invite à plonger.

À Magnolia il y avait une forêt et dans les coffins de cette étendue verte se trouvait une maisonnette au allure abandonnée,mais si l'on regardait bien et que l'on tendait l'oreille on se rendra compte qu'il y a de la vie dans cette endroit.

L'on constate également qu'une étrange lueur verte s'y échappait,elle faisait d'ailleurs tâche avec le paysage assombris par la nuit.

L'intérieur de la demeure n'était pas meublé,les murs en bois étaient en mauvais état,pourris,cassé par endroit et le sol n'était pas en meilleur état . Mais l'apparence De cette maisonnette n'était pas importante,ce qui importait était les trois protagonistes qui se trouvait au milieu.

Tout trois avait des capuches qui couvraient leur visage et vêtu de longue manteau noir ,en cercle,leur mains étaient liés et ils incantaient des paroles dans une langue inconnue.

Soudain la terre se mit à trembler,la bâtisse en fut ébranlé mais ces trois personnes ne s'en soucièrent guère,le terre commença à se fendiller,puis un cratère se forma .

L'un de ces étranges personne s'autorisa enfin à se décapuchonner ,il révéla un visage de jeune homme ,ses yeux bleus fixait le cratère et il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde,il semblait assez jeune,entre 18 et 19 ans .

_Sting va-y ordonna la voix féminine d'un des protagonistes.

Le susnommé se laissa glisser jusqu'au fin fond du cratère qui n'était pas réellement profond,il plongea une main dans la terre fraîche et y extirpa un livre dont la était couverture en cuir il était d'une largeur conséquente et un saut représentant un dragon y était gravé au milieu.

Sting se dépêcha de remonter et le livre lui fut arraché des mains par la femme du groupe.

Un second protagoniste enleva sa capuche ,ce qui révéla son apparence,il était brun et avait deux paires d'yeux d'une couleur particulière,ils étaient rouge,ses cheveux sombres retombait sur son visage et sa peau était blafarde.

Le troisième protagoniste qui était sans aucun doute la seule femme des trois ,ouvrit le livre avec hâte et quand elle se rendit compte que les pages étaient blanches elle hurla de rage.

_C'est impossible !

Elle feuilleta avec colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la dernière page où il était inscrit:

**«Seule une Marvel peut lire ce livre»**

Un cri de pur colère franchit la barrière de ses lèvres .

_Toute les Marvel se sont éteintes souffla le brun.

_Non pas toute!Il reste encore la fille de Grandine!s'exclama la femme.

_Elle à disparue avec vous-savez-qui ...et cela nous prendra trop de temps pour la chercher. Commenta le brun.

_Tu as raison Rogue,nous aviserons pour le grimoire après,avant tout nous devons trouver Igneel.

Si le visage de cette femme n'était pas visible,le sourire sadique qu'elle arborait l'était clairement.

* * *

><p>Bon ben même si ce chapitre est un peu nul donnez moi vos impressions.<p>

Réponses aux reviews:

Amel:j'attends la surprise avec impatience :)

Lilyne:Merci pour toute ces reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre9.

Quand ils revinrent du restaurant ,Scorpio et Aquarius allèrent directement se coucher.

Juvia traîna un peu devant la télévision puis monta dans sa chambre ,la pièce était plongé dans le noir.

_Juvia!s'exclama la voix enjouée de Natsu.

Elle tint sa poitrine où son cœur battait à vive allure,elle songea que si cela continuait comme ça, elle finirait par avoir des problèmes cardiaque à même pas 18 ans.

Elle pressa l'interrupteur et vit le jeune homme assit en tailleur sur son lit.

_Mais vous êtes malade murmura t-elle ,mes tuteurs pourraient vous entendre.

_Mais non!dit-il d'un geste nonchalant,je les entends ronfler!

_Hum marmonna t-elle pas très convaincue.

_Pourquoi vous êtes partit cette après-midi?

_Hum...heu...j'étais constipé!

_D'accord. _'Il ment très mal'_

_Écoute je suis là parce que je veux apprendre des choses!des choses de l'extérieur!Je ne peux pas aller les voir de moi même ,alors apprends les moi!

_Heu,d'accord qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

_Tout!

_'On dirais un gamin'_

_Heu …

Juvia regarda sa chambre cherchant de quoi elle pouvait bien lui parler et soudain son regard se posa sur son ordinateur portable,elle alla saisir ce dernier ,elle éteignit la lumière et alluma sa lampe de chevet se qui créa une ambiance tamisée et Juvia s'installa contre la tête de son lit .

_Juvia va vous faire découvrir...INTERNET!Non ! Mieux encore les réseaux sociaux ! S'exclama t-elle avec une tête de suspens.

Elle prit une tête similaire à celle qu'elle ferait devant un enfant à qui on va raconter une histoire fantastique.

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux amis se retrouvèrent à regarder des vidéos jusqu'à 4 heures du matin,Natsu découvrit ce soir là le principe de Facebook,de Twitter et de Tumblr .

_Juvia ! Juvia ! Met un pouce sous la vidéo du chat! Dit-il tout excité.

_ Okay!Okay du calme fit-elle en s'exécutant,vous avez vite comprit le fonctionnement.

_Oui je suis pas si bête !s'exclama t-il en se calant entre les oreillers .

_'Il m'a quand même demandé si on appelait le net la toile parce que c'était des araignées qui l'avait crée' _songea t-elle.

Même si s'était amusant et divertissant d'apprendre à Natsu des choses,ce n'était pas moins fatiguant, car il posait des tas de question sur les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas,et il y avait beaucoup choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Juvia ferma les yeux car ils étaient fatigués à force de regarder l'écran ,et sans même s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit.

Natsu lui, qui fixait encore l'écran, appela Juvia pour qu'elle lui montre d'autres sites mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle dormait

.

Il sourit,cette soirée avait été génial , découvrir toute ces choses lui avait permit d'oublier ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le rose referma l'ordinateur portable et le mit à terre.

Puis Natsu la recouvrit d'un drap en se demandant si il restait du poulet au réfrigérateur.

_'Je vais mettre de la sauce piquante dessus cette fois'._

* * *

><p>_Juvia!Juvia!Juvia !<p>

La bleue ouvrit ses yeux très difficilement et distingua avec peine Scorpio qui l'a secouait avec vigueur .

_Hein?Quoi?bafouilla t-elle à moitié dans les vapes.

_Tu as 15 minutes pour te doucher,t'habiller ,prendre ton petit déj et aller à l'école il est 7h 45 bouge toi!

_Aaaaaaaah!Hurla une Juvia toute paniquée .

* * *

><p>À l'aide d'un dérapage contrôlé Juvia glissa jusqu'à la porte de sa classe,qu'elle ouvrit avec violence.<p>

Le souffle court elle y entra.

_Mademoiselle Lokser...vous nous faites **enfin** l'honneur de votre présence !

La bleue prit une grande respiration et mit la main sur son cœur.

_Juvia n'allait pas venir mais après elle s'est dit que sa présence vous était trop indispensable ,donc elle est venue.

Elle tentait l'humour pour apaiser la colère du professeur Max Alose.

_Allez vous asseoir Lockser dit-il d'un ton sec.

La bleue s'exécuta en vitesse et se laissa tomber sans grâce sur sa chaise.

_Juvia-chan?

Cette dernière sursauta en attendant la voix de Levy,cette dernière était à côté d'elle.

_Salut murmura t-elle .

Elle n'osa pas commencer à bavarder car le professeur veillait au grain puis son regard fut happé par le regard rubis de Gadjeel ,elle tenta un signe vers lui,mais il l'ignora totalement.

_'Une journée de merde en perspective ' _songea t-elle.

Juvia avait raison. Car n'ayant pas assez dormit ,elle s'était effondrée au moins 15 fois et elle s'était faite réprimandée tout autant et Gadjeel l'avait ignoré toute la matinée.

A l'heure du déjeuner,elle pensa que peut être l'après-midi serait moins rude.

Mais ô combien elle avait tord !

Quand elle voulut manger ,elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait quittée la maison avec tant d'empressement qu'elle avait oubliée son bentô chez elle,elle pencha pour acheter un repas à la cantine mais outre le fait que ces derniers n'étaient pas super,elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle.

Lucy et Levy voulurent partager leur bentô avec elle ,mais ce ne fut pas assez pour la nourrir vu qu'elle n'avait rien mangée ce matin non plus.

Juvia remarqua plusieurs tentatives de Levy pour lui parler de Gadjeel mais à chaque fois elle s'interrompait d'elle même.

La bleue en fut reconnaissante car elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler de lui,surtout avec Grey à côté d'elle .

* * *

><p>Levy s'éloigna très rapidement de son groupe d'amis préférant s'isoler un peu. Quand elle était arrivée ce matin au lycée tout ses amis avait été là pour l'accueillir,et cela l'avait rendue drôlement heureuse,car elle savait que même dans la tristesse elle pouvait compter sur eux.<p>

Levy se trouva dans les couloirs déserts,passant ces doigts sur le mur de façon pensive. Sa conversation avec Gadjeel lui revenait encore et encore.

La douleur était encore fortement présente dans sa poitrine et elle se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer en larme.

Mais dès qu'elle songea à cela,les larmes commencèrent à couler,elle essayait de rester forte mais bon sang!Cela ne faisait que quelque jours qu'elle s'était prit le râteau de sa vie.

Maintenant elle comprenait ce que Jet et Droy avaient ressentit quand ces derniers s'étaient confessé à elle ,deux ans plus tôt .

_Crevette il n'y que toi pour pleurer seule dans un couloir.

La bleue sursauta en voyant Gadjeel arriver devant elle,elle ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

Le brun semblait aussi exaspéré qu'inquiet.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que que Levy tentait au mieux de sécher ses larmes, .

_Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir demanda t-elle.

_Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me balader avec des mouchoirs ?

Cette question n'avait été ni sarcastique,ni méchante,il avait essayé d'employer un ton nonchalant même si il n'avait qu'une envie:

S'enfuir en courant!

Levy tenta de lui faire un sourire mais la seule chose qu'elle avait put faire était une grimace .

_Crevette ne fais pas cette tête !Ce n'est pas pour moi au moins?

_Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit s'exclama t-elle en saisissant le T-shirt du brun.

_Levy!

_Gadjeel...tu...on...tu pourrais me laisser une chance...

_L...

_Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas ,elle souffla en collant son front contre le torse d'un Gadjeel paralysé,mais tu peux finir par m'aimer avec le temps,je serais patiente je te le jure!

_Levy soupira t-il. Écoute...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de la bleue.

Cette dernière l'embrassait avec désespoir mais Gadjeel l'a repoussa avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

_Stop marmonna t-il avec une colère contenue.

_Gadjeel.

_Non!CHUT!

Il tenta de se calmer,il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.

_Je crois qu'il faut mieux que l'on se fréquente plus.

_Quoi?!Non!

_Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu tournes la page .

_Mais Gadjeel...

Il s'éloigna ,ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

* * *

><p>Cette après-midi là, le ciel était bleu sans nuage à l'horizon et le vent soufflait doucement entre les feuilles des arbres .Les cours de l'après-midi étaient dédié au sport,sur le grand terrain de sport à ciel ouvert ,composé de piste de course,d'un terrain de volley-ball et de handball.<p>

Toute les filles portaient le même vêtement de sport ,c'est à dire un T-shirt blanc à manche courte,un short bleu et des baskets ,les garçons était eux aussi vêtu de la même façon.

Tandis que des groupes de garçon faisait des tours de piste,les filles jouait au volley-ball à quelque mètre.

Juvia était dans les vapes,tant de chose passait dans son esprit ,non seulement elle ne sentait pas très bien,vu qu'elle avait peu mangée ,et en plus cette histoire avec Gadjeel l'a tourmentait.

Cela l'a tourmentait tellement qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la balle qui venait droit vers elle.

Juvia se prit la balle en pleine figure et elle s'effondra au sol à cause de la violence de l'impact.

La fatigue ayant raison d'elle,elle s'évanouit.

Alerté par les cris, les garçons cessèrent de courir.

Gadjeel jeta un regard ennuyé vers les filles,s'attendant à voir une fille pleurer parce qu'elle s'était cassée un ongle,mais il se figea d'horreur en voyant Juvia à terre et inconsciente.

Il fut près d'elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

_Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie!s'exclama Erza.

_Je m'en charge.

Sans aucune difficulté apparente,il la souleva du sol.

_Je t'accompagne déclarèrent Grey,Lucy,Erza et Levy d'une même voix.

Mais le regard noir que leur lança Gadjeel les firent déchanter.

_Je peux y aller seul.

Sur ses mots il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie,montrant un visage calme,mais se rongeant les sang à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>Quand Juvia ouvrit les yeux ,la première chose qu'elle vue fut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie et la première chose qu'elle sentit fut l'odeur d'une cigarette.<p>

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose:

Gadjeel était là.

Et effectivement il était adossé à un mur,il regardait par la fenêtre tout en fumant tranquillement.

La bleue se positionna sur le côté ,la jeune fille eut un pauvre sourire:

_Si Polyussica-san te voit fumer ici,elle va te rouer de coup...littéralement.

Le brun eut un très léger sursaut mais il ne se retourna pas vers elle .

_Tu devrais regarder la balle la prochaine fois.

Gadjeel laissa tomber sa cigarette par la fenêtre et s'avança vers la porte de infirmerie.

_Gadjeel-kun!Attends!Juvia est désolé !

Cela eut pour effet de stopper Gadjeel dans sa progression,il se retourna lentement vers Juvia et l'a regarda en attendant qu'elle approfondisse.

_Juvia est désolé pour hier.

Le brun ne fut visiblement pas satisfait de cette simple excuse et il recommença à marcher vers la porte.

_Gadjeel-kun...vous vous ne rendez même pas compte que votre attitude fait souffrir Juvia souffla t-elle dépitée.

Le susnommé se retourna vers elle,furieux.

_Arrête de jouer à la victime !

_Juvia ne joue pas...Juvia n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause de notre dispute et de ce que vous avez dit hier soir.

_Donc tu y a réfléchis...

_Oui .

_Et?

_Et bien Juvia s'est torturée l'esprit et Juvia n'arrive pas à choisir!

Tu ne peux comprendre, l'amour que porte Juvia pour Grey-sama,tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as jamais été amoureux.

_Tu vois!s'énerva t-il,c'est ce que je te reproches!tu es devenu comme eux!

_Comme qui?

_Comme les autres!Comme l'exhibitioniste,comme Erza la tyrannique!Comme Bunny Girl!

_Juvia ne comprends pas!

_Tu as changée bon sang! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant! La Juvia que j'ai connue à l'orphelinat à disparue !

_Juvia à grandie!Juvia à changée!c'est normal ! c'est la vie !,beaucoup de chose sont arrivé durant les deux ans où nous étions séparés,Juvia s'est ouverte aux autres et à cesser d'être cette petite fille qui craignait le regard des autres.

_Tu es toujours cette petite fille dit-il sèchement,si tu ne l'étais plus cela ferais longtemps que tu te serais rebeller contre Grey.

_Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que Juvia se range du côté de Grey-sama parce qu'elle l'aime,si tu aimais quelqu'un autant que Juvia tu comprendrais!

_C'est vrai mon cœur est de pierre!Une pierre ça ne ressent pas! Un sans cœur comme moi ne peux pas comprendre !

_ Juvia n'a pas voulu dire ça.

_Oh que si tu as voulu dire ça!Tout le monde le pense dans cette foutue école !

_Si tu ne donnais pas cette impression,les gens ne le penserais pas! Combien de fois Juvia t'a supplié de venir au ciné avec elle et les autres ?hein combien ? Tu t'étonnes que les autres te juge sur ton apparence mais tu ne montre que ça! Tu as fait fuir les gens avec ton mauvais caractère,tu as dégoûté ceux qui voulait te laisser une chance en les entraînant dans des soirées plus tordue les unes que les autres!Tu es sarcastique et parfois blessant!

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore laissé tomber !?

Les mots de Juvia lui avait fait mal,très mal .

_Parce que Juvia t'aime.

Gadjeel n'eut rien à redire .

_Tu es comme un frère pour Juvia...mais tu es exaspérant.

_Je suis d'accord.

_Quoi?D'accord avec quoi ?

_Je suis d'accord ...je suis exaspérant okay!Je trouve que ce lycée est remplit de fou à lier ,tes amis m'exaspèrent même si ils sont sympa et plus important tu m'exaspères!Ta façon de courir derrière Grey est un mélange de niaiserie avec une touche de pathétique ,je suis peut être un con,je suis peut être insensible,je suis peut-être effrayant ...mais je suis honnête et réaliste! Tu ne veux pas voir l'évidence cool,tu préfères choisir Grey, va-y,mais ne viens pas pleurer après .

Un long silence accueillit sa tirade,silence qui fut ensuite rompu par Juvia.

_Juvia ne voulait pas que l'on se dispute,Juvia voulait juste que l'on se réconcilie !

_Tu veux de la réconciliation,très bien on est réconcilié!...Mais à partir de maintenant je ne fais plus d'effort.

* * *

><p>Juvia ressortit de l'infirmerie,le cœur lourd,le moral dans les chaussettes et avec une irrépressible envie chialer.<p>

Elle sentait à peine ses jambes ,et son estomac était si noué,qu'elle en avait mal.

_Juvia!

La bleue se retourna et vu Erza,Grey et Lucy.

_Comment vas-tu?questionna le blonde.

Cette question mit un peu de baume cœur de la bleue.

_C'est pas la forme murmura t-elle.

_Allez vient on va te payer un truc à manger!proposa Erza

_Juvia n'a pas faim,elle préfère rentrer chez elle,Juvia est épuisée...mais vous pourriez me ramener Grey-sama?

Passer un peu de temps avec lui ,ferait du bien à la Lockser.

Les trois colocataires semblaient soudainement gênés et semblaient se consulter.

_Viens dit finalement Grey en lui tendant un main.

Main que Juvia s'empressa de saisir .

En s'éloignant de Lucy et d'Erza,elle n'entendit pas la rouquine et la blonde dire:

_Un jour on va devoir tout lui dire à propos de la maison. Fit Erza.

_...

_Comptes-tu aller à la commémoration de demain?

_Non...ce ne sont que des hypocrites ...après un an personne n'en a plus reparlé et subitement 7 ans plus tard ils veulent se remémorer de lui!fit-elle avec colère.

_Lucy...tenta t-elle.

_Non!

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture bleue à trois portes de Grey ,Juvia avait la tête posée sur la vitre,elle n'avait pas été convaincu par le «On est réconcilié »de Gadjeel,bien au contraire elle avait la sensation que le fossé qui s'était crée entre eux hier, s'était élargit de quelque bon mètre.<p>

_Est-ce que ça va?

Juvia fut étonnée de cette réponse,le brun ne lui demandait pas souvent comment elle allait .

_Juvia s'est disputée avec Gadjeel .

_Oh...Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

_...Juvia ne veux pas en parler.

_Comme tu veux.

Le reste de la route fut affreusement silencieuse,quand enfin Grey arriva au 777 Zeref Place ,ses mains tremblèrent sur le volant,il se gara mais il regardait devant lui,faisant exprès de ne pas regarder cette endroit qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir.

_Merci d'avoir ramenée Juvia . Elle eut un sourire face à la symbolique de ce geste,elle lui embrassa doucement la joue et se recula à peine,Grey lui, se retourna vers elle si rapidement que leur nez se frôlèrent .

Juvia ne recula pas ,leur visage se retrouvèrent donc à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Juvia ferma les yeux,elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le jour où elle avait eu le plus de galère et où elle avait presque perdu son amitié avec Gadjeel serait le jour où elle conclurait avec Grey.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs les joues rougis,et voyant les lèvres Juvia s'approcher des siennes il se mit à paniquer.

_Wow Juvia t'a vu l'heure,il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi!

La bleue stoppa sa progression et ré ouvrit les yeux.

_Vous voulez prendre un verre chez Juvia?

_Non merci ,il faut que j'y aille !

La bleue acquiesça ,le remercia une dernière fois et sortit de la voiture.

Comme d'habitude,Juvia gravit l'allée qui l'a menait à chez elle,elle regarda le jardin devenir de plus en plus en état,elle ouvrit la porte et comme d'habitude elle cria qu'elle était rentrée ,mais aujourd'hui au lieu de faire face au silence ,la voix de Natsu se fit entendre:

_Juvia!

L'hybride couru vers elle avec un grand sourire,et surtout avec une petite chose bleue entre les bras.

_Je te présente Happy!

Il mit le chat à l'étrange couleur bleu devant son visage.

_Miaou!

Juvia le saisit et quand la surprise s'évapora ,elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un:

_Kawaii! ...C'est un mâle ou une femelle?

_C'est un garçon bien sûr !

_Comment l'avez-vous trouvez?questionna t-elle assez curieuse.

_Heu je crois qu'il s'est perdu dans cette maison...il n'a pas été le premier mais les autres fuyaient en me voyant ,alors que lui est resté.

_Il n'a donc aucun instinct de survit souffla Juvia avec un certain amusement,et sa couleur bleu?

_Aucune idée.

_...

Juvia vit Natsu s'approcher d'elle ,violant ainsi son espace personnel,cette situation lui rappela celle où elle se trouvait quelque minute plus tôt avec Grey.

_Tu as l'air triste fit-il avec une petite moue.

_Juvia n'a pas euT une bonne journée...

_Oh...tu sais ce que je fais quand j'ai une mauvaise journée moi?

_Non...

_Je mange!

Juvia parut blasée par cette réponse.

_Je te jure ça fonctionne,suis moi!

Son sourire gamin l'a fit rendre les armes .

Elle reposa Happy au sol avec délicatesse et le suivit dans la cuisine .

Natsu ouvrit le réfrigérateur,s'empara de trois œuf ,il empoigna une poêle qui traînait par là,puis il commença à ouvrir plusieurs placards ,prit un bol en verre ,où il cassa les yeux avec une dextérité étonnante.

_'Où il a appris à cuisiner ?'_

_J'ai appris à faire ça en espionnant les humains faire la cuisine .

Il commença donc à battre les œufs et une fois fait il commença à mettre tout et n'importe quoi.

_Juvia rêve ou vous mettez du sel et du sucre?fit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

_Hihi,tu verras c'est super bon!

_Heu...fit-elle pas très sûre.

Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là,Natsu ajouta du jambon ,du chocolat en poudre,du fromage,de la cannelle,de la crème caramel,des petits morceaux de saucisse.

Juvia eut un haut-le-cœur .

Puis il alla la gazinière il fit apparaître une flamme au bout de son doigt et alluma cette dernière.

_Wow!Comment vous faites ça!?

_Quoi ?

_La flamme!

_Oh ça.

Il fit apparaître un flamme dans sa main ,comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus normal au monde.

_Wow!

La flamme dansait entre les doigts du garçon,cette lueur se refléta dans les yeux bleue de Juvia,faisant briller ces derniers,un détail qui n'échappa pas à Natsu. Souhaitant l'impressionner encore plus il ne s'arrêta pas là .

_Je vais te montrer un truc cool mais recule .

La bleue s'exécuta et attendit impatiemment qu'il commence.

_Tu vois cette flamme dans ma main?

Juvia hocha vigoureusement la tête.

La flamme commença à se propager sur tout le corps du jeune homme,passant par son bras,puis allant sur sa queue,son torse et ses jambes.

Et finalement il fut entièrement enflammé .

_Kami-sama. C'est...vous n'avez pas mal?

_Non!

_C'est wow!

Natsu ricana devant la tête de Juvia et fit disparaître ces flammes d'un claquement de doigt.

Total intriguée ,Juvia se précipita pour toucher sa peau.

_Elle est chaude.

_...

Puis elle s'éloigna.

_Il va falloir cuire cette omelette songea t-elle en voyant que la gazinière était allumée pour rien.

Natsu acquiesça et se mit à l'œuvre.

* * *

><p>_Allez goûte ! L'encouragea Natsu.<p>

Juvia regardait l'omelette d'un œil critique ,elle avait prit une couleur marron assez étrange.

_C'est super bon fais moi confiance .

La lycéenne se saisit de ses baguettes et mangea un peu de l'omelette.

_Kami-sama murmura t-elle avec des yeux ronds,c'est pas dégueulasse!c'est même assez bon!dit-elle stupéfaite .

_Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis!

Décidément Natsu était un mystère pour elle,d'ailleurs en parlant de mystère elle devait élucider celui de la maison,malheureusement elle ne pouvait en parler au principal concerné à cause de « ses crises » .

_Merci Natsu-san .

_Pour quoi ?

_Parce que grâce à Natsu-san ,Juvia a put oublier un peu ses problèmes.

La bleue eu un sourire si sincère et si heureux que Natsu eu envie de l'embrasser.

Mais il ne le fit pas,il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse .

* * *

><p>Plus tard,quand elle fut seule,plongée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.<p>

Juvia ouvrit son ordinateur portable et sur le moteur de recherche internet elle tapa le nom:

Natsu Dragneel.

Une fois cela fait ,une dizaine de millier de résultat affichèrent .

Elle cliqua sur la première proposition,il s'agissait d'un article de journal .

Il était semblable à celui que Gadjeel lui avait envoyé via email.

Elle lut à peu près les même mots,c'est à dire que des cris avait été entendu,et que l'on a supposé que le père avait tué le fils et avait fait disparaître son corps.

«Igneel Dragneel »

_'Mais il n'a pas tué son fils... peut être à t-il essayé? Aussi comment Natu-san est-il devenu mi homme mi dragon?'_

Elle regarda la photo du petit Natsu souriant en compagnie de son père.

'_Il se ressemble' _songea t-elle en regardant Igneel.

À la seul différence que Igneel avait de long cheveux dont Juvia ne put en identifier la couleur car la photographie était en noir et blanc.

Elle lut ensuite:

_'Une voisine témoigne et confit qu'une femme et une petite fille d'environ 5 ans passaient les voir très souvent mais la police n'a trouvé aucune trace d'elles.'_

Une autre phrase attira le regard de Juvia.

_'Une des amis du petit garçon avait dû suivre une thérapie pour faire face au deuil de son ami'_

Puis elle lut en bas de la page.

_'7 ans après la disparition du petit Natsu Dragneel,sera organisé une commémoration en l'honneur du jeune garçon ,des fleures et les lumières seront allumé en son honneur au bas de l'arbre Sola du parc de la porte sud ,le 13 ...'_

_'Mais c'est demain!'.Songea Juvia._

* * *

><p>On apprends pas plus sur le passé de Natsu,mais je crois que vous avez une idée de ce que cache Grey ,Erza et Lucy.<p>

Si Juvia aime tant Grey,croyez moi la chute sera encore plus douloureuse :)

Rapprochement entre Lucy et Gadjeel au prochain chapitre.

Amel:Cool la surprise mais désolé de te décevoir.

Lilyne_:Merci de toujours prendre le temps de mettre une review :),il on besoin de Wendy pour lire le livre car il est assez important dans l'intrigue.  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Salut,salut.

Léger retard ,j'en suis navrée,mais ce chapitre est corrigé!

Je tiens à remercier kazenoseiren qui dans sa grande gentillesse à bien voulu m'aider.

Dans ce chapitre,il y aura quelque flash back sur l'enfance de Lucy,un léger rapprochement entre Lucy et Gadjeel mais très peu de scène avec Natsu .

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre10.<span>

Lucy se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

La blonde ne comprenait pas le but de cette commémoration, enfin si elle en connaissait le but mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est pourquoi il avait fallut que toute cette histoire refasse surface.

Lucy trouvait que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade.

Ayant finalement marre de lutter contre un sommeil qui ne viendrait sûrement pas, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder la télé.

Quand Erza et Grey se réveillèrent ce matin là, ils trouvèrent leurs amis regardant une émission quelconque.

-Lucy ne me dit pas que tu as passé la nuit là questionna la rouquine.

-Je crois que ces cernes répondent à ta question fit Grey.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... à cause de...

-Oui on sait, soupira le brun, ce dernier s'assit à côté de son ami et posa une main sur celle de la blonde.

-C'est à cause de la commémoration d'aujourd'hui ? Questionna Erza.

-Oui! Je ne comprends plus rien! Tous les Magnoliens (nda : terme super bizarre) l'ont oubliés et du jour au lendemain ils font une commémoration!

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, surtout que je me suis renseigné et personne ne sais qui à l'origine de cette initiative, songea t-il.

-Peut importe qui est à l'origine de cela, la vraie question, qui y va ? J'irais peut être.

- Moi aussi, fit Grey.

-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse dit Lucy en se levant.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine où elle commença à faire le petit déjeuner, tandis qu'elle préparait un petit quelque chose, elle laissa son esprit voyager dans des contrées qu'elle s'était interdite de visiter .

_***Flash Back***_

_Elle se souvenait du bruit que faisait le vent en passant dans les grands arbres qui entourait le 777 Zeref Place,l'herbe du jardin avait été finement coupé et plusieurs fleur de couleur rouge et jaune peuple l'espace vert, quelques coccinelles et autres papillons faisaient leur vie en tout tranquillité._

_Allongée dans l'herbe, une petite fille regardait le ciel bleu libre de tout nuage, les rayons du soleil illuminait sa chevelure blonde, qui semblait presque scintiller, ses yeux chocolat était écarquillé par le bonheur._

_- Lucy !_

_La jeune enfant se redressa en voyant arriver un garçon à côté d'elle, ce dernier semblait du même âge qu'elle, il avait des cheveux roses et un visage arrondit qui respirait la gaîté._

_-Regarde ce que j'ai attrapé !_

_Ses poings fermés s'ouvrirent, laissant découvrir une coccinelle rouge à point noir, , Lucy émerveillée voulu la toucher mais quand elle avança un doigt pour le faire la créature s'envola sous les yeux déçus des deux enfants._

_-C'est pas grave, j'en attraperai d'autres !_

_Lucy eut un grand sourire, sourire que le petit garçon lui rendit puissance mille._

_-NATSU! LUCY! Venez le goûter est servi ! Héla une petite fille aux cheveux roux._

_Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, quand un second petit garçon arriva à ses côtés, il ne portait aucun T-shirt, juste un short, ses cheveux était aussi sombre qu'en bataille._

_-Allez dépêchez-vous! Le chocolat chaud va refroidir !_

_-On arrive caleçon sur patte! Deux seconde !_

_-Comment tu m'as appelé baka?!_

_Lucy gloussa._

* * *

><p>Lucy serra les dents. Ce souvenir datait de l'été de ses 7 ans mais il lui semblait que cela datait d'hier.<p>

En arrivant au lycée les trois colocataires se séparèrent pour voir leur amis respectifs, Erza alla retrouver son petit ami Jellal Fernandez , Grey se fit agripper et presque kidnapper par Juvia et Lucy, elle, alla directement dans la salle de classe attendre que le cours commence, elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

Une fois assise à une table près de la fenêtre elle laissa son esprit divaguer.

Gadjeel entra dans la salle de cours avec une moue fatiguée, il travaillait dans un karaoké comme serveur et hier soir il avait été très occupé et il avait dû s'occuper de la fermeture.

Quand il franchit la porte de sa classe, il tomba sur Lucy qui rêvassait, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur.

Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, son menton était posé sur sa main et elle semblait triste.

D'habitude quand Gadjeel l'a regardait, il tentait de le faire discrètement, mais aujourd'hui il était trop absorbé.

Lucy scintillait, elle était son propre soleil et ce qui l'avait plus chez elle, elle était énergique, joyeuse, drôle '_le genre d'humour intello...du genre qu'il faut avoir fait des études supérieur pour comprendre'_, elle était sympa avec tout le monde '_sauf moi'_ songea t-il avec un sourire amère, sa forte tête et son mauvais caractère lui plaisait aussi et '_elle est super bien foutue '._

-Tu baves !

Le brun sursauta et lança un regard mauvais à une Mirajane hilare. Il ne l'avait pas sentit se glisser à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Ce n'est même pas ta classe!

-Inutile d'être aussi méchant!

-Et si tu allais rejoindre Freed, hein ?

-Oh la la c'est bon !

-Pourquoi tu me parles toi? Tu ne devrais pas agir comme tous tes amis ?

-Tu sais Gadjeel je me suis beaucoup voulu, murmura t-elle, j'aurais pu stopper Levy ce soir là, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps...malgré toute les larmes qu'elle à pleurer pour toi, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir...tu es mon ami autant qu'elle.

Gadjeel en resta paralysé.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Je crois que si les autres t'en veulent, ou tout du moins Grey et Lucy, c'est parce qu'ils la considèrent comme une petite sœur, nous avons tous vécu beaucoup d'épreuve ensemble qui nous ont rapprochés et pour ces deux là, c'est encore plus dure de voir une de leurs amis souffrir ...

-Hm...

-Bon! Je dois aller en cours! Passe une bonne journée !

Mira s'en alla en sautillant.

Gadjeel prit place à sa table et jeta un regard discret à Lucy, en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si triste.

_*** Flash Black*** _

_Durant l'été de ses 8 ans, Lucy perdit sa mère dans un tragique accident d'avion et la froideur qu'avait son père à son encontre la rendait si triste et inconsolable, qu'elle avait fugué et s'était réfugiée chez Natsu. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas dit à Igneel qu'elle avait fugué, l'homme l'avait accueilli et elle avait passé la nuit aux cotés de Natsu._

_La chambre du garçon était comme son nom l'indique, une chambre de garçon, les murs étaient bleu avec des motifs d'animaux, le plafond lui était parsemé d'étoiles qui pendant le jour s'apercevaient à peine mais la nuit offraient une magnifique voûte étoilée aux yeux des enfants. C'est en regardant ces étoiles et se racontant diverses histoires que les deux enfants s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre._

_Le lendemain le père de Lucy avait, on ne sait comment, retrouvé la trace de sa fille et l'avait obligé à rentrer avec lui._

_Lucy se doutait que cette fugue aurait eu pour punition de ne plus allez chez Natsu, et elle eut raison._

_Mais son père n'avait pas prévu que Natsu, aidé par son père, serait venu la voir en cachette en bas de sa fenêtre._

_À l'époque, Lucy vivait dans une très grande maison chaleureuse respirant la gaîté qui à la mort de sa mère se transforma en une prison lugubre, froide et austère. Lucy avait longtemps comparé les visites secrètes de Natsu, aux escapades secrètes du prince du conte de fée Raiponce, et la petite fille de 8 ans, s'était dit que peut être Natsu était son prince charmant._

_*** **** Fin flash back*** ****_

Lucy eut un triste sourire nostalgique, tous ces souvenirs douloureux avaient faillit la rendre folle, elle avait dû suivre une thérapie pour réussir à ne plus pleurer en y pensant.

Même la mort de son père ne lui avait pas fait tant d'effet, bien sûr elle avait beaucoup pleuré son père, mais elle n'avait pas eut besoin d'une thérapie pour la surmonter.

Jude Heartfilia était mort il y a cinq ans, quand le père de blonde avait été ruiné, cela avait rongé le pauvre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure, Lucy de son côté avait été mise sous la tutelle d'un ami de sa mère, un certain Caprico. Mais ce dernier voyageant beaucoup, ils ne vivaient pas réellement ensemble.

À l'âge de seize ans, Lucy et ses deux colocataires, s'étaient achetés un appartement.

-Lucy-san ?

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers la voix de Juvia.

- Tu as l'air étrange ça va ?

-Oui, t'inquiète.

Ah, Juvia, la gentille petite Juvia, elles étaient tout de suite devenues amie, même si cette dernière l'accusait fréquemment d'essayer de lui voler Grey.

Lucy se souvint alors, d'un léger détail.

_'Juvia vit dans l'ancienne maison de Natsu'_

Quand la blonde l'avait apprise, elle n'avait pas eut la force de faire face à Juvia, cela avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs et elle s'était sentit très mal de la voir.

Lucy savait que son attitude par rapport à elle était inexcusable, mais c'était juste plus fort qu'elle.

La blonde n'était pas retournée voir cette maison depuis bien longtemps, surtout qu'une rumeur laissait entendre que dès qu'il y avait de nouveaux propriétaires, ces derniers s'enfuyaient à cause d'un soit disant fantôme.

* * *

><p>À l'heure du déjeuner Gadjeel se retrouva à son endroit favori pour déjeuner.<p>

Alors qu'il mangeait un onigiri en regardant le ciel bleu, son amie aux cheveux bleus vient le rejoindre sur le toit.

-Gadjeel-kun !

Juvia s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire hésitant.

-Comment ça va ?

-Ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

Pas du tout vexée, Juvia ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Juvia croyait que nous étions réconciliés ?

-Nous le sommes.

-On ne dirait pas …Que veux-tu que je te dise ou que je fasse, Juvia s'est déjà excusée et pourtant...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes réconciliés !

-Nous ne le sommes pas ! Bordel! Tu en veux à Juvia sans même essayer de te mettre à sa place !

-Ah !parce que tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un? Arrête de jouer à la victime un peu! Je sais ce que ça fait! Mais je prendrais toujours ta défense quand tu auras raison !

Gadjeel se demanda pourquoi Juvia semblait si choquée, sa bouche était ouverte et formait un **o** parfait, ses yeux quand à eux avait suivit l'exemple de sa bouche.

-Tu es amoureux !

Le brun se frappa le front. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper un tel détail ?!

-Qui c'est ?

-P-Personne! marmonna t-il alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur son visage.

-Kami-sama tu rougis?! hurla t-elle totalement soufflée.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise !

-Ahahahaha ! ricana la bleue. Gadjeel-kun est amoureux ! Alors c'est qui ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Aha! Donc tu confirmes que tu aimes quelqu'un ! Allez c'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui? C'est une fille ?

-Bien sûr que c'est une fille ! aboya t-il encore plus rouge.

-Elle est dans le lycée ?

Gadjeel détourna le regard.

-Ahaha! Ça veut dire oui! Juvia la connaît? Elle est belle? Comment elle est ? Elle est dans notre classe? C'est une première année? Elle est petite ? Grande ?

-Juvia respire, s'exaspéra t-il.

-Alors Juvia veut savoir ! Juvia tiendra sa langue ! Juvia le jure! Ça fait longtemps que ça dure? Elle le sait ?

Gadjeel soupira. S'il n'avait rien dit à son amie, c'était surtout pour éviter ce genre de réaction.

-Oui ça dure depuis longtemps et non elle ne le sait pas.

-Qui c'est ?

-...

-Est-ce que Juvia peut deviner ?

-Vas-y mais je ne te garantis pas de réponses sincères.

-D'abord...hum...Mira?

-Jamais!

-Lisanna-san ?

-Je ne tiens pas à mourir de la main de **'l'Homme'.**

-Hum...Kinanna ?

-Je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

-Erza ?

-Je suis amoureux mais pas sado! Plutôt m'agrafer les parties intimes !

Juvia lâcha un rire face au commentaire du Métaleux et continua à énumérer le nom de toutes les filles du lycée qu'elle connaissait.

Au bout de dix minutes, Juvia était au bout de sa liste et allait presque abandonnée.

-Ce n'est pas Levy-chan...alors Juvia ne voit vraiment pas...enfin...il reste bien Lucy-san mais c'est impossible.

Gadjeel détourna le regard et Juvia comprit.

Sa bouche s'agrandit au maximum tandis que ces mains se plaçaient sur celle-ci.

-Noooooooon… fit-elle totalement abasourdie.

Elle eut un sourire incrédule et à la fois fier d'avoir trouvé qui était la fille qui avait pu percer le cœur de pierre de Gadjeel.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, le parc de la porte sud était bondé. Le ciel avait pris une belle couleur orangée. En bas de l'arbre Sola, plusieurs couronnes florales ou autres fleurs y avaient étés installée avec de nombreuses bougies. Quelques photos y avaient étés laissé avec des oursons et autres peluches pour que l'on sache qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.<p>

Les gens étaient un peu en retrait tous parlaient de cette fameuse affaire irrésolue.

Erza et Grey regardaient tous ces gens qui n'avaient sûrement pas connu Natsu, avec dédain. Ils étaient venus pour effectuer leur devoir en lui rendant hommage mais déjà l'envie de partir se faisait sentir.

Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt de tout ça, pourquoi après tant d'année ?

Grey jeta un énième regard à la foule, s'apprêtant à faire part à Erza de son désir de partir quand il remarqua quelque chose :

-Juvia ?

Au loin, il voyait la jeune fille parler à une femme qui lui était inconnue.

Erza capta son regard et ils allèrent à la rencontre de la bleue, en arrivant près d'elle, ils entendirent :

-Donc on n'a trouvé aucune trace de...

-Juvia ?

La bleue se figea en reconnaissant la voix de son amour, elle était venue dans l'espoir d'interroger des gens susceptibles d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'affaire mais elle ne s'attendait pas à y croiser Grey et Erza.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heu...Juvia passait par là pour rentrer chez elle! mentit-elle, d'ailleurs Juvia va y aller !

La bleue s'enfuit, sans demander son reste.

Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à mentir plus que nécessaire.

Grey et Erza restèrent sceptique.

* * *

><p>Contemplant comme tout les autres Magnoliens, le spectacle des lanternes volantes qui s'en volaient dans le ciel, Natsu, assis à la fenêtre de la chambre de Juvia, regardait les magnifiques lumières qui montaient dans le ciel, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, ces petits points lumineux le rendaient mélancolique.<p>

-Natsu-san !

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant la voix de Juvia.

-Mais vous êtes fou! Aquarius ne va pas tarder à rentrer !

-...

La bleue se calma face au manque de réponses et de réaction du jeune homme, elle s'approcha donc de lui et vue son visage triste, puis elle suivit le regard du jeune hybride et elle constata qu'il regardait les lanternes.

Le parc de la porte sud, n'étant qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de Zeref Place, nos deux amis pouvaient les voir distinctement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend triste.

_'Peut être parce que toutes ces lumières ont été allumées pour commémorer ta disparition_ 'songea Juvia.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire la signification de tout cela et aussi lui poser des questions sur son passé, mais elle craignait qu'il refasse encore une de ces « crises »

Alors pour le réconforter, Juvia mit sa main sur celle du garçon, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Natsu se sentit tout de suite mieux, rien que la présence de la bleue le faisait se sentir de meilleur humeur.

* * *

><p>Quand les ténèbres de la nuit recouvrirent Magnolia, les ombres du mal commencèrent à sortirent.<p>

Aux alentours de minuit ils se tapissaient dans l'obscurité attendant avec impatience, la proie qui allait sans doute mordre à l'hameçon qu'ils avaient déployé.

Les trois ombres patientaient dans le parc de la porte sud, les mouvements lents des balançoires, le crissement des créatures nocturnes, les rayons de la lune qui éclairent doucement l'endroit, ainsi que les arbres semblant prendre vie, donnaient des allures fantomatiques au lieu si plein de vie pendant la journée.

Au même moment dans l'appartement de Lucy, cette dernière n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était trop perturbé.

_*** Flash Back***_

_Si durant l'été de ces 8 ans Jude avait empêché sa fille d'aller chez Natsu, pendant l'été de ses 9 ans, il était bien trop occupé par son business pour s'occuper des agissements de sa fille. C'est pendant cet été là que Lisanna et Mirajane avaient rejoint le petit groupe._

_Lucy avait découvert pour la première fois le sentiment de jalousie, car après tout, Natsu était son prince charmant à elle et le rapprochement du petit garçon et de la petite Strauss ne lui plaisait que moyennement._ _Pourtant la petite blonde et le petit rose n'avait jamais été aussi proche._

* * *

><p>Ayant besoin de prendre l'air Lucy sortit de chez elle et passa un pantalon noir, un T-shirt Heart-Kreuz et un manteau.<p>

Elle n'avait pas peur de s'aventurer dans cette ville la nuit, vu qu'elle connue pour être tranquille. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de son immeuble, profitant de l'air froid qui glaçait ses doigts pour calmer son esprit tourmenté. Lucy se dirigea inconsciemment vers le parc.

* * *

><p>-Gadjeel je vais fermer, rentre chez toi.<p>

-Okay ! Merci patron.

Gadjeel souffla de bonheur, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, voir Lily, manger un peu et surtout dormir !

Il se retrouva dans les petits vestiaires pour employés où il se changea en vitesse, il salua son patron et s'en alla. Le brun aux yeux rouge, passa derrière le karaoké dans une petite ruelle, il se dirigea vers la rue principale, où peu de passants passaient à cette heure-ci, et parmi les rares personnes encore présente à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il reconnut Lucy.

_'Qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ?'_ Intrigué il commença à la suivre.

_'Où elle peut bien aller à cette heure? Peut être qu'elle va voir un petit ami'_

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa curiosité et la jalousie commença insidieusement à pointer le bout de son nez.

Lucy arriva bientôt au parc de la porte sud, là se trouvait l'arbre Sola, il était éclairé par les quelques bougies qui avaient étés posés là pour la commémoration et qui ne s'était pas encore éteint, Lucy s'agenouilla devant le tas de fleurs et de peluches et de photos. La blonde éclata d'un rire démentiel.

_'Quel bande d'hypocrites, ils sont détestables! Je les déteste! Tu ne méritais pas de tels hypocrites Natsu !'_

Puis son rire se transforma soudainement en sanglot et aussitôt les larmes suivirent.

_'Après 7 ans, cela me touche toujours'_

Lucy balaya ses larmes et murmura:

-Tu me manques...

D'une voix tremblante, elle se mit à chanter :

**Musing through memories **_(Rêvant via les souvenirs)_**  
>Losing my grip in the grey <strong>_(Perdant mon sac de voyage dans le gris)_**  
>Numbing the senses <strong>_(Engourdissement des sens)_**  
>I feel you slipping away <strong>_(Je te sens t'échapper)_**  
>Fighting to hold on <strong>_(Luttant pour s'accrocher)_**  
>Clinging to just one more day <strong>_(S'accrochant à un jour de plus)_**  
>Love turns to ashes <strong>_(L'amour devient des cendres)_**  
>With all that I wish could say <strong>_(Avec tout ça, j'aimerais que tu puisses rester)_

**I'd die to be where you are **_(Je mourrais pour être là où tu es)_**  
>I tried to be where you are <strong>_(J'ai essayée d'être là où tu es)_

**Every night I dream you're still here **_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear <strong>_(Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair)_**  
>When I awake, you disappear <strong>_(Quand je me réveille, tu disparais)  
><em>**  
>Back to the shadows <strong>_(Retour aux ombres)_**  
>With all I hold dear <strong>_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
>With all I hold dear <strong>_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
>I dream you're still here <strong>_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>I dream you're still here <strong>_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
><strong>

_**Hidden companion **__(Compagnon caché)__**  
>Phantom be still in my heart <strong>__(Le spectre est toujours dans mon cœur)__**  
>Make me a promise that <strong>__(Fais-moi la promesse que,)__**  
>Time won't erase us <strong>__(Le temps ne nous effacera pas)__**  
>That we were not lost from the star <strong>__(Que nous ne sommes pas perdus depuis le début)_

**Oh, I'd die to be where you are **_(Oh, je mourrais pour être là où tu es)_**  
>I tried to be where you are <strong>_(J'ai essayée d'être là où tu es)_

**Every night I dream you're still here **_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear <strong>_(Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair)_**  
>When I awake, you disappear <strong>_(Quand je me réveille, tu disparais)_**  
>Back to the shadows <strong>_(Retour aux ombres)_**  
>With all I hold dear <strong>_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
>With all I hold dear <strong>_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
>I dream you're still here <strong>_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>I dream you're still here <strong>_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_

Ever slightly out of reach

_(Toujours un peu hors de portée)_**  
>I dream you're still here <strong>_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>But it breaks so easily <strong>_(Mais cela se brise si facilement)_**  
>I try to protect you <strong>_(J'essaye de te protéger)_**  
>I can't let you fade <strong>_(Je ne peux pas te laisser t'affaiblir)_**  
>I feel you slipping <strong>_(Je te sens glisser)_**  
>I feel you slipping away <strong>_(Je te sens t'échapper)  
><em>**  
><strong>**Every night I dream you're still here **_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>The ghost by my side, so perfect, so clear <strong>_(Le fantôme à mes côtés, tellement parfait, tellement clair)_**  
>When I awake, you disappear <strong>_(Quand je me réveille, tu disparais)_**  
>Back to the shadows <strong>_(Retour aux ombres)_**  
>With all I hold dear <strong>_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
><strong>**With all I hold dear **_(Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur)_**  
>I dream you're still here <strong>_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>I dream you're still here <strong>_(Je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>Every night I dream you're still here <strong>_(Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)_**  
>Every night I dream you're still here… (<strong>_Chaque nuit je rêve que tu es toujours là)  
><em>

Lucy n'arrivait pas à croire que même 7ans après, elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à cette histoire stoïquement. Elle avait eut du mal à accepter l'hypothèse de la mort de Natsu par le passé. '_Après tout on a jamais retrouvé son corps' _

Elle avait dû aller voir un thérapeute, mais la seule chose à laquelle cela avait servi, c'était de stopper ses crises de nerfs, à une époque Lucy était vraiment obsédée par cette histoire et prônait à tous que Natsu était vivant.

Aujourd'hui elle était juste désabusée par toute cette histoire et même si elle pensait constamment à son ami, 'son prince', elle ne le pleurait pas autant qu'avant, c'était même la première fois depuis 4 ans qu'elle versait des larmes pour soulager un peu sa peine. Cette histoire de commémoration lui était monté à la tête.

-Lucy.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle reconnut assez facilement la voix de Gadjeel. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, le jeune homme l'attira contre lui.

La blonde n'eut pas la force de se débattre, dès que les bras du brun l'entourèrent, elle se sentit...étrangement bien, protégée et au chaud. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, oubliant presque de qu'il s'agissait.

Gadjeel jeta un regard à l'ensemble de photo et reconnu le petit garçon de l'article, qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

_'Elle le connaissait '_

Le brun profita égoïstement de cette étreinte, sachant très bien que ce serait certainement la dernière fois. Il en profita pour humer le parfum sucré de la blonde et de sentir sur son torse la douce poitrine de la blonde.

Il n'était pas le meilleur pour réconforter les gens, il préféra donc garder le silence. Cela arrangea Lucy qui n'avait pas la tête à parler.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Gadjeel brise la quiétude qui les enveloppait :

-Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Il sentit la blonde acquiescer alors il recula et ils quittèrent le parc.

* * *

><p>Dans les rues de Magnolia une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait d'un pas lent, se fondant dans l'obscurité omniprésente. Cette silhouette d'abord flou et peu visible, devint peu à peu distincte. Arrivant au parc de la porte sud, cet inconnu, fut heureux de ne voir personne. Quand il arriva à l'arbre Sola, il s'agenouilla devant celui-ci et regarda avec un sourire profondément triste les photos de l'enfant qui y était présenté.<p>

-Je savais que tu viendrais. Une voix féminine et satisfaite retentit derrière lui.

D'un mouvement rapide il se retourna vers celle-ci.

-Minerva, grogna t-il.

Cette derrière retira sa propre capuche, elle semblait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux ébènes étaient coiffées en tresse qui retombait sur ces épaules et portait une robe qui mettait en valeur ses formes avantageuses.

-Ça faisait longtemps Igneel.

Le susnommé ôta sa capuche, révélant une longue chevelure rouge, tandis que ces yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit, il était une version adulte de Natsu, assez grand, le grand manteau qu'il portait recouvrait ses bras laissant présager des muscles développés et son visage laissait deviner qu'il avait tout juste la quarantaine.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais mordu à l'hameçon ricana la jeune femme.

-Quoi? fit-il avec colère, ne me dit pas que tu es derrière cette commémoration ?

_Bien sûr que si, il suffisait simplement de manipuler les plus grandes commères de cette ville, utiliser un peu internet et la presse se chargeait du reste. Si je ne t'avais pas tant surestimée, j'aurais fait ça depuis bien longtemps !

-Je vais te...

-Du calme, fit une voix masculine. Sorti de l'obscurité, Sting apparu le visage découvert.

- Attrapez-le.

À ces mots une deuxième personne, arriva, c'était le fameux Rogue.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent vers l'homme en baragouinant des paroles dans une langue étrangère.

Le blond et le brun ne s'attendirent par contre pas à l'écran de fumée qui apparut devant eux. Minerva sembla aussi étonnée qu'eux.

-Je ne suis peut être pas un sorcier mais j'ai appris à me défendre !

La voix derrière elle, la fit hoqueter, le temps qu'elle comprenne d'où elle provenait, elle se fit violemment projeter sur ces acolytes.

Igneel savait qu'il n'était pas assez puissants pour faire face aux sorciers devant lui, mais il lança quand même quelques flèches sur eux à l'aide de son arbalète dissimulée dans sa manche et accrochée à son avant bras.

Les flèches furent barrées par une sphère de protection noire créée par le brun aux yeux rouge.

Igneel profita de cette légère diversion pour disparaître dans les tréfonds de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Minerva poussa un cri de rage.<p>

_Bande d'incapable, vous l'avez laissé s'en aller !

_Pardon, murmurèrent les jeunes hommes la tête basse.

_Vos excuses ne le ramèneront pas !

_...

-Bref. La Grande date se rapproche et nous devons commencer à accomplir tous les rituels...J'attends cela depuis 7 ans ! Je vais enfin retrouver tous mes pouvoirs et une fois cela fait, non seulement je me vengerais définitivement d'Igneel, mais je régnerais en maîtresse sur cette ville !

Sting et Rogue se jetèrent un regard. Minerva allait déverser un voile de chaos sur cette ville et sur ses habitants alors que ces derniers étaient ignorants des sombres projets de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Amel:Je ne sais pas encore combien,peut être 20 ou plus .<p>

Lilyne:j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :)

La chanson c'est: Still Here de Digital Daggers,cette chanson est très touchante et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre11.

Marchant vers son appartement où dormaient encore ses colocataires, Lucy marchait au coté de Gadjeel les yeux maintenant secs. Les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la blonde.

-Je suppose que je doive te remercier, marmonna Lucy.

-Si tu ne veux pas me remercier, je ne te mets pas un couteau sous la gorge.

-Merci, murmura t-elle, plongeant ses orbes brunes dans ceux légèrement rougeoyant du brun, lui montrant sa reconnaissance et pour ainsi lui prouver que ce n'est pas par obligation qu'elle le faisait.

La blonde était bien heureuse que Gadjeel l'aie trouvé, elle ne sait pas sil elle aurait pu surmonter la tristesse de sa perte seule.

Gadjeel eut envie de l'embrasser, elle avait eut l'air si fragile dans ce parc et même après avoir tant pleuré, elle essayait de se monter forte devant lui.

C'est dans ces moments-là, qu'il savait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

La main du brun vint s'égarer dans la chevelure blonde de Lucy, qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous ce geste incroyablement gentil. _'Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux...ou je rêve?_ Ce n'était pas les tapes sur la tête auxquelles Levy avait droit, non c'était plus tendre et doux que ça.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleurais _'même si je m'en doute un peu'_ mais tu es plus forte que ça...tu es Lucy Heartfilia ... Ne l'oublie pas.

Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une Lucy assez surprise et songeuse, quand elle rentra dans son appartement toutes les lumières étaient encore éteintes, ses colocataires ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa petite escapade nocturne, elle réussit à se glisser dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit et mettant son pyjama elle se coucha dans son lit. Quand la blonde rabattu ses couvertures sur elle, elle songea à ses pleurs, à sa chanson mais surtout à l'attitude aussi tendre qu'étrange de Gadjeel. Le jeune homme s'était montré réconfortant avec elle. Ce soir elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette du Métaleux. _'Peut être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais'._

Lucy exténuée par cette longue journée, rejoint le pays des songes, l'esprit encore perplexe suite aux événements de cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Ah le week-end, comme c'est agréable! On peut se reposer ou sortir avec ces amis, en profiter pour faire les choses qui nous sont impossible durant la semaine de cours. Mais malheureusement pour notre petite Juvia, cette dernière était actuellement sur son lit, encore punie, en train de s'ennuyer ferme mais ce qui la dérangeait vraiment c'était de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre son Gray adoré…<p>

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et devina qu'il s'agissait d'Aquarius qui cuisinait quelque chose pour le déjeuner tandis que Scorpio jardinait.

Finalement, voyant qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire elle décida d'en profiter pour faire quelques recherches sur Natsu.

* * *

><p>Sur une route dans les alentours de Magnolia, roulait une Suzuki Sx4 grise, avec à son bord, trois personnes dont deux adultes et une jeune fille.<p>

Les deux adultes étaient naturellement à l'avant et discutaient, c'était visiblement un couple mariés au vu de leur complicité et de leur alliance. La jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'arrière, lisait un livre sans réellement comprendre le sens. Ses jolis yeux bruns déchiffraient les lignes mais le sens n'atteignait pas son esprit troublé. Ces longs cheveux bleus retombaient sur ses maigres épaules.

-Wendy, mon cœur ?

La jeune fille leva la tête pour voir se que son père lui voulait.

-N'aie pas peur je suis certain que tu vas te plaire là-bas.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, en soupirant. Son père avait sûrement raison, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire Wendy n'allait pas à Magnolia, ils allaient juste traverser la ville pour atteindre leur réelle destination, l'institut Sainte-Fée, c'était ce qu'on appelait un centre de gestion du stress ou une maison de fous pour les moins délicats.

Beaucoup semblerait choqué, d'apprendre que des parents avaient l'intention d'interner leur fille, mais ils le faisaient car l'institut était l'une des plus prisée et discrète du pays, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidés d'y emmener leur fille.

Le patriarche regarda sa fille encore une seconde sans prêter attention à la route, puis la seconde chose qu'il entendit fut :

-Éric attention ! hurla sa femme.

Le dénommé Éric ne put éviter le camion qui était sorti de nul part. La voiture fut violemment percutée et s'envola dans les airs avant de lourdement retombé dans un sordide bruit métallique.

* * *

><p>Se lassant de lire les articles du net, Juvia se décida de faire une recherche de terrain qui sera sûrement plus constructif que de lire trente fois la même chose sur différents sites web. Elle voulait savoir quel genre d'homme était Igneel Dragneel, le père de Natsu, et s'il avait un quelconque lien avec la transformation de son fils .Et ce n'est pas sur le net qu'elle l'apprendrait, elle sortit de sa maison à pas de chat et elle se dirigea discrètement vers la voisine. Juvia supposait que la femme vivait déjà là i ans, vu que c'était elle qui leur avait parlé du « soit disant fantôme » qui hantait leur demeure.<p>

_'Si elle savait la vérité… elle en ferait une crise cardiaque'_

Heureusement Scorpio était rentré à l'intérieur et n'était pas dans le jardin, sinon il lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle faisait dehors.

Une fois arrivée devant la barrière de sa voisine Juvia regarda le jardin avec attention, il était propre, fleuris et vraiment très bien entretenu, à côté le sien ne faisait pas le poids. _'Ce n'est qu'à charge de revanche, quand Scorpio aura finit de le restaurer il sera splendide' _La jeune fille toqua à la porte avant qu'elle n'entende quelqu'un lui hurler qu'il arrivait.

Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme, petite et très mince, d'un âge avancé, et dont les rides assez marquées lui donnaient un aspect sévère. Elle avait des cheveux courts dont la blondeur perdait de son éclat. Ses petits yeux verts transperçaient la jeune fille par le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui portait. Elle avait sur elle une robe brune.

-C'est pour quoi? questionna la femme sèchement.

-Je suis la voisine, d'à côté, Juvia Lokser.

-Oh...c'est vous qui avez emménagé il y a peu.

-Oui...hum _'Comment poser la question sans que cela paraisse bizarre' _ pensa t-elle, se triturant les manches de son gilet, Juvia a entendu parler du...

-…fantôme du petit garçon?

-Heu oui...pourriez vous en parler à Juvia ?

-Vous avez remarqué que des choses disparaissaient, non? J'ai prévenu votre mère quand elle est venue visiter cette maison mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, dit-elle amèrement.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous expliquer à Juvia pourquoi cette maison est si spéciale ? Pourquoi y a t-il des choses étranges qui s'y produisent?

La vieille femme sembla hésiter, elle jeta un regard sur la rue avec méfiance, mais ne voyant rien elle se décala légèrement et laissa la jeune fille entrer.

Assise dans un salon typé japonais, sur un coussin près d'une table basse, Juvia observait le salon de sa voisine. La pièce était bien éclairée, des meubles en bois et la dominance de beige et de vert donnaient une ambiance relaxante et chaleureuse, certains des murs blanc était décoré de dessin de branche de cerisier, quelque petite plantes verte étaient présentes dans les coins de la pièce et une grande baie vitrée située sur la gauche fournissait une grande partie de la lumière et égayait le tout. Juvia fut vraiment charmée par la finesse avec laquelle cette pièce a été aménagée, qu'elle en regrettait presque ce qu'avait fait Aquarius dans leur propre salon.

-Tenez.

Quand la vieille femme lui tendit une tasse, elle la saisit en la remerciant et bu une gorgée du liquide chaud, avant de le reposer sur la table basse et de fixer son interlocutrice qui buvait en toute tranquillité. Cette dernière se nommait Camille Yamamoto. Elle fut étonnée à l'entente de son nom et la vieille dame l'a vite comprise en voyant son visage étonné, et lui expliqua que c'était son défunt mari qui était japonais.

- Pouvez-vous me raconter les événements qui ont eu lieu dans ma maison?

La vieille dame, leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et dit:

-Je me rappelle bien de l'époque où les Dragneel vivaient ici, ils étaient si bruyants! Autant le père que le fils et il y avait aussi la bande gamins qui venaient tout le temps jouer ici et une femme avec sa fille qui passaient dans le coin de temps en temps ._'Oui Juvia se souvient d'un article qui parlait d'une petite fille qui été si profondément touchée par la disparition de Natsu qu'elle avait dut subir une thérapie'_ Le père était très gentil cela m'a choquée d'apprendre qu'il avait été accusé du meurtre de son fils._  
><em>

-Oh… et concernant le soir où le petit garçon a disparu ? Vous en savez m'en dire plus?

-Je suis celle qui a entendu les cris du garçon, ce jour-là, et qui a appelé la police aussi.

-Hum... et cette histoire de fantôme alors ?

-Les précédents locataires ont remarqué la disparition de nourritures. Selon leur dire, on entendrait aussi des bruits étranges la nuit et que des objets changerait de place sans qu'il n'aie eu intervention humaine... J'ai toujours su que c'était l'esprit du Natsu Dragneel qui tourmentaient ces gens et il continue sûrement avec vous aussi, pas vrai ?

-heu...hum...il est vrai que quelques aliments ont disparu, concéda Juvia timidement.

-Je le savais! Vous feriez mieux de partir de cet endroit maudit avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelques choses de vraiment grave!

Juvia ne sut que dire face aux paroles de sa voisine, même si elle parait austère et peu commode aux premiers abords, on voyait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle mettait en garde les inconnus trop insouciants de ce qu'elle pensait être un esprit malin.

-Je vais vous confier quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit à la police.

Juvia acquiesça toute ouïe.

-Le soir où j'ai entendu les cris du pauvre garçon, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et j'ai aperçu une chose étrange...i l y avait une lumière verte qui jaillissait de la maison mais, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde…

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien révélé à la police?

-J'étais déjà assez âgée à l'époque, et la police écoute rarement les divagations des vieilles folles de mon genre, de plus ma fille m'avait dissuadé d'en parler, elle pense que j'ai du rêver et parfois je me dit que c'est peut-être vrai tant ça a été bref mais des fois...

Le regard de la vieille dame devint vague, perdue dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ressassait. Juvia se promit de creuser la piste de la lumière verte.

-Qu'en est-il de la femme et de la petite fille qui venaient là bas dont vous m'avez parlé?

-La femme était grande, belle, elle avait une longue chevelure blanche, de grands yeux bleus. Elle était souvent accompagné par une petite fille timide qui avait des cheveux bleus et qui ne cessait de se caché derrière la femme.

-Quelles sont leurs noms?

- Je ne connais pas celui de la femme, mais il sembla avoir entendu celui de la petite fille une fois...Wendy, je crois...cela remonte tellement, j'en suis plus totalement sûre, vous savez.

-Hum... et concernant les amis du petit garçon, savez vous ce qu'ils sont devenus?

-Ils vivent encore en ville je pense, mais je ne sais si je saurais les reconnaître maintenant. Cette histoire date de 7ans, ils ont du sûrement changé ou du quitter la ville pour certains.

* * *

><p>Juvia avait très peu appris sur Natsu, rien de bien concret, rien qui pourrait indiquer ce qui est arrivé au jeune homme. La jeune fille se trouvait toujours au même point, elle n'avait aucune piste à creuser et surtout elle avait risqué d'empirer sa punition pour rien.<p>

_'Si seulement elle se souvenait du nom des enfants, de la femme! Là, j'ai rien à part cette possible lumière verte.' _songea t-elle en poussant la porte de chez elle, discrètement pour pas qu'Aquarius sache ce qu'elle traficotait dehors. Elle rejoint sans chambre à pas de loups, et traversa le salon où ses tuteurs regardaient la télé sans qu'ils ne se rendent comptent de sa présence.

* * *

><p>Levy marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour y rendre les livres qu'elle avait empruntés.<p>

La lecture était vraiment un refuge pour elle, surtout depuis que son cœur avait été brisé. _'2 fois' _songea t-elle, tristement.

La jeune fille repensa avec amertume au baiser qu'elle avait volé à Gadjeel et au râteau qu'elle s'était prise. La bleue s'étonnait encore de l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve, elle qui était si timide ne se connaissait pas si audacieuse.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, elle salua la bibliothécaire avec un sourire chaleureux, elle lui rendit les livres, puis elle se dirigea vers la grande é

tendu de livres qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Rapidement elle plongea dans son élément, totalement captivée par tous les livres qu'elle voyait. Finalement, elle en prit un et commença à le lire tout en marchant, elle ne fit pas attention et bouscula quelqu'un, en quittant les yeux de son bouquin pour s'excuser, elle eut le souffle fut coupé.

L'inconnu devant elle, la regardait avec impassibilité, ses yeux rouges sang la scrutant de haut en bas. _'Mon dieu ! On dirait Gadjeel'_

Ses yeux rubis, ses cheveux ténébreux, son air nonchalant 'il ne manquerait plus que des piercings et peut être des cheveux plus long.

Le jeune homme s'en alla, sans même s'excuser, laissant une Levy songeuse.

Elle se demandait que pouvait être le nom de ce mystérieux personnage.

* * *

><p>Polyussica était médecin depuis plus de vingt ans. En semaine, elle travaillait dans un établissement scolaire en tant qu'infirmière, et le week-end venu, elle donnait un coup de main à l'hôpital de Magnolia. Si Polyussica n'aimait que moyennement les gens, les « humains », comme elle les appelait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aider. Ce matin là alors, qu'elle faisait la tourné des chambres pour prendre des nouvelles de ses patients, sa collègue la jeune Ariès, une jeune fille très gentille et très timide et extrêmement naïve à la chevelure rose qui contrairement aux siens étaient bouclé et soulignait le coté juvénile de son visage, l'appela et en lui disant qu'une ambulance arrivait en urgence et qu'il fallait prendre en charge une victime d'un accident de la route, et qu'il fallait faire vite car c'était vraiment très grave.<p>

Dès que l'ambulance arriva, le brancard sortit du véhicule, à peine passer les portes de l'hôpital que les deux roses, suivit d'un autre infirmier et médecin étaient autour du brancard, demandant à l'ambulancier les détails sur l'état de la victime.

-Blessure à la tête, multiples contusions au bras et sûrement sur tout le corps, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang avant que l'ambulance n'arrive.

Pendant ce temps, les médecins demandèrent aux infirmiers de préparer une chambre et une salle pour qu'ils puissent soigner la victime.

Polyussica fut attristée de voir que la victime était une petite fille qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de douze ans.

*** *** ***Quelque heures plus tard*** *** ***

Plus tard Polyussica souffla, l'état de la gamine s'était enfin stabilisée, le sang qu'elle avait perdu, et le violent coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête, avait fait plongée la jeune fille dans le coma, mais heureusement, de stade 2, avec un peu de chance elle se réveillerait dans quelques jours ou dans quelques semaines dans le pire des cas.

Même après des années dans ce métier, Polyussica ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger petit pincement au cœur en voyant des enfants dans ce genre d'état. Ces êtres encore innocents et qui n'avaient pas pu profiter pleinement de la vie et qui se voyait coincé dans un lit d'hôpital avec des fois peu de chances de s'en sortir.

L'infirmière regarda la jeune fille endormit, à travers la vitre de sa chambre. La pauvre enfant relié à de nombreux fils, la tête enveloppée par des bandages, seul le bip de l'électrocardiographe brisait le silence de la chambre, et permettait de savoir qu'elle était encore en vie.

-Elle s'appelle Wendy.

La voix d'Ariès, l'arracha de ses sombres pensées.

-Ces parents sont morts dans l'accident… On essaye de joindre des gens qui pourraient la connaître. C'est si triste... Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle se retrouvera orpheline, alors qu'elle est si jeune...

Polyussica ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

><p>En fin de soirée, Aquarius et Scorpio se préparaient pour un petit dîner en amoureux, Juvia elle, regardait la télévision en envoyant des messages à Grey.<p>

-Juvia ? T'en dis quoi ?

La bleue se détourna de son téléphone et jeta un regard appréciateur à sa tutrice. Elle portait une longue robe noire, fendue sur le coté, légèrement pailletée et qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur.

-Juvia connaît quelqu'un qui va raviver la flamme ce soir !

- Quoi ? Une flamme ? Il y a le feu ? déboula Scorpio paniqué en regardant autour de lui mais se calma rapidement en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Les deux bleus rigolèrent de bon cœur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? questionna Scorpio en arrangeant son nœud papillon.

-Oh mais rien, lui répondit Aquarius et Juvia un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

L'homme à la peau basané ne les crut pas une seconde mais il haussa les épaules, ces deux là ont toujours été très complices.

-Ma sirène, il est tant d'y aller, sinon nous serons en retard, prévint Scorpio.

-Soit sage Juvia! s'exclama la bleue joyeusement, quittant le salon.

-Passez une bonne soirée!

Scorpio lui embrassa gentiment le front et il s'en alla à son tour.

Dès que les adultes passèrent le pas de la porte, Natsu déboula dans le salon avec Happy sur l'épaule.

-Natsu-san!

Juvia était heureuse de le voir, elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie du rosé et cela lui permettait aussi de ne pas passer la soirée seule.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas m'apprendre aujourd'hui ? questionna t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à ces côtés.

Natsu s'intéressait beaucoup au monde extérieur, si seulement il y avait un moyen de le faire sortir sans qu'il ait une crise, se dit-elle tristement.

Juvia décida de lui parler des contes de fées et cela étonna à peine la jeune fille qu'il connaisse Cendrillon, Raiponce, le Petit Chaperon Rouge et les autres. Elle se décida à lui poser une question pour connaître un peu mieux le passé du jeune homme, mais ce procédé n'était pas sans risque. Elle avait peur que Natsu souffre en essayant de se souvenir, elle avait peur qu'il fasse encore une des ses horribles crises qui le paralyse littéralement de douleur.

-Qui vous à raconter ces contes ?

L'hybride la regarda avant d'écarquiller les yeux, un flash d'images passa dans son esprit et son crâne se fit de plus en plus douloureux. Il serra les dents, respiration hachée, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, espérant vainement que cela atténuera la douleur.

-Est ce que ça va ?

La main de Juvia se posa avec inquiétude sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

-Ouais c'est bon.

Le simple touché et le fait de la savoir à coté de lui, s'inquiétant pour son état, atténua graduellement sa douleur et calma sa respiration.

-J'ai vu...une chambre...quelqu'un était assis sur le lit... je ne vois pas son visage... il avait un livre à la main et lit une histoire à...

-À qui ?

-À un petit garçon... c'est moi... mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais je n'ai pas de cornes, j'ai l'air comme toi... je ne comprends pas...

-Natsu-san.

Juvia saisit les mains du garçon dans les siennes, encore sur le visage du jeune homme, et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Tu étais en train de vous souvenir de ton passé.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler des découvertes qu'elle avait faites sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre?

-Rien...

Il faudrait stimuler sa mémoire, peut être lui montrer des articles de journaux. '_Non ça peux être dangereux pour lui...ou peut être lui dire la vérité petit à petit, pour ne pas le heurter et éviter qu'il ne souffre'_

-Juvia a quelque chose à avouer à Natsu-san.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Juvia commence une enquête sur toi et Juvia t'a caché des choses qu'elle avait apprises quelques choses sur toi et ton passé, lui dit-elle timidement craignant qu'il s'énerve de lui avoir fait des cachotteries à son sujet.

* * *

><p>J'attends vos réaction même si il ne se passe rien de bien génial.<p>

Wendy à un rôle important dans cette fic,mais je risque de la laisser dans le coma encore un peu.

Guest:Merci d'avoir prit le temps de mettre une review,j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre12.

Natsu craignit le pire,des que ces mots furent prononcés .

_Juvia tient à vous dire que si elle n'a rien dit,c'est parce qu'elle avait peur que vous fassiez une crise,comme celle ci .

_...

_Suivez Juvia.

Natsu s'exécuta son estomac se noua par le stresse.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de la bleue,cette derrière se saisit de son ordinateur portable et elle y pianota quelque peu puis elle releva les yeux de l'écran et fixa Natsu qui s'était placé ses côtés .

_Voilà.

Elle plaça l'appareil sur les genoux du garçon,le jeune homme se retrouva donc devant un article.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une photo de lui.

Il fit défiler la page,découvrant que l'article le concernant,au fil de sa lecture sa tête commença à lui faire de plus en plus mal.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la photo d'un homme,au dessous de cette photo y était inscrit le nom «Igneel Dragneel » s'en fut trop ,la douleur qui déferla en lui ,le fit pousser un cri ,ses pupilles devinrent dilatés,un visage s'imposa dans son esprit,il se souvint d'un rire,un rire masculin,il se souvint d'une voix grave tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol.

_«Il était une fois... »_

Le souvenir d'un homme lui lisant une histoire s'imposa dans son esprit.

Natsu n'était pas idiot,il savait que cette homme était son père et à un moment où il essaya de se souvenir de lui ,il eut comme l'impression que l'on enroulait une ceinture autour de son crane et que l'on serrait avec force.

Juvia paniquait,elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui soucieuse,elle lui toucha l'épaule du rose.

Elle positionna la tête de l'hybride sur ses genoux et elle constata qu'il respirait à grosse goûte.

_Juvia n'aurait pas dû vous faire lire ça.

_...C'est bon j'suis pas mort...enfin même si tout le monde semble le penser souffla Natsu à bout de souffle. Mais tu peux faire quelque chose pour que ça aille mieux soupira Natsu,qui se remettait déjà.

_Quoi?Juvia fera n'importe quoi !

_Penche toi.

Juvia s'exécuta sans poser de question,le bras du rose passa derrière sa nuque et le nez de Natsu se logea dans son cou.

_J'aime définitivement ton odeur.

Juvia rougie mais ne fit rien pour le repousser,elle lui devait bien ça.

_Hum...vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

_Mon père...

_...

_Je...Il faut que je réfléchisse...

_Juvia est tellement désolé,Juvia ne tentera plus rien,Juvia le j...

_Non!

Il se redressa et s'assit en face de la jeune fille toujours a genoux .

_Moi je veux savoir Juvia et même si ça me fait du mal,tu dois me le dire...quelque chose m'est arrivé et ce soir c'est la première fois que je m'en rends compte vraiment...je veux savoir et toi tu vas m'y aider !

_D'accord .

_Alors qu'est ce que tu sais d'autres?

_L'article résume un peu tout,il y a tant de mystère qui vous entoure ,comme où est votre Père?Comment vous êtes devenu comme ça?Pourquoi vous avez des crises?

_On pourrait essayer d'y répondre.

_Hum...faire des hypothèses...d'accord...où est votre père?Il a dû quitter le pays vu qu'il a été accusé de votre meurtre...

_Je ne me souviens pas de lui,seulement de son visage.

Cela lui retournais les entrailles,en voyant les anciens locataires ,il s'était une fois demandé si il avait lui aussi eut des parents...mais la seule réponse qu'il avait eut était une crise douloureuse .

Aujourd'hui il avait un père,il avait un souvenir de lui très brève de lui.

Natsu se rendit alors compte qu'il était passé à côté de beaucoup de chose dans sa vie,qu'il avait toujours vécu enfermé sans se soucier de son passé,ses crises le persuadant de ne jamais se poser de question mais maintenant il voulait savoir .

_Comment vous êtes devenu comme ça...Juvia penche pour une expérience qui à mal tournée.

Natsu leva un sourcil,signifiant qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout.

_Un peu à la Bruce Banner fit-elle avec un doigt sur le menton.

_Qui?

_Bruce Banner!Hulk!ah la la Juvia va devoir refaire votre éducation cinématographique,mais il va falloir attendre...donc Juvia penche aussi pour sorcellerie même si c'est vraiment improbable ,mais après tout vous êtes mi homme mi dragon donc...Natsu-san?

Les yeux verts de l'hybride s'étaient écarquillé.

La douleur fut intense mais courte ,il se retrouva le souffle court,replié sur lui même.

_Une lumière verte...j'ai vu une lumière verte...elle venait sur moi et...plus rien c'est de trou noir.

_Est-ce que ça va?

_Je te l'ai déjà dit ,je ne suis pas en sucre m...

Il interrompue ce qu'il disait en sentant la main de Juvia caresser ses cheveux ainsi que l'une de ses cornes.

_Juvia ne les avaient jamais touchée remarqua t-elle en ôtant lentement sa main.

Songeant au fait qu'il s'était passé trop de chose ,ce soir Juvia prit la décision de changer de sujet.

_Maintenant Juvia va parfaire votre éducation cinématographique!

* * *

><p>Le lendemain,Juvia réfléchit à son amitié avec Natsu. Quand ils étaient ensemble plus rien ne comptait,le rose était si ignorant que Juvia se devait d'y remédier ,mais d'un autre côté le mystère qu'il constituait à lui tout seul intriguait Juvia,au point qu'elle y pense même en cours,comme en ce moment précis.<p>

_Mademoiselle Lokser vous êtes avec nous ? questionna le professeur Macao.

La bleue sursauta et faillit renverser sa trousse,ce qui attira les rires de ses camarades.

Elle s'excusa auprès du professeur et mit de côté Natsu,il fallait qu'elle pense un peu à Grey aussi,car le temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer avec lui était un temps ou une fille pouvait lui mettre le grappin dessus.

À la fin du cours,alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une autre salle,la bleue l'agrippa en lui demandant comment ça allait.

Le brun lui répondu « bof »,et Juvia entama une conversation pour deux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire,mais très vite et au plus grand bonheur de Juvia,Grey se mit à lui parler.

_Dit Juvia ?

_Oui Grey-sama demanda t-elle avec un éblouissant sourire.

_Qu'est ce que tu faisais à la commémoration ?

Le sourire de Juvia se fana.

_Juvia passait par là pour rentrer chez elle,mentit-elle _'Juvia déteste mentir à Grey-sama'._

_Ça tu me là déjà dit mais je ne te crois pas ...je pense plutôt que tu es allé faire ta curieuse.

_...

_Alors ?

_C'est vrai Juvia y est allé par curiosité...mais et vous Grey-sama ,pourquoi y étiez -vous ?

Grey se sentit subitement au pied du mur.

_Je...

Soudainement Juvia fut prise d'un gros doute.

_Est-ce que vous le connaissiez ?

Grey paniqua à cette question,bien sûr qu'il le connaissait,mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler à Juvia ou tout du moins pas maintenant,Juvia était quelqu'un de bien, qui ne jugeait jamais et il trouvait cela agréable mais il se voyait mal abordé cette conversation en plein milieu du couloir du lycée.

_Ohé Grey s'exclama Lissanna en arrivant vers eux,Salut Juvia!

Sauvé par le gong,il se jeta à corps perdu dans la conversation avec la jeune Strauss,mettant de côté le sujet avec Juvia.

La bleue quand à elle fut vraiment assaillit par des questionnements ,comme:

Est-ce possible que Grey et Natsu se soit connu ?

* * *

><p>Juvia regagna sa salle de classe pour une heure de littérature durant laquelle son esprit divagua tantôt vers son merveilleux Grey,tantôt vers Natsu.<p>

Quand la cloche sonna,la plus part des élèves soufflèrent de soulagement .

Les cours de monsieur Crux(*),un petit homme assez âgé,dégarnis du crane et fin, pouvait être assez assommant par moment,particulièrement quand ce dernier s'endormait au milieu d'explication.

_Messieurs Fulbuster,Reddfox et Mesdemoiselles Heartfilia et McGarden sont prié de resté quelque minute de plus j'ai à leur parlé .

Les quatre élèves furent intrigués par cette demande mais il s'exécutèrent.

_Juvia vous attends devant la salle Grey-sama avertit la bleue en s'en allant.

Grey acquiesça tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son professeur de littérature,suivit des trois autres.

_Si je vous ai demandé de rester c'est pour vous parler des résultats que vous avez eut aux derniers contrôles.

_Sont-ils si mauvais?questionna la petite bleue craintive.

_Non mademoiselle McGarden,les votre sont excellents tout comme ceux de mademoiselle Heartfilia d'ailleurs...mais par contre ceux de ces messieurs sont catastrophiques!

Gadjeel et Grey grimacèrent.

_Ce n'est malheureusement pas la premièr fois que cela ce produit et si on continue comme ça je crains pour vos résultats...c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'installer un système de tutorat.

_Pardon?!s'étonna Gadjeel.

_Monsieur Redfox vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser,comme vous le savez votre tuteur est très proche du proviseur Makarof il me suffit d'un mot et je le fait appelé,peu importe la forêt ou le temple où il est allé exploré.

Mesdemoiselles étant donnés que vous êtes les meilleurs en littérature , vous prendrez soin de ces deux là,Mademoiselle Heartifilia bonne chance je vous donne le tutorat de monsieur Redfox...

_Quoi? s'exclama Levy,Pourquoi Lu-chan?

_Et bien parce que si il y a un espoir pour monsieur Fulbuster ,le cas de monsieur Gadjeel est presque désespéré ,il faudra donc toute la force de caractère de mademoiselle Heartfilia pour lui inculquer quelque chose.

_Mais... bégaya Levy,qui aurait préférer être à la place de son amie.

_Ma décision est prise et il n'y...zzzzzzz.

_Senseil!

_Laisse Levy,il s'est endormit soupira Lucy.

Gadjeel quitta la salle en vitesse,il passa devant Juvia qui essaya de l'accoster mais elle fut ignorée.

Grey qui sortait à son tour lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

Juvia comprit un peu mieux l'attitude du brun.

_Juvia va y allez...

Elle devait à tout prix retrouver le brun aux yeux rouge.

* * *

><p>Seul assez contre le mur du toit Gadjeel ruminait contre son stupide sensei.<p>

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas,l'idée de passer du temps avec Lucy,l'excitait profondément mais cela l'angoissait aussi.

Se retrouver avec elle ,seuls...

Délicieuse perceptive mais quand on connaissait le très mauvais caractère de la blonde et la rancœur qu'elle avait pour lui,il prévoyait déjà à ce que leur rencontre tourne mal.

_Gadjeel-kun?

Le susnommé n'eut pas à se retourner ,il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Juvia.

_Tu veux en parler?

_Non merci...

Il mentait,il voulait en parler,il mourrait d'envie d'en parler mais cette conversation allait être trop gênante pour qu'il puisse la supporter.

_Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux .

_Je n'ai pas honte répliqua t-il en haussant le ton.

_Hum...nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler en détail vu que tu t'ais presque enfuit la dernière fois .

_Je ne me suis pas enfuit...j'étais pressé nuance!

_Mais oui ! mais oui !et moi je suis l'impératrice de Chine!

_Raaaah!Grogna t-il pour seul réponse.

_Gadjeel-kun,sérieusement...pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Juvia?Depuis 4 ans à aimer une fille sans rien dire à personne ,ça à du être dure?Non ?

_Je ne suis pas toi Juvia,je n'ai pas besoin de m'afficher moi!

_Juvia est plus à même à comprendre pourquoi tu as rejeté Levy-chan maintenant.

_Juvia je ne veux pas en parler,d'accord?

_Okay,mais si un jour tu en ressens le besoin,tu sais où Juvia habites,elle sera là à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

*** *** *** Quelque minute plus tôt du côté de Levy*** ***

La petite bleue tentait en vain de réveiller son professeur en le secouant.

_Laisse tomber Levy-chan.

La bleue se résigna donc et quand elle sortit de la salle de cours,elle constata que Gadjeel et Grey étaient déjà partis.

_Il faut que j'aille le voir.

_Levy soupira Lucy.

_Il est sûrement sur le toit dit-elle en commençant à marcher.

_Levy-chan c'est une mauvaise idée!Tu devrais abandonner l'affaire.

Mais la McGarden ne l'écouta pas et elle continua son chemin jusqu'au toit ,alors la blonde la suivit en soupirant et en se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au niveau de la porte qui menait au toit une voix les indiquèrent que le brun n'était pas seul.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux . »

Les jeunes filles se stoppèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Juvia mais surtout en comprenant la phrase,Levy quand à elle sentit son cœur s'émietter. Elle se doutait de cette possibilité mais c'était tout de même douloureux.

« Je n'ai pas honte répliqua t-il en haussant le ton. »

« Hum...nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler en détail vu que tu t'ai presque enfuit la dernière fois . »

« Je ne me suis pas enfuit...j'étais pressé nuance! »

« Mais oui mais oui et moi je suis l'impératrice de Chine! »

« Raaaah!Grogna t-il pour seul réponse. »

« Gadjeel-kun,sérieusement...pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Juvia?Depuis 4 ans à aimer une fille sans rien dire à personne ,ça à du être dure?Non ? »

Levy se sentit mal,les larmes commençait à pointer leur bout de leur nez.

« Je ne suis pas toi Juvia,je n'ai pas besoin de m'afficher moi! »

« Juvia est plus à même à comprendre pourquoi tu as rejeté Levy-chan maintenant. »

Levy craqua et s'en alla en dévalant les escaliers ,Lucy la poursuivit et la rattrapa sans difficulté,puis elle emprisonna la bleue entre ses bras.

_Chut souffla t-elle en entendant les sanglots de son amie.

Cette dernière prit de longue minute avant de se calmer puis elle chuchota:

_Il aime une autre fille.

_Levy...

_Il aime une fille!Qu'est ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas!?

_Tu ne l'as connais pas cette fille,peut être qu'elle est moche rigola la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Justement je ne l'a connais pas!Je veux savoir qui s'est!

_Levy tu te fais du mal .

_Je vais demander à Juvia.

_Tu sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

_Si je demande à Grey de lui demander...

_Levy...Juvia à beau aimer Grey,je ne crois pas qu'elle trahira Gadjeel sur un sujet comme ça...enfin tu connais Juvia ,elle sait garder un secret!

_Tu as raison soupira la bleue ...je ne vois pas quoi faire...

_Du calme Levy,moi je suis là.

Lucy sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_Oui tu es là fit-elle avec les yeux soudainement pétillant et la Heartfilia eut très peur de ce regard.

_Tu vas passer du temps avec lui.

_Oh non...

_Tu vas enquêter pour moi!Questionne le ! Arrange toi pour que vous travaillez chez lui comme ça tu pourras fouiner !

_NON LEVY!hurla t-elle,je ne peux pas reprit-elle plus calmement .

_Je t'en supplie...s'il te plaît ,j'ai besoin de savoir...même si ça va me faire du mal...j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle genre de fille il aime...j'ai besoin de savoir si cette fille est plus jolie que moi,si j'avais mes chances ou pas...Je sais que c'est peine perdu mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Devant le regard suppliant de son amie,Lucy céda.

Quand la fin de la pause déjeuner s'acheva Gadjeel sortit du toit les mains dans les poches,Juvia avait déjà déserté depuis longtemps pour rejoindre son Grey-sama. En circulant dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves qui rejoignaient lentement leurs salles,il entendit une voix l'appeler.

Il se retourna et vit avec étonnement Lucy.

_Je voudrais te parler des cours .

_...

_Je propose que ça soit chez toi.

_Heu...okay.

Lucy soupira intérieurement,elle était soulagée qu'il accepte sans poser de question.

_Cool ,mercredi après-midi te conviendrais?questionna la blonde.

Gadjeel hocha la tête un peu trop vigoureusement .

_ À mercredi fit-il en s'en allant.

Il affichait un visage placide mais à l'intérieur il avait envie de danser.

Lucy regarda Gadjeel,s'éloigner et disparaître parmi les élèves.

_Merci Lu-chan murmura Levy en se glissant à côté d'elle .

_'Je sens que ça va mal finir'_.pensa la blonde.

* * *

><p>Quand les cours furent terminé,Gadjeel prit son temps pour rentrer chez lui,il marchait près du parc de la porte sud.<p>

Le brun s'était étonné que Lucy ne se soit pas plainte du tutorat et que même elle avait fait le premier pas.

Peut être qu'après l'avoir consoler Lucy se sentait redevable,si c'était le cas c'était un bon début pour qu'ils soient amis. Gadjeel était conscient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être plus que ça,il n'était pas le plus beau,ni le plus intelligent,ni même le plus sympathique.

Gadjeel avait l'affreuse envie d'en parler,la proposition de Juvia tourna encore et encore dans sa tête. Au diable la gêne il fallait qu'il se libère!

Tournant les talons il prit le chemin de la maison de son amie.

Juvia de son côté n'arrêtait pas de se repasser sa conversation avec Grey .

Se pourrait-il qu'ils se connaissent?

Cette question elle se la répéta encore une fois tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte de chez elle.

_Juvia est rentrée!

_Je suis au salon!cria Natsu.

La bleue enleva ses chaussures et s'y dirigea sans faire attention à bien refermer la porte.

Au salon l'hybride était assis sur le canapé avec ton chat sur les genoux.

_J'ai regardé des films aujourd'hui!Ils étaient géniaux!

_Aha c'est Grey-sama qui m'avait conseillé ces films...

_Grey-sama répéta le rose.

_Vous avez un souvenir?

_Non c'est juste...comme une impression bizarre .

_Hum...

La bleue farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit son téléphone et lui montra une photo de Grey.

_C'est Grey Fullbuster.

Natsu empoigna le téléphone et regarda le jeune homme,Juvia lui avait montré cette photo une fois,il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais il ne se rappelait pas de lui...et pourtant il avait cette impression...

_Je ne sais pas...

Juvia reprit son téléphone et soupira,sa piste n'aboutissait pas,elle allait devoir questionner Grey.

_Bon laissons tomber les sujets triste et amusons nous!

_S'amuser?Mais en faisant quoi ?

_Hum je sais pas...ça par exemple !

Il jeta soudainement sur elle pour lui affliger la pire des tortures:

Des chatouilles!

Faisant Juvia hurler de rire.

* * *

><p>Gadjeel passa la barrière de la maison de la bleue ,il remonta l'allée et quand il se retrouva devant la porte il se rendit compte que cette dernière était entrouverte,intrigué il la poussa doucement et quand il entendit les cris de Juvia,il se précipita dans la maison inquiet.<p>

Il déboula dans le salon .

_Juvia!

Quand son regard tomba sur Natsu,il se décomposa.

* * *

><p>Levy était à la bibliothèque,c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien.<p>

Grâce aux livres elle pouvait oublier ne serais-ce qu'une seconde son chagrin .

Savoir que Gadjeel était amoureux et qu'il sortait peut être avec elle,l'avait vachement atteinte. Elle souffla en refermant son livre,elle se releva pour aller le poser quand elle vu à deux mètre d'elle entre les étagères de livre,le mystérieux garçon qui ressemblait à Gadjeel qui lisait un livre.

Elle resta plantée là à le regarder de profil et à le comparer à Gadjeel puis elle remarqua que ce dernier avait levé les yeux vers elle et maintenant il l'a regardait.

Levy rougit de cette fait prendre en flagrant délit.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'abord avec une instance gênante puis il dit:

_J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

_NON!Non ! S'exclama t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Et quand elle arriva près de lui ,elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait avancée.

Ce dernier la regarda avec un regard inquisiteur et profond qu'il l'a paralysa ,regardant par tout à part lui ,elle remarqua alors le titre du livre qu'il lisait.

_Huis clos murmura t-elle. J'aime cette pièce.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la couverture du bouquin et murmura:

_L'enfer c'est les autres...Sartre à bien raison.

_Oh je ne suis pas d'accord!Selon moi c'est être seul qui est un enfer!l'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre seul,c'est bien connu dit-elle avec un sourire.

C'était plus fort qu'elle songea Levy,à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de livre ou d'un sujet philosophique Levy démarrait au quart de tour,même si la conversation était avec un parfait inconnu.

_Hum...marmonna Levy en cherchant ses mots.

_Oye !

Une voix forte qui provenait de derrière eux,les firent se retourner .

Levy aperçut au loin un blond à l'air peu commode.

_Allons y dit le blond à l'encontre du brun.

Le mystérieux inconnu soupira et reposa le vivre puis il s'éloigna de Levy.

_Hey fit celle ci.

Le brun la regarda sans afficher la moindre émotions.

_Je m'appelle Levy . Bégaya t-elle .

_...Rogue.

Le brun s'en alla .

Le personnage était aussi intriguant que son prénom.

À l'extérieur que blond,qui n'était autre que Sting ,explosa silencieusement.

_Tu es fou de lui avoir donné ton nom!

_Du calme.

_Ne me dit pas de me calmer!La demoiselle à été clair,on en doit pas attiré l'attention jusqu'au grand jour!

_...

_Rentrons on doit se préparer pour mercredi.

Rogue ne l'écoutait déjà plus . _' Levy'_

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un discret sourire .

* * *

><p>(*)dans le manga Crux est l'esprit de Lucy qui s'endort souvent pendant qu'il parle.<p>

Voilà,ce chapitre est un peu bof je trouve,mais les prochains chapitre deviendront plus corsé. Mercredi est une date importante!

Donnez vos impressions n'hésiter pas!J'adore les reviews!Ça me motive!

La version corriger devrait arriver dans quelque jour.

Amel:Natsu à 17 ans,comme Juvia,surprise surprise quand à l'avenir de Wendy!

Lilyne:Merci pour cette review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre13 .

Le sang de Gadjeel se glaça en voyant cette créature au dessus de Juvia ,cette dernière repoussa Natsu et se remit sur ses pieds et elle se dirigea vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé.

_Gadjeel-kun.

Dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur ,elle fut mise de côté et le brun sauta sans hésitation sur un Natsu qui n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_Va t-en Juvia je maîtrise ce truc avait dit Gadjeel en effectuant une clé de bras au pauvre Natsu .

_Gadjeel-kun s'écria une Juvia furieuse,en repoussant son ami loin de Natsu.

_Ne lui fait pas de mal!

_Quoi?Mais Juvia tu es tombé sur la tête!Qu'est ce que ce truc t'a fait?!

_Arrête de l'appeler truc!hurla t-elle avec colère,Natsu-san est l'ami de Juvia !

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs du brun .

_Explique moi Juvia exigea t-il en jetant des regards noir à la créature.

Juvia le fit s'asseoir et lui expliqua calmement qu'un après-midi en revenant des cours ,elle l'avait surprit dans sa chambre et que même si elle avait grandement paniquée au début,aujourd'hui elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui et surtout qu'il ne représentait aucun danger.

Gadjeel enregistra doucement toute les informations ,se retenant de poser des questions,préférant attendre que son amie est finie de parler pour les poser.

D'ailleurs quand elle eut finit son récit ,Gadjeel posa un regard sur l'hybride ,ce dernier le regardait avec de la rage dans les yeux.

En le regardant plus attentivement ,il remarqua quelque chose.

_J'ai quelque chose sur ma figure?!cracha Natsu.

Gadjeel ne répondu pas mais il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son homologue.

Quand il fut assez près, il le scruta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement.

_C'est pas possible. Souffla t-il estomaqué .

_Gadjeel-kun?s'enquit Juvia .

_Oh putain jura le brun en reculant,il se tourna vers son amie et lui saisit le bras en l'entraînant à l'extérieur .

Une fois dehors Gadjeel explosa .

_Tu sais qui c'est ?!

_Oui c'est Natsu Dragneel,tout le monde le pense disparu .

_Ce n'est pas tout...Lucy connaissait ce mec.

_Pardon?Non c'est pas possible!Non Juvia n'y croit pas!

_Je l'ai vu pleurer le jour de la commémoration devant des photos de lui petit,j'ai aucun doute que se soit lui...

Juvia sembla réellement choquée ,et tout fut soudainement plus clair dans sa tête ,cela expliquait tant de chose,pourquoi elle et les autres avaient un problème avec sa maison,ce que faisait Grey et Erza à la commémoration,tout était devenu limpide.

_Lucy connaissait Natsu-san souffla t-elle abasourdit.

_Sa « Mort »à dû beaucoup la toucher pour qu'elle en pleure 7 ans après en déduit le jeune homme.

_Attends ! Attends!Si tu sais tout ça ,cela signifie que tu l'as suivit,s'étonna Juvia

_Ne me regarde pas comme cela,c'est toi la stalker de nous deux .

_Hm...

_Tu penses qu'on devrait le lui dire?...Que ce mec est vivant et qu'il squatte ta maison .

_...Juvia préfères attendre un peu,d'avoir plus d'information sur son passé avec lui...mais maintenant que Juvia y pense,tu pourrais t'en charger!Vu que tu va passer du temps avec elle.

Gadjeel grogna mais accepta,il était aussi très curieux de la relation qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux.

_Tu comptes le dire à l'autre bestiole?

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_Juvia va-y réfléchir...hum pourquoi es-tu passé au faite.

Gadjeel se fit soudainement plus nerveux.

_Pour parler mais ce n'est plus la peine.

_Parler de quoi ?

_De...Lucy mais oublie je vais rentrer chez moi je dois réfléchir à cette histoire avec ta bestiole et j'essaierais de lui soutirer des infos mercredi. Dit-il en partant .

_D'accord...mais hey!

Le brun se retourna vers son amie,pour voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

_Si tu as envie d'en parler n'hésite pas.

_Hum. Acquiesça t-il en s'en allant définitivement.

Dès que Juvia passa le pas de la porte,Natsu lui tomba dessus.

_De quoi vous avez parler?Il est partit?Il va garder mon secret?

_Wow wow wow!Du calme!Oui il va garder ça secret ,oui il est partit et nous avons parler de chose...

_Quel genre ?

_Des choses qui ne vous concerne pas mentit-elle.

Juvia se gifla mentalement en voyant le regard blessé du jeune homme en face d'elle.

Bien sûr elle lui avait promit de tout lui dire concernant son passé,de l'aider à se souvenir,mais une petite voix l'incitait à garder le silence et d'attendre le moment propice pour tout lui raconter,de plus si elle lui révélait que ses amis vivait dans cette ville ,il voudrait sûrement les rencontrer et elle n'était sûr que se soit bien d'impliquer trop de personne,non d'abord elle devait en savoir plus,savoir à quel point ils étaient proche et ensuite elle lui dirait tout.

Juvia se promit de tout lui réveler.

_Je ne l'aime pas. Grogna Natsu.

_Qui?

_Ce mec dit-il avec dédain,ce Gadjeel,son odeur ne m'inspire pas confiance,elle est brutal et sauvage ,tout ton contraire ,je ne l'aime pas bouda t-il.

_On ne peux pas proclamer ne pas aimer quelqu'un juste en sentant son odeur soupira t-elle.

_La première chose que j'ai aimé chez toi à été ton odeur dit-il sincèrement.

Juvia sentit légèrement ses joues chauffer.

_Retournons au salon proposa t-elle.

_Hey maintenant que j'y pense je ne t'ai jamais fait visiter mon antre!

_C'est vrai!songea t-elle.

_Viens je vais te la montrer! S'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme .

.

.

.

Magnolia était connu pour être une ville paisible et tranquille,elle attirait d'ailleurs les gens qui avait besoin de paix et qui rejetait la folie des villes trop bruyante,comme Crocus ,la capital du pays .

Oui Magnolia était une ville sereine ,mais toute les villes avait leur côté sombre ou un passé sombre,il y avait toujours des événements pour venir entacher la réputation d'une ville. Mais dans le cas de Magnolia s'était les personnes qui y vivaient qui avait un côté ténébreux,ou en tout cas trois d'entre elles.

Dans une maison perdu à la frontière entre la ville voisine et Magnolia,se trouvait une petite maison perdu au bord d'une route de campagne,dissimulé entre plusieurs arbre ,on la voyait à peine,son allure abandonné et ses fenêtre poussiéreuse,ne donnait pas envie de s'y aventurer .Des plantes grimpantes y avait élu domicile et la recouvrait de toute part et le bois qui l'a constituait était pourris par endroit .

Si l'extérieur ne donnait pas envie,l'intérieur non plus ,l'ambiance était calfeutré , une odeur de renfermé régnait dans l'atmosphère,et des bougies étaient répartit un peu partout . Au milieu de ce qui ressemblait au salon se trouvait un blond et un brun assis en tailleur ,les yeux fermés,les mains lié,murmurant des paroles à peine reconnaissable,on pouvait aussi observé des goûtes de sueurs perlé de leur front ,les sourcils froncés à l'extrême,ils semblaient en proie à un effort considérable,une goûte de sang dégoulinait d'ailleurs du nez du blond.

_Plus de vigueur!Allez!Encouragea Minerva qui tournait autour d'eux . Je vous prépare à mercredi,ce soir à côté c'est du pipi de chat!Allez !

Le vent se souleva,les flammes s'éteignirent .

_C'est bon claqua Minerva,reposez vous ,j'aurais besoin de vous en forme mercredi.

Les jeunes hommes se laissèrent tomber exténué.

Minerva quand à elle ,grimpa l'escalier en bois assez branlant et grinçant ,une fois à l'étage ,elle traversa le corridor sombre et entra dans la deuxième porte sur la gauche ,l'endroit était éclairé par des tonnes de bougie,on pouvait discerner un lit dans le fond de la pièce,et quelque meuble.

Sur une table à l'écart se trouvait une carte,où plusieurs indications étaient marqué en rouge. Elle y jeta un regard morose,c'était les endroits où Igneel était susceptible de se cacher .

_'Je te retrouverais Igneel,que tu le veuilles ou non' _

Au rez de chaussé se trouvait Sting et Rogue,le brun se releva difficilement et ne jeta même pas un regard au blond toujours couché et essoufflé.

_Tu devrais essuyer ce sang marmonna Rogue en montant les escaliers,d'un pas rageur,quand il arriva dans sa chambre il claqua la porte avec tant de force qu'il sentit les murs trembler,la pièce était égal aux autres,c'est à dire crade .

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira._ 'Je déteste être ici'_

À cause d'une vieille histoire de dette lui et Sting se retrouvait contraint d'être les larbins de Minerva et si le blond se complaisait dans cette situation,lui en avait marre,mais il ne le disait jamais à haute voix.

Il ferma les yeux et presque immédiatement le doux visage d'une jeune fille se forma dans son esprit,il ne l'a connaissait pas personnellement,il l'avait juste vu deux fois ,mais cela avait suffit pour provoquer des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant .

_Levy.

Un minuscule sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

.

.

.

Quand Juvia pénétra dans l'antre de Natsu elle fut assez surprise de voir ce que cachait sa maison.

La pièce n'était pas bien grande et éclairé par des bougies,Juvia prit place sur le lit .

_'Comment peut-on vivre là tout le temps '_songea t-elle tristement.

_Le plus cool c'est la bouffe qui arrive là,le matin,à midi et le soir.

_Quoi?Mais comment ?

_Ça arrive par là,il désigna le mur devant eux. Ça arrive toujours à la même heure,avec des plats plus ou moins différent .

_Et vous vous êtes jamais posé la question,d'où ça venait ?

_Non...c'est que de la bouffe.

Juvia se frappa le front.

_C'est définitivement de la magie souffla t-elle,elle songea aux paroles qu'avait prononcé Natsu pour avoir accès à une trappe qui menait ici,quand elle lui avait demandé où il avait appris ça,il avait haussé les épaules ,et lui avait répondu qu'il avait toujours connu cette formule,même si il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir appris.

Juvia se rendit alors compte,qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça,cette personne envoyait de la nourriture à Natsu,cela signifiait qu'elle savait qu'il était ici . _'Peut être son père ?'_

En tout cas toute cette histoire tournait autour de la magie et le pire c'est que cela l'a perturbait à peine .

Après tout, découvrir un garçon mi dragon mi humain l'avait déjà assez secouée, donc plus rien ou presque ne pouvait l'étonner.

.

.

Si le mardi avait été tranquille et que Juvia avait à peine croisé Gadjeel ,trop occupé avec Grey,le mercredi il y régnait une atmosphère tendue,non seulement à cause des nuages noirs qui avait prit place dans le ciel alors que la méto avait prédit un ciel aussi bleu,qu'un ciel d'été ,mais aussi parce que plusieurs étudiants du lycée de Magnolia se retrouvait en proie à des questions existentiel.

Gadjeel par exemple stressait(mais ne le montrait pas) à cause de cette après-midi,car ce serait bien la première fois qu'ils se retrouverait seul.

Lucy aussi stressait à cause de sa « mission »,l'idée de soutirer des infos à Gadjeel la gênait franchement.

La blonde soupira et posa sa tête bruyamment sur son pupitre ,elle ne sentait vraiment pas cet après-midi,mais alors pas du tout.

_Hey Lucy?Ça va ?

Elle répondit d'un sourire à la question de Grey.

Grey avait toujours été un ami proche,il était toujours présent pour elle ,toujours attentionné quand elle n'allait pas bien,c'est pour cela que parfois elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude froide et lointaine qu'adoptait son exhibitioniste préféré envers Juvia,elle qui était si attentionné avec lui,toujours à se plier en quatre,parfois un peu collante il est vrai,mais si gentille.

Lucy soupira et ne suivit pas le cours du sensei Wakaba ,entendre ses louanges au tabac était lassant avec le temps.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva ,pour le plus grand soulagement de tout les élèves.

Gadjeel regagna sa place favorite pour déjeuner ,c'est à dire le toit ,où il put grignoter son bento en tout tranquillité ,mais malheureusement pour lui la tranquillité s'envola bien rapidement .

_Gadjeel-kun!

_Oh non soupira t-il.

_Juvia n'a pas abandonné l'idée de te cuisiner sur ton amourette avec Lucy !

_Tu m'exaspère !

_Hihihi,allez dit moi tout!

Gadjeel grommela ,il n'aimait que moyennement parler de ces sentiments,_'Même si tu étais sur le point de le faire hier '_ lui rappela une petite voix .

_Okay soupira Gadjeel.

Juvia s'en réjouit.

_Ça à commencé dès ma rentrée,la première fois que je l'ai vu.

_Oh c'est trop mignon,un coup de foudre.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un grognement et un regard noir.

_Okay elle mima de fermer sa bouche à clé et jeter la clé au loin.

_Bien,tu sais ,quand quelque chose te tombe dessus,mais genre une crotte de pigeon qui te tombe sur l'épaule et tu t'y attendais pas du tout ,et ben ça m'a fait cet effet là,et le pire je pense c'est l'espoir,ce foutu espoir qui te fais espéré que quelque chose se passe,alors que tu sais que c'est impossible.

_Awwwwww gémit Juvia avec compassion.

_Et puis il y a eut le moment où elle a commencée à me détester sans raison.

_Juvia n'a jamais comprit ce changement d'attitude marmonna la bleue songeuse,un jour elle était très amie avec toi et le lendemain elle te snobe...

Tu profiteras de votre tête à tête pour la questionner ?

_Je vais voir .

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva un peu trop rapidement au goût de Lucy et Gadjeel.

La blonde passa d'abord par chez elle pour enlever son uniforme scolaire ,puis elle déjeuna et enfin elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Gadjeel,Levy lui avait donné l'adresse.

Quand Lucy arriva devant la porte ,elle voulut vraiment s'enfuir mais finalement elle leva une main tremblante vers la porte blanche et y toqua deux fois.

Au même moment,la sonnerie de son téléphone retint son attention ,elle le saisit et vu un message de Levy.

#Ne m'oublie pas Lu-chan#

_'Comment oublier une telle demande ?!_'

La porte s'ouvrit,sur un Gadjeel à demi nue ,vêtu d'une serviette accrochée à ses hanches et des mèches de sa chevelure collant à ses temps.

Lucy rougit,peu être un peu trop ,car même si elle l'appréciait peu,elle devait avouer qu'il était vraiment bien foutu,avec ses larges épaules,son torse bien dessiné ,sa longue crinière dégoulinante d'eau,sa chute de rein à peine dissimulé.

_'Oh Kami-sama ,qu'est ce qui m'arrive,est-ce que je fantasme vraiment sur ce crétin ?'_

Elle le bouscula et s'invita à rentrer sans un mot.

_C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir s'exclama Gadjeel avec sarcasme.

_Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller grogna la blonde.

_C'est à dire que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt et ensuite j'avais chaud...dois-je me laisser mourir de chaud à cause de madame ?!

Lucy roula des yeux puis elle pénétra au salon,ce dernier était un peu encombré .

_Fait comme chez toi dit-il en disparaissant dans le couloir d'en face,qui devait mener aux chambres.

Lucy suivit son conseil et s'installa sur le canapé ,devant elle se trouva une table basse ,elle ôta donc ses livres et les posa sur la surface en verre.

Une fois cela fait,elle contempla avec un peu plus d'attention la pièce,définitivement trop encombré,son regard se posa sur le mur en face d'elle et elle vu un ensemble de photo,intrigué elle se leva et y jeta un coup d'œil.

Elles représentaient pour la plupart ,un grand homme rouquin à l'air mi idiot mi peu commode ,elles représentaient aussi une jolie jeune fille aux long cheveux brun,qui tenait à la main une bouteille d'alcool sur la plus part des photos et elle avait pour seuls vêtements un bikini malgré les paysages qui était tout sauf en rapport avec la plage.

_'Peut être que c'est elle,la fille dont Gadjeel est amoureux'_,elle jeta un petit regard derrière elle ,puis elle prit en photo ,la photographie de la brune,une fois cela fait elle rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantacourt .

_Miaou!

Lucy sursauta à ce miaulement,elle baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard chocolat d'un petit chat noir .

_Oooooh mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?demanda t-elle en le saisissant .

_Comment tu t'appelles ? questionna t-elle attendrit mais n'attendant aucune réponse.

_Il s'appelle Lily.

La blonde sursauta ,et vu Gadjeel avancer vers elle.

_Panther Llily pour être exacte précisa t-il.

_Oh...pourquoi ce nom?

_Quand je l'ai trouvé dans la rue il était blessé,j'ai voulu l'aider mais il m'a presque arraché un doigt d'où le panthère...et Lily parce que je l'ai trouvé dans la rue Lily Abramson.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi recherché dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Gadjeel haussa les épaules et prit place sur son canapé.

Elle reposa le félidé qui en profita pour courir et sauter sur les genoux de son maître.

Ce dernier lui caressa doucement derrière les oreilles et quand Lily ronronna il eut un minuscule sourire.

Lucy était totalement abasourdie devant cette scène mignonne.

_'Le mot Mignon et le nom Gadjeel ne devrait pas être dans la même phrase' _

_Tu vas rester planté là longtemps?Questionna t-il sèchement.

Sortant de sa torpeur ,elle rejoint le brun sur son canapé,Lily sortit des genoux de son maître et s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

_Par où on commence ? soupira Gadjeel,ennuyé.

_Hum...d'abord dit moi qu'elles sont tes lacunes.

_La littérature c'est nul et inutile.

_Okay souffla t-elle,donc tu as des lacunes en un peu tout. Bien on va commencer par prendre un passage du livre qu'on à lu en classe et tu vas m'en faire une analyse.

_T'es sérieuse là ?!

_On ne peut plus sérieuse!Tiens voilà le bouquin et met toi au travaille!

Le brun grogna et arracha le livre des mains de la blonde,puis un papier et un stylo plus tard et il se mettait au travail avec un air nonchalant.

Lucy s'exaspéra de cette attitude,à mille lieu de penser que l'air qu'il affichait était tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait ,à l'intérieur il se sentait à la fois nerveux et totalement béat de bonheur,Lucy se trouvait à **ses** côté,assise sur **son** canapé ,elle avait tenu **son** chat et même si elle était là pour lui donner un cours ,il en était idiotement heureux.

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées,parfois il se trouvait vraiment niais .

Lucy se plongea dans la lecture du manuel de littérature et passa et une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille ,sans se douter que Gadjeel lui jetait des coup d'œil assez fréquent.

Au bout de dix minutes ,Lucy décida qu'il en avait lu assez.

_Alors donne moi ton analyse.

_Je n'ai rien piger.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans le livre : **Pays Natal **?

_ J'hésite entre le début,le milieu ou la fin claqua t-il. C'est du charabia!

_Osamu Dazai ,est un grand de sa génération,qui lie humour ,pessimisme et ironie avec merveille, un peu de respect!

_Oh désolé fit-il avec toute l'ironie du monde,si mon pauvre cerveau atrophié ne peu comprendre un tel texte!

_Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux cingla Lucy avec colère.

Ils grognèrent,ils n'arrivaient décidément pas à s'entendre ,même si Gadjeel en était attristé il savait que sa relation avec Lucy était conflictuelle et il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance pour qu'elle change.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Lucy coupa court à la dispute ,quand elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait,elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait encore d'un message de Levy.

Lucy soupira et décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action.

_Gadjeel?

_Quoi?maugréa t-il.

_Hum...C'est qui la fille sur les photos ?,elle pointa les photographies collé au mur.

_Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire questionna t-il étonné.

_Par c-curiosité.

_Attend attends,il y a moins de trente seconde on se disputait et là tu me pose des questions bien gentiment...t'es bipolaire?schizophrène peut-être?

_Je m'intéresse à toi c'est tout!

Gadjeel bien que troublé par ce revirement de situation,se décida à lui répondre.

_C'est la fille de mon tuteur,Kana Alberona,elle vit sur son campus dans la grande capital qu'est Crocus ,elle me rends parfois visite,surtout quand son père revient au pays,mais elle préfère être là bas pour l'alcool et la fête ,la plupart du temps je vis ici seul avec Lily,Juvia nous rendais souvent visite avant qu'elle se fasse punir,sinon j'aimais squatter chez elle.

Lucy fut étonnée que Gadjeel,parle autant.

Les heures passèrent ,Lucy essaya d'expliquer des choses à Gadjeel mais sans grand succès,finalement fatiguée de se confronter à mur ,elle décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller .

.

.

Au dehors,le ciel était encore plus noir que ce matin,les habitants de Magnolia se bousculait dans l'espoir d'échapper à une hypothétique pluie.

Le parc de la porte du sud avait été complètement déserté par peur de se faire tremper,Sting,Minerva et Rogue en profitèrent donc.

Le blond piocha une petit sachet de sa sacoche ,ce sachet contenait ce qui ressemblait à de la poudre violette,il prit une bonne poignée et traça un cercle sur le sol. Rogue quand à lui, ôta une dague en argent et incrusté de rubis de sa poche ,il fit signe à Minerva de s'approcher ,il lui saisit la main et la conduit jusqu'au centre du cercle,Sting quand lui installait toute sorte d'objet ésotérique autour du cercle,dont le grimoire que seule une Marvel pouvait lire le contenu _'Même si on ne peux pas le lire,il contient une telle puissance magique qu'il nous donnera de l'énergie pour le sort.'_

Rogue de son côté parlait dans une langue inconnu et il fut très vite rejoint par Sting,le brun qui avait toujours la main de la brune dans la sienne ,empoigna fermement sa dague et la plongea doucement dans la chair de la femme,quand le sang afflua et tomba sur le sol ,le vent se leva ,Sting rejoint Rogue dans sa litanie . Minerva leva les mains au ciel et cria:

_Recueille cette légère offrande ,en attente du sang des innocents qui coulera pour toi!Écoute ma voix et reçoit mon sang pour cadeau en échange de mes pouvoirs!Réveille toi !

Les mains jointes,les deux jeunes hommes répétèrent exactement la même phrase . La légère brise se transforma rapidement en puissantes rafales de vent,aucun ne sembla bouger malgré la violence du mouvement d'air.

Comme collé par une force surnaturel.

De son côté Lucy,aurait voulu quitter l'appartement de Gadjeel ,mais les vents qui s'abattirent sur son immeuble,lui intima de rester chez le brun.

Bon gré mal gré,elle y resta le temps que le vent se calme.

_Tiens.

Gadjeel lui tandis un verre de jus qui à vu de nez ressemblait à du jus de pomme ,elle but silencieusement,cherchant un moyen l'interroger sur sa vie amoureuse,mais plus elle y réfléchissait moins elle voyait comment aborder le sujet. Lucy se voyait mal lui sortir:Hey Gadjeel t'es célibataire ou pas?

Non ce serait trop gênant et il risquerait de se faire des idées.

Soudain une idée vint à l'esprit de la blonde ,c'était risqué,même très risqué mais pour Levy elle serait prête à le faire .

_Où sont les toilettes ?

_Au bout du couloir .

Lucy se leva promptement mais au lieu d'aller au toilette comme elle l'avait dit au jeune homme,elle ouvrit une autre porte au hasard parmi les quatre autres présente ,avec chance il s'agissait visiblement de celle de Gadjeel,elle ouvrit la porte et s'y glissa en toute discrétion.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua était la grande fenêtre en verre qui trônait au dessus du lit,de extérieure on pouvait voir les nuages noirci et toute la violence des rafales de vent,au point même que on s'approchant Lucy aperçut un arbre voler ,la blonde en fut choquée ,dehors était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginée,on pouvait presque voir les voitures se déplacer toute seules,la visibilité était devenu faible et des centaines de feuilles voltigeaient dans tout les sens .

Lucy recula légèrement et butta contre quelque chose,en regardant ce que s'était elle reconnu un livre,elle le saisit et fut surprise de voir le titre .

C'était le livre qu'elle avait passé à Gadjeel il y a quatre ans ,avant qu'elle ne cesse de lui parler. Le brun ne le lui avait jamais rendu mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait garder. _'J'ai toujours pensée qu'il l'avait jeté'_ pensa t-elle.

_'Pourquoi l'a t-il garder ?'._

Au même moment,unebranche frappa à la vitre violemment ce qui fit sursauter Lucy qui l'a décida à quitter la pièce et au même moment Gadjeel entrait dans le couloir.

_Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre ?

_Heu je...bredouilla la blonde.

Le brun aperçut avec panique le livre dans les mains de Lucy et le lui arracha des mains.

_Pourquoi tu l'as gardé?Je veux dire...tu ne m'aimes pas,je ne t'aime pas,je dirais même ,on ne s'aime pas,alors pourquoi l'avoir garder pendant 4 ans,

Gadjeel se sentit au pied du mûr,il n'était pas celui à qui on devait poser des questions,c'est elle qui était rentrée dans sa chambre!

_Alors?s'impatienta t-elle.

Gadjeel caressa doucement la couverture de ce livre,autant il n'aimait pas lire,autant celui là était spécial _'Car il vient de Lucy'_,il avait lu «Le comte de Monte Cristo » une dizaine de fois,tout simplement parce que c'était Lucy qui le lui avait passé,c'était en quelque sorte le vestige de leur courte amitié,c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait gardé.

_Je suppose que je l'ai gardé parce que je n'ai toujours pas comprit ta haine envers moi.

Cette réplique eut le don de rabattre caquet à la blonde,qui fut totalement surprise par l'expression de la douleur qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir sur le visage du jeune homme.

.

.

.

_Wow!s'exclama Natsu de la fenêtre de la cuisine où il observait le violent phénomène.

_Natsu-san sortez près des fenêtres c'est dangereux!hurla Juvia .

Cette dernière alla jusqu'à la porte pour vérifier si elle était bien fermé et durant une minute de curiosité elle entrouvrit la porte pour observer le paysage chaotique.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de l'entrouvrir que la porte fut violemment tiré en avant par le vent et fut complètement arraché et Juvia qui s'y tenait fut emporté par le vent.

* * *

><p>Salut ,salut,ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté je suis au courant et je m'excuse mais pour tout vous dire j'avais une baisse de forme. Ce chapitre est non corrigé j'avais trop hâte de poster.<p>

**Merci beaucoup à ceux et celle qui continue de commenter ,ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Donnez vos impression n'hésiter pas,pour les lecteurs de "la sirène et le dragon slayer",un peu de patience ,la fic est finit à l'écriture ,il manque juste la correction de ma beta.**

Amel:Merci pour tes commentaires à chaque chapitre,qui me font toujours très plaisir,et j'ai hâte de lire ta proposition pour une fic :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre14 .

Le cri qu'avait poussé Juvia ,avait aussitôt alerté Natsu qui s'était précipité à l'entrée ,Juvia avait depuis longtemps lâché la porte qui s'était envolé ,la bleue elle avait eut le temps de s'accrocher à sa clôture .

Natsu n'y réfléchie pas plus longtemps et même la douleur fulgurante qui le traversa dès qu'il passa l'entrée ne suffit pas à l'arrêté. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était que sa Juvia était en danger. Ses ailes se déployèrent et il fonça à une vitesse qu'il était pour lui même insoupçonnée,contrant le vent ,il s'agrippa à la barrière .

_Attrape moi hurla t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende .

La bleue s'exécuta ,Natsu sortit ses griffes et les planta dans la terre à laquelle il avait accès ,à l'aide de ses grippes postérieur et antérieur il pu avancer,ventre plaquer au sol ,griffe enfoncer profondément dans la terre.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la maison,ils s'y jetèrent avec un soulagement non dissimulé,surtout pour Natsu,qui quand Juvia fut en sécurité dans le salon,commença à embrasser chaque partit son visage ,passant de son front,à son nez,puis par ses joues et finissant avec un baiser sur la bouche.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux,si elle s'était d'abord laissé faire,mettant les baisers sur ses joues comme une expression de son soulagement,celui sur la bouche l'avait complètement surprise,au point qu'elle n'avait pas bougée.

Natsu cessa le baiser assez rapidement et la prit dans ses bras.

_Je suis si content que tu n'es rien,je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Ses ailes toujours déployés se refermèrent sur eux deux,les enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Juvia quand à elle n'en revenait toujours pas,Natsu l'avait embrassé,et la sensation qui naissait dans sa poitrine ,l'intriguait autant que l'effrayait.

Mais la bleue préféra ne pas le repousser et lui rendre son étreinte,après tout ,connaissant Natsu,il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de ce qu'il faisait,_'Oui il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait'._

Persuadé d'avoir trouvé la réponse,elle se complaisait dans cette étreinte 'innocente' et rassurante .

.

.

.

Lucy retourna au salon ,la mine défaite,se rendant compte seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle avait commencé à snober Gadjeel sans même le confronter avant,elle l'avait juste ignorée comme une gamine immature. _'Mais j'avais mes raisons' _Tenta t-elle de se convaincre . _'Il a tabassé quelqu'un quand même!C'est grave et ce quelqu'un à dû déménager !...Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir '_ Conclut-elle . Et pourtant l'expression blessé qu'avait affiché Gadjeel la perturbait. 'Et en plus je ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi' songea t-elle désespérée.

La blonde reprit la place qu'elle occupait dans le canapé tandis que Gadjeel avait disparu un moment dans la cuisine .

Le bruit du vitre qui se brise retentit ,cela provenait de la chambre de Gadjeel,ce dernier jura et se dirigea vers sa chambre,Lucy le suivit du regard .

_Bordel de merde jura t-il,alors qu'un bruit de porte qui claque retentissait .Putain de vent .

.

.

.

.

.

Rogue tomba au sol inconscient ,son oreille gauche et ses narines laissaient échapper un ligue rougeâtre.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel,visiblement exaspérée.

Sting se laissa tomber à genoux une larme ensanglanté coulant le long de sa joue.

_Le rituel a débuté maintenant ,rien ne pourras m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but souffla la brune en entendant vaguement Sting s'effondrer au sol.

Le vent calma aussi vite qu'il avait débuté,bientôt les rafales disparurent totalement pour révéler leur conséquences,des arbres arraché avait trouvé place dans des endroits incongru comme les toits des maisons ou encastré dans des fenêtres ,dans des voitures,enfin bref un paysage post-apocalyptique s'était dessiné en à peine quelque minute.

.

.

_Le vent s'est calmé constata Gadjeel.

_Hum ouais ...je vais y aller alors.

Lucy empoigna son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée,elle ouvrit la porte et sortit ,elle se retourna pour voir si Gadjeel allait fermer la porte,voyant ce dernier avançait vers elle,la blonde resta là,attendant je ne sais quoi.

Quand le brun arriva,son regard était fermé.

_Je n'ai plus besoin de cours,ne revient plus ici cracha t-il.

Lucy se fit claque la porte au nez et en resta les bras ballant ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

Elle finit par s'éloigner ,encore abasourdit,par cette réaction.

Gadjeel quand à lui se laissa glisser contre la porte,il s'était vraiment sentit piégé quand elle avait vu le livre,et il avait répondu la première chose qui lui était passé par l'esprit. Gadjeel soupira,il avait prit une décision ,s'éloigner à tout jamais de Lucy,et quand il disait s'éloigner cela signifiait plus aucune pique ou joute verbal,plus de regard à la dérobé et surtout plus cours particulier,pour la première fois depuis quatre ans c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de l'oublier.

.

.

.

Juvia soupira de bien être,Natsu n'avait pas voulu la lâcher depuis qu'ils avait réchapper à la catastrophe .

Assis dans le canapé tout contre lui,Juvia commençait à se demander si ce geste était si innocent qu'il y paraissait,mais bien que cela l'intriguait un peu,elle se laissa faire,Natsu venait de lui sauver la vie,il était juste trop câlin,rien de bien grave,de plus Juvia ne trouvait pas ce toucher bizarre,étrangement elle se sentait vraiment bien au creux de ses bras,elle s'y sentait à l'aise et protégée.

Juvia eut soudainement des flashs de leur baiser,c'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'embrassait.

_'Et les deux fois s'était agréable...quoi?Non!c'était juste...rien,ce n'était rien...'_

_Natsu-san ?

_Moui ?

_Vous allez peut devoir arrêter d'embrasser Juvia fit t-elle doucement.

_Mais c'est parce que j'étais content!se plaignit-il.

Juvia roula des yeux.

_Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes content qu'il faut embrasser n'importe qui,Juvia vous l'a pourtant expliqué.

Le jeune homme soupira,attristé .

_Okay,c'est promit .

Il le savait déjà ,pourtant,mais quand il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle ne l'avait pas frappé comme la dernière fois ,il avait cru une demi seconde,que peut être,le Grey-sama dont elle parlait n'était pas si important ,mais évidement il avait tord .

Driiiiiiing !

Juvia se leva pour aller décrocher le téléphone .

«Juvia ! »s'exclama Scorpio d'une voix paniquée.

«Scorpio?Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?«

«Aquarius est à l'hôpital.»

.

.

.

.

Ces vents violents avaient fait beaucoup de blessé et en rentrant chez elle Aquarius ne s'était pas attendu à ces rafales de vents alors qu'elle sortait de son travail,elle s'était donc réfugié dans sa voiture.

Grave erreur . Un arbre s'était encadré dans son par-brise,elle avait bien sûr été blessé mais heureusement cela ce résumait qu'à une blessure à l'abdomen,un légère entaille à la tête et quelque contusion à cause du verre qui avait explosé.

Aquarius soupira,tandis qu'elle se faisait soigner assise sur un lit d'une petite chambre.

_Reposez vous un peu,vous avez eu de la chance ,vous n'êtes pas blessé gravement sourit une infirmière aux cheveux rose pale en sortant.

L'infirmière était rapidement partit ,l'hopital avait été surchargé ,il y avait eu quelque blessés,et il y avait même des victimes,soit ceux qui ont été surpris par la monté des vents en mer,soit ceux qui s'était prit des arbres et qui s'était fait emporté.

Aquarius acquiesça et jeta un regard à côté d'elle,des rideaux tirés cachait le lit et donc la personne allongée. Intriguée et curieuse de nature la bleue s'y dirigea ne faisant pas fi des conseils de l'infirmière,elle tira légèrement sur le rideaux et découvrit une enfant ,à qui elle ne donnait pas plus de 12 ans,ses long cheveux bleu reposait sur ses minces épaules,un appareil respiratoire était posé sur sa bouche et son nez ,elle semblait réellement petite et fragile,de plus ses quelques bandage témoignait de blessure.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre,ne la perturba pas.

_Aquarius-san?s'enquit l'infirmière qui était venu récupérer son stylo qu'elle avait oublié.

_Elle est si jeune souffla la tutrice de Juvia .

Aries,car il s'agissait bien d'elle ,s'approcha du lit et regarda tristement la jeune fille.

_Oui ,elle est dans le coma ,la pauvre a perdu ses parents confia Aries.

Aquarius ,blanchit quelque mauvais souvenirs revenaient à la surface .

_Qu'elle age a t-elle ?

_12 ans .

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur un Scorpio alarmé,dès qu'il la vit il la prit avec fermeté dans les bras.

_Ma sirène j'ai une si peur souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

La bleue gémit de douleur,Scorpio ne semblant pas se rendre compte de sa force.

Il s'éloigna et s'excusa piteusement,quelque minute plus tard Juvia déboulait dans la chambre .

La plus jeune bleue,la serra contre elle.

_Juvia a eu si peur pleura t-elle de soulagement.

Aquarius sourit doucement et caressa tendrement le dos de sa presque fille.

_Chut du calme,je vais bien comme tu le vois,alors calme toi ma chérie.

Juvia renifla,elle n'aurait pas supporter de perdre sa tutrice.

Elle s'éloigna en se séchant les yeux ,puis elle échangea un regard plein de tendresse avec sa '' mère'' ,puis son regard fut attirer par la jeune fille dans le coma à quelque centimètre d'elle.

_Qui est-elle questionna Juvia.

_Elle s'appelle Wendy ,elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture.

.

.

.

La nuit était maintenant tombée,et il était temps pour Scorpio et Juvia de quitter l'hôpital comme leur avait poliment indiquer Aries ,Aqua pourrait sortir mais seulement demain,les médecins voulaient être sur qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital,la bleue jeta un regard à la jeune fille,des souvenirs émergèrent.

Aquarius avait perdu ses parents à l'age de 12 ans ,sa mère était morte écrasé par une voiture et son père ne supportant pas la perte de sa femme ,il s'était suicidé quelque semaines plus tard,à cause de cela Aqua s'était forgé un caractère fort et inébranlable ,elle était devenue très stricte et parfois dure et ne laissait absolument personne l'approcher,que se soit les parents susceptibles de l'adopter à l'orphelinat ou encore les autres enfants,à 18 ans,on l'avait presque jetée dehors et elle avait continuer à s'occuper d'elle seule ,jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Scorpio ,au début il l'exaspérait prodigieusement à cause de sa bonne humeur constante et de ses « We Are ! » incessant .

Ils s'étaient rencontré à l'université de Crocus,Aquarius devait jongler entre les études et des boulots pour joindre les deux bouts,et un soir alors qu'elle sortait de son boulot de serveuse ,Scorpio l'avait rejoins et lui avait proposée de la raccompagner,elle avait bien sûr refuser mais Scorpio de nature persistant,la suivit,et la raccompagna soir après soir,jusqu'à ce que la bleue se décide à lui parler.

Les semaines défilants,les conversations se multipliant,Aqua découvrit que Scorpio n'était pas si agaçant et lentement elle se laissa aller et elle tomba doucement amoureuse de lui,l'homme à la peau mate lui n'avait aucune honte à montrer ses émotions et s'était même évident qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la bleue.

Après lui avoir fait la cour comme il se doit,Scorpio et Aquarius se mirent en couple.

A partir de ce moment là,la bleue connu un bonheur semblant sans faille ,ils avaient réussit leur études,ils avaient trouvé un travail respectable,et ils vivaient ensemble. Tout semblait merveilleux,Aquarius s'était détournée de son passé douloureux et se concentrait vers l'avenir,mais sa chance ne dura que six années,car un jour alors qu'elle revenait de son travaille,à pied,un homme tenta de lui voler son sac,ne se laissant pas faire,elle combattue contre le voleur ,mais elle reçut un coup de couteau à l'abdomen,si elle n'en était pas morte,elle avait perdu la faculté de faire des enfants.

Quelque année après le couple qui s'était marié entre temps ,voulu adopter,qu'elle visitait un orphelinat avec son époux,elle avait croisé une petite fille à la chevelure bleue,à la moue attristé et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisé ,Aquarius elle s'était tout de suite vu en elle,et avait décidée de la prendre sous sa tutelle. Juvia avait éclairée sa vie et maintenant elle avait la famille dans elle avait toujours rêvée.

Et en regardant Wendy ,elle avait l'impression de revoir Juvia,7 ans plus tôt.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain,le lycée avait été fermé à cause des quelques dégâts,que les vents avaient causé . Juvia avait appelé Gadjeel la vieille pour vider son sac et lui raconter ses angoisses à propos d'Aquarius,le brun s'était d'ailleurs inquiéter de l'état de la tutrice de son amie,même si il la trouvait trop protectrice et chiante,il l'appréciait ,un peu tout du moins.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller à l'hôpital avec elle,Scorpio,Juvia et Gadjeel arrivèrent donc en même temps à l'hôpital .

_Juvia?S'étonna une voix que la bleue reconnue immédiatement.

Elle se retourna et vit Lucy,Gadjeel se sentit pâlir ,Scorpio lui continua son bout de chemin trop préoccupé par sa femme pour faire la causette. Gadjeel le suivit rapidement,laissant les deux jeune filles seules.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?Tu es blessée s'enquit la blonde

_Non,c'est Aquarius mais elle va mieux maintenant.

_Oh et bien j'irais bien lui passer le bonjour.

_Et toi que fais-tu là ?

_Oh une amie blessée,mais tu ne l'a connais pas.

_Hum...

.

Quand Juvia entra dans la pièce, Aquarius se disputait gentiment avec Gadjeel,sous le regard amusé de Scorpio . Juvia se joignit rapidement à la conversation,en leur disant de se calmer,sans se départir de son sourire.

Lucy observa cette scène et eu l'impression de voir une famille qui se chamaillait.

Quelque minute plus tard l'infirmière Aries arriva en donnant quelque instruction à la bleue adulte,telle que:Reposez vous bien,changez vos bandage.

Lucy laissa son regard airé sur le côté,elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais une jeune fille était allongée sur un autre lit.

Les rideaux n'étant pas tiré ,elle put l'observer et Lucy eu comme une impression de déjà vu.

_'C'est étrange j'ai l'impression de la connaître ,Mais d'où ?'_

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand l'infirmière s'en alla et que Scorpio déclara qu'il était temps de s'en aller .

Au moment de s'en aller,Aquarius s'approcha de l'infirmière à la chevelure rose et lui glissa un papier dans la main puis elle lui chuchota à l'oreille .

_Appeler moi quand elle se réveillera .

Devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de la jeune fille elle se sentit obliger de rajouter :

_S'il vous plaît ,elle se réveillera sûrement perdue et sans repère,j'aimerais lui venir en aide.

_Je...Je ne vous promet rien souffla t-elle.

La bleue acquiesça tout de même et tout ce beau monde sortit.

Aries regarda le papier et la jeune fille dans le coma successivement,se demandant si elle allait appeler cette femme.

En quittant l'hôpital,Lucy souhaita à la convalescente de se porter mieux et elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller,quand Scorpio lui proposa de venir avec eux,histoire de fêter le fait que Aquarius allait mieux. Lucy se sentit pâlir,son cœur commença à battre plus vite,la blonde se sentit soudainement paralysée et à court d'air.

_Bunny Girl tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais aller t'occuper d'Erza à cause de sa fièvre ? Fit soudainement Gadjeel.

Lucy ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi il prétendait qu'Erza était malade alors que cette dernière se portait comme un charme . Puis finalement après quelque seconde Lucy comprit et acquiesça vivement.

Scorpio et Aquarius semblaient se satisfaire de cette réponse,Juvia n'était dupe mais elle n'ajouta rien et suivit ses tuteurs qui s'en allait vers le taxi que Scorpio avait appelé quelque minute plus tôt,Gadjeel les suivaient quand il sentit une main le retenir ,il se sentit frissonner et fit face à Lucy.

_Pourquoi ? Fut la seule question qu'elle posa,Gadjeel souffla,quand il avait vu le visage de Lucy se décomposer il avait deviner les réticences de la jeune fille ,après tout s'était la maison de Natsu,son un ami d'enfance qu'elle pensait décédé. _'D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de la questionner sur ça'_

. Alors il avait inventer un mensonge pour qu'elle n'ai pas à se justifier.

_Je sais que la baraque de Juvia était celle du garçon...

La blonde se souvint alors de la fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

_'De la sécurité'_

Lucy se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que Gadjeel ,faisait quelque chose pour elle,premièrement il l'avait sauvé de trois mec le soir où ils étaient tous sortit en boîte ,puis il l'avait consolé et maintenant il lui sauvait la mise encore . Une petite voix commença à lui susurrer qu'il n'était pas si abruti et brutal qu'elle le croyait.

_Merci...Je...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_Je suis désolé d'être rentrée dans ta chambre.

_...

_Et je ne veux pas arrêter les cours,tu...tu n'es pas un cas désespéré comme le pense le prof,alors nous continuerons les cours...tu veux bien ?

_...Je t'ai déjà dit que non dit-il sans conviction.

Le klaxon du taxi,rappela à Gadjeel qu'on l'attendait ,alors il partit.

.

.

;

Avec bonheur Rogue et Sting constatèrent que la bibliothèque n'était pas fermé et qu'elle avait subit peu de dégâts ,les deux jeunes hommes allaient beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui,car hier ils n'étaient pas mais alors du tout bien.

Sting se dirigea vers les ordinateurs,tandis que Rogue se dirigea vers le rayon poésie,il fut à peine surpris d'y croiser la fameuse Levy.

Il hésita d'abord à aller l'aborder puis il décida d'aller la voir.

_Même après une tempête,vous aller tout de même à la bibliothèque.

Levy sursauta et en fit tomber son livre.

Le brun se précipita pour le ramasser et le lui rendit.

_Merci souffla t-elle avec un sourire. Je pourrais vous dire la même chose.

_Hum...je plaide coupable...ce lieu est vraiment particulier.

_Je ne m'en serais pas remise si il avait été détruit...c'est comme ma maison...sauf que chez moi ça sent meilleure gloussa t-elle. Désolé ,je parle alors que l'on se connaît même pas.

_Alors il va falloir,y remédier dit-il en ayant un sourire en coin.

Rogue savait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante,Sting l'avait prévenu,prendre contact avec quelqu'un était très dangereux,surtout si Minerva l'apprenait. Cette pensée le glaça sur place.

Sting de son côté surfait sur le web,à la recherche non pas d'image coquine mais plutôt d'information,cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il faisait ses recherches ici.

Penché sur son écran,il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait puis soudainement ,il eut un large sourire.

Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Sting quelque chose de nouveau ? »questionna Minerva.

« J'ai trouvé l'orphelinat dans lequel a été envoyé Wendy Marvel i ans»

« Excellent, tu y va sans tarder,nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre du temps »

« Je pars sur le champ ».

* * *

><p>Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose ,mais le prochain risque d'avoir de l'action,d'ailleurs je rentre dans une période de révision alors les chapitres risques de se faire rare,mais des qu'elle sera passé,la publication reprendra normalement et je reviendrais avec d'autres fic.<p>

Amel m'a proposé une idée de fic et voilà le titre .

Titre:La guilde des dragons slayers

L'histoire:Juvia se confesse à Grey,mais ce dernier la rejette ,désespérée Juvia et ne pouvant vivre sans lui,Juvia décide d'accepter la proposition qu'on lui a faite ,elle quitte alors Magnolia en compagnie d'un jeune homme encapuchonné laissant derrière elle sa famille.

Genre :Romance.

Paring:Natsu/Juvia (enfin j'hésite encore,)

Donner vos avis,n'hésiter pas.

Et pour me faire pardonner de mes futurs retard ,un chapitre bonus,sur un couple auquel j'ai pensé.

Lilyne:Merci pour les propositions je risques d'en inclure dans la fic,au moins deux d'entre elles. Pour le Gruvia,je ne sais pas encore vu que ma spécialité c'est les couples improbables,mais je vais y réfléchir.


	15. Chapitre bonus JB

Un très court OS ,sur un couple canon mais que personne ne voit. Juvia/Bora.

Genre:Drama/Hurt/Romance.

* * *

><p>Mauvais choix.<p>

O.S

Assis dans un bar des plus minable,Bora regardait son verre d'alcool d'un air morose .

Il y trempa un doigt,faisant les glaçons s'entre choquer,puis il porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu d'une traite.

La brûlure de sa gorge le fit légèrement grimacer mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de commander un second verre.

_Hey allume la lacrima!héla un ivrogne au tavernier.

Bora se retourna vers l'homme qui hurlait,il semblait dans un piteux état.

_'Un peu comme moi'_

Effectivement l'ancien mage des Titans Nose ,portait un T-shirt qui avait été blanc dans une vie antérieur et qui était aujourd'hui jaunie,son pantalon était troué par endroit,il puait l'alcool ,sa barbe quand à elle, avait largement dépassée le stade des trois jours .

Le tavernier alluma enfin la lacrima accrochée au mur et l'image qui apparut était celle des jeux magiques.

_'Ça à commencer depuis 4 jours et je n'ai toujours pas regardé'_

Bora jeta donc un regard à l'écran.

«Quatrième jour des Grand Jeux Magiques débuterons avec la bataille navale...»

Dès que le présentateur se mit à divaguer sur la beauté des participantes Bora s'en désintéressa,il reprit une gorgée d'alcool.

«Rocker de Quatre Cerberos ,Risley de Mermaid Hill,Cherrya de Lamia Scale ,Jenny de Blue Pegasus ,Juvia de Fairy Tail...»

Bora recracha l'intégralité de sa gorgée et s'étouffa légèrement,personne ne fit attention à lui ,après tout dans ce bouche sordide et obscure personne ne faisait attention aux autres.

Laissant de côté son verre Bora bondit de sa chaise et regarda le visage de Juvia apparaître.

_'Elle n'a pas changée'_

Il regarda l'intégralité de la bataille navale mais il se décida à quitter le bar quand la seconde partie des épreuve débuta.

Il profita de l'air glacé qui le dessaoula un peu et il laissa son esprit divaguer dans les limbes du passé.

C'était il y a si longtemps maintenant ,il y a des années.

À l'époque où il faisait encore partit des Titans Nose, Bora n'avait pas fait les bon choix dans sa vie,cela avait été une erreur de séduire des femmes avec une bague ,cela avait été une très grosse erreur de se lancer sur le marcher du cambriolage avec des escrocs.

Mais le choix qu'il n'avait jamais regretté était celui d'avoir laissé Juvia rentrer dans sa vie.

Oui il pouvait avoir n'importe qui,mais il avait choisit la mage d'eau ,simplement parce qu'elle était différente.

La jeune mage d'eau,n'était pas la plus jolie,mais elle avait une beauté spéciale ,une beauté qui avait attiré Bora.

Ses yeux triste et bleus comme le plus beau des océans,l'avait intrigué ainsi que la pluie qui l'entourait.

Si cela avait fait fuir beaucoup,lui ça l'avait fasciné.

Elle était l'incarnation de la beauté, de la pluie,son impassibilité apparente la rendait encore plus intrigante, elle était un mystère à elle seule.

Quand Bora commença à lui montrer de l'intérêt il avait été intrigué de l'air choqué qu'avait eu Juvia,comme si s'était étrange que l'on s'intéresse à elle.

Il découvrit après que la jeune fille était très solitaire .

Bora n'oubliera jamais les mois bénit durant lesquels il était sortit avec la bleue,était si gentille,si douce,si mignonne ,et si forte. Juvia était aussi fragile et mélancolique et tout ces petits détails donnait envie à Bora de la protéger.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'était promit de faire ,alors quand il s'était fait renvoyer de sa guilde parce qu'il utilisait sa magie pour des cambriolages et qu'il avait été obligé de commencer des trafics pour survivre,il s'était dit que pour rien au monde il voudrait entraîner sa douce Juvia dans ce monde. Il voulait la préserver.

Il rompu donc avec elle,et prétexta la pluie qui accompagnait la jeune fille ,sachant très bien à quel point cela la ferait souffrir _'Mais s'était nécessaire' _. Au moins Juvia n'avait pas cherchée à le revoir.

Bora avait voulu la protéger en l'éloignant de lui,mais sans Juvia à ses côtés ,il tomba dans les abîmes de l'infortune,il avait continuait ses trafics,allant même jusqu'au trafic d'humain.

Après sa défaite contre Natsu Dragneel il avait tenté de se racheter une réputation,il avait arrêté ses trafics et en allant à la parade de Fantasia il avait vu Juvia,souriante et heureuse,Bora s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle,il avait même décidé de la récupérer ,mais pour cela il avait dû travailler dur .

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait assez travaillé pour se payer une maison correcte ,ce jour là il était allé voir Juvia,avec la peur au ventre,pour tout lui avouer et pour s'excuser,espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait .

Mais ce jour là,on lui avait annoncé que l'île sur laquelle elle était avait disparue.

Depuis Bora n'avait plus eu la force de travailler et il s'était laissé allé,l'alcool avait été un enivrant refuge,les petits trafics pour survivre avait reprit ,il avait perdu son travail et sa raison d'avancer dans la vie.

Même quand il avait su que les fées étaient revenu ,cela ne lui avait pas donné la force de changer.

Mais de voir Juvia aujourd'hui l'avait remué,peut être un peu trop.

En s'effondrant contre le mur d'une ruelle crasseuse ,Bora leva les yeux aux ciels étoilés.

Il était assaillit par des regrets,des souvenirs et autres fantômes du passé. Bora se savait condamné à vivre avec, pour le restant de sa vie,simplement parce qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix.

* * *

><p>J'ai imaginé Juvia avec beaucoup de monde,mais jamais avec celui avec qui elle avait été auparavant,car Bora est vu comme un connard qui a largué Juvia mais je me suis toujours imaginé une autre version de leur histoire,. J'attends les reviews avec impatience.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Salut,salut!

Au rendez vous:

La relation Gadjeel/Lucy avance,Grey cache quelque chose,et on apprends un peu sur l'enfance de Minerva.

* * *

><p>Chapitre15.<p>

Se tenant seul sur une colline Igneel regardait la ville de Magnolia s'étendre en dessous de lui,c'était le calme après la tempête ,lui qui était partit quelque jours de sa ville natale ,il ne s'était pas imaginé revenir et assisté à un tel spectacle.

_Minerva.

Il n'avait aucun doute,s'était elle.

En vérité il avait peur de la signification de ce phénomène,il avait bien une petite idée mais il devait en être sûr avant.

.

.

.

Le lendemain de son retour à l'hôpital,Aquarius et Scorpio étaient dans la cuisine à prendre un petit déjeuner en tête à tête tandis que Juvia était déjà partit pour l'école .

_Scorpio te souviens-tu de la jeune fille dans le coma ?

_Heu ouais vaguement,pourquoi?

_Elle a perdu ses parents et...

_N'en dis pas plus,je sais ce que tu vas me dire,mais ma sirène tu ne peux pas adopter toute les jeunes filles aux cheveux bleu qui ont perdu leur parent .

_Je sais ça!Mais...j'ai pas dit vouloir l'adopter ,elle a peut être des oncles ou des tantes je ne sais pas trop ,je ...je voudrais juste lui parler...la rassurer,car elle va être désorienter.

_Ma sirène souffla t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue,fait comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas que l'adoption n'est pas chose facile.

_...

_Ma sirène tu es fatigué,tu as été blessé et tu travailles trop selon moi.

_Je sais mais que veux tu que j'y fasse?

_J'y est beaucoup réfléchit hier soir et je me suis dit...pourquoi ne pas partir tout les deux,en amoureux quelque part ,quelque jours ou quelque semaine.

_Des vacances?Mais Juvia...

_Juvia est assez grande et assez responsable pour vivre seule quelque jours.

_Mais Wendy la jeune fille...

_Elle est dans le coma ,ma chérie,si tu veux être là quand elle se réveillera alors on retournera quand elle se réveillera,je peux demander à Juvia de vérifier si elle se réveille ou pas et de t'avertir.

_'Et j'ai donnée mon numéro à l'infirmière'_

_D'accord abdiqua Aquarius .

Scorpio eut un sourire victorieux.

.

.

.

Dès que Juvia aperçut Grey à l'extérieur du lycée,elle se rendit alors compte que cela faisait un moment qu'elle le délaissait un peu,elle lui parlait moins,l'accompagnait moins chez lui ,lui envoyait moins de message.

Mais il fallait dire qu'avec Natsu dans sa vie,elle s'était surtout consacré à lui,le mystère qui l'entourait occupait toute ses pensées ,sa compagnie était devenue si agréable et sa punition l'empêchant de sortir . C'étaient les principales causes de cet éloignement avec Grey. Tout du moins Juvia décida que les jours suivants elle se consacrerait un peu plus à son bien aimé Grey-sama.

Elle s'avança donc vers lui et sans préalable elle lui empoigna fermement le bras et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue.

_Grey-sama!s'exclama t-elle avec un grand étirement de lèvre .

Le brun soupira et se détacha d'elle,Grey jeta un regard tout de même paniqué autour de lui puis il sembla soulagé de ne rien voir .

_Heu ça va ?

_Hein?Heu oui oui t'inquiète Juvia.

La bleue le regarda assez septique en essayant de déterminé ce que Grey pouvait bien regarder mais ne voyant rien,elle haussa les épaules.

À l'intérieur de l'établissement elle croisa Erza et Lucy,la blonde la prit rapidement à part.

_Juvia comme tu le sais je suis la tutrice de Gadjeel pour la littérature mais ce dernier ne veux plus de cours donc est-ce que tu pourrais lui parler,essayer de le convaincre de rependre les cours.

_Heu d'accord mais Juvia est étonnée que tu tiennes tant à reprendre les cours,vu que tu détestes Gadjeel-kun.

_Détester est un peu fort,disons que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

La vérité est que Lucy avait informé Levy que Gadjeel ne voulait plus d'elle pour les cours et la petite bleue l'avait supplié de tout faire pour y remédier et ne pouvant rien lui refuser...

_Juvia n'a jamais comprit pourquoi,peut être pourrais-tu le lui expliquer ?

_Hum...

La cloche retentit et les deux jeunes filles remirent cette conversation à plus tard.

En pénétrant de la classe Juvia vint naturellement s'asseoir à côté de Grey ,mais elle intercepta un étrange regard noir provenant d'Erza. Elle n'était pas la destinatrice mais c'était Grey qui l'était.

Juvia se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi pendant près d'une demi heure.

.

.

.

À la fin du cours elle observa Erza tirer Grey dans un coin pour lui parler seul à seul.

D'habitude la bleue aurait mal réagit en s'imaginant que la rouquine voulait lui voler son Grey-sama ,mais actuellement Juvia sentait que quelque chose clochait,curieuse par nature elle tenta d'aller écouter,se cachant derrière des élèves qui passaient,elle se dirigea très discrètement vers eux et la seule chose qu'elle entendue fut :

_Tu me déçois ,tu as intérêt à t'expliquer avec Juvia avant que je ne le fasse.

La bleue recula ,surprise par cette phrase,elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Qu'avait fait Grey pour la décevoir ?Qu'est ce qu'il devait lui expliquer ?

En s'éloignant d'eux Juvia se promit d'avoir la réponse à ses questions.

_Juvia ?Questionna une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

_Ah Gadjeel-kun,Juvia avait à te parler à propos des cours avec Lucy-san ,elle m'a demandé te convaincre de les rependre.

_Quoi?Elle a vraiment demandé ça?s'étonna t-il ,Pourquoi elle tient tant à ces cours ?

_Aucune idée ,mais peut être qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que ça...,peut être même qu'elle...

_Du calme avec tes hypothèses,elle doit sûrement avoir peur que le prof la sanctionne ou un truc dans le genre.

_Mais pourquoi avoir arrêté les cours,tu auras pu en profiter pour te rapprocher d'elle!

_Bunny Girl sait où toucher pour que ça fasse mal ,et j'en ai marre de me disputer,je suis juste lassé qu'elle me haïsse sans raison,alors j'abandonne.

_Gadjeel-kun souffla la bleue avec compassion.

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!Et arrête de me parler de ça okay ?!

La bleue ,le sentant s'énerver ,décida qu'elle ferait mieux de ne rien tenter pour l'instant.

.

.

.

Sting offrit son sourire le charmeur à la nonne qui se tenait devant lui.

Après avoir découvert dans qu'elle orphelinat la jeune Wendy avait été envoyé ,le blond s'était tout de suite mit en route,l'orphelinat se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays,mais grâce à un sort de transport,il s'était retrouvé devant l'orphelinat en peu de temps.

L'endroit était géré par des religieuses.

_Je suis venu pour des informations...sur l'une de vos enfants.

_Monsieur nous ne sommes pas autorisé à divulguer des informations sur nos anciens pensionnaire.

_Moi qui ne voulait pas à avoir à utiliser ce genre de moyen,je vais y être obliger souffla le blond.

Il marmonna quelque mots dans la langue commune aux sorciers et il posa une main sur les yeux de la nonne ,mais cette dernière ne fit étrangement aucun geste pour se dégager .

Les gens autours les regardèrent à peine et quand il enleva sa main,le regard de la nonne devint vide .

_J'aimerais voir le dossier de Wendy Marvel.

La nonne hocha la tête,hypnotisé par les paroles du blond.

.

Levy était à la bibliothèque du lycée quand elle s'était mit à réfléchir à ce que Lucy lui avait dit hier,elle lui avait parler d'une certaine Cana,Levy lui avait alors quémander d'enquêter en profondeur sur cette Cana. Levy avait eut une grimace en se souvenant de la photo que lui avait montré Lucy. Cana était vraiment un genre de fille différent du sien,mais attention elle ne devait pas se faire de film car comme lui avait dit Lucy,il n'y a que 50 % de chance pour que se soit la fille qu'aimait Gadjeel.

.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner ,Juvia remarqua que définitivement quelque chose clochait entre Grey et Erza,non seulement la rouquine semblait le bouder ,mais Grey ne cessait de vérifier son téléphone toute les cinq seconde.

Grey qui n'affectionnait pas se moyen de communication il y a quelque années,était aujourd'hui devenu accro à son téléphone,Juvia avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude envers les téléphones,il y a environ 6 mois ,mais elle ne s'était jamais posé d'autre question.

Grey,Erza,Jellal,Lucy,Levy ,Mirajane ,Freed et elle étaient tous sur une même table,les conversations allaient bon train malgré l'attitude froide d'Erza.

Juvia tenta d'engager une conversation avec Grey,mais sans grand succès vu que celui-ci était sur son téléphone. Alors Juvia commença doucement à s'ennuyer ._ 'Si seulement Natsu-san était là'_

Elle ricana silencieusement en imaginant la tête des gens s'ils voyaient leur ami qu'ils pensaient mort devant eux.

D'ailleurs Juvia devait trouver une solution par rapport à ça ,elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le leur annoncer ce genre de chose comme ça,mais elle ne pouvait plus non plus garder ce secret vis à vis de Natsu,elle savait que si elle lui disait la vérité il voudrait les rencontrer et une petite voix en elle lui disait d'attendre,attendre juste un peu.

Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait,tout d'abord Juvia devait découvrir qui avait transformé Natsu en cette créature et pour quelles raisons. _'Mais comment?Juvia n'a pas la moindre idée d'où commencer'_.

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva à une vitesse impressionnante et Juvia se rendit compte,qu'elle était plus pressé d'aller rejoindre Natsu que de passer du temps avec ces amis. _'Mais Natsu est mon ami...il n'y a rien de bizarre derrière ça,non ?_' .

En quittant le lycée ,Lucy l'accosta et lui rappela d'essayer de convaincre Gadjeel de reprendre les cours. Juvia y vu là une occasion de mettre les choses aux claires,alors devant les grilles du lycée,la bleue attaqua:

_Pourquoi autant d'animosité envers Gadjeel-kun?Vous étiez amis au début ,non ?

La blonde joua un peu avec le bout de ses manches trop longue et décida qu'il était tant de donner une explication sur son comportement.

_Comme tu le sais,je déteste la violence,j'ai vraiment ça en horreur...

_Oui Juvia le sais,quand tu étais plus jeune tu été témoin d'un passage à tabac et tu en est restée traumatisée.

_Exacte,c'est vrai qu'au début j'aimais bien Gadjeel,je le trouvait sympa malgré son air grognon...mais un jour je l'ai vu frapper un garçon,tu te souviens de Jimmy Kosaki ? Après ça j'ai appris qu'il avait quitté la ville,tu te rends compte!? Après avoir fait ça il ne mérite que mon mépris !

Lucy vit le visage de son amie se décomposer ,mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles elle s'attendait.

_Tu as bien dit Jimmy Kosaki ?questionna t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_Oui pourquoi ?

_Il...

La bleue se sentit trembler et empoigna le poignet de son interlocutrice pour les l'éloigner de la foule.

_Ce garçon,collait Juvia,t'en souviens-tu ?

_Heu vaguement c'est vrai qu'il te souriais beaucoup ,mais je vois pas le rapport.

_Juvia ne l'a jamais dit à personne,sauf Gadjeel-kun,même Aquarius et Scorpio n'ont n'en jamais rien su...mais Jimmy harcelait Juvia ,au début ce n'était rien de bien méchant,juste quelque lettre,mais Juvia lui a tout de suite dit qu'elle aimait Grey-sama ,et elle avait pensée que ça aurait suffit ,mais ensuite...Juvia à commencer à le voir au bas de son immeuble,puis quand elle allait faire des courses et un après-midi dans le couloir ,il a croisé Juvia et il m'a supplié de sortir avec lui,mais Juvia à dit non alors il s'est énervé et...il a embrassé Juvia de force...Juvia a réussit à s'extraire de sa prise et Juvia avait besoin de réconfort alors elle est allée voir Gadjeel-kun.

Gadjeel-kun m'a promit qu'il irait lui parler …. Juvia se doutait qu'il n'avait pas seulement 'parlé',vu que le lendemain Juvia n'a plus vu Jimmy et Juvia a été si soulagée de savoir qu'il quittait Magnolia qu'elle n'a pas posée de question .

_Juvia souffla la blonde en l'attirant dans ses bras ,j'ignorais cette histoire.

_Seul Gadjeel-kun le savait.

Les jeunes filles se détachèrent.

_Cela signifie que Gadjeel a fait tout ça pour te venir un aide ,réalisa Lucy...je me sens si idiote...je lui dit tant de chose méchante,je l'ai déprécié à longueur de journée,je l'ai presque détesté pour rien...je me sens réellement bête.

_'C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu l'aider d'une autre façon mais il l'a protégé quand même'._

Lucy se sentit très mal'_ Tout ça pour rien'._

_Je.. je m'en veux tellement Juvia,je suis si stupide cria t-elle en se frappant durement le front. Je n'ai cessé de mal le traité alors que lui...bon il a aussi été mesquin mais tout est de ma faute,j'aurais dû lui demander des explications au lieu de l'ignorée comme une gamine.

_Alors va t'excuser.

_M'excuser?Après 4 ans,tu ne crois pas qu'il va m'insulter ?

_Non,il mérite des explications et si tu veux reprendre les cours excuse toi ça suffira fais confiance à Juvia.

.

.

.

Levy s'était directement diriger vers la bibliothèque municipal,depuis sa confession raté à Gadjeel,cet endroit lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de sa lecture.

_Shakespeare ? La mégère apprivoisé ? Lut la voix de Rogue sur la couverture du livre.

_Hey salut!

Le brun prit place sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

_Ça doit être la quatrième fois que l'on se parle,mais je ne connais que ton prénom fit remarquer la bleue.

_Rogue Cheney , ,j'ai 19 ans,sagittaire ,je suis de passage ici et je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant.

_Oh cela signifie que tu,je peux te tutoyer hein ?que tu es en confiance avec moi ?

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelque seconde puis il répondu sincèrement:

_Oui.

Levy eu un magnifique sourire,qui fit légèrement augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Rogue,bien sûr ce dernier n'en montra rien.

_Toi aussi tu peux me tutoyer avertit la bleue.

_Okay.

Levy prit le temps de regarder les yeux rouges du brun,et elle les admira sans gêne,cette couleur l'avait toujours attirée ,au lieu de la repousser comme ça pouvait être le cas pour beaucoup de gens.

C'était l'une de nombreuse chose qui l'avait attirée chez Gadjeel et aujourd'hui c'est ce qui l'attirait chez Rogue_ . 'Non je ne suis pas attirée par lui...enfin...heu...si je l'ai remarquée c'est seulement parce qu'il ressemble physiquement à Gadjeel...est ce mal de vouloir vous rapprochez de quelqu'un à cause de sa ressemblance avec un amour impossible ? Sûrement ...mais d'un côté il est si différent de Gadjeel,Rogue est cultivé ,il aime lire et il est si calme...'_

Un raclement de gorge la ramena sur terre.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue qu'elle avait continuer à le fixer.

Rogue quand à lui,bien que mal à l'aise, était heureux de l'avoir en sa présence.

_Hum ...je ...me...demandais si...

_Oui?fit Levy.

_Non rien souffla Rogue fatigué de bégayé comme un idiot.

_Hum...J'ai faim songea la bleue à haute voix,ça te dit des dango (*) ?,on en vends à deux pas d'ici.

_Oui!Répondu t-il, un peu trop rapidement.

.

.

.

Dans la maison à l'orée de la forêt dissimuler par des arbres ,Minerva attendait avec impatience,ses doigts caressait tendrement le grimoire des Marvel.

Un souvenir la fit tout du moins grimacer.

_7 ans plus tôt._

_Un jet de lumière verte fendit les airs était tombé au sol,évitant in extremis la jeune femme qui haletait,le souffle court ,les vêtements déchiré et dont les long cheveux blanc étaient plein de poussière ._

_En face d'elle à quelque kilomètre,Minerva se tenait courbée et aussi essoufflée que la femme devant elle ._

__Igneel va t-en avec la petite!hurla t-elle la femme aux cheveux blanc à un Igneel accroupi ,tenant de façon protectrice une petite fille évanouie aux cheveux bleue. L'homme aux cheveux rouge,habituellement si fière et souriant,versait des larmes silencieuse._

_Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et fit ce que son amie ,lui demandait._

_Minerva folle de rage profita du moment d'inattention de la femme ,pour lui asséner plusieurs attaques._

__ Meurs Grandine!Hurla Minerva en sautant sur elle._

_Pour toute réponse un vaisseau de lumière blanche engloba les deux femmes._

Minerva grimaça et se rappela d'une autre chose.

_30 ans plus tôt._

_Deux petites filles courraient main dans la main sur une colline verte et fleuris ,le vent faisait danser leurs cheveux dans les airs. Au bout d'un moment elles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et regardèrent les nuages avec fascination ._

__Dit on sera toujours amies hein?Questionna une petite fille aux grand yeux noir et au cheveux noir attaché en couette._

__Juré!s'exclama celle aux cheveux blanc._

_La première lui tendit son petit doigt et la seconde le saisit._

__Amies pour la vie ! Hurlèrent t-elle en riant._

Minerva se releva de son siège et fit tomber le grimoire au sol,elle se saisit de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et la jeta violemment au mur.

_Même dans ta mort tu me hante!Maudite Grandine !

Le téléphone sonna,l'obligeant à se calmer.

Elle le saisit et décrocha:

« Quoi?! »

« C'est Sting,je viens aux nouvelles »

« Alors,j'espère qu'elles sont fructueuses au moins »

« Wendy Marvel,a été déposé à cet orphelinat par un inconnu dans la nuit 8 au 9 juillet ,elle est très vite adopter par Eric et Masha Grant,ils habitent aujourd'hui dans le nord du pays»

« Génial,part donc la chercher !»

« Je suis en route,mademoiselle »

.

Juvia rentra chez elle et s'étonna de ne pas voir Natsu l'accueillir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire,se fut juste Happy qui vint se frotter contre elle en guise de bonjour.

Elle le saisit délicatement et le posa contre sa poitrine.

_Il est où ton maître hein ?

Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de réponse ,elle entreprit de le chercher toute seule et elle le trouva couché sur son lit,ordinateur en main.

_Bienvenue à la maison s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire.

Juvia déposa Happy au sol et rejoint Natsu sur le lit.

_Devine ce que j'ai trouvé sur internet!Je regardais des vidéos drôle sur YouTube et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé,c'est des chanteurs étranger.

Il cliqua sur la vidéo et le son qui en sortit fut:

_**I'm friends with the monster  
>That's under my bed<br>Get along with the voices inside of my head  
>You're trying to save me<br>Stop holding your breath  
>And you think I'm crazy<br>Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)**_

Juvia éclata de rire ,cette chanson était parfaite pour eux .

_Elle est parfaite!Juste magnifique rigola t-elle.

_Totalement d'accord !

Réellement de bonne humeur ,Juvia se mit sur le lit et commença à faire des saut et elle invita Natsu à se joindre à elle,et tout les deux ils se mirent à sauter sur le lit et à danser en même temps. Ils manquèrent de tomber plusieurs fois et l'ordinateur aussi par la même occasion mais ils s'enfichaient ,cette chanson les avaient vraiment mit de bonne humeur malgré le sens des paroles.

Puis quand le refrain revint ils se mirent à chanter en cœur:

_**I'm friends with the monster  
>That's under my bed<br>Get along with the voices inside of my head  
>You're trying to save me<br>Stop holding your breath  
>And you think I'm crazy<br>Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)**_

_**I'm friends with the monster  
>That's under my bed<br>Get along with the voices inside of my head  
>You're trying to save me<br>Stop holding your breath  
>And you think I'm crazy<br>Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
>Well, that's not fair wo oh wo oh…<br>Well, that's not fair wo oh wo oh…**_

Quand la mélodie cessa ils se laissèrent choir sur le matelas ,haletants et toujours hilare.

_Cette chanson devrait devenir notre hymne!proposa Natsu.

_Tu sais ce que c'est au moins un hymne ?ricana Juvia.

La bleue ne se rendit même pas compte d'être passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement .

_Hey!je suis pas si bête! S'offusqua t-il avec le sourire .

La bleue gloussa ,puis elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

_Juvia ne te l'a jamais demandée mais d'où vient cette écharpe,Juvia l'a toujours vu sur toi.

_Oh ça...je ne sais pas je sais juste que je l'ai toujours eu et que je me suis toujours sentit bien avec elle autour de mon cou,c'est comme une présence rassurante.

Juvia contempla l'écharpe blanche à écaille comme si elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Et doucement elle y posa les doigts .

_Elle est douce.

Juvia sentit la main de l'hybride se poser sur sa joue et quand elle croisa ses yeux verts pétillant plein de tendresse et d'une autre petite chose qu'elle n'identifia pas ,elle déglutit en rougissant,personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça,la bleue se sentit tout de chose et voulu s'en aller,loin de ce regard vert si perturbant ,pourtant elle n'avait pas la force de se lever et de briser cet instant.

Rien qu'avec ce regard elle se sentit importante .

Natsu de son côté avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir face à elle ,il approcha donc son visage de celui de Juvia .

Il fut encouragé par le fait qu'elle ne recule pas ou encore qu'elle ne le frappe pas.

Juvia était paralysée,elle voyait le visage de son ami s'approcher avec dangerosité et tout son être lui criait de fuir et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas.

_Juvia!

La voix de Scorpio mêlée à celle d'Aquarius les firent s'arrêter,Juvia s'extirpa de l'étreinte et sortit en vitesse de sa chambre,plus troublée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être .

Arrivé en bas des escaliers ses tuteurs lui déclarèrent.

_Nous avons décidé de prendre quelque vacance fit Aquarius.

_Nous avons déposer des congés de dix jours et nous partons demain soir.

_Nous y avons passé la journée mais nous avons trouvé un superbe onsen .

_C'est génial non ?!

_Heu ouais mais et Juvia ?

_Et bien nous te faisons confiance et si tu veux inviter Gadjeel tu peux...nous te laisserons aussi de l'argent pour que tu puisse répondre à tes besoins.

_Ben c'est comme vous voulez dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

.

.

.

.

Lucy prit une grand inspiration et toqua à la porte de Gadjeel.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir mais dès que le locataire identifia son invitée il lui referma la porte au nez,ou tout du moins il tenta,car Lucy eu le réflexe de mettre son pied.

Elle força ensuite l'entrée et se fraya un chemin.

_Bordel Bunny Girl!Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?

_On doit parler.

_Ben la prochaine fois envoie moi un e-mail mais ne te pointe pas chez moi.

Lucy prit place sur le canapé .

_Gadjeel s'il te plaît écoute moi et ne m'interromps pas .

La phrase avait été dite si gentiment que Gadjeel intrigué lui fit signe de continuer.

_Quand tu es arrivé dans notre école la première fois ,je t'ai tout de suite remarqué,parce que tu étais nouveau et aussi parce que tu ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu...et quand j'ai vu que tu étais ami avec Juvia ,je me suis dit : « Lucy ne le juge pas sur son apparence ,ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait un peu peur qu'il est méchant »...puis j'ai appris à te connaître ,tout du moins les premières semaines,et je me suis dit : « Putain!Il est sympa ,c'est fou comme quoi on peu se tromper ! » ,puis un après-midi alors que je me promenais,je t'ai vu tu battais un de nos camarades de classe et je me suis dit: Finalement on peu juger un livre sur sa couverture. Écoute, je déteste la violence,et quand je t'ai vu...si je n'ai pas eu la force de te dénoncer j'ai été extrêmement déçue, parce que je te considérais déjà comme un ami ,alors oui je t'ai ignoré,je t'ai répondu sèchement,j'ai évitée ta compagnie et quand tu as commencé à faire la même chose avec moi je me suis dit que je t'avais bien jugée et tu sais quoi ?

J'avais tord,totalement tord,j'ai été idiote et je m'excuse ,Juvia m'a racontée cette histoire avec Jimmy.

Je suis consciente que ces excuses ne te font rien mais j'aimerais me racheter ,car je t'ai mis les autres à dos...laisse moi au moins continuer les cours .

Gadjeel n'en revenait il était tout simplement sur le fessier,il avait écouté la tirade de la blonde en se retenant de commenter à certaine phrase et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle s'excuserait ,il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lucy est pu voir cette scène,il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'elle l'avait ignorée pour cette raison .

Enfin il avait la raison,il savait pourquoi Lucy le détestait apparemment sans raison ,kami-sama savait combien de nuit blanche il avait passé à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Gadjeel se sentit léger pour la première fois depuis quatre ans .

_Dit quelque chose quémanda Lucy.

_Heu et bien...je suis assez sur le cul...

_J'imagine.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire...j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

_D'accord je vais te laisser alors.

_...

La blonde se leva,un peu déçu,elle aurait voulu l'entendre dire qu'il lui pardonnait mais elle était consciente qu'il faudrait donner du temps au temps.

Lucy s'en alla ,Gadjeel empoigna son téléphone et téléphona à Juvia .

.

.

.

Dans une jolie maison du quartier le plus calme d'Onibas,on entendait des voix s'élever .

_Minerva est de retour et essaye de retrouvé ses pouvoirs!Fait moi confiance Atlas!

Igneel frappa durement la table du salon. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui le regardait avec calme .

_Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle soit en vie ,de plus si le sort de Grandine ne l'a pas tuée ,elle est aujourd'hui affaiblie et elle ne peux rien.

_Atlas mon ami je t'en conjure,ouvre les yeux,elle a demandée à deux sorciers d'effectuer le rituel pour retrouver ses pouvoirs ,consulte les infos,à Magnolia des vents violent se sont soulevé sans signe avant coureur ,je ne suis pas un sorcier mais je sais ce que ça signifie ,c'est la première étape. Les quatre étapes du rituel. La première l'air,c'est fait,la seconde la terre,la troisième l'eau et la dernière le feu...c'est pire que les plais d'Égypte!

_Igneel ,comprends moi, Minerva à fait assez de mal à notre communauté,nous sommes peu nombreux aujourd'hui et nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup ,laisse Minerva ,ce vent dont tu parle à sûrement une cause naturel ,et même si le fait de la savoir en vie m'hérisse le poil,je veux oublier,je veux oublier ceux que j'ai perdu . Tu devrais oublier toi aussi. De plus si je crois ce que tu as dit elle a deux sorciers à sa solde,je préfère ne pas m'y frotter ,je suis fatigué de me battre.

_Elle a tuée mon fils hurla t-il,mon petit garçon elle l'a réduit en cendre ,elle me l'a dit en riant, elle a tuée ma meilleure amie! Son existence est une insulte à leurs mémoires ! Si je ne l'avais pas cru morte jusqu'à il y a quelque mois je te jure qu'elle serait déjà enterrée.

_Igneel calme toi,bois ta soupe ,tu dors ici ce soir .

Le susnommé se calma .

Il avait effectivement besoin d'un peu de sommeil,depuis la cuisine une jeune femme,la femme d'Atlas écoutait la conversation.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et dès que la personne à l'autre bout du film décrocha et déclara.

_Ino Flame,la femme d'Atlas Flame ,vous m'avez promit d'épargné ma famille si je vous donnais des informations ,Igneel Dragneel se trouve chez moi .

Elle raccrocha le cœur lourd.

_Ino ?

La rouquine se retourna et croisa le regard vert de son époux,elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

_J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle soit vivante. Murmura l'homme.

Ino passa une main dans les cheveux rouge flamboyant de son époux,et se colla un peu plus à son torse si musclé .

Elle ferait tout pour préserver son mari même trahir un ami.

Minerva avait traumatisé beaucoup de gens ,et la croire morte avait arrangé beaucoup de monde ,et la savoir vivante depuis des années était si difficile ,quand Igneel avait débarqué il y a quelque mois pour annoncer qu'elle était vivante personne ne l'avait cru,et personne ne voulait le croire,tout le monde se disait que si elle n'avait rien fait pendant 7 ans c'est qu'elle voulait se faire oublier et tout le monde voulait oublier.

Ino s'était faite accosté par un beau blond il y a quelque semaines ,qui lui avait donné un numéro et qui lui avait convaincu que pour son propre bien elle ferait mieux de collaborer.

_Je ferais tout pour toi Atlas ,je t'aime tu le sais ?

_Bien sûr .

Il lui embrassa les cheveux sans ce douter de ce que sa femme avait engendrer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting se rapproche de son objectif ,c'est à dire notre pauvre Wendy dans le coma et Igneel est foutu.<strong>_

_**Qu'est ce que Grey cache? J'attends vos pronostics,surtout que c'est déterminant quand à la suite des événements.**_

_**Minerva et Grandine étaient amies j'espère que vous avez été surpris! Je tiens à dire que la sortie du coma de Wendy est pour bientôt . **_

**Je sais que je prends mon temps pour révéler la clé du mystère ,mais normalement vous avez déjà des élément de réponse sur ce qui est arrivé à Natsu,et si je prends mon temps pour tout dévoiler c'est pour bien développer toute les romances,car croyez moi quand l'action va commencer ,rien ne pourra l'arrêter . **

Merci pour toute les reviews ,je suis toujours heureuse d'en recevoir!J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions!

Snoopy A:Merci beaucoup,ta review m'a fait très plaisir.

Amel:Merci de toujours prendre le temps de commenter et merci pour tes encouragements constant !

(*)= boulette faite à base de mochi, une pâte de riz gluant et d'eau


	17. Chapter 16

Je devrais réviser au lieu d'écrire je sais!Mais c'est plus fort que moi!

Bref de toute façon après ce chapitre j'aurais moins le temps . Chapitre assez long.

* * *

><p>Chapitre16.<p>

Igneel ne trouva pas le sommeil ce soir là,ses yeux fixés sur la plafond de la chambre d'ami,il réfléchissait. Les ténèbres et le calme de ce quartier l'aidant dans sa réflexion.

Minerva était vivante et personne ne voulait rien faire,que devait-il faire maintenant?Juste laisser tomber ? Non jamais !

Il continua de réfléchir sur sa situation actuelle de longue heure et finalement,il s'endormit avec un mauvais pressentiment persistant dans sa poitrine .

.

.

.

Le lendemain,Aquarius et Scorpio commencèrent à empaqueter leurs affaires car ils partaient le soir même.

Juvia quitta la maison ,de plutôt bonne humeur ce jour là,elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Quand elle arriva à son lycée ,la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Gadjeel qui semblait lui aussi de bonne humeur,bien évidement seul les plus aguerrit aurait pu le remarquer,si Gadjeel ne souriait pas ses yeux pétillait littéralement.

_Gadjeel-kun s'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Tu es trop bruyante le matin maugréa t-il.

_Et toi trop grincheux!Quoi que...la conversation avec Lucy-san ta rendu de meilleure humeur.

_Mouais...

_Juvia est contente que tout s'arrange !

_Hum...

Plus loin Juvia repéra Grey et lui sauta dessus ,mais quand elle lui prit son bras,elle ressentit quelque chose. Ce geste était devenu une habitude ,oui une sorte de vieille routine...

_Juvia souffla Grey exaspéré en se détachant de la bleue.

Erza passa à côté d'eux,elle salua chaleureusement la bleue et n'offrit qu'un regard glacé à son ami d'enfance .

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Erza?questionna Juvia tandis que la rouquine s'éloignait.

_Rien .

Ce simple mot signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Juvia nota juste dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait découvrir ce que lui cachait son cher Grey-sama. Mais Juvia était toute de même de bonne humeur.

.

.

Levy avait un sourire rêveur,un de ses sourires qu'elle n'avait qu'en présence de Gadjeel ,mais aujourd'hui le brun n'était ni à ses côtés et elle ne pensait pas du tout à lui,non elle pensait à Rogue et aux dango qu'ils avaient partagé. Rogue était vraiment un être mystérieux et plein de surprise,plus elle apprenait à le connaître et plus elle se découvrait des points communs avec ce jeune homme :

Premièrement un amour incommensurable pour les livres ,ensuite l'amour du film la chasse du comte Zaroff ou encore Fenêtre sur cour ,ou bien sur leur passion commune pour le monde sous marin.

Rien que d'y penser Levy sentait un sourire idiot fleurir sur le bout de ses lèvres,ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager des choses dans ce genre. Même si elle partageait son amour des livres avec Lucy,cette dernière n'était pas passionnée de film ancien comme elle,et elle n'avait aucune passion pour nos amis les poissons,en somme Levy avait trouvée quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça et cela la comblait de joie.

.

.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi remarqua Lucy à Levy après le cours.

_Hum,je suis juste de bonne humeur rien de plus.

_Hum...

_Dis moi tu as réussit à convaincre Gadjeel de reprendre les cours ?

La blonde soupira:

_Non...je verrais bien.

.

.

.

_Igneel mon ami tu pourrais rester encore un peu souffla Atlas en donnant une accolade à son ami.

_Je dois repartir ,désolé.

_Reviens vite fit Ino avec son plus faux sourire.

Igneel lui embrassa la joue et quitta le pas la porte avant de s'éloigner de la maison.

Ino mordilla sa lèvre,la culpabilité commença à l'envahir .

_Mon cœur ça va ? s'inquiéta son époux.

_Oui mentit-elle,son regard fixé sur la silhouette de son ami qui s'éloignait un peu plus.

Ino le rassura et Atlas s'engouffra à l'intérieur et au moment où la rouquine allait refermer la porte une silhouette apparut sur le trottoir d'en face et disparut presque aussitôt. Igneel était foutu.

Ce dernier se dépêcha,il devait prendre un bus pour rejoindre un autre ville où il espérait trouver un contact sorcier qui serait plus amène à discuter de Minerva.

_Igneel Dragneel .

L'homme se glaça sur place et se retourna vers la voix masculine,son couteau déjà en main se préparant à toute éventuelle attaque,à peine eut-il le temps de croiser deux billes rouge qu'il sentit une douleur affreuse se diffuser dans son crâne,qui le fit plier, il tomba à genoux. Rogue la main tendu vers lui marmonnait des incantations ,Igneel eut à peine la force de lui jeter son couteau à la figure ,ce dernier frôla la joue du brun qui ne bougea pas en sentant l'entaille se former.

Bientôt Igneel s'évanouit et tomba au sol inconscient.

Rogue souffla et s'agenouilla face à l'homme,il jeta un regard autour de lui et dès qu'il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien autour de lui ,il disparut,Igneel avec lui.

Oui Igneel était foutu.

.

.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner Grey,s'éloigna de ses amis ,le téléphone accroché à son oreille.

Erza le regarda s'en aller et grogna .

Juvia qui avait tout suivit s'approcha de la rouquine:

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La rousse tenta de lui sourire.

_C'est rien.

_Mais Grey-sama et toi...vous êtes fâché non ?

_Mouais disons que Grey fait un peu le con donc j'essaye de le raisonner ,c'est tout.

_Hum marmonna une Juvia peu convaincu.

Quand Grey revint à la table quelque minute plus tard,il essaya de cacher son sourire idiot tant bien que mal,mais sans réelle succès ,ce qui n'échappa pas à Juvia. _' Qu'est ce qui peu bien rendre Grey-sama si heureux ?'_

_'Ou plutôt qui ?'_

Une bouffée de jalousie l'a prit,mais elle remarqua que celle-ci était moins intense que celle habituelle. _'Étrange'_.

_._

_._

_._

Igneel fut jeter tel un vulgaire machin dans un sous sol crasseux et sombre. Avant même avoir eu le temps de réagir,Rogue claque des doigts et des liens en fer sortirent de nul part et le firent prisonnier ,il se retrouva pendu au plafond par les mains .

_La demoiselle va venir vous voir avertit le brun en vérifiant si l'homme possédait d'autre arme caché dans ses vêtements. Une fois l'inspection faite ,le brun recula et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

_Traître grogna Igneel .

_... ?

_Comment un sorcier peut aider un tel démon après ce qu'elle à fait à votre communauté !

Rogue le fixa,de longue seconde,haussant les épaules et s'en allant sans un regard,mais sentant tout de même une boule s'installer au fond de sa gorge.

Il ne jeta même pas un regard à la brune qu'il croisa en remontant les escaliers qui menait à l'étage.

Minerva ne s'en formalisa pas vu qu'elle était trop pressée de rejoindre Igneel.

Une fois dans la cellule elle eut un sourire carnassier en le voyant ainsi à son emprise,la brune s'approcha lentement mais sûrement,d'un pas rythmé et prédateur,ses yeux noirs fixés sur les prunelles de l'homme.

Quand enfin elle arriva à sa hauteur elle se prit un jet de crachat qu'elle balaya de son visage en grimaçant,elle l'essuya sur sa robe sans se départir de son sourire.

Sa main gauche vint doucement se loger sur la joue de l'homme

_Ne me touche pas gronda t-il.

Minerva eut un étirement de lèvres plus important et plus sardonique et d'un geste vif et brutal elle posa sa bouche sur celle de l'homme

Igneel grimaça de dégoût et lui mordu la lèvre ,cela eu pour effet de la faire reculer ,il cracha au sol avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

_Ton goût est vraiment le meilleur assura la jeune femme en se pourléchant la lèvre meurtri.

_Je te tuerais dit-il d'un ton glaçant,je te tuerais comme tu as tué mon fils et Grandine.

_Premièrement je n'ai pas tuée cette crétine,c'est elle qui lancé un sort trop puissant pour elle et quand à ton fils...

Minerva un sourire diabolique.

_J'aurais une petite surprise pour toi...mais patience...tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir avant la grande date.

.

.

.

La journée s'acheva une vitesse impressionnante,Grey quitta le lycée en vitesse sous le regard noir d'Erza et celui plein d'incompréhension de Juvia.

Mais cette dernière ne se contentant pas des explications évasive d' Erza ,elle se mit à suivre Grey comme elle l'avait fait temps de fois.

Discrète comme jamais ,la bleue observa son brun regarder à droite et à gauche comme si il se pensait suivit.

_'C'est pas totalement faux,c'est même carrément vrai' ._

Quelque seconde plus tard une voiture ,assez petite arriva et il y grimpa,sans que Juvia n'eut le temps de voir qui était le conducteur,la voiture démarra .

La bleue totalement larguée ,commença à se poser mille question.

Gadjeel de son côté se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui,le soir il allait commencer un long service au karaoké alors devait se reposer un peu .

Mais malheureusement pour lui,il ne le put pas car il trouva assise devant sa porte: Lucy.

_Bon sang Bunny Girl mais qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi !? S'exclama t-il plus surprit qu'en colère.

_Je suis venu te voir.

_Ça j'avais remarqué,mais la question reste la même : Pourquoi ?

_Pour reprendre le tutorat en littérature et parce que je voulais parler de notre conversation d'hier .

Gadjeel souffla de dépit,'_je ne vais pas pouvoir me reposer'._

Il sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte et invita Lucy à entrer.

_Dit ce que tu as à dire,mais dit le vite,j'aimerais me reposer.

_Hum...Pourrait-on je ne sais pas...oublier cette histoire et redevenir ami ?

Gadjeel éclata d'un grand rire amère sans pouvoir se contrôler.

_Après 4 ans de rancœur,la princesse Heartfilia se rends compte que l'affreux Gadjeel n'est pas si mauvais et maintenant madame veux mon amitié !

Gadjeel ne réfléchissait que rarement avant de parler,il préférerait déblatérer des tonnes de propos et de réfléchir aux conséquence après . Gadjeel avait attendu pour que la blonde lui propose son amitié depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant il gâchait tout,mais c'était plus fort que lui,il devait exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

_Je...je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour ne pas me cataloguer comme ça bredouilla Lucy.

_Justement dit-il en devenant plus agressif. Je ne te connais pas grogna t-il en se retrouvant à quelque centimètre d'elle,tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te connaître!

_Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça,j'essaye de me racheter !

_Sors de chez moi !

_Non ! Je refuse !

Lucy s'installa sur le canapé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Gadjeel soupira,il allait avoir besoin de patience,beaucoup même.

_Tu es vraiment chiante Bunny girl !

Mais c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il l'aimait autant.

Gadjeel s'installa à l'autre extrémité du canapé et un silence de mort s'y installa durant cinq bonne minute.

Mais ce silence fut finalement brisé:

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette histoire souffla Lucy.

Gadjeel se retourna et il se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux.

_La première fois que j'ai vu tes yeux tu sais ce que j'ai pensée lança la blonde.

_J'sais pas moi,c'est chelou ,c'est bizarre,c'est effrayant ?

_Non...je me suis dit...c'est beau...on dirais des rubis …

Gadjeel déglutit ,on ne lui faisait pas de compliment d'habitude,c'était la première fois et pour tout dire outre la surprise d'entendre ces paroles sortant de la bouche de Lucy,il se sentait réellement heureux. Il ne rougit pas,ou tout du moins se fut très discret mais il détourna le regard.

_Tu es malade Bunny Girl...

_...

_Je suppose que j'ai moi aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire concéda le brun.

_Alors on est amis ?

_...

_...

_...

_D'accord on es amis.

Le brun aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il ne voulait pas être que son ami,qu'il en voulait plus,beaucoup plus,qu'il l'a voulait toute entière,à lui tout seul,mais Gadjeel garda le silence,il n'allait pas étaler ses sentiments ,ce n'était pas son genre.

Lucy lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire,main que Gadjeel saisit doucement en sentant d'or et déjà des frissons parcourir sa peau.

_Hum...Blondie vu que maintenant nous sommes amis,tu pourras répondre à la question que je vais te poser.

_Heu oui,qu'elle est-elle ?

_Natsu Dragneel était-il un ami proche ?

La blonde piqua un fard monumental et le regarda avec de gros yeux.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

_Je suis juste curieux,car après tout j'ai vu une de mes **amies** pleurer devant les photos de ce garçon,je m'inquiète pour mes **amies** voyons ! dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Lucy le maudit pour sa sournoiserie mais répondit tout de même :

_Je ne peux pas en parler.

_Tu ne peux pas en parler ou tu ne veux pas en parler ?

_Les deux .

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que ! Répondit-elle excédée.

_Parce que quoi ?

_Bon sang Gadjeel,arrête ça,je ne veux pas en parler ,okay?C'est trop douloureux !

_Même après 7 ans ?

_Tu as fait des recherches on dirait accusa t-elle.

_On peu dire ça...alors ce Natsu Dragneel,c'était un ami je le sais ,mais je me demande à quel point tu es impliqué ?

_Je suis impliquée au point d'avoir fait une thérapie pour m'en sortir!hurla t-elle,je suis impliquée parce que c'était mon ami d'enfance mais aussi mon amour d'enfance !Ais-je satisfait ta curiosité ?!

_Tu pleures.

Ces deux mots avaient tout simplement refroidit l'ambiance,la blonde se toucha les joues en constatant qu'effectivement les larmes avait commencé à couler.

_Je vais y aller bredouilla la Heartfilia en se remettant sur ses pieds.

À peine eut-elle fait un pas,qu'une main puissante la retint et qu'elle fut coller au torse de Gadjeel.

Lucy se sentit automatiquement en sécurité,comme la dernière fois près de l'arbre Sola .

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte,jamais elle ne s'était sentit si bien et si en sécurité.

_Arrête un peu de pleurer souffla t-il doucement ,tu es Lucy Heartfilia n'oublie pas que tu peux tout surmonter.

_Je ne suis pas si forte que tu sembles le croire,je ne suis pas Erza.

_Pourtant tu n'as fait que me montrer la face dure de ta personnalité depuis 4 ans.

_Justement j'en ai marre de jouer aux dures,ce que je ne suis pas,c'est bien de se laisser aller...

_Je ne suis pas d'accord,je pense qu'on peux tout garder pour soit sans problème .

_Pas moi!Je pense qu'on devrait se confier parfois et que ça fait du bien...toi par exemple tu gardes tout pour toi et je suis sûr que tu as gros sur le cœur...

Elle recula,les yeux désormais rouge mais secs...vu que je me suis confiée tu pourrais toi aussi le faire.

_Je n'ai rien à dire,je n'aime pas me plaindre et ça ne va pas commencer maintenant.

Gadjeel voulait couper court à cette conversation ,qui ne tournait pas à son avantage,il lui donna donc son dos.

_Donc tu n'as rien à dire,même pas à propos de ton enfance ou encore de ton père...

_NE ME PARLE PAS DE CET ENFOIRÉ ÉGOISTE !

C'était sortit tout seul,mais ce n'était pas de sa faute,il détestait parler de son géniteur,il avait parlé de son père à une seule personne : Juvia et depuis elle n'en avait plus jamais y fait allusion.

_Tu en a gros sur le cœur peut être devrais tu t'en délester un peu.

_Si je devais te dévoiler ne serais-ce que la moitié de ce que j'ai sur le cœur ,crois moi Bunny Girl tu ne t'en remettrai pas.

_Okay capitula la surnommée Bunny Girl.

_...

_Je vais-y aller.

__'Non reste encore_' Oui tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

La blonde se dirigea alors vers la porte,suivit de près par Gadjeel.

_Je reviendrais demain .

_Quoi ?!

_Bye Gadjeel salua t-elle en s'éloignant.

_Ne commence pas à squatter chez moi !

Mais Lucy était déjà partit ,au même moment le téléphone sonna,il se dépecha d'aller décrocher .

Il parla brièvement avec cette personne et quand il raccroche il poussa un gros :

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel !?

.

.

.

.

_Vous allez manquer à Juvia .

Devant le 777 Zeref Place le tuteur de cette dernière mettait leurs valises dans les coffres ,tandis que la tutrice prenait tendrement sa pupille dans ces bras.

Scorpio lui fit subir le même sort et après une longue étreinte ,le couple s'en alla en faisant de grand signe à leur petite Juvia.

La bleue rentra à l'intérieur où Natsu l'attendait déjà.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de crier d'une même voix :

_NOUS AVONS LA MAISON POUR NOUS !

_Juvia va mettre un peu de musique !

_Et moi je vais faire plein d'omelette comme j'ai l'habitude de les faire !

Juvia ne se serais jamais imaginé que le départ de ses tuteurs lui aurait tant fait plaisir,à partir d'aujourd'hui Natsu n'aurait plus à se cacher dans son antre.

La bleue se dirigea vers la chaîne stereo dans le salon que Scorpio venait d'acheter ,et très vite la musique emplit la maison :

_(Lovers_Seven oops)_

_**Kimi wa ima namida nagashita  
>Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni<br>Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo  
>Natsu no sora miagete niranda<strong>_

_Hey il y a mon prénom dans cette chanson s'exclama l'hybride depuis la cuisine.

_**Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai  
>Hontou wa kowai kuse ni<strong>_

Juvia déboula dans la cuisine,aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée ,Juvia était vraiment de bonne humeur et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était de bonne humeur elle se mit à chantonner :

_**Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawanu you ni  
>Hisshi de hashiri nukete kita<strong>_

Natsu la suivit de sa voix plus grave,tout en battant les œufs.

**Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta  
>Kono mama issho ni iru kara tsuyogatte naide ii n da yo<strong>

Juvia s'empara d'un fouet qui traînait par là et s'en servit comme micro,Natsu mit de côté ses œufs et attira imita la bleue avec une cuillère en bois .

**Kimi wa ima namida nagashita  
>Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni<br>Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo  
>Natsu no sora miagete sakenda<strong>

Le jeune homme cria son nom ,arrivant dans les aigu ,menaçant de briser toute les vitres de la maison,Juvia elle,dû se boucher les oreilles mais tout en riant.

Au moment où ils allaient entamer un autre couplet ,la musique s'arrêta brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

.

.

.

_C'est le Black Out complet cria Juvia de la fenêtre de la cuisine,tout le quartier est dans le noir ! Juvia n'imaginait pas que tu avais le pouvoir de faire sauter les plombs avec ta voix Natsu-san...Natsu-san ?

Même si elle n'y voyait rien,elle ne sentit plus sa présence à ces côtés.

La bleue tâtonna donc dans l'obscurité et trouva rapidement une lampe rangé dans un placard,quand elle l'alluma elle put enfin voir et très vite elle le trouva.

Natsu était dehors ! Pas dans le jardin mais devant la porte.

_Mais Natsu-san tu es fou !

_Avant je n'arrivais pas à sortir...ce n'est qu'après t'avoir sauvé des vents de la dernière fois que j'ai pu sortir,ça fait bizarre,avant quand j'essayais de sortir j'avais super mal mais maintenant plus rien...

Les yeux levé au ciel,il ne regarda pas la bleue et déclara :

_Je vais réaliser un rêve.

_Lequel s'inquiéta Juvia.

_Voler dans le ciel.

À ses mots ses ailes se déployèrent,plus imposante que jamais.

_Quoi?Non!On pourrais te voir !

_Pas avec cette obscurité

_Mais ,mais ,mais bégaya Juvia.

_Viens avec moi.

Natsu lui tendit la main .

_Alors la non!Jamais ! Paniqua la bleue .

Le rose ne se laissa pas démonter et empoigna fermement la bleue et l'attira contre son torse.

Il décolla sans attendre sous le cri de Juvia qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Juvia cessa crier en entendant le rire moqueur de Natsu .

_Il n'y a rien de drôle !

_Oh que si!Si tu te voyais tu es toute rouge !

_Maudit dragon !

Natsu éclata de rire puis il lui murmura:

_Accroche toi bien.

Juvia hocha vivement la tête et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille ,les deux rougirent un peu à cause de cette position mais personne ne dit.

Natsu continua sa survole du quartier ,il volait assez haut pour qu'ils ne soient pas vu mais pas au point qu'ils n'arrivent pas respirer .

Le rose virevolta ,fit quelque figure et se fit maudire par Juvia ,mais Juvia ne se plaignit bientôt plus,la sensation de vol était la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée ,le vent sur votre visage,l'impression d'être libre et que le monde vous appartient et surtout la chaleur de Natsu tout contre vous était vraiment exquis !_ 'Juvia à réellement pensée exquis ?! '_

La bleue secoua la tête en tentant de chasser cette pensée _'Mais c'est vrai que Juvia lui fait confiance ,même très confiance...Juvia n'a même plus peur dans ses bras'._

Quand ils arrivèrent au dessus de la forêt,Juvia voulu tester quelque chose de fou,quelque chose de dangereux mais sur le moment elle n'eut même pas peur de le réaliser.

_Si Juvia tombais est-ce que tu la rattraperais ?

_Bien sûr!s'exclama t-il tout sourire.

_...

Natsu n'avait d'abord pas comprit cette question ,puis quand il sentit la bleue se détacher de lui il comprit .

Juvia se laissa tomber,et elle chuta dans le vide à grande vitesse .

Le sang de l'hybride ne fit qu'un tour,l'adrénaline le gagna rapidement et avec une vitesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas il fonça sur Juvia qui tombait de plus en plus vite,il l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche les arbres et il décida de se poser dans la forêt.

_NON MAIS T'ES MALADE Hurla t-il fou de rage en posant les pieds sur le sol.

Juvia hurla de rire,encore sous l'euphorie de ce qu'elle venait de faire,jamais elle n'avait fait une chose aussi folle.

Quand enfin elle se calma ,elle croisa les yeux verts de Natsu assombri par la colère.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça ,tu m'entends ?! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur !

_Hey du calme ! Les doigts de la bleue vint se perdre dans la chevelure rose de son ami et doucement elle lui caressa ses cornes,ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Natsu.

Tu as rattrapé Juvia,et rien que pour ça,Juvia pourrais mettre sa vie entre tes mains sans hésitation,ne l'oublie pas.

_...

_On rentre?questionna Juvia.

_Mouais .

La lycéenne passa un bras derrière la nuque de jeune homme et ce dernier passa son bras derrière sa jambe et la souleva comme une princesse et il son envol .

Ils arrivèrent à destination quelque minute plus tard,en tout discrétion,

La lumière était revenue entre temps et la musique recommença à jouer où elle s'était arrêtée .

.

.

.

.

Minerva revint vers Igneel au alentour de quatre heure du matin ,elle lui lança un saut d'eau à la figure.

_On se réveille mon chou !

_...

_Je voudrais te faire écouter un message vocale que m'a laissé mon fidèle serviteur Sting.

« Mademoiselle...j'ai retrouvé les Grant...selon le dossier ils sont morts d'un accident de voiture ...leur petite fille de 12 ans,Wendy est dans le coma dans l'un des hôpitaux de Fiore,ce n'est pas précisé lequel »

Igneel blanchit et Minerva eut un sourire satisfait.

_Que veux-tu de Wendy !?

_J'ai besoin d'elle car c'est la dernière Marvel,en tant que tel elle à de grand pouvoir en elle...

_Et quoi d'autre ?

_J'ai besoin d'elle pour le rituel je ne t'en dirais pas plus...

_Minerva si tu lui fait du mal je vais te...

_Me quoi?hein?tu es attaché ,tu es mon prisonnier !

_De toute façon tu es encore bien loin de la retrouver avec tout les hôpitaux qu'il y a Fiore.

_Aha,tu crois qu'il y a combien de jeune fille aux cheveux bleu dans le coma qui on a peine douze ans?Moi je crois que ça ne sera pas dure de trouver une Wendy Marvel,ou Wendy Grant si elle a prit le nom de ses parents adoptif.

_Je te tuerais vermine !

_Et ce n'est qu'éternelle parole sans aucune action...de plus je te signale que tout ceci est de ta faute mon cher Igneel,si tu avais accepter mes avances i ans ton fils vivrais avec toi ,Grandine serait vivante elle aussi,enfin pour elle j'hésite vu qu'elle m'agaçait grandement .

Igneel grogna et tira sur ses chaînes sans résultat.

.

.

.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez doucement et vint percer à travers la vitre de la chambre de Juvia .

Les rayons lui caressèrent le visage et la fit froncer les sourcils .

Un ronflement derrière elle,la fit sursauter,elle se tourna et observa Natsu endormit,dans une position qui ne semblait pas des plus confortable,Juvia soupira en remarquant de Happy aussi était venue squatter son lit.

Point gênée par cette initiative,la bleue se releva et le regarda .

_'Natsu-san est vraiment mignon' _Sa main s'égara encore une fois dans les cheveux de l'hybride et elle les caressa doucement et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte :

_'Mignon!comment ça mignon !?'_

Elle retira sa main et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain,elle avait avoir besoin d'un peu d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Trente minute plus tard,elle était lavé,habillée,coiffée et elle prenait un petit déjeuner rapide à la cuisine.

Quelque minute plus tard Natsu vint la rejoindre,en boxer,torse nu,son écharpe sur ses épaule,les yeux gonflé et les cheveux en bataille.

_'Jour souffla t-il en se servant de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur.

_Bonjour .

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le silence ,quand Juvia termina son bol ,elle le mit dans l'évier et s'empara de son sac.

_Juvia va devoir y aller ,bye ! en passant à côté de lui .

La bleue se fit retenir par le poignet et en regardant pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait ,un baiser lui fi apposé sur la joue .

_Passe une bonne journée !

Juvia eu pour réflexe de poser sa main sur sa joue,désormais chaude de rougissement.

_Heu ouais bafouilla t-elle en s'en allant.

Juvia passa la porte en courant,le cœur battant et la marque des lèvres de l'hybride profondément imprégnée sur sa peau.

.

.

.

.

Gadjeel était de mauvaise humeur et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué ,surtout Lucy qui l'avait vu fulminer en rentrant dans la salle de classe.

La McGarden et la Heartfilia qui étaient initialement entrain de parler ,remarquèrent cette mauvaise humeur presque immédiatement.

_Va lui demander ce qu'il a dit Levy à Lucy.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

_Parce qu'il m'évite moi,soit disant pour mon propre bien,alors que toi tu m'as dit que vous vous êtes réconcilié !

La blonde soupira mais elle exécuta la requête de son amie tout de même.

_Gadjeel.

Le brun sursauta en voyant Lucy s'asseoir à ses côtés,bien que heureux de ce geste il lui dit :

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur Blondie.

_Et qu'est ce qui a pu te rendre si grognon ?

_Une plaie !

_Une plaie?Tu t'es fait mal ?

_Mais non!Une plaie!Une fille!c'est une plaie qui est arrivée ce matin !

Une alarme retentit dans le cerveau de Lucy_ 'Gadjeel a des problèmes avec sa petite amie ?'_

_C'est ta petite-amie ? questionna la blonde.

_Quoi?Non!Jamais!Plutôt m'immoler par le feu !

Lucy gloussa et se rire eu pour effet de détendre Gadjeel.

Quand Juvia rentra dans la salle de classe et qu'elle remarqua que son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie discutaient ensemble,celui lui arracha un sourire.

.

.

.

La matinée de cours passa à une vitesse hallucinante ,Juvia alla rejoindre Gadjeel sur le toit où les deux amis déjeunèrent leurs bentô ensemble.

_Hier soir Natsu-san et Juvia sont allé volé...c'était tellement wow !

_Je ne fais vraiment pas confiance à cette bestiole,tu sais.

_Arrête de l'appeler comme ça!rugit la bleue,ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a cette apparence !

_Pff,tu le défends et tes yeux n'arrêtent pas de pétiller quand tu parles de la bes...de lui .

_Et qu'est ce que tu sous-entends au juste ?

_Rien rien fit-il d'un air innocent.

_Hum...marmonna t-elle peu certaine . Juvia à remarquée que ça a drôlement avancé avec Lucy-san.

_Mouais ,elle veut devenir mon amie.

_C'est super génial s'enthousiasma Juvia .

_Sauf que comme tu le sais je ne veux pas être **seulement** son ami.

_Oh...

Le brun regarda son repas d'un air morose,Juvia posa une main sur son épaule,elle connaissait la douleur d'un amour à sens unique.

Gadjeel se reprit tout du moins très vite et il parla à la bleue de ce qu'il avait parlé avec Lucy,c'est à dire de Natsu,de la thérapie qu'avait fait la blonde ect...

Juvia ne fit aucun commentaire,se demandant si elle devait dire la vérité à Lucy et à Natsu,elle fit part de ses doutes à Gadjeel et le brun réfléchit .

_Ne lui dit rien,pas pour l'instant...peut être le temps de connaître ce qui a mit la bestiole dans cet état.

_Mais l'enquête piétine de ce côté...

_Je sais...justement mais...elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait... il semble que même maintenant elle le soit toujours.

_Tu as peur que si elle découvre que Natsu est en vie ,que tu perdes toute tes chances et qu'elle préfère être avec Nats-san ?

_...

_Mais c'est affreusement égoïste comme pensée !

_Je sais ça okay!Mais imagine les une seconde ensemble!Rien que d'imaginer ta bestiole embrasser Lucy ça me file de l'urticaire putain !Toi essaye de les imaginer ensemble !

Alors Juvia essaya de les imaginer ensemble,et la première chose qu'elle pensa fut qu'il ferait un beau couple et cela donna un haut le cœur,qu'elle ne comprit pas.

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement et Juvia fut peinée de ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec son Grey-sama ,mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait eu le temps après le cours ,c'est pour cela que dès que la cloche retentit elle essaya de l'attraper mais il était très rapide aujourd'hui,beaucoup trop rapide pour que ce ne soit pas suspect songea Juvia en essayant de se faire plus discrète .

En arrivant près du portail elle remarqua qu'il empruntait une rue autre que celle qui le menait chez lui. Intriguée la jeune fille se fit plus discrète que jamais,aujourd'hui passé professionnel dans l'art de suivre quelqu'un ,il n'avait aucune chance qu'elle se fasse griller ,et effectivement elle ne se fit pas griller,jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture,la même qu'hier apparaisse ,Juvia était bien décidée à ne pas la laisser échapper ,elle jeta un regard périphérique autour d'elle et vu Jett et Droy marcher sur le trottoir d'en face ,l'un à pied et l'autre sur son skateboard .

Quand Grey grimpa dans la voiture,Juvia se décida et fonça sur ces camarades de classe.

_Désolé Jett-san !s'exclama t-elle en bousculant le rouquin assez pour qu'il tombe ,elle s'empara de la planche et se mit à rouler avec rapidité .

_Hey ! hurla Jett.

_Juvia te la ramène demain cria la bleue.

Et ainsi débuta une course poursuite entre Juvia en skateboard et une voiture.

La lycéenne ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle saurait utiliser ce genre de chose,mais la curiosité est la plus grande des motivations.

Au bout de cinq minute ,la voiture se gara pour le plus grand bonheur de Juvia qui se voyait mal continuer ainsi indéfiniment .

Le skateboard sous le bras,elle observa la voiture se garer dans un parking,Grey en sortit en premier suivit de très près le conducteur ou plutôt de la conductrice ,car il s'agissait bien d'une femme,une jolie femme d'ailleurs à la langue chevelure violette très froncé,qui encadrait un visage aussi magnifique que mature ,ses formes pulpeuse était magnifiquement bien souligné par sa petite robe noir.

Grey vint face à elle,ils faisaient la même taille mais la jeune fille semblait plus âgée,peut être 25 ou 26 ans .

Grey déposa furtivement ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme et l'attrapa ensuite par la taille avant de s'éloigner de la voiture.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia ne sut jamais où elle trouva la force pour rentrer chez elle ,mais ce qu'elle su c'est que quand elle avait passé le pas de la porte,les larmes qui avaient refusé de couler sur le chemin,coulait avec abondance maintenant.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait dû mal à respirer,ses jambes tremblotantes refusaient de la porter ,désormais elle devait se tenir au mur pour se maintenir debout,elle arriva avec de grande difficulté à sa chambre et quand elle remarqua Natsu assis sur son lit,elle se précipita vers lui.

Natsu l'accueillit sans comprendre la raison de ses larmes .

Elle se raccrocha à à son T-shirt le mouillant de ses larmes,Natsu caressa le dos de la bleue.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Juvia ?

_Gr...Grey...sama...a...embr...embrassé...une...aaaah...fille.

Juvia se mit à crier silencieusement ,frappant contre le torse de Natsu qui se laissait faire,puis lentement il releva le visage en larme de sa bleue et essuya l'eau qui coulait des yeux de Juvia.

_Shhhhh.

Son nez venant se fourrer dans la chevelure de la bleue ,il l'a laissa se lamenter,ne faisant rien que de tenter de la consoler et fulminant rageusement contre ce Grey.

.

.

.

Quand Lucy toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Gadjeel ,la lycéenne ne s'attendait pas que se soit une jolie brune en maillot de bain et en jean qui lui ouvre .

Cette dernière la jaugea du regard et porta sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres et bu une profonde gorgée,puis elle lui tendit sa main.

_Moi c'est Cana Alberona !

La blonde la saisit .

_Lucy Heartfilia!

_C'est donc toi la petite amie de Gadjeel!C'est qu'il a du goût le bougre allez entre !

Lucy hallucina mais entra tout de même.

_Heu où est Gadjeel ?

_Il se douche...tu veux aller le rejoindre ?

_'Ok...d'abord elle croit que je sors avec Gadjeel ,ensuite elle croit que je veux le rejoindre sous la douce,elle est vraiment bourrée !'_

Lucy prit place sur la canapé et vit la brune s'asseoir elle aussi.

_Hum...tu...es..heu la fille du tuteur de Gadjeel je crois.

_Ouaip c'est bien moi !

_Heu si vous êtes occupé avec Gadjeel je peux repasser …

_Mais non!Mais non!Pas de vous avec moi j'ai à peine 22 ans !et appelle moi Cana seulement,pas de **san **!

_Okay...

_Alors Lucy susurra t-elle sous le ton de la confidence ,dit moi comment une fille comme toi ,qui a l'air toute gentille et de bonne famille a pu tomber dans les filés de mon cher Gadjeel ?

_Je crois qu'il y a méprise je ne sors pas avec Gadjeel.

_Quoi?!Mais je croyais!Vu qu'il a une photo de toi sur son téléphone...

_..._'Il a une photo de moi !?' _Il a sûrement beaucoup d'autre photo de fille sur son téléphone.

_Ben à part Juvia-chan non,c'est pour ça que j'ai pensée que...

_Que tu as pensée quoi ? grogna la voix de Gadjeel en débarquant dans le salon.

_Heu rien rien grimaça Cana.

Gadjeel la regarda avec suspicion

_Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller conseilla la brune.

Le brun se regarda et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette autour des hanches,Lucy laissa son regard se perdre sur son torse parfaitement bien sculpté ,aussi dure étais-ce de l'admettre,Gadjeel était vraiment ,mais vraiment bien foutu, ses mèches collant à sa tempe et ses yeux qu'elle trouvait honnêtement magnifique,eut pour effet de non seulement gêné Lucy mais une chaleur qu'elle reconnaissait aisément naquit dans sa poitrine.

_Tu aimes ce que tu vois la taquina Cana .

Lucy piqua un fard et détourna les yeux,prise sur le faite et Gadjeel disparut dans le couloir pour aller s'habiller.

_On dirais pas comme ça mais il est bien gaulé!s'exclama Cana.

Lucy ne sus pas où se mettre et dû bien avouer que la brunette avait raison.

_'Oh kami-sama ,si Levy apprenait ce que je venais de penser de son Gadjeel,elle me tuerait'_

.

.

Gadjeel eut un sourire ,ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucy laissait traîner ses yeux sur son corps et honnêtement cela le flattait grandement .

Il fut couper dans sa réflexion par la sonnerie de son téléphone,téléphone qu'il avait oublié ce matin en allant en cours et il était certain de Cana avait fouillée dedans,il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait rien trouvée de compromettant.

Il alla décrocher et vit le numéro de Juvia apparaître.

«Allô ? »

« C'est Natsu »

« La bestiole ? »

« Ramène tes fesses chez Juvia »

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?»s'inquiéta t-il.

«Deux mots : Grey- sama »

« Oh putain qu'est ce que ce con a encore fait...bon j'arrive »

Le brun raccrocha ,il passa un sweat shirt gris,un jogging noir et des converse bleu,il se sécha rapidement les cheveux et sortit de la chambre,il passa dans le salon et attrapa Lucy.

_Cana je reviens ce soir.

Sur ces mots ,il les entraîna dehors et une fois la porte close.

_Désolé pour Cana,c'est la plaie dont je parlais,elle est pénible quand elle bourrée!Mais étant donnée qu'elle est tout le temps ivre...

Lucy ricana.

_Non c'est bon,elle est sympa même si elle a tendance à bondir d'une conclusion à une autre.

_Oh non qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

_Elle pensait que je sortais avec toi.

Lucy eu le rare privilège de voir un Gadjeel gêné.

_Pff elle a fumée ou quoi !?

Le brun descendit les escaliers,très vite suivit par Lucy .

_Hum...elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle a cru qu'on était ensemble parce ...qu'elle a trouvée une photo de moi sœur ton téléphone.

Gadjeel se stoppa au milieu des escaliers _'Je vais tuer Cana,je vais tuer Cana,je vais la tuer et enterrer son corps dans la forêt ou peut être que je vais le jeter dans la baie de Magnolia,j'hésite encore. '_

Le brun reprit sa descente et finalement il sortit de l'immeuble.

_Gadjeel.

_...

_Gadjeel pourquoi tu garde un photo de moi sur ton téléphone ?D'abord le livre et maintenant ça...

_...

_Gadjeel réponds !

_Que veux-tu que je te dise cria t-il au milieu de la rue ,c'est juste une putain de photo!Je l'ai prise pour la photo du contact dans mon répertoire.

C'est tout ! C'était à l'époque où on devenait amis et puis après j'ai oublié de la supprimée c'est tout !

Il travers la rue ,laissant Lucy au beau milieu de la rue,la blonde avait été tenté de lui dire que en 4 ans il avait eu largement le temps de la supprimée mais elle garda le silence,ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était toujours au milieu de la route,elle se demanda pourquoi Gadjeel gardait une photo d'elle et un livre qu'elle lui avait passé pendant quatre ans .

_Lucy attention !

Coupée dans ses pensées la blonde se rendit compte qu'une voiture arrivait sur elle,soudainement paralysée,se fut avec chance que Gadjeel la tira hors de la route plus au moins violemment au point qu'ils s'effondrent au sol.

Lucy au dessus de Gadjeel,la poitrine compressée contre le torse du brun,leurs nez se collant.

_Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Réalisa la blonde.

_...

Gadjeel ne répondit pas,il n'osait même plus respirer.

_Tu ne m'appelles presque jamais par mon prénom.

_...

_Tu m'as sauvé...encore .

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

_Merci,je t'ai vraiment mal jugée.

_Je ne suis pas si gentil finit-il par dire.

_J'en suis consciente.

_...Tu ferais mieux de te lever souffla t-il.

_Hum mouais …

.

.

.

Gadjeel arriva chez Juvia en (presque)sautillant,sa relation avec Lucy évoluait d'une façon dans le bon sens.

Mais quand Gadjeel rentra dans la maison et qu'il entendit les cris déchirants que poussait son amie,sa bonne humeur s'envola.

Il grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse et se retrouva dans la chambre de Juvia en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

La bleue n'arrivait pas à se calmer et il semblait que Natsu était impuissant devant la douleur de Juvia.

_Gadjeel-kun !

Elle se précipita sur lui et sanglota encore plus fort.

Le brun l'emprisonna dans ses bras,si il n'était pas de naturel câlin aujourd'hui il pouvait bien faire une exception.

_Shhh,ce crétin n'en vaux pas la peine.

_Mais bien sûr que oui!Hurla t-elle avec hystérie.

Oui Juvia devenait effectivement hystérique.

Gadjeel souffla,et pressa sa main à un endroit précis de la nuque de Juvia,cela eut pour effet d'endormir Juvia,Gadjeel l'a rattrapa.

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?paniqua Natsu.

_Elle est endormie,c'est juste une petite technique que j'ai appris .

Le brun la posa sur lit et souffla.

_Je vais aller péter la gueule à ce Grey rugit Natsu.

À peine cette phrase fut-elle prononcée que notre hybride fut prit de douleur au niveau de crâne des flashs d'images flou l'envahissait,il revoyait un jardin fleuri,le rire d'enfants et cette phrase hurler par la voix d'un enfant « Je vais te faire mordre la poussière exhibitionniste ! »

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?questionna Gadjeel.

Natsu ferma les yeux et rapidement la douleur disparue.

_Ce n'est rien.

* * *

><p>J'attends vos impressions avec hâte!<p>

Comme vous l'avez deviné Grey et Ultear sont ensemble,désolé si je déçoit ceux qui pensaient que c'était Erza ou Natsu.

J'ai quelque projet de fic que je vais commencé pendant l'été:

Premièrement la guilde des dragons slayer et aussi une fic sur Sting/Juvia :

Le lycée de Fairy Tail et Sabertooth fusionnent,Sting le beau gosse du lycée à donc à sa disposition un large choix de fille à draguer,comme Lucy Heatfilia la belle blonde ,chef des pom-pom girl ou encore Erza Scarlet la belle rouquine,mais à cause du pari de son ami Orga,Sting va devoir réussir à séduire Juvia Lokser la petite timide du lycée ,à qui l'on donne des surnoms à cause de sa bizarrerie,Sting accepte sans se douter dans quoi il va se retrouver.(Ce n'est pas qu'une simple fic sur un beau gosse et une fille timide,mais bon vous verrez...)

Donner votre avis sur ce résumé sans hésitation.

Snoopy A:Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir,tu es l'une des rares personne à avoir deviner.

Amel:Merci pour la review :)


	18. Chapter 17

Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir plus de retard,désolé d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes.

* * *

><p>Chapitre17 .<p>

Ce matin là Gadjeel ne se réveilla pas dans son lit mais sur le canapé de Juvia,il se frotta les yeux,passa une main dans sa tignasse en pagaille et se releva le dos douloureux d'avoir dormit dans une mauvaise position.

Il sortit du salon,remonta l' escaliers qui menait à l'étage et s'engouffra sans attendre dans la chambre de Juvia.

La bleue était toujours endormie,recroquevillée sur elle même et Natsu était assit par terre ,en face du lit,il la contemplait.

Gadjeel s'approcha doucement de lui et dit :

_Tu as dormi la bestiole ?

_Non ,j'ai pas trouvé le sommeil...et arrête de m'appeler la bestiole ! Le troué !

_Espèce de...

Il se tut,se n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

_Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour elle?

_Aucune idée...je...

Un gémissement le coupa dans sa phrase ,Juvia ouvrit les yeux et se releva doucement en regardant son environnement ,en croissant les regards inquiets des deux garçons face à elle,tout ce qui s'était passé hier lui revint en pleine face et elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

_Oh non Juvia ,paniquèrent les deux garçons.

Natsu se leva rapidement et vint la prendre contre lui et Juvia se contenta de doucement sangloter contre son torse.

_Juv'...hum ...

Gadjeel posa une main sur son épaule.

_Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle tes tuteurs ou même Bunny Girl ?

_...Non,Juvia ne veux pas les voir renifla difficilement la bleue.

_D'accord...j'irais au lycée et comme je suppose que tu ne veux y aller,je dirais que tu es malade.

Passant une main dans les cheveux de son amie,il demanda à Natsu de prendre soin d'elle et il s'en alla.

.

.

.

Gadjeel arriva au lycée et chercha Grey du regard ,quand il le trouva dans le couloir à parler avec Freed ,il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rageur,mais avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre sa cible une main s'enroula autour de son poignet.

_Gadjeel qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Lucy avait vu l'air haineux dans les yeux du brun qui se dirigeait vers Grey et elle préférait y couper court avant qu'il ne commette une bêtise.

_Rien,j'allais juste tabasser ce crétin de Grey.

_Pour quoi ?

Ce rappelant que Juvia lui avait dit ne mettre au courant personne ,il dû mentir

_Pour rien.

_Gadjeel je te rappelle que c'est à cause de ce genre d'attitude si j'ai arrêté de te parler i ans le réprimanda t-elle.

_Tu as arrêté de me parler parce que tu étais trop stupide pour demander des explications dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il reçu pour tout réponse un coup de poing à l'épaule.

_Hey!Mais c'est qu'elle a de la force la blondie !

_Ne me sous estime pas!Je pourrais facilement te battre plaisanta Lucy.

Gadjeel partit dans un grand fou rire,oubliant complètement Grey,cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit ainsi,surtout en compagnie de Lucy.

Quelque minute plus tard la blonde lui demanda où était Juvia ,il lui dit qu'elle était malade et très contagieuse,Lucy sembla se contenter de cette explication.

.

.

Natsu de son côté,avait cuisiné ,pas grand chose,juste une omelette de sa confection,un bol de soupe miso et quelque fruit frais sur un plateau. Il l'apporta à une Juvia assise sur son lit,le regard dans le vide.

Il déposa doucement le plateau à côté de la bleue qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.

_Juvia il faut que tu manges .

_Juvia n'a pas faim.

_Tu n'as pas mangé depuis au moins...heu hier midi alors tu dois manger.

_Non.

_Juvia s'il te plaît .

_Juvia a dit qu'elle ne veux pas de ta foutue nourriture à la con !

_Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim pour ce crétin ! S'énerva l'hybride.

_Ce n'est pas un crétin!hurla Juvia en renversant son plateau au sol.

_Oh que si c'est un crétin,regarde dans quel état il t'a mit ! Ragea t-il.

Il se demandait encore ce qui le retenait d'aller faire le portait à ce Grey.

Il décida de sortir de la chambre pour se calmer ,mais il se s'attendait pas à se faire arrêter par deux bras l'encerclant par derrière.

_Juvia est désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Pardon.

_C'est rien soupira t-il,c'est juste que...j'aime pas te voir comme ça c'est tout.

Natsu se détacha d'elle et quitta la pièce en lui disant qu'il lui ferait autre chose à manger,la bleue quand à elle ,retourna sous sa couette.

Son état était si pathétique actuellement que s'en était à pleurer. La bleue n'avait rien vue venir,Grey sortait avec une autre fille,oups pardon ,une femme,parce que de ce qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme semblait plus âgé que Grey et ne s'habillait plus comme une adolescente.

C'était donc ce genre de femme qui lui plaisait?Les femmes plus âgées.

Si s'était le cas Juvia n'avait jamais eu de chance et sa depuis le début . Depuis six ans,elle vivait pour l'amour de Grey,depuis six ans il était le centre de son monde ,durant six longue années ça n'avait été que Grey et maintenant?

Que devait-elle faire?Se résigner et lâcher l'affaire ou se battre pour lui?

La seconde option était juste impossible car Juvia réalisait que si Grey n'avait pas fait attention à elle pendant toute ses années il ferait pas maintenant?

Le plus triste était de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et qu'elle n'en avait plus la force,durant six ans elle s'était battue contre toute les filles qui s'étaient approché de près ou de loin du jeune homme et tout ça pour quoi? Pour rien.

Le plus pathétique était qu'elle s'était méfiée de toute les filles du lycée jusqu'à en devenir parano et Grey sortait avec une fille plus âgé .

_'Juvia à l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps'_

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui était un grand vide qui persistait dans sa poitrine .

.

.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner Gadjeel essaya de joindre Natsu,ce dernier lui parla de la petite poussée de colère de Juvia à son encontre ,le brun nota la pointe de tristesse que l'hybride avait dans la voix.

«Je passerais plus tard ,occupe toi bien d'elle »

Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche puis il entendit:

_Gadjeel?

Il se retourna ,ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer Lucy sur le toit.

_Tu parlais de Juvia ?

_Heu...ouais.

_Elle va mieux ?

_Heu non mais ça va devrais aller avec le temps.

_Tu parlais à quelqu'un je me trompe.

_Généralement on parle avec des gens Bunny girl.

_Non je veux dire...quelqu'un est avec Juvia en ce moment,mais elle m'a dit hier matin que ces tuteurs partaient ,donc qui est-ce ?

Gadjeel maudit cette blonde d'être aussi fouineuse et dû inventer un mensonge à toute vitesse .

_La voisine.

_La voisine?Et tu la tutoie ?

Gadjeel s'irrita devant une telle curiosité.

_Oui je la tutoie,je fais ce que je veux non !

_Oui je n'ai pas dit le contraire,inutile de t'énerver!

_Je ne suis pas énervé !

_En tout cas tu as beaucoup de colère en toi,tu sais tu pourrais t'en délester un peu...

_Oh non ne recommence pas avec cette histoire ! La coupa t-il.

_Je veux juste savoir un peu plus sur toi,je sais que tu ressens de la colère envers ton père mais rien d'autres.

_Sérieusement Lucy ne me parle pas de lui.

_Mon père n'était pas un exemple de père parfait mais quand il est mort il y a quelque années j'ai ressentis des regrets de l'avoir détesté et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois rongé par les regrets plus tard.

_Crois moi Lucy, si un jour mon père mourrais ,je ressentirais tout sauf de la colère ou même de la tristesse ,je te dirais même que je serais heureux .

_Tu ne peux pas dire ça!

_Oh que si je le dis!Ce bâtard m'a abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de lui,j'ai atterrie dans le pire des orphelinats par sa faute,j'ai eu une enfance merdique par sa faute,pourquoi devrais-je ressentir des remords?

Il peut crever là maintenant dans mes bras que je ne ressentirais rien .

Arrête de me parler de lui maintenant.

_Très bien changeons de sujet...as-tu une petite-amie ?

_Oh non!Sérieusement Bunny Girl?!On dirait Mira et Juvia version blonde .

_Tu ne réponds pas .

_Très bien...ma vie amoureuse est aussi désertique que l'intérieur de ton crâne.

_Espèce de sal...

Gadjeel éclata de rire.

Lucy qui s'apprêtait à l'injurier vertement ne répliqua pas ,le brun semblait de bonne humeur et même il riait et même si s'était à ses dépends Lucy était étrangement heureuse et fière d'être à l'origine de cela.

.

.

.

Igneel était toujours dans son sous sol,attaché quand Minerva arriva en souriant,elle passa une main sur sa joue .

_Ne me touche pas!

_Je m'ennuyais donc je suis venue te voir...

_Si tu t'ennuies,va y je t'en pris suicide toi souffla t-il irrité.

Rageuse elle lui flanqua un coup de poing dans l'abdomen,l'homme fit de son mieux pour rester impassible.

Minerva pressa fermement le visage d'Igneel entre deux doigts .

_Que tu le veuille ou non tu seras à moi,si j'ai survécu toute ses années dans l'ombre à essayer de trouver un moyen de retrouver mes pouvoirs ce n'est pas pour rien...soit fier et reconnaissant...tu vas assisté à ma montée au pouvoir.

_Je te stopperais promit Igneel.

_Tu es tout seul ricana t-elle,personne ne t'aidera ils ont trop peur de moi pour te venir en aide,jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici et quand je retrouverais mes pouvoirs je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne quittes jamais mes côtés .

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_J'arriverais à te mater avec une petite potion d'amour.

_Tu échoueras comme la dernière fois .

_Sauf que la dernière fois ,il y avait Grandine sur mon passage et aujourd'hui où t-elle?Entrain de se faire bouffer par des vers !

.

.

.

Au même moment loin de Magnolia dans un onsen paradisiaque,Scorpio et Aquarius essayait de joindre Juvia.

En arrivant il s'était fait voler leurs affaires et même leurs téléphones,ils s'étaient retrouvé dans l'impossibilité d'appeler Juvia dès leur arrivé,plus tard après avoir prévenu la police ,il s'était révélé que c'était l'un des employé le responsable de ce larcin ,alors pour que le couple ne fasse pas de vague ,les propriétaires leur avaient proposé cinq jours de plus dans leur onsen comme dédommagement,en retour le couple ne devait pas parler de cette histoire pour ne pas ternir la réputation de l'endroit.

Avec le téléphone de l'accueil Aqaurius essayait donc de joindre sa pupille , sans réelle succès.

De son côté Juvia ouvrit les yeux,elle s'était endormit quelque heures plus tôt ,elle rencontra presque immédiatement le visage endormit de Natsu,elle s'en voulait encore de lui avoir crié dessus,sa main vint enlever une mèche rose qui barrait son visage et elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Ce qu'elle aimait avec Natsu ,c'est qu'elle pouvait avoir ce genre de geste,sans aucune ambiguïté.

Enfin si on mettait les deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé de côté ,bien sûr'_C'est déjà deux fois plus qu'avec Grey-sama'_ pensa t-elle amèrement .

Et en oubliant qu'elle avait trouvé les baisers agréable..._'Non!Ce n'était pas agréable...c'était...merveilleux'_

Juvia piqua un far monumental . À quoi venait-elle de penser?

Chassant cette pensée,elle ôta sa main et lui tourna le dos . Presque immédiatement ces sombres pensées revinrent la harceler,des images remplies de Grey et de cette femme,elle était peut être masochiste mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble,d'imaginer Grey l'embrasser,lui tenir la main,lui chuchoter des mots doux ou même lui faire l'amour,cette dernière pensée lui donna envie de vomir et aussi de pleurer.

Et d'ailleurs elle se laissa aller et se mit à sangloter ,ce bruit eu d'ailleurs le don de réveiller Natsu.

Ce dernier paniqua en observant la bleue dans cet état.

_Juvia,qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Grey-sama sanglota t-elle couchée sur le dos,son bras cachant ses yeux.

Bras que Natsu enleva .

_Il faut que tu arrête de pleurer ,tu n'es pas jolie comme ça.

_'Natsu-san le roi du tact'_

_C'est peut être pour ça que Grey-sama ne veux pas de Juvia,parce qu'elle n'est pas assez jolie.

_Tu racontes quand même vachement de conneries !

_Natsu-san...

_Non!Si j'avais cet enfoiré sous la main je lui défoncerais sa gueule!

_Arrête,Grey-sama n'a rien fait,ce n'est pas de sa faute si il n'aime pas Juvia.

Cette phrase eu au moins l'effet de faire taire le jeune homme,ce dernier préféra abréger cette conversation ,quand il s'agissait de Grey Juvia faisait la sourde oreille.

Remarquant que les larmes coulaient toujours,Natsu se penchant dans le plus naturel des gestes ,il vint prélever à l'aide de sa langue les perles d'eau.

La bleue rougie mais se laissa faire sans savoir pourquoi,peut être à cause du sentiment qui naissait aux creux de sa poitrine.

_Je vais aller faire à manger avertit Natsu qui ne semblait pas troublé et pourtant qui l'était au plus haut point.

La sonnerie de son téléphone interpella la bleue qui avait dû mal à trouver la force de se lever.

Elle le laissa donc sonner et se dit qu'elle allait dormir encore un peu.

Et effectivement quand Natsu revint dans la chambre il s'exaspéra de la trouver endormie.

.

.

.

À la fin des cours Rogue ne savait ce qu'il faisait là,à attendre Levy à la sortie ,la bleue lui avait dit qu'elle était au lycée là et prit d'une impulsion il avait décidé de l'attendre devant le lycée,mais pour tout dire Rogue avait voulu sortir parce que plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait étouffer dans cette maison,non seulement Sting n'était pas là(monsieur faisait des recherches hors de la ville),mais Minerva avait enlever Igneel,le brun ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec tout ça,il ne l'avait jamais été .

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait quitter les rangs de Minerva,mais à cause de la dette qu'il avait envers elle il devait rester,de plus il n'avait pas encore trouvé une motivation pour le faire.

_Rogue-kun ?

Cette voix le fit sortir de ses pensées et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_Salut Levy.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Hum...j'étais venu te rencontrer pour heu...

_'Pour faire quoi en faite?Pour la voir ? Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire ça '_

_Il y a un café ,il est à l'autre bout de la ville mais le café y est génial avait dit Levy remarquant la gêne soudaine du brun.

_Ouais grave!accepta t-il avec beaucoup de joie dans la voix.

Levy gloussa devant tant d'entrain mais elle ouvrit tout de même la marche,en lui parlant avec excitation du film qu'elle avait vu hier soir à la télévision.

_Levy ?

La bleue se retourna pour croiser le regarder chocolat de Lucy et le regard rubis de Gadjeel.

Le Redfox se tenait en arrière mais observait avec intérêt Rogue.

_Je voulais te demander ce que tu faisais après les cours mais...tu sembles déjà occupé dit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous entendu.

_Lu-chan s'offusqua t-elle,ce n'ai pas...

_Inutile de te justifier fit-elle avec un sourire goguenard .

_Lu-chan s'écria t-elle gênée.

_Aller je te laisse décréta la blonde en partant.

Levy jeta un regard assez angoissé à Gadjeel,ne voulant pas qu'il y est de quiproquo mais le brun se contenta de tourner les talons,il rattrapa d'ailleurs très vite Lucy avec qui il se mit à parler dans la bonne humeur.

Levy les regarda avec suspicion,c'est vrai qu'elle avait remarqué un changement d'attitude entre ces deux là,ils s'étaient rapproché .

La bleue secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées,c'est elle qui avait demandé à Lucy d'extirper des infos à Gadjeel,c'était normal que la blonde se rapproche de lui,d'ailleurs pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure,sa meilleur amie lui avait confié que Gadjeel lui avait assuré que sa vie sentimental était vide.

Levy se traita de parano et s'excusa auprès de Rogue pour l'attente.

.

.

.

Gadjeel fit une halte chez Juvia pour voir comment elle allait,quand il arriva au 777 zeref place ,Natsu lui confia que la bleue avait dormit toute la journée et qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre.

Le brun monta dans la chambre de son amie et il la retrouva les yeux ouvert perdu dans le vide serrant contre elle la poupée de Grey.

_Ce truc ne va pas t'aider à aller mieux soupira t-il en prenant place aux côtés de la bleue.

_...

_Comment tu te sens ?

_Vide répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

_'Au moins ça à le mérite d'être claire'_

_Tu as vu Grey-sama ?

_Oui marmonna t-il exaspéré.

_Tu ne lui a rien fait?s'inquiéta t-elle.

_Non_ 'Pas pour l'instant'._

_Bien,Juvia ne veux pas que tu le touches.

_...

_Promet à Juvia que tu ne feras rien.

_...

_...

_D'accord abdiqua t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ensuite Natsu arriva quelque minute plus tard bien décidé à la faire manger,et Juvia fut bien obligée de le faire .

Gadjeel observait la scène avec un regard critique,les yeux de Natsu pétillait de tendresse,sa main dans les cheveux de Juvia et la façon dont il avait de lui sourire ,ne lui était pas inconnu . _'Oh putain ne me dites pas que... !'_

Juvia ne mangea pas beaucoup et souhaita se rendormir ,Gadjeel exprima donc le souhait de rentrer chez lui,car il travaillait ce soir .

Il demanda à Natsu de le raccompagné et une fois devant la porte le brun chuchota:

_Tu es amoureux d'elle affirma t-il.

_Quoi mais...

_Inutile de nier ça se voit ,rien qu'à la façon dont tu la regardes...

_...

Natsu ne nia pas et Gadjeel fut satisfait d'avoir vu juste.

_Comme d'habitude Juvia n'a rien vu...elle est si aveugle. Soupira t-il .

_Elle n'est p...

_N'essaye pas de la défendre ,Juvia a été assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que l'exhibitionniste ne s'intéressait pas à elle le coupa t-il.

_Exhibitionniste ?

Natsu avait déjà entendu ce terme,mais où ?

.

.

.

Levy de son côté buvait un délicieux café en la plus charmante des compagnies.

_Tu sembles préoccupé Rogue-kun .

_Ah ,désolé s'excusa le brun en sortant de ses pensées.

_Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais si tu veux parler,je suis là !

Le sourire encourageant de Levy lui donnait vraiment envie de parler mais il hésitait,car comme elle l'avait dit ils se connaissaient à peine.

Mais il ne pouvait plus garder ce poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine,il voulait se confier,et il n'avait personne d'autre,Sting n'étant pas là._' De toute façon il ne comprendrait pas'_

Mais d'un autre côté même si il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup,il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle et il lui faisait déjà confiance.

_Un de mes amis à un problèmes mentit-il.

_Ah tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

_Oui,je...il bafouilla t-il,il est face à un dilemme .

_Comme Rodrigue ?(*)

_Oui ,il doit choisir entre rester avec la personne qui s'est occupée de lui et lui a sauvé la vie ou partir .

_Pourquoi voudrait-il partir loin de la personne qui a prit soin de lui ?

_Parce que malgré tout ,c'est une mauvaise personne qui a fait beaucoup de mal,de plus elle force mon ami à faire des choses dont il n'est pas très fier.

Levy garda le silence après cette révélation durant un temps qui lui sembla infini,elle but une gorgée de son café semblant réfléchir puis calmement et avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant elle déclara:

_Je conseillerais à ton « ami » de sortir de sous le joug de cette personne,si cette personne est toxique mieux vaut s'en éloigner,je penses que même si tu,heu enfin il bafouilla t-elle,a une dette envers elle,au bout d'un moment une dette s'efface et je dirais aussi à ton ami d'écouter son cœur et sa conscience en se posant cette question:

Suis-je près à faire des choses répréhensible,tout ça pour une dette ?Est-ce la vie que je veux vraiment avoir ?

Rogue fut totalement cloué par cette déclaration .

Levy lui saisit les mains avec un doux sourire.

Rogue en aurait rougi s'il y n'avait pas plus de contrôle sur lui-mê brun porta les petites mains de la bleue à ses lèvres et les embrassa.

_Tu m'as beaucoup aidé merci.

Levy rougit,personne n'avait jamais été comme ça avec elle,et honnêtement elle y prenait plaisir .

Surtout que pendant ses conversations avec lui,jamais elle ne pensait à Gadjeel et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

Levy ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Gadjeel et elle se rendit à l'évidence,à part le physique il était totalement opposé.

_'C'est sûrement mieux ainsi'_

.

.

.

Le lendemain Aquarius tenta de joindre sa pupille mais cette fois elle répondu,quand la bleue adulte lui demanda comment elle allait,Juvia répondu d'une voix monocorde qu'elle allait bien et elle ne parla pas plus.

Aquarius soupçonna Juvia de lui mentir mais elle se dit que Grey avait juste dû mal lui répondre et que ce n'était rien de bien grave.

Quand Gadjeel arriva au lycée ,il alla voir Lucy cette dernière lui demanda des nouvelles de Juvia et Gadjeel lui dit qu'elle était toujours malade et toujours contagieuse ,la blonde exprima son inquiétude car la bleue ne répondait pas à ses appels ,mais le brun tenta de la calmer en lui assurant qu'elle irait mieux .

Lucy hocha la tête et se dit qu'elle essayerait de joindre Juvia plus tard.

_Hey il faut vraiment que l'on reprenne les cours de littérature.

_Oh non ! s'exclama Gadjeel.

_Oh que si!

Quand ils rentrèrent en classe le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et Lucy s'installa à côté de Levy.

_Levy-chan,dis moi tout !

_Dire quoi ?

_Est-ce que tu sors avec le mec d'hier?Questionna la blonde avide de savoir.

_Bien sûr que non!

_Mais tu le voudrais !?

_Non...je...c'est juste un ami.

_Donc tu ne t'intéresse pas à lui.

_Pas le moins du monde!

_Si tu le dis.

Levy se renfrogna,bien sur que Rogue n'était qu'un ami !

Lucy voyait vraiment des couples partout '_Pire que Mira'_

En parlant de l'aînée des Strauss elle fit son entrée .

_Ce n'est pas ta classe s'étonna Lucy.

_Oh je sais ,je suis venue parler à quelqu'un.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Gadjeel et le tira hors de la classe,la blonde les regarda s'en aller avec suspicion ,le souvenir de Mira et Gadjeel dans le couloir de son appartement assez proche l'un de l'autre lui revint en mémoire,de plus Lucy les avaient déjà vu parler ensemble à voix basse tels des conspirateurs.

Soudains une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit,une idée tellement idiote qu'elle en aurait rigoler mais ensuite son petit cerveau se mit à imaginer des scénario plus incongru les un que les autres .

_'Ce pourrait-il que...Gadjeel et Mira ?..Non impossible...mais pourtant il y a eu cette scène dans le couloir de l'appartement...'_

_'Il faut que je vérifie'._

Gadjeel de son côté grogna,ils s'éloignèrent de la salle.

_J'ai remarqué que vous vous étiez rapproché avec Lucy.

_Et alors ?On s'est réconcilié.

_Mais c'est génial s'enthousiasma celle aux cheveux blanc.

_Et Freed ?

Mira rougit avec le sourire.

_Ça avance bien,très bien même !

_C'est cool pour toi.

_Est-ce que tu vas te déclarer ?

_Non .

_Oh c'est dommage compatit-elle. Mais ne te démonte pas je sûr que ça finiras par arriver.

_Contrairement à toi qui est une éternelle optimiste,je suis réaliste!

_Pessimiste sera le mot le plus approprié,je pourrais te donner un coup de main,si tu veux !

_Non merci!Pas de plan foireux !

À ces mots Mira vit du coin de l'œil Lucy grossièrement cachée dans le dos d'un élève.

L'aînée des Strauss eu un sourire qui fila la chair de poule à Gadjeel.

Mirajane se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds et encercla le cou du brun de ses bras et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_Je te parie 20 jewels qu'elle te posera des questions sur une hypothétique relation avec moi ce soir.

_Pourquoi ferrait-elle ça ? Surtout sur nous deux,c'est ridicule.

_20 jewels je te dis...

_Je prends le parie et je rajoute que je vais au lycée en short !

_Parie tenue !

Et Mira s'en alla en sautillant. _'Elle est vraiment malade,qui pourrais croire une seconde qu'on est ensemble...beurk !'_

Lucy de son côté avait tout vu et se posait des millions de question ,se pourrait-il que Mira soit la fameuse fille dont il parlait à Juvia, Lucy refusait de le croire et étrangement cette perspective la dérangeait.

Après cela, la journée passa à une vitesse incroyable,Levy alla à la bibliothèque où elle rencontra Rogue et Lucy alla voir Gadjeel dans son appartement ,le brun l'accueillit avec une phrase sarcastique,Lucy lui répondu et ils entamèrent un débat pour savoir qui allait avoir le dernier mot,quand la blonde gagna cette manche ,ils se mirent au travail et même si ce n'était pas la tasse de thé de Gadjeel, quand Lucy expliquait cela devenait soudainement plus intéressant.

Au bout d'une heure et demi ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Le brun leur servit un soda .

_Gadjeel.

_...

_Comment tu l'as trouve Mira ?

Le Redfox recracha la gorgée qu'il avalait et s'étouffa avec .

_Pardon ?

_Comment tu l'as trouve Mira ?

_Elle a gagné son parie la garce rumina t-il .

_Quel parie ? Questionna Lucy assez perdue.

_Heu rien oublie.

_Alors tu réponds ?

_Agaçante !

_C'est tout?S'étonna la blonde.

_Mon dieu Bunny Girl ne me dit pas que tu croyais que je sortais avec elle ?!

_Quoi !?non ! C'est juste que...bon d'accord pendant un instant quand je vous est vu dans le corridor j'ai eu un doute.

_Tu...est-ce que tu es malade,tu as de la fièvre questionna t-il en posant une main sur le front de la blonde.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ._ 'J'ai juste eu peur qu'ils soient ensemble...je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas sentit bien avec cette idée'._

_._

_._

_._

La lune était pleine dehors quand Levy sortit de la bibliothèque et laissa Rogue,ce dernier prit la direction de la petite maison où il vivait avec la boule au ventre,plus le temps passait et plus la sensation qu'il faisait une erreur s'accentuait ,les conseils de Levy tournait en boucle dans sa tête,il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quand il rentra Minerva lui ordonna d'aller nourrir le prisonnier _'Pas un s'il te plaît,pas un merci' _Elle était bien loin ,l'époque où Minerva avait une certaine douceur avec lui et Sting et de plus en plus il se rendait compte que...Minerva se servait d'eux,elle les avait prit sous son ailes,leur avaient apprit la magie,les avaient fait devenir fort ,elle les avaient fait miroiter la possibilité de former une famille,mais Rogue avait été bien déçu,il était juste utilisé . Aujourd'hui contrairement à avant,il avait plus de scrupule,il aurait voulu cesser tout ça. C'était mal et cela le rongeait.

Le brun descendit au sous-sol et fit entrer la nourriture avec force dans la bouche du prisonnier.

_Traître cracha t-il,tu trahis tes semblables.

_Vous vous répétez ,vous me l'avez déjà dit soupira le brun avec lassitude.

_Pourquoi aider une telle vermine ?

_...J'ai une dette.

_Une dette?!Pff...on ne devrait pas laisser sa vie se faire contrôler ainsi,on est maître de son destin,on fait ses propres choix ,si tu es avec Minerva c'est parce que tu le veux ,assume tes actes au lieu de te cacher sous des faux prétexte ...maintenant sort de ma vue je n'ai pas faim.

Rogue sortit du sous-sol tout retourné par le discours d'Igneel.

Cette tirade ,se mélangeant à celle de Levy,il ne savait plus quoi faire.

.

.

.

.

Les jours passaient et Natsu n'observait pas un grand changement ,jusqu'à un matin ,quand il se réveilla Juvia était déjà debout,elle tenait un sac poubelle en main .

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? questionna t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Juvia fait du tri .

Interpellé le rose se pencha vers le sac et remarqua que dans le sac il y avait plein de papier et d'autres objet,une chemise et la poupée représentant Grey.

_Tu ...vas ...la jeter bégaya t-il choqué.

_Ce matin quand Juvia s'est réveillé elle s'est regardé dans le miroir et tu sais ce qu'elle a vu ?

_Non.

_Une pauvre idiote pleurnicheuse et pathétique.

_Juvia...

_Ouais Grey-sama n'aime pas Juvia ,et alors?Il a bien pire que de se faire rejeter,toi par exemple tu a été transformé en dragon et tu es resté enfermé 7 ans mais jamais tu n'as pleuré .

_Juvia .

_Juvia ne dit pas qu'elle va super bien,mais aujourd'hui elle sait qu'elle ira mieux et pour cela est doit se débarrasser de tout ce qui lui rappelle Grey-sama. Pendant six ans Juvia n'a vécu que pour lui et aujourd'hui Juvia va vivre pour elle !

Elle referma le sac poubelle et sortit de la chambre ,puis de la maison ,elle traversa l'allée et se dirigea vers le poubelles devant sa clôture ,elle l'ouvrit et hésita quelque seconde avant d'exécuter ce geste si significatif .

Aujourd'hui elle tournait la page et même si elle était toujours triste et qu'elle garderait à jamais une place pour le brun dans son cœur,en ce samedi matin elle décidait de l'oublier et de vivre sa vie.

Elle jeta donc le sachet poubelle avec toute les lettres d'amour non envoyé qu'elle avait écrite,tout les petits objet qu'elle lui avait subtilisé au cours de ces six années et mini Grey . Si tout d'abord elle ressentit une déchirure à jeter tant de souvenir ,lentement elle se sentit plus légère ,plus sereine pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité. '_Une semaine à se morfondre quand même'_

Juvia rentra à l'intérieur et trouva Natsu qui l'attendait,elle lui offrit un sourire triste et vint se serrer contre lui.

_Merci pour tout ,tu as été là à prendre soin de Juvia alors qu'elle allait mal et Juvia est vraiment reconnaissante.

_De rien sourit-il en lui baisant le front.

Juvia se sentit bien,contre son torse chaud ,elle aurait pu rester contre lui durant des heures.

_Allez je vais faire le petit-déj!s'exclama Natsu,au menu omelette spécial Natsu !

La bleue acquiesça et monta les escaliers ,elle se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'elle trouva soudainement plus vide ,puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle se contempla dans le miroir avec un certain dégoût devant sa mine trop blafarde et ses cheveux en bordel .

Juvia voulait du changement,et se passait par un changement au niveau physique,la bleue commença d'abord par ce mettre un peu de fond de teint pour se rehausser le teint ,puis son regard fut attiré par des ciseaux.

Quelque minute plus tard Natsu arriva dans la chambre avec son plateau garnis d'omelette ,de fruits,de jus ,de lait et de cookie.

Il le posa sur le lit .

_Juvia ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit devant une Juvia les cheveux courts .

_Comment tu trouves ?

Le cerveau de Natsu se mit sur pause.

_C'est si affreux ?

_Non!Tu...es...wow !

Il tendit les doigts vers les mèches désormais courte de la bleue,il les toucha doucement avec un sourire idiot.

Plus le temps passait et moins il pouvait cacher son attachement à Juvia ,il encercla d'ailleurs le visage de sa bleue .

_Ce Grey est vraiment un con ! Tu es très jolie !

Il frotta son nez contre celui de Juvia qui gloussa devant ce geste,qu'elle jugeait totalement innocent.

Juvia saisit à son tour le visage de l'hybride.

_Merci d'éclairer ma vie .

Natsu avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser en ce moment,il ferma les yeux et s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celle de Juvia,mais...

La porte s'ouvrit .

_Vous êtes fous de laisser la porte d'entrée ouv...je vous dérange ?

Gadjeel restait quelque peu étonné de la scène qu'il avait surprit et pourtant il eut un sourire moqueur.

Quand Natsu passa à sa hauteur le susnommé « la bestiole », grogna:

_Sans commentaire.

_On dirait que tu va mieux Juvia.

_Hum Juvia décidé de tourner la page.

_Je vois ça,dit-il d'un ton plein de sous entendu ,sous entendu que Juvia ne comprit pas,alors le brun se dit que son amie était vraiment aveugle.

Plus tard, Lucy était chez elle tranquillement à lire quand elle entendu un cri,interpellé elle sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva dans le salon.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Grey et Erza cessèrent de crier.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous,depuis quelque temps vous êtes en froid...

_Ce n'est rien assura Grey.

_Pff grogna Erza.

_Expliquez moi!

_...

Les bras sur la poitrine elle s'impatienta:

_Dépêchez vous!J'en ai marre de cette atmosphère de merde !

Grey soupira et se fut Erza qui parla:

_Grey sort avec une fille.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux.

_Quoi!?Mais depuis quand?Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Questionna t-elle doucement .

_...Elle a 26 ans,j'en ai 17 ,on peux pas vraiment s'afficher.

_Oh,comment s'appelle t-elle?Elle est comment?comment vous vous êtes rencontré questionna la blonde avec curiosité.

_Elle s'appelle Ultear,je l'ai rencontré via les réseaux sociaux il y a six mois.

_Attend,attend donc tu sors avec elle depuis **six** mois dit la blonde,mais...tu ne l'as jamais dit à Juvia n'est ce pas ?

_Non.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi Erza est si furieuse!Tu te rends compte que si elle l'apprends elle va être détruite!Non mais quel idiot !Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit.

_Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir et je voulais juste trouver une façon de le lui annoncer ,je comptais le lui dire.

_Je comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir !

_Ultear ne vie à Magnolia mais à Crocus ,elle est arrivée i jours.

_Il faut que tu le dise à Juvia avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne !

_Heureusement elle est malade en ce moment ,elle n'a aucune chance de la croiser relativisa Erza.

_Oui elle...

Lucy réalisa soudainement quelque chose,Juvia n'avait pas été là depuis une semaine et ne répondait jamais à son téléphone,si on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la maladie ,ce qui n'était pas logique c'est que Gadjeel soit aller la voir et qu'il ne soit pas tomber malade ,alors qu'elle était soit disant contagieuse,de plus Juvia avait la manie de suivre Grey,ce pourrait-il qu'elle l'est vu.

Soudainement horrifiée par cette perspective,Lucy quitta le salon en courant,elle dévala les escaliers telle une dératée et se mit à courir à toute vitesse,elle priait pour avoir tord.

.

.

.

En ce bel samedi après midi l'hôpital de Fiore était bondé ,Polyussica avait eu une dure matinée ,entre un homme poignardé,un accident de moto,une petite vieille qui avait chuté dans les escaliers ,et autres enfants qui s'étaient tordu quelque chose.

Polyussica se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune Wendy,cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle était dans le coma et durant cette période l'administration avait essayé de prévenir la famille,mais il avait été révélé que les Grant n'avait plus de famille et était un couple très réservé avec peu d'amis susceptible de prendre soin d'une jeune fille,orpheline.

Poly vérifia donc les constantes de Wendy,qui était plutôt bonne,puis elle changea la poche d'eau.

Elle jeta un regard à la jeune fille quand elle remarqua que les doigts de la bleue bougeait,puis lentement et difficilement la bleue ouvrit les yeux.

Poly appuya sur un bouton pour prévenir les autres infirmières .

_Wendy.

Un gémissement lui répondu,elle tenta d'enlever l'appareille respiratoire mais l'infirmière la retenue.

_Wendy n'est pas peur,tu es à l'hôpital.

La jeune fille regarda la vieille infirmière avec de ses yeux brun fatigué,puis soudainement ils s'écarquillèrent et devinrent blanc.

Polyussica recula sous la surprise,les lumières se mirent à clignoter . Les autres infirmière arrivèrent trente seconde plus tard,les yeux de Wendy reprirent alors une couleur normale et les lumières cessèrent de clignoter,la petite bleue ferma les yeux épuisé et s'endormit.

L'infirmière resta un moment en retrait choquée parce qu'elle avait vu ,se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé mais quelque chose lui disait que non.

.

.

.

.

Lucy arriva au 777 zeref place essoufflée et fatiguée et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un problème en arrivant à la barrière.

Cette maison lui rappelait tant de souvenir,c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle y était venue,et cela lui faisait tout bizarre ,devant elle la se tenait maison où elle passait de longue journée à rire et à être heureuse,naturellement elle se sentit nostalgique.

Elle revu les grands arbres qui les abritait durant l'été ou l'herbe qui les avaient accueillit .

Lucy hésita grandement à y entrer ayant peur de se faire submerger par les souvenirs mais d'un côté elle devait le faire pour Juvia!Juvia était son amie et rentrer dans cette maison n'était rien comparé à leur amitié,Juvia méritait bien ça. Et comme Gadjeel le lui avait dit,elle pouvait tout faire.

Lucy s'engagea donc sur l'allée,elle marchait rapidement,fixait la porte,ayant peur de regarder le jardin et de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte ,et elle se retrouva bloquée,les souvenirs affluaient malgré elle.

Natsu de son côté huma une odeur,cette odeur le fit écarquiller les yeux,cette odeur était un mélange miel et de cannelle. Il connaissait ce parfum et tout son être en fut retourné comme hypnotisé par cette senteur il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa source . Il ouvrit la port à la volée .

Quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard chocolat de Lucy,une douleur affreuse et pire que les précédente traversa son corps telle une décharge électrique et le cloua au sol,et le fit s'évanouir de douleur.

Lucy de son côté fut d'abord paralysée ,puis elle tomba au sol ses yeux roulant dans leur orbites.

Attiré par le bruit d'un corps qui tombe Gadjeel et Juvia se précipitèrent à l'entrée .

Les deux amis se regardèrent affolé en voyant la blonde et l'hybride inconscient tout les deux.

* * *

><p>J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre!<p>

Dites moi si vous trouver que j'ai bâclé la dépression de Juvia .(moi je trouve que oui)

(*)Rodrigue,dans le cid est face à un dilemme cornélien.

Merci pour toute les reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir,merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui mettent des reviews !

Enfin Wendy est sortit du coma,au début je voulais la faire adopter par Aquarius mais j'ai trouvé une autre alternative plus intéressante.

**Petit sondage pour la fic Sting/Juvia: Vu que c'est une school fic est- que je met des uniformes japonais ou sans uniforme,c'est vraiment important pour moi et j'arrive pas à choisir. **

Snoopy A:Merci tes reviews sont très agréables à lire :),tes idées sont génial et je n'avais pas prévu d'inclure Métalicana mais en y réfléchissant,c'est une super bonne idée,donc je vais l'inclure merci pour l'idée .

Amel:Oui la guilde des dragon slayer ,c'est bien ta proposition.

Lilyne:Merci pour la review!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre18.

_Sortons les de l'entrée avant que quelqu'un ne les voit fit Gadjeel en se précipitant vers Lucy.

Il l'a souleva avec toute la précaution du monde ,Juvia quand à elle empoigna les dessous de bras de Natsu et le tira jusqu'au salon où elle le laissa sur le tapis ,tandis que Gadjeel installait Lucy sur le canapé avec une tendresse qu'il ignorait chez lui,il souffla et il replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille .

_C'est mignon dit Juvia .

Cela n'avait pas été dit sarcastiquement,ni même sur un ton enjoué cela avait dit sur un ton morne.

Intrigué il jeta un regard à son amie,qui essaya de lui offrir un sourire rassurant,mais malgré elle Juvia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle aurait voulu que Grey soit comme ça avec elle. Juvia chassa ses sombres pensées pour se concentrer sur la situation actuelle .

.

.

.

Lentement Lucy ouvrit les yeux ,la lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre du salon l'aveugla une seconde ,sa tête tournait ,elle était lourde et douloureuse,elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser ,c'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard rouge de Gadjeel.

_Ga...bredouilla t-elle encore sonnée.

Au même moment un gémissement la coupa dans sa parole,Natsu venait lui aussi de reprendre connaissance.

Lucy regarda cet être avec stupéfaction,elle ne pouvait pas croire que le garçon qu'elle avait si longtemps pleuré était là devant elle,allongé sur le sol .

La blonde sentit un mal de tête se profiler ,elle n'y comprenait rien ,étais-ce encore un rêve?

_Tu n'es pas réelle affirma t-elle en croisant le regard vert de son ami d'enfance.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à l'affirmation de son amie,il se releva promptement ,heureux à l'idée d'enfin retrouvé sa petite Lucy.

_Lucy!

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage,il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir.

De son côté Lucy était soufflée ,la façon dont ses yeux verts pétillaient,ce sourire,cette bouille qui s'était affinité et qui était avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantine mais qui resterait à jamais unique. Il n'y avait aucun doute,il s'agissait bien de Natsu,son Natsu.

Lucy se précipita et se jeta dans les bras du rose qui la réceptionna sans difficulté,dès que leurs peaux furent en contact Lucy réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait définitivement pas.

_Je suis si heureuse sanglota t-elle de bonheur .

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ,elle plongea le nez dedans ,c'était bien l'odeur de son Natsu.

_Qu'est ce que...

Elle sursauta en sentant les cornes du jeune homme sous ses doigts,elle les avaient à peine remarquées au premier coup d'œil, mais maintenant s'était si évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?questionna t-elle les yeux écarquillés devant la queue du jeune homme.

_Je vais t'expliquer,c'est une longue histoire...

Puis il se retourna vers la bleue et dit:

J'ai retrouvé la mémoire Juvia . Cette dernière acquiesça simplement.

Juvia sortit du salon suivit de Gadjeel pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine,en silence.

Gadjeel s'approcha du lavabo et y porta un coup de poing qui fit sursauter son amie. Si le brun était content de voir Lucy si heureuse,mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie envers l'hybride,maintenant que Natsu était revenu dans sa vie,elle allait très probablement l'oublié,ce qu'il craignait le plus était entrain d'arriver.

Juvia comprit la réaction de Gadjeel et elle aussi elle avait le visage livide,elle était très heureuse de voir Natsu et Lucy réunies mais elle craignait quelque chose. Depuis tout ce temps Juvia savait que Natsu était là et elle n'avait rien dit,elle avait gardé le secret car s'était trop tôt ,parce qu'elle craignait la réaction de Lucy en sachant que cette dernière était fragile à cause de ce sujet. Juvia s'était tut et aujourd'hui elle redoutait les conséquences de ce silence.

_Hey les amis où vous êtes s'exclama Lucy en débarquant dans la cuisine main dans la main avec Natsu.

Juvia tiqua sur cela ,les doigts liés et le sourire aux lèvres,ils étaiet heureux ensemble ,rien qu'en les voyant ensemble cela semblait évident _'Comme un petit couple' _pensa t-elle avec une certaine amertume qu'elle ne comprit pas elle même,elle songea sur le moment qu'elle était attristé pour Gadjeel .

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire c'est si surréaliste!Je veux tout savoir!Tout ce qui s'est passé! S'exclama Lucy en regardant tendrement Natsu.

Le rose se mit donc à raconter.

_En voyant Lucy je me suis souvenu de tout!

_Alors?Raconte! fit Gadjeel.

_Ben je me souviens,de mon père,de Lucy,d'Erza,de Lissana ,de Grey le bâtard grogna t-il.

Cette remarque arracha un petit sourire à Juvia et Gadjeel.

_Je me souviens de tout les étés ici,j'ai l'impression de voir cette maison pour la première fois,tient je me souviens qu'une fois dans les escaliers on avait mis un matelas et on avait fait des glissades!

_Oh oui je m'en souviens!s'exclama Lucy avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

_Mais tu te souviens de comment tu t'es transformé en...hybride?questionna la bleue en coupant court à cette effusion de souvenir.

Natsu sembla réfléchir quelque seconde,les sourcils froncer à l'extrême puis il chuchota.

_Je me souviens que...

«Flash Back»

_Gémissant dans son sommeil le petit Natsu,âgé de 10 était en proie à des cauchemars ,il se releva de son lit en suant et vérifia sous son lit s'il n'y avait aucun monstre,à son âge il savait que c'était stupide de penser ça ,mais son cauchemar avait réussit à le convaincre du contraire. Une fois la vérification achevée ,il s'extirpa de son lit et de sa chambre ,il parcourut le couloir assombri par la nuit et se précipita dans la chambre de son père._

__Papa?_

_Cette interrogation fit écho dans la pièce vide,le lit de son père l'était aussi._

_Intrigué il descendit les escaliers pensant le trouver dans la cuisine ou devant la télévision mais au lieu de ça les deux pièces étaient complètement vide. Il alluma la lumière de la cuisine et se demanda où son père pouvait être,il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il était peut être avec Grandine,vu que son père passait presque tout son temps avec cette femme gentille femme aux cheveux blanc._

_Le petit garçon,alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur et se servit un verre de lait._

__Natsu._

_Cette voix le fit sursauter ,il se retourna en alerte et reconnue la femme avec qui son papa et Grandine se disputaient la dernière fois devant la maison._

__Hey mais t'es la dame de la dernière fois!Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi!_

__Ton père m'a demandé de venir te chercher._

__Hein?Mais pour quoi?_

_La grande femme aux long cheveux noir sembla réfléchir avant de déclarer avec un sourire qui sonnait faux._

__Nous partons à Disney Land!_

_Natsu n'était pas très intelligent,du haut de ses dix ans,il était conscient de ne pas être très futé,mais de là à croire un mensonge aussi gros,cette femme l'avait clairement prit pour un débile!_

__Allez viens il nous attends à l'aéroport!_

_Natsu su qu'elle mentait à ce moment précis ,il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait mais une chose est sûr il ne resterait pas là pour le savoir._

__Menteuse mon papa est malade en avion!_

_Il lui balança son verre de lait à la figure et couru en vitesse vers les escaliers pour aller se réfugier à l'étage._

__Sale mioche grogna t-elle._

_Alors qu'il escaladait les escaliers ,il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville ,le faire tomber et le faire dévaler les escaliers,sa tête les heurta et il poussa un petit cri sous la douleur,en observant sa jambe il vit une racine d'arbre qui s'y était accroché et qui maintenant le traînait._

_Il se retrouva dans le salon ,la jeune femme sourit et il sentit la racine se desserrer . Elle l'empoigna durement par la chevelure._

__Viens sale gosse!_

_Pour tout réponse Natsu la mordu au bras._

__Raaaaaaaah espèce de...tu vas voir sale mioche tu vas payer pour tout Ce que ton père m'a fait._

__Lâche moi vieille sorcière,morue!_

_Il commença à crier,crier à plein poumon._

_Natsu fut balancé contre un mur où il atterrit douloureusement._

_Minerva eut un sourire machiavélique ,la vengeance venait de débuter._

__Pour la faute de ton père tu paieras_

_Tes souvenirs de lui tu oublieras_

_À chaque réminiscence tu souffrira_

_Cette maison deviendras ta cage_

_Sous une forme bestial tu subsisteras _

_Entendez moi ténèbres et aider moi_

_J'invoque la loi du talion!(*)_

_Natsu observa une lumière verte sortir du corps de la femme et éblouir la pièce,il sentit sa peau picoter,une douleur traversa son petit corps et il ne put retenir un cri déchirant,il avait l'impression que quelque chose pulsait sous sa peau et la perçait. La douleur l'acheva et il plongea dans l'inconscience»_

_Aprèsje crois que le lendemain je me suis réveillé avec des cornes dans mon antre et j'ai pas cherché plus loin .

_Okay souffla Lucy,c'est une histoire de fou!

_À qui le dis-tu, soupira Gadjeel.

_L'hypothèse de sorcellerie était donc la bonne dit Juvia,cette femme t'a transformé en dragon et à ce que j'ai compris c'est à cause de ton père.

Pour se venger,okay ,mais de quoi ? Et plus important où est ton père,il y a temps de question.

_Qu'elle relation elle avait avec Igneel s'enquit Lucy.

_J'sais pas ,je l'ai vu discuter avec mon père et Grandine...je crois que son nom est Mine...Minerva ou un truc dans le genre.

_Qui est Grandine exactement? Demanda la bleue.

_Une amie qui venait nous voir avec sa fille...je me souviens d'elle était toute timide,elle s'appelait Wendy je crois...elle venait généralement quand Lucy et les autres partaient,Grandine était très belle et très gentille ,elle me donnait des sucettes sourit-il d'un sourire enfantin.

_Au moins maintenant on sait comment ça t'ai arrivé .

_C'est vraiment une histoire de fou quand même! S'exclama Lucy .

Pendant tout ce temps Natsu vivait chez toi!Le monde est vraiment petit quand même,tu as abrité mon ami d'enfance sans même le savoir...depuis combien de temps sais-tu qu'il est là?

_Juvia l'a appris quelque jours après son déménagement.

_Oh...mais Gadjeel...

Lucy sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

_Tu savais que j'étais amie avec Natsu.

_...

_Depuis quand sais-tu qu'il vit dans la maison de Juvia?

_...Depuis quelque temps environ avoua t-il du bout des lèvres,la tête baissée.

_Comment ça quelque temps?! Je t'ai parlé de lui et toi tu savais qu'il était vivant et tu ne m'as rien dit!Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça!

Le brun osa jeter un regard vers elle et comprit qu'elle se sentait blessée et sûrement trahie.

_Juvia encore n'était pas au courant mais toi!tu...tu me l'as caché!

_En vérité Lucy-san bredouilla Juvia,Juvia était au courant aussi,elle le sait depuis longtemps.

_Quoi?

Cette question avait été posé par Natsu qui avait peur de comprendre ce que sa bleue lui avait caché.

_Mais...mais Juvia tu m'as dit que tu me dirais tout ce que tu savais sur moi!Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance ,alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

_Juvia...a pensé que ce serait pour le mieux d'attendre un peu bredouilla t-elle difficilement devant le regard blessé de ses amis.

_Ce n'est pas de la faute de Juvia dit Gadjeel d'un ton devenu soudainement froid,je savais que cette histoire avait fait souffrir Bunny Girl alors j'ai décidé qu'elle était trop fragile pour connaître la vérité et si la bestiole l'avait appris il aurait été capable de sortir dans la rue ,alors j'ai convaincu Juvia de se taire.

Cette dernière le regarda avec des yeux ronds,si il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait ,il ne disait pas totalement la vérité. Pourquoi prenait-il tout sur lui?

_De qu'elle droit tu as fais ça!tu te prends pour qui pour décider de ma vie?! Ragea Lucy.

_Pour personne répondit-il d'un ton impassible.

_Dire que je croyais qu'ont étaient amis souffla Lucy.

_Il faut croire que tu t'es trompé...je suis bien l'enfoiré que tu pensais que j'étais il y a quatre ans.

_Oui je me suis trompé .

Réellement blessée par le mensonge de ses amis,Lucy hésita à partir mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas quitter Natsu.

Ce dernier l'entraîna sans un mot dans la maison,il allait la conduire dans son antre où ils seraient tranquille et où il espérait oublier le mensonge de Juvia.

Cette dernière bien que peinée ,prit le temps de voir l'état de Gadjeel.

_Pourquoi tu as tout prit sur toi?

_Tu as déjà assez morfler cette semaine,alors si ta meilleure amie te fais la gueule en plus...

La bleue fut touché par ce geste et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Tu n'avais pas à le faire,elle va t'en vouloir.

_Je suis habitué et en plus...elle a retrouvé son meilleur ami ,tôt ou tard il n'y aurait plus eu de place pour moi...je suis déjà quand même content d'avoir pu passer du temps avec elle,alors...c'est l'histoire de ma vie toujours abandonné dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sardonique et sarcastique mais qui ressortit morose.

_Gadjeel-kun souffla Juvia compatissante à la tristesse de son ami,elle le comprenait,c'était toujours douloureux les histoires à sens unique.

_Je rêve ou tu pleures? s'exaspéra le brun en voyant une unique larme dévaler sur la joue de son amie.

_Mais c'est tellement triste ce qui t'arrive!

_C'est moi qui suis triste et c'est toi qui pleure ,allez viens par là dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras,non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

Juvia se calma finalement, tout de même déprimée par cette semaine vraiment pourrie qu'elle avait vécue.

Gadjeel voulu rentrer chez lui mais Juvia le convaincu de rester ,elle leur mit un film comique pour essayer de leur remonter leur moral mais au bout de deux heure ,les deux amis n'avait pas ri une seule fois.

_Okay c'est soit on déprime trop ,soit ce film était vraiment nulle à chier soupira le brun.

_Juvia penche pour la première option.

_Tu sais quoi?J'ai besoin d'un remontant ,déclara t-il en se levant du canapé.

_Wo wo wo ,quoi comme remontant?

Mais Gadjeel avait déjà disparu du salon,Juvia le suivit et le vit ôter une bouteille de tequila d'un placard .

_T'en veux ?

_Non Juvia ne bois pas!

Gadjeel haussa les épaules,dévissa le bouchon et se servit un verre.

Juvia le regarda faire en silence ,elle lorgna sur l'alcool _'Oh et puis merde,Juvia en a bien besoin après cette semaine de merde!'_

Juvia se servit donc un verre,mais dans son optique elle devait s'arrêter à un verre,enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut.

.

.

Quelque heure plus tard Lucy de son côté s'était endormit contre Natsu,à force d'échanger des souvenirs ,la jeune fille s'était assoupie contre lui.

L'hybride avait vraiment été heureux de retrouver ses souvenirs et son amie d'enfance qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changé physiquement mais qui avait gardé son cœur pur d'enfant.

Natsu se détacha doucement d'elle et décida d'aller voir Juvia car malgré tout,malgré son mensonge Natsu n'arrivait pas à rester fâché contre sa petite Juvia. Il sortit donc de son antre pour aller la voir et que ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre de la musique,il se dirigea vers l'odeur de la bleue qui le mena à la cuisine ,que ne fut pas son étonnement de voir un Gadjeel qui parlait tout seul assis contre le réfrigérateur et une Juvia dansait sur le plan de travail .

_Juvia qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

_Ah Natsu-chan viens danser! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant.

_Heu...

Il avisa de la bouteille d'alcool à côté d'eux .

_Tu es bourrée fit-il incrédule.

_Ouaip!Aller Natsu-chan viens danser!

_'Natsu-chan?Oh la!'_

_Juvia descends!

_Mais non!mais non! Aller monte!

Elle se pencha pour lui saisir les bras et elle l'encouragea à monter ,ce que Natsu se résigna à faire.

_Maintenant Juvia descends sinon tu vas tomber et te faire mal.

_Mais nooooon!Tu vas rattraper Juvia comme la dernière fois.

**I'm in the dark, I'm underwater  
>Searching for a teardrop in the water<strong>

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est ma chanson!hurla t-elle hystérique.

_Pff qu'elle hystérique celle là!Ma Lucy n'aurait pas réagit comme ça...ma Lucy baragouina Gadjeel avec morosité.

Natsu nota dans un coin de sa tête que le brun avait l'alcool triste.  
><strong>I can feel your shadow over me<strong>

**I can hear your whisper in my ear  
>The ocean is bleeding, it's taking me down<br>I'm falling, you're watching me fall**

Juvia se mit donc à danser comme une petite folle sur la musique ,devant un Gadjeel morose et un Natsu exaspéré .

**I'm watching as your body's falling deeper**

Soudainement Juvia se mit à fixer Natsu dans les yeux avec une lueur d'admiration.

_Tu as vraiment de beau yeux.

Si Natsu avait eu des doutes sur l'ivresse de Juvia ,il en avait la preuve maintenant. Une Juvia pompette passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla contre lui.

**You're looking for a teardrop, here it is  
>I remember the way you used to dance<strong>

Et Juvia se mit à danse tout contre lui et bien que gêné ,Natsu dû avouer que c'était agréablement bon.

**Then I remember that you will never dance again  
>Now you're fallen, I'm falling with you<strong>

Juvia colla son front à celui de Natsu et ce dernier retint son souffle .  
><strong>And with us, our blood, our love<strong>

Natsu s'était attendu à tout,tout sauf que Juvia l'embrasse ,un baiser étonnamment brutal et alcoolisé ,la bleue lui mordilla d'abord la lèvre inférieur ,avant de lui caresser les lèvres de sa langue taquine puis d'aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle qu'elle caressa avec sensualité.

Natsu d'abord un peu perturbé répondu finalement avec enthousiasme et avec fougue .

**Our heartbeats used to move in time  
>They've slowed down, left us behind<br>This is the story of a fallen love  
>Fallen love [2x] <strong>

Ils se détachèrent essoufflé ,rougissant et quémandeur de plus ,mais aussi perdu,surtout dans le cas de Juvia qui n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle s'était presque jeter sur son ami et surtout pourquoi cela l'avait tant plus,encore plus que les deux précédents baisers.

Juvia descendit du plan de travail,ayant il semblerait retrouvé un peu ses esprits,puis elle courut à l'étage le cœur battant _'Putain qu'est ce qui cloche chez Juvia?'_

Natsu lui était resté figé.

_Chanceux va!maugréa Gadjeel avant de se laisser aller dans les limbes du sommeil.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Le lendemain le ciel était agréablement bleu. Tout le monde profitait de ce dimanche pour se détendre,se relaxer ou passer un moment dehors.

L'hôpital de Magnolia n'était pourtant pas touché par cette vague de bien-être,les médecins essayant de sauver des vies avec le stresse qui va avec.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital Wendy était maintenant totalement réveillée,elle sirotait un jus de pomme en silence sous le regard de Polyussica et deux femmes s'inquiétaient pour cette enfant,car quand Aries lui avait annoncé que ces deux parents étaient morts ,elle n'avait pas réagi,elle avait gardé le silence. Tout le monde s'était attendu à une crise ,à des pleurs,surtout venant d'une petite fille ,mais la petite bleue était restée stoïque et avait hoché la tête .Comme si elle n'était pas touché quant à elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé quelque heure plus tôt,elle avait vu les yeux de la jeune fille devenir blanc, et même si elle mettait cette vision sur le compte du surmenage dû aux longues heures à l'hôpital, d'un autre côté cela semblait si réelle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Polyussica avait déjà vu ce genre de phénomène et elle avait peur de la signification de cela.

Tout à coup on toqua à la porte ,une femme entra dans la pièce avec un petit sourire,ses cheveux était attaché dans un chignon qui se voulait strict et pourtant son visage trahissait sa douceur ,vêtu d'un tailleur noir elle s'approcha doucement des infirmières et leur serrèrent la main.

_Je suis l'assistante social,Sakura Hime,bonjour Wendy fit-elle en saluant chaleureusement la jeune fille qui répondu timidement.

_J'aimerais te parler un instant,tu veux bien,tu te sens bien?

_Oui.

Polyussica écouta donc la conversation durant laquelle elle apprit que les parents de Wendy n'était pas ses parent biologique,ce qui était triste selon la vieille infirmière.

Après une longue conversation durant laquelle Wendy parla très peu ,l'assistante sociale entraîna Aries et Poly dehors.

_Je crains que je vais devoir placer cette petite dans un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil .

_Ne peut-on rien faire?Questionna Aries.

_Non,les Grant ,n'avait pas de famille,la petite est donc seule,c'est triste mais ce genre de cas est malheureusement très fréquent.

_On ne peux vraiment rien faire s'enquit Aries,une femme m'avait demander de la joindre si la petite sortait du coma ,mais quand j'ai essayé hier soir,le numéro n'était plus valable._(nda:Je rappel que le téléphone d'Aquarius a été volé)_

_Désolé je ne vois pas,à part si quelqu'un l'accueille chez lui,il n'y a pas de moyen qu'elle évite l'orphelinat.

Les yeux d'Aries pétillèrent.

_Et pourquoi pas toi Polyussica.

_Comment ça moi?!

_Et bien oui,tu vis dans une grand maison ,tu gagnes bien ta vie,à part les week-end où tu es à l'hôpital ton poste au lycée de Fairy Tail te laisse beaucoup de temps libre.

_De plus vous êtes infirmière et vous vous êtes occupé de son cas ,vous êtes bien placé pour ce rôle fit l'assistante soudainement séduite par cette perspective.

_Attendez tente de protester la vielle infirmière.

_C'est juste en attendant de trouver mieux,allez n'ayez pas peur ,vous allez assurer!

_Allez Poly fait le pour cette petite fille fit Aries avec des yeux de chien battu.

La femme soupira d'irritation,si elle n'aimait pas les humains ,elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aider _'Ma bonté me perdra'._

_C'est d'accord.

.

.

.

.

Au 777 zeref place,l'humeur n'était pas à la joie,principalement parce que Gadjeel et Juvia avait une gueule de bois terrible et aussi parce que Lucy refusait de parler à ces deux derniers . Gadjeel s'était isolé dans le salon,Lucy et Natsu parlait entre eux dans la cuisine et Juvia buvait un café contre le lavabo .

Quand les amis d'enfance finirent de petit déjeuner Lucy décida qu'il était temps de partir,car elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Erza et Grey.

_D'ailleurs il faudrait les prévenir dit Lucy alors que Natsu la raccompagnait à la porte.

Juvia malgré un mal de crâne horrible avait essayé d'engager une conversation avec Lucy au petit déjeuner mais celle-ci l'avait ignorée. La bleue avait entendu la phrase de Lucy et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de protester:

_Hum...c'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

Cette réplique eu au moins le don d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle capta le regard de Natsu et rougit en essayant de l'éviter,malheureusement pour elle,elle n'avait pas assez bu pour avoir un trou noir.

_Juvia pense que les impliquer serait dangereux,moins de gens sont en courant mieux s'est,maintenant qu'on sait qui a fait ça à Natsu-san,on devrait essayer de la chercher au lieu de...

_Je t'arrête tout de suite! Coupa Lucy,je ne vais pas leur cacher la vérité,je suis pas comme Gadjeel et toi,ils ont droit à la vérité car ils ont souffert de sa «mort». Je leur dirais.

_Oh et tu crois qu'ils vont te croire?

_Je vais le leur montrer!s'exclama Lucy avec colère.

_Donc tu vas leur présenter Natsu-san,un ami qu'ils ont penser avoir perdu i ans ,alors qu'il est sous cette forme s'écria t-elle en pointant Natsu. Juvia est d'accord il faut le leur dire mais attends un peu!

_Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans trois semaine le choc sera le même!Écoute Juvia je sais que tu as pris soin de Natsu durant ces dernières semaines mais maintenant je vais prendre le relais,je vais m'arranger pour le faire sortir d'ici,il faut qu'ils retrouvent ses amis et plus il y aura de monde au courant ,plus on pourra l'aider.

_Prendre le relais?

Juvia n'y croyais pas ses oreilles,elle comprenait qu'elle soit fâchée mais de là à sous entendre ,de laisser Natsu tranquille.

Une fureur inconnue s'empara d'elle à cette idée.

_Comment oses-tu Lucy-san!?Juvia est consciente d'avoir fait une erreur en te tenant a l'écart,mais non ,il faut pas exagéré!Natsu est très bien ici,le sortir serait dangereux!On pourrait le voir!

_Je sais ce qui est mieux pour lui!

_Tu n'es pas sa mère,tu le connais peut être depuis longtemps ,mais tu ne peux pas choisir pour lui!

_Alors demandons lui,Natsu est-ce que ce soir on essaye de t'emmener en toute discrétion à mon appartement où il y a tout tes amis ou tu préfères rester ici?

Natsu ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait ce se passer,une dispute venait soudainement d'éclater et les deux filles se le disputait,bien que touché par tout cette véhémence pour sa personne ,on venait de lui imposer un choix.

Bien sûr il voulait rester dans sa maison,c'était son foyer ,mais comment l'expliquer à Lucy sans qu'elle ne se vexe,il venait à peine de la retrouver,il ne voulait pas la perdre.

_Hum...tu sais Lucy tu n'as qu'à dire aux autres de venir ici,comme les parents de Juvia ne sont pas là donc la voix libre.

_Mais Natsu...

_T'inquiète Lucy...et je pense que Juvia a raison,attendons un peu,okay?Juste un peu.

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui offrit un de ses sourires de trois kilomètres dont il avait le secret. Lucy acquiesça à contre cœur et s'en alla donc. Gadjeel sortit au même moment du salon et avertit Juvia qu'il rentrerait chez lui car Cana devait sûrement l'attendre.

Le brun s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie,laissant Natsu et Juvia seuls.

Cette dernière n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux et entreprit d'aller dans sa chambre mais elle fut stoppé par la main de Natsu.

_On parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

_Hier soir?feint-elle de savoir .

_Sur le plan de travail,tu sais …

_Juvia n'a aucun souvenir de l'autre nuit mentit-elle le rouge aux joues.

Elle se défit de la poigne du rose et gravit les escaliers en vitesse.

.

.

.

Wendy était silencieuse,on l'avait habillée d'une petite robe blanche avec un ruban bleu autour de la taille ,les ballerines qu'elle portait était légèrement trop grande pour elle . La jeune fille dardait un regard timide vers Polyussica,cette femme avait vraiment l'air strict et pas commode et en vérité Wendy avait un peu peur. Sans ce douter que Polyussica était encore plus effrayée à l'idée de s'occuper d'une enfant.

_Et bien suis moi fit la vieille femme en invitant la bleue à sortir de la chambre d'hôpital.

Wendy la suivit la tête baisée ,elles traversèrent en silence les couloirs aseptisé et immaculé de l'hôpital et elles regagnèrent finalement l'entré et regagnèrent ensuite le parking où était garé la petite voiture de Polyussica,voiture devant laquelle l'assistante sociale les attendait.

Et alors qu'elles s'éloignaient lentement de l'hôpital ,un moto se garait.

Le conducteur enleva son casque,il s'agissait de Sting,qui avec un sourire se précipita à l'intérieur .

Très vite il se retrouva à l'accueille.

_Bonjour je suis venue voir une de vos patiente Wendy Grant,je suis son frère mentit-il.

L'infirmière à l'accueille tapa automatiquement sur son ordinateur et lut.

_La patiente est sortit aujourd'hui monsieur,désolé vous l'avez raté de peu.

_Quoi?! Où est-elle maintenant?

_Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire mais...Aries s'exclama t-elle en voyant sa jeune collègue passer.

_Oui?

_Ce jeune homme dit être le frère de la patiente Wendy Grant.

La jeune infirmière lui jeta un regard étonné,sachant très bien que si il y avait ne serais-ce qu'une trace d'un parent proche on l'aurait trouvé.

_Votre sœur a été admise il a des semaines,et vous venez maintenant?Qui vous a prévenu? Questionna une Aries pas dupe.

Sting maudit cette infirmière de se mettre dans son chemin.

_Des amis de la famille.

_Étrange quand l'administration à contacter le peu d'amis qu'avait les Grant ,ils ont assuré que Wendy était fille unique et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au dossier de feu la mère de Wendy,elle était stérile c'est pourquoi elle a adopté,si il y avait eu une autre trace d'adoption on vous aurait contacté,cela me prouve donc que vous mentez!

Sting grogna,il y avait trop de témoins pour l'hypnotiser,il préféra jouer la carte de la fuite.

Minerva allait être furieuse.

Et elle le fut ,quand Sting lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle ,Minerva entra dans une rage folle,le infligea quelque coups de poing sous la colère.

Rogue quand à lui regardait son ''frère'' se faire frapper sans rien dire,les poings serrés.

Quand Minerva descendit au sous sol pour déverser sa rage sur le prisonnier,Rogue aida Sting à se relever.

_N'en as tu pas marre?chuchota la sorcier brun. Toujours des brimades,toujours des coups,jamais de remerciement.

_Nous lui devons allégeance,nous lui devons la vie.

_Je le sais Sting mais...ce que nous faisons n'ai pas bien...nous faisons le mal.

_Je sais Rogue mais quand elle retrouvera ses pouvoirs elle sera si reconnaissante qu'elle ressuscitera Yukino...a tu oublié notre amie?notre petite sœur?

_Je ne l'ai pas oublié,mais Yukino est morte et elle n'aurait pas aimé nous voir ainsi .

_La ferme Rogue ,tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

Le brun se tut,sa décision était prise.

.

.

.

.

Wendy contempla la grande maison devant elle assez curieuse,elle était grande,en bois,elle comportait deux étages et un arbre semblait la traverser et plus important elle était au beau milieu de la forêt.

L'assistante sociale eut quand à elle un regard plus critique mais elle commença son inspection,notant tout ce qu'il fallait arranger,remarquant que si l'extérieur ne donnait pas envie et semblait rustique l'intérieur était bien plus moderne et joliment décoré.

Une fois son inspection terminée ,l'assistante sociale déclara qu'elle passerait dans quelque jours pour avoir des nouvelles et qu'en cas de problème elle donna à Wendy son numéro ,au bout d'une heure l'assistante les laissèrent seules.

Wendy et l'infirmière se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux,ne sachant quoi se dire.

_Bien je vais te conduire à la chambre d'ami,qui deviendra la tienne déclara finalement la femme aux cheveux roses.

Wendy acquiesça en silence et jeta un regard à la pièce au papier peint vert ,qui était le salon,elles montèrent les escaliers en bois et Polyussica lui fit une petite visite guidée de l'endroit,Wendy put voir l'imposant tronc d'arbre traverser le salon et disparaître de le plafond,il semblait aussi qu'il y ait beaucoup de plantes de différentes espèces dans les pièces.

Quand enfin Poly la mena dans sa chambre,il s'agissait d'une chambre de taille moyenne,toute blanche,sans réelle décoration mais d'où la lumière pénétrait bien.

_Je te laisse t'installer ,d'accord?

Si Polyussica n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard ,Wendy le semblait ne pas l'être du tout.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son réveil.

Polyussica laissa la jeune fille seule et s'en alla dans la cuisine pour faire quelque chose à manger.

_'Des pâtes et du steak?Tout le monde aime ça non?'_

L'infirmière se mit donc aux les fourneaux,la scène du réveil de Wendy passant en boucle dans son esprit.

_'Tu as juste rêvée Poly,ce n'ai pas possible'_

Vingt minute plus tard le repas était prêt ,l'infirmière mit la table .

_Wendy?J'ai préparé le repas!

Aucune réponse .

Intriguée l'infirmière monta à l'étage d'un pas lent.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'ami,elle toqua à la porte.

_Wendy,ça va je peux entrer?

_NON!

_Est-ce que ça va?

_Oui oui!

Cette voix précipitée et nerveuse montrait à l'infirmière qu'elle mentait,curieuse et inquiète elle ouvrit la porte .

Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les meubles de la chambres flotter à au moins un mètre du sol.

_Kami-sama!

Elle jeta un regard paniquée à Wendy qui était par terre à sangloter en position fœtal.

_Wendy?Hésita t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

L'infirmière bien que choqué par son environnement ,elle l'oublia préférant se concentrer sur la petite bleue.

Elle s'agenouilla devant elle.

_Je vous en supplie...ne m'envoyer pas là bas pleura t-elle.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre,je ne t'enverrais nul part.

Wendy posa un regard larmoyant sur l'infirmière qui lui offrit son premier sourire depuis des années .

Les meubles se posèrent dans un bruit fracassant.

Polyussica tendit une main à la jeune fille,main que la bleue regarda un long moment avec hésitation.

_Vous devriez pas me toucher...je suis un monstre sanglota t-elle.

_Non tu es une sorcière ,pas un monstre.

_Que...mais pourquoi...comment bafouilla t-elle perdue.

_Je suis peut être une vieille bougresse,une pauvre infirmière sénile mais je connais beaucoup plus de chose que j'en ai l'air...Viens avec moi et tu vas ma parler d'accord?

Wendy hocha vivement la tête .

Elles regagnèrent en silence le premier étage et s'installèrent dans la grande cuisine où une table était en son milieu,le repas de Wendy y était posé.

La vieille femme invita la jeune fille à manger ce qu'elle fit avec énormément d'appétit .

_On va faire quelque chose si tu veux bien Wendy,je vais te poser une question,et toi tu vas m'en poser une,d'accord?

_'J'ai lu cette astuce dans un livre de psychologie une fois'_

_Je peux commencer? Questionna timidement la bleue.

_Oui va-y l'encouragea la rosée.

_Comment êtes vous au courant pour les sorcières?

_Hum...pour tout te dire quand tu t'es réveillée j'ai vu tes yeux devenir blanc et les lumières ont clignoté ,j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes ,mais j'ai vraiment espéré m'être trompée mais il faut croire que non.

Pour répondre à la question mon premier mari était sorcier ,il m'a beaucoup parlé de sorcellerie,et j'ai fréquenté quelques sorciers par le passé mais j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux.

_Pourquoi?

_C'est à moi de te poser une question .

_Ah d'accord.

_Pourquoi te traites-tu de monstre?

Wendy contempla son assiette avec intérêt ,ses mains se mirent doucement à trembler et les larmes se mirent à poindre.

_Si tu ne veux pas en...

_Mes parents adoptifs...la coupa t-elle. Mes parents adoptifs ,tout à commencer avec eux...

_Ils connaissaient tes pouvoirs ,c'est ça?

_Oui,avant ils étaient gentils, strict,terre à terre mais gentils...mais il y a quelque mois...j'ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges et tout ce que je voyais dans mes rêves se produisait le lendemain ou deux jours après,puis j'ai commencé à pouvoir bouger des objets sans même les toucher,et ce que je souhaitait avoir arrivait comme par magie dans ma main,ils l'ont découvert très vite et...ils ont eu peur,ils disaient que j'étais une anormale,que je devais me faire guérir et...

_Oui l'encouragea l'infirmière.

_Et un soir ils m'ont annoncer qu'ils m'emmènerait dans un endroit,un centre où il soignerait ce que j'ai...c'est pour ça que nous étions sur la route de Magnolia.

Polyussica sembla horrifiée .

_Mais...c'est affreux!

_Ils disaient que c'était meilleur pour moi.

_Wendy tu dois oublier ce que tes parents adoptif t'ont dit ...tu n'es pas un monstre!

La bleue lui offrit un minuscule sourire ,elle se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle s'était confiée à quelqu' avait si peur d'elle-même ou que quelqu'un apprenne ce qu'elle était,quand elle se souvenait de la réaction de ses parents adoptifs elle ressentait encore des frissons . Mais maintenant cela allait mieux, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là. C'était peut-être horrible à dire mais Wendy n'était pas si triste ,bien sûr elle avait de la peine mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie proche d'eux,ils avaient toujours été des étrangers pour elle. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents et ils n'étaient réellement aimants,gentils peut être,mais plus prêt à soigner leur petite personne que leur fille . Wendy les soupçonnait de l'avoir adopté pour que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux une fois vieux et sénile et aussi pour les allocations.

Aujourd'hui elle se sentait réellement plus sereine ,Polyussica bien qu'intimidante tolérait la magie vue qu'elle était mariée à un d'entre eux.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois Wendy se sentait bien.

.

.

.

.

Du côté de Rogue et Sting,la maison était en ébullition,Minerva n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable,blâmant le blond sur la mise en danger de son plan.

Rogue quand à lui,avait prit sa décision.

Un soir alors que Sting faisait des recherches sur Wendy à l'extérieur ,Minerva était allé cueillir des plantes pour une potion.

Rogue se retrouva seul,menu d'un plateau repas ,il descendit au sous sol d'un pas rapide.

Rapide,parce que si il ralentissait il avait peur de reculer.

Il entra dans la pièce,Igneel ne le regarda même pas.

_J'ai réfléchis à ce que vous m'avez dit .

_Qu'est ce que tu raconte gamin?Maugréa t-il.

_Vous m'avez dit que je peux choisir mon destin et une amie ma dit quelque chose de similaire,c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase ,il tendit une main vers les chaînes qui se détachèrent brusquement du mur faisant Igneel tomber en avant.

Se retrouvant à genoux le rouquin ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait,au même moment Rogue jeta son plateau repas à terre.

_Vous pouvez partir fit le brun d'une voix calme.

_Quoi?c'est encore un piège de Minerva?

_Elle n'est pas au courant et si j'étais vous je partirais vite avant qu'elle ne revienne.

_Pourquoi tu m'aides questionna t-il en se levant ,les poignets endoloris.

_J'en ai marre d'être un pion.

Igneel sembla satisfait de cette réponse.

_Écoute gamin,rien que le fait que tu me libère montre que tu en as dans le pantalon!Suis moi camarade et ensemble nous détruirons cette vile sorcière!

_Heu recula t-il devant le trop plein d'enthousiasme d'Igneel. Je vous libère peut être mais ce n'est pour autant que je vais quitter Minerva ,je ne suis pas encore assez courageux pour le plus je ne veux pas laisser mon ''frère'' tout seul avec elle.

_D'accord...mais elle va se rendre compte que tu m'as aider?

_Pas si elle trouve gisant sur le sol avec des bleues...maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

_Je ne vais pas frapper un gamin.

_Si vous ne le faites pas,je risque de subir pire.

Igneel souffla en lui administrant un coup de genoux dans l'estomac et quelques droites dans la mâchoire.

Quand le corps de Rogue toucha le sol ,Igneel s'en alla.

_Merci,gamin.

Le brun gémit de douleur pour tout réponse.

Le rouquin quitta la maison en vitesse ,maintenant qu'il était libre il était en mesure de vaincre Minerva.

Il respira le bon air de la forêt ,profitant enfin de sa liberté.

_Igneel!

Ce cri le glaça ,Minerva arriva telle une furie ,une panier d'osier sous le bras,panier qu'elle lâcha ,à la place elle se saisit d'un couteau qu'elle avait sortit de sa manche.

N'ayant pas peur de se battre ,le père de Natsu fonça sur la femme ,il lui administra un coup de pied dans l'abdomen,cela ne l'arrêta pas,donnant des coups de couteau comme une folle,elle réussit rapidement à atteindre sa cible et le toucha au bras,causant une blessure plus ou moins profonde .

Ne se laissant pas abattre il tenta de s'emparer du couteau ,ils se retrouvèrent à batailler au sol,l'un essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

_Tu seras à moi Igneel!Je ne te laisserai pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

D'un geste rageur elle lui mordu la main et le poignarda dans la cuisse ,poussant un cri de rage et de douleur il asséna un coup de tête à Minerva qui s'effondra au sol et qui lui brisa le nez sous la force du choc.

Au même moment Sting arriva,voyant cela Igneel se leva et s'enfuit ,dans la bonne intention de revenir plus tard et venger son fils.

Sting se précipita sur sa maîtresse pour l'aider en la voyant saigner du nez.

Igneel courrait malgré sa cuisse et son bras,son sang coulait beaucoup,mais malgré cela il devait garder la tête froide pour son fils et Grandine.

* * *

><p>(*)la loi du talion =Cette loi est souvent symbolisée par l'expression <em>Œil pour œil, dent pour dent<em>. Je trouvais que sa faisait classe donc j'ai mit cette expression.

La chanson c'est **Chronicles of a fallen love** .(mon petit coup de coeur)

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre,sur les retrouvailles entre Lucy et Natsu,sur Wendy.

En parlant de Wendy,au début je voulais la faire adopter par Aquarius mais finalement j'ai trouvé une alternative .

Snoopy A=Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements,ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Lilyne= Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'a plu :)

Amel:Dans ma fic sur Sting/Juvia,juvia sera timide et solitaire et pour être honnête Grey n'aura pas un rôle très important. J'espère que tu as apprécier ce chapitre ;)


	20. Chapter 19

Salut,salut!

**Je tiens à dire que dans cette fic ,Igneel ,MInerva ont 40 ans.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre19.<p>

En ce beau matin,Polyussica buvait un café installé dans son canapé couleur crème avec un livre à la main .Ce qu'elle aimait avec sa maison était le calme qui y régnait,personne ne venait jamais dans cette partie de la forêt

.Soufflant d'aise, elle fit le compte de ces deux jours qui étaient passés depuis l'arrivé de Wendy dans sa le premier jour avait était plein de pleurs et d'émotion et de moment de confessions durant lesquelles Wendy avait avoué sa vraie nature,le lendemain avait été beaucoup plus tranquille et quand elle ne pleurait pas Wendy était une enfant vraiment joyeuse et adorable.

Bien sûr elles n'avaient pas une grande complicité mais le fait que Polyussica connaissent des choses sur la magie avait aidé à créer un lien qui promettait de s'accroître. Dire qu'à une époque elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais avoir le moindre contact de près ou de loin avec la magie. La magie lui avait enlevé son mari et depuis elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler,heureusement elle n'était pas elle-même une sorcière.

Finalement lassée de lire,elle décida d'aller profiter du bon air de la forêt avant que Wendy ne se réveille,après tout il était à peine six heures du matin. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte et quand elle l'ouvrit elle poussa un cri aigu de stupeur .

Devant sa porte,un homme gisait inconscient en sang. Bien qu'affolée elle se pencha vers lui et constata qu'il était non seulement bien pâle mais aussi qu'il avait fait un garrot sur son bras et sur sa cuisse,sûrement pour empêcher le flux de sang. Au même moment dans le lit de Wendy,cette dernière gémissait et se tortillait sous son drap,soudainement elle se redressa,ses yeux écarquillé et blanc. Elle se mit comme à convulser puis se laissa tomber mollement le cœur battant.

Maintenant habitué à avoir des visions ,Wendy se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle courut comme une dératée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée priant pour que ce qu'elle avait vu soit erroné. Mais quand elle vit Polyussica tenter de donner les premiers soins à un homme inconscient ,elle se rendit à l'évidence : son don était plutôt fiable.

_Wendy appelle les secours et va me chercher une trousse de secours dans la salle de bain.

Mais la bleue désobéit au lieu d'aller appeler les secours ,elle avança doucement vers le corps de l'homme ,et elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

_Wendy qu'est ce que...

Elle se tut en voyant la jeune fille placer ses mains au dessus des blessures de l'homme,doucement une lumière blanche en sortit et se diffusa sur tout le corps de l'inconscient . L'infirmière contempla cette scène bouche bée,même après 15 ans de vie commune avec son mari jamais elle ne l'avait vu pratiquer une telle magie.

Très vite le teint de l'homme reprit en couleur et ses plaies se refermèrent.

La lumière diminua doucement et Wendy sembla exténuée mais sans se départir de son sourire.

_C'est la seule chose que je contrôle dans ma magie souffla t-elle.

_...

Elle se frotta un peu les yeux et jeta un regard au visage de l'homme,visage qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de remarquer et même dans sa vision son visage était flou.

Et quand elle vu ce visage ,un vertige la traversa.

_Ça va? s'inquiéta Polyussica.

_Je...je le connais bégaya t-elle.

.

.

.

Juvia buvait son chocolat chaud dans le silence de sa cuisine ,Happy passa entre ses jambes en se frottant à elle.

Elle réfléchissait au fait que dans peu de temps Aquarius et Scorpio reviendrait ce serait alors plus dur pour Lucy de venir voir bleue sortie de ses pensées en voyant Lucy rentrer dans la pièce. Lucy aussi n'allait plus en cours depuis deux jours,tout simplement pour passer du temps avec Natsu. Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Lucy et Natsu s'étaient retrouvées. La blonde et l'hybride avaient retissé leur ancien lien,se retrouvant plus proche que jamais,Gadjeel était déprimé mais ne le montrait pas,Juvia de son côté n'était pas encore toute à fait prête à retourner au lycée,plusieurs fois elle avait essayé et plusieurs fois elle avait rebroussé chemin. Depuis deux jours Lucy et Juvia ne s'étaient pas parlé,ce qui attristait beaucoup la bleue.

Quelque instant après Natsu fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

_Je vais faire mon omelette spéciale!déclara t-il avec le sourire.

_J'ai hâte de la goûter!s'exclama Lucy avec enthousiasme.

Natsu se mit derrière les fourneaux tout en expliquant à son amie d'enfance comme confectionner cette omelette .

Juvia ressentit un étrangement pincement en voyant cette scène qui lui rappelait la fois où Natsu lui avait fait cette omelette la première fois.

Se sentant de trop, Juvia décida non pas d'aller dans sa chambre mais de sortir un peu,elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Elle prit son téléphone et tapa un message à Gadjeel espérant qu'il réponde même si il était en cours .

# Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?# questionna le brun quelque seconde après.

#C'est bien le cours? #

#J'suis pas en cours#

#Tu es où alors ?#

#Au karaoké,j'aide à la mise en place #

La bleue remit son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea d'un pas rapide sur le lieu de travail de son ami.

.

.

.

Wendy avait des souvenirs vagues de sa mère biologique,elle se souvenait de ses cheveux d'un blanc pur et étincelant ,de ses yeux brun rieur mais rien d'autre,parfois des flashs d'images la concernant lui parvenait mais ils étaient toujours cet inconnu inconscient,allongé sur canapé du salon,elle s'en souvenait distinctement,elle oubliait son nom mais son visage ne lui était pas inconnu,bien au contraire elle l'avait déjà vu dans une de ses visions ,il y a longtemps. La jeune fille le regardait dans son sommeil,chaque détail de son visage lui était connu.L'homme était inconscient depuis ce matin et en ce début d'après-midi il l'était toujours mais ses plaies avaient été nettoyées,désinfecter et attendait avec impatience son réveil .

.

.

.

.

En ce début d'après-midi Levy quitta le lycée plus tôt à cause de l'absence d'un professeur,elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Lucy était étrange depuis deux jours et ça, elle l'avait bien remarqué, c'est songeuse qu'elle réfléchissait au cas de son amie, elle était accaparée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas une silhouette se glisser derrière elle.

Elle ne réalisa que quelqu'un était derrière elle que quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule,elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Avec un soupir de soulagement elle reconnue Rogue,elle lui adressa d'abord un sourire qui se transforma ensuite en grimace.

Le brun avait un pansement sur la joue ,son œil semblait virer au violacé et sa lèvre était légèrement fendue.

_Oh Kami-sama! Rogue,qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?demanda t-elle en le saisissant par le menton pour l'examiner sur toute les coutures.

Bien que touché par le regard inquiet de la bleue,Rogue lui saisit les mains pour les éloigner de son visage,mais il garda leur main liée.

_C'est bon je vais bien.

_Tu t'es battu ?

_Mouais un truc dans le genre marmonna t-il .

_Comment ça un truc dans le genre?Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec «l'ami » dont tu m'as parlé.

_On peux dire ça .

_Tu ne veux pas me raconter c'est ça ?Pourquoi? Rogue dit moi...est-ce...est-ce que tu fais...partit d'un gang ou...

Rogue éclata de rire,un rire incontrôlable,un rire presque libérateur,il n'avait ris depuis si longtemps. Seule Levy avait le don de le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur,c'est peut être pour cela qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle.

En parlant de Levy,elle semblait vexée qu'il se moque d'elle ainsi.

_Je ne fais pas partie d'un gang ,mais merci de t'inquiéter.

_Hum marmonna t-elle peu convaincue.

En y réfléchissant Levy ne connaissait rien de Rogue, et pourtant elle semblait lui faire confiance,ce qui était relativement étrange.

Rogue de son côté était heureux d'être avec Levy,car après la fuite d'Igneel Minerva était rentré dans une rage folle et lui avait crié dessus et lui avait même causé quelque blessure,à Sting aussi d'ailleurs.

Rogue voulait vraiment s'en aller loin d'elle ,mais il n'avait pas la motivation pour le faire.

Minerva de son côté était assise au milieu de son salon qui était devenue un champ de bataille,elle avait longtemps ruminée sa rage contre Igneel et contre cet idiot de Rogue pour s'être laissé maîtriser par son prisonnier.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle ,elle l'aurait déjà tué mais elle avait encore besoin de lui pour son plan.

Rageant encore toute seule ,au beau milieu des objets gisant au sol et des meubles renversé,elle leva les yeux au plafond.

_Je suis sûr que ça te fait rire de me voir ainsi ,hein?Pas vrai Grandine ?!

Bien évidement seul le silence lui répondu.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à se que ses phalanges blanchissent ,elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_25 ans plus tôt _

_Dans une prairie fleurie par toute sorte de fleurs sauvages,deux jeunes filles marchaient l'une à côté de l' deux portaient des petites robes blanches qui contrastaient avec le paysage vert les entourant .Elles n'avaient pas plus de 15 ans,la première la plus souriante,avait une longue chevelure blanche qui retombait jusqu'au bas de son dos,quelques fleurs étaient accrochées à ses cheveux et elle sautillait seconde elle,marchait avec moins d'entrain,sa peau hâlée scintillait dans le soleil et ses cheveux noirs tressés étaient rabattus de part et d'autre de sa tê que la première marchait devant,la seconde laissa son regard aérer sur la silhouette de la première,une étincelle envieuse s'alluma dans son regard. Mais elle la chassa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue .Au bout d'un moment elles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et profitèrent des rayons du soleil qui caressait doucement leurs visages._

__Grandine?_

__Oui ?_

__Madame Flux est morte._

__Je le sais ...nous étions à son enterrement ._

__Non Grandine,je veux dire que...elle était vieille._

__Elle avait 92 ans,c'est normal ricana Grandine qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir._

__Je veux dire que...elle était si vieille,si fripé,si pleine de ride,si affreuse._

__Tu es si mauvaise Minerva-chan gloussa t-elle,on ne parle pas d'un mort ainsi!_

__Moi je ne veux pas vieillir,fit-elle songeuse._

__Mais tu n'as pas le choix ma petite Minerva ,tout le monde vieillit ._

__Mais...mais...si il y avait une alternative?Un moyen de ne pas vieillir._

__Comme quoi ?_

__Un sortilège._

__Oh là!Je t'arrête tout de suite!Ce genre de sort est interdit et dangereux!_

__J'ai regardé... dans un livre,ça avait l'air super facile bredouilla t-elle timidement. _

__Quelle livre ? s'inquiéta la fille aux cheveux blanc._

__Oublie soupira t-elel._

__Minerva tu me fais peur ,où as tu trouvé un livre avec un tel sortilège?Tu sais bien que les livres de magie noir sont interdis dans le village ._

__Ils sont tellement terre à terre!La magie noir n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise,si elle permet d'utiliser des sortilèges pour vaincre la vieille ,il faut arrêter de voir les sorts mortelle ou les façons de torturer,on peut tuer sans magie..._

__Minerva tu n'es pas sérieuse?!Si on interdis la magie noir,c'est parce qu'elle est dangereuse,même si le sort à l'air inoffensif ,il a toujours une condition plus ou moins contraignante ._

_Minerva jure moi que tu n'utiliseras jamais la magie noir ,s'il te plaît ,au nom de notre amitié._

_La brune regarda son amie dans les yeux durant de longue seconde avant de soupirer ._

__D'accord._

_Grandine soupira de soulagement et la journée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur._

_Quand le soleil commença à baisser sur l'horizon ,les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent leur village._

_Le village était un endroit assez petit et qu'on qualifierait de perdu dans l'immensité qu'était habitants du village avaient la particularité d'être tous des sorciers et de ne pas être nombreux,c'est-à-dire une petite centaine.L'endroit ressemblait à ces villages européens du moyen-âge,les habitations étaient pour la plus part de bois , de terre et de que Minerva et Grandine rentraient chez elles,elles se firent chaleureusement salué,ou tout du moins Grandine reçu un fervent accueil ,et Minerva passa presque inaperç était une Marvel,la famille fondatrice du Marvel étaient connus pour être les gardiens d'une grande magie que seuls eux connaissaient ,ils étaient aussi connus pour être d'une générosité et d'une puissance sans borne .Grandine était devenue la dernière Marvel à la mort de ses parents il y a quatre ans,depuis ce jour tragique toute la communauté prenait soin d' Minerva jalousait son amie,parce qu'outre sa beauté éclatante et sa douce gentillesse sur le plan magique Grandine promettaient d'être une puissante sorcière et parfois Minerva avait peur de passé sa vie dans l'ombre de sa meilleure au moment où elle avait ce genre de penser ,elle se flanquait une énorme baffe mentale et se disait qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'être l'amie de Grandine._

__À demain Minerva!_

_La brune sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que son amie était déjà arrivée devant sa petite maison._

__Bye Grandine dit-elle simplement._

_La brune quand à elle tourna à l'intersection d'un chemin de terre et arriva devant une minuscule maison composé de bois et de paille ,elle y entra._

_La pièce n'était pas réellement éclairée ,mais on pouvait deviner au contour des formes que la pièce était encombré par des meubles,elle ferma doucement la porte._

__Tu es rentré constata une voix dans le noir ._

_Minerva soupira ,cette voix appartenait à Gemma,son père._

_La brune alluma quelque bougies et bientôt le visage fatigué de son père apparut ._

_Parfois quand elle le voyait ,la jeune fille se disait que son père n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant. Anciennement Gemma Orlando était un grand sorcier ,puissant et influant mais i ans il était gravement tombé malade et cela l'avait privé de ses mouvements,en claire il était paralysé, condamné à rester dans un fauteuil et la seule chose qu'il lui restait était la parole._

__Tu étais avec Marvel ?_

__Oui souffla t-elle comme prise en faute._

_Gemma n'avait jamais approuvé cette amitié et si il y a sept ans il pouvait faire en sorte de les empêcher de se voir,aujourd'hui il n'y pouvait rien faire._

_Gemma Orlando était un grand sorcier qui avait toujours pensé que sa fille deviendrait la plus puissante sorcière du village,mais bien que doué ,Grandine avait toujours montré plus de facilités à manier la magie que sa fille et cela l'avait toujours prodigieusement énervé._

_Alors depuis quelque temps Gemma essayait de convaincre sa fille d'utiliser une magie plus puissante,plus différente ,la magie noire qui selon lui n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise si elle était bien utilisé._

_Mais Minerva se refusait à essayer,malgré le grimoire qu'elle avait lu,elle ne voulait tout simplement pas,même si depuis quelque temps elle semblait de plus en plus pencher vers cette alternative._

_Gemma aurait voulu voir sa fille plus s'imposer et devenir puissante,mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la voir devenir ce qu'elle était destinée à devenir ,car plus le temps passait et plus la maladie grignotait le restant de vie qu'il possédait._

_._

_._

_._

Quand Igneel ouvrit les yeux ,il se sentit tout de suite plus léger.

Sa cuisse et son bras ne lui faisait plus du tout mal,ce qui n'étais pas normale vu qu'ils s'étaient fait poignardé à ces deux endroits.

Mais Igneel ne ressentit aucune douleur,pas la moindre trace de souffrance.

Il écarquilla les yeux,se redressa vivement et regarda son bras où il n'y avait pas la moindre plaie,tout du moins le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements témoignait de ses anciennes blessures.

_Vous allez bien constata une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement ,sur la défensive,il découvrit un visage inconnu,une femme âgée à la chevelure rose grisonnante .

_Qui est-vous?Où suis-je questionna t-il sur la défensive .

_Premièrement,parlez moi un peu mieux car si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurait confié à l'hôpital et vous aurez déjà déguerpis mon planché!

_Comment ça si ça ne tenais qu'à vous?Je ne comprends pas.

_C'est moi qui lui a demandé.

Se retournant vers cette voix presque étouffée,son visage n'exprimait qu'à ce moment le choc,son visage avait perdu toute ses couleurs,son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

_C'est n'est pas possible...tu es W...

_Wendy!Je vous connais...

_Oui...c'est Igneel...mais je n'arrive pas à croire que...non c'est impossible...tu ne peux pas être ici.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle,légèrement tremblant .

Quand il se retrouva face à elle,il se sentit presque défaillir tant cette petite ressemblait à Grandine.

_Tu avais cinq ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu... Je n'y crois pas...murmura t-il vraiment ému,il leva une main vibrante d'émotion vers le visage de cette enfant,la petite fille de Grandine et quand sa main toucha sa joue,les yeux chocolats de la fillette devinrent blanc opaque ,il recula surpris et Wendy s'effondra a genoux.

Le souffla court,la jeune fille respirait difficilement,c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une vision éveillée ,d'habitude elle les voyaient dans ses rêves .

Lentement elle se calma ,et essaya de remettre les images en place dans son esprit .

_Qu'est ce que tu as vu Wendy?s'inquiéta Polyussica

_Natsu.

.

.

.

.

Minerva était maintenant plus calme,Sting se tenait maintenant devant elle.

_Aucune trace d'Igneel et les recherches sur Wendy ne mènent à rien .

La jeune femme qui était assise ,se leva lentement et l'approcha doucement et quand elle se retrouva à quelque centimètre de lui,elle lui saisit le cou.

_Tu crois que c'est ce genre de chose que j'ai envie d'entendre!Le rituel pourra être effectué dans demain soir !Pas dans trois jours!Pas dans quatre,demain soir !Le rituel ne pourra que ce faire que dans moins de deux putain de jours! Et il me manque l'élément charnière!C'est à dire Wendy Marvel,sans elle je ne peux pas lire le grimoire des Marvel,vu que c'est la dernière Marvel!Sans le grimoire vous ne pouvez pas compléter le sort qui me rendra mes pouvoirs!Comment je suis censé faire Sting!Tu sais quoi ? Dégage ! va te préparer aux futurs phases du rituel et tu vas aller au 777 Zeref Place aussi , nous allons enfin nous servir de ce gamin de malheur !

Le blond acquiesça et déguerpis.

Minerva reprit place sur sa chaise . Son plan n'avançait pas comme prévu.

Tout à coup elle entendit un éclat de rire retentir derrière ,mais en se retournant elle ne vis rien.

_Tu te moques de moi pas vrai Grandine!Hurla t-elle.

_25 ans plus tôt. _

_Minerva soupira en arrivant devant chez elle,elle entendait déjà son père la disputer parce qu'elle était allée se promener avec Grandine,mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire Grandine était sa meilleure amie,presque sa sœur ,elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignoré parlant de Grandine aujourd'hui au village était arrivé une nouvelle famille,qui comportait un fils,ce fils avait tapé dans l'œil de son amie,il fallait dire qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent avec ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux bleus. Un certain la rumeur il avait le don de voir l'avenir ,un don extrêmement rare qui ne se transmettait que par le n'avait pas cessé de parler de poussa la porte de chez elle,la maison était plongée dans le noir comme d'habitude,elle soupira et d'un mouvement de main les lumières s'allumè vit son père dans son fauteuil ,il semblait endormit ._

__Père soupira t-elle en avança vers lui. Réveille toi ! Je vais te déplacer sur ton lit._

_Elle le secoua doucement mais quand leur peau furent en contact elle constata avec surprise qu'il était froid et en l'observant plus attentivement sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas._

_Minerva recula d'horreur,une main sur la bouche,elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait._

_Elle leva une main tremblante vers le cou de son père et pressa deux doigts sur sa peau glacé mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence._

_Gemma était mort._

_Elle se laissa tomber à genoux,ses membres se mirent à violemment trembler,des larmes coulèrent tout naturellement et un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit._

_Puis un second cri suivit le premier,et un troisième ou on distinguait le mot :_

_«Non !»._

_Suivit par de nombreux cri._

_Ce soir là pour la première fois depuis sa fondation le petit village perdu dans l'arrière pays de Fiore,tout les habitants ressentirent une vague de magie se diffuser dans l'atmosphère._

_Au début l'on cru que c'était de la faute de Grandine Marvel,la seule sorcière assez puissante pour faire ce genre de chose ,puis on entendit les cris provenant de la maison des Orlando._

_La maisonnette s'était mise à briller,d'une jolie couleur verte ,Grandine en voyant cela s'était alors précipité vers celle-ci ,on lui avait déconseillé d'y aller,mais la jeune fille s'enfichait. Quand elle était rentré dans la demeure de Minerva ,cette dernière poussait encore des cris déchirants ._

__Minerva ?_

_Un cri mêlé à un sanglot lui répondu._

_Grandine jeta un regard horrifié au corps sans vie de Gemma ,elle se dirigea vers son amie et sans un mot elle l'a prit contre elle ,la jeune Marvel se contenta de lui susurrer des mots rassurants,la brune s'accrocha ensuite à elle et pleura doucement sur son épaule. Petit à petit la magie qui faisait l'atmosphère devenir oppressante disparue et lentement la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc sentit son amie s'endormir contre elle,la brune avait utilisée beaucoup de magie en peu de temps ._

_À son réveil le lendemain Minerva n'avait pas prononcé un mot,ni quand elle avait constatée qu'on avait déplacé le corps et encore moins à l'enterrement ._

_Sous la puis battante Minerva avait regardée le cercueil de son père être plongé en terre,elle l'avait contemplée silencieuse mais pleine de remord,des remords de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui,des remords pour l'avoir blâmé sur la mort de sa mère,qui n'était au final pas de sa faute._

_Minerva ne versa pas une seule larme ce jour là,autour d'elle par contre elle entendit des sanglots,sanglots hypocrite car presque personne n'aimait Gemma dans le village._

_À ce moment en plus de ses remords ,une pensée revenait à chaque fois dans sa tête . La dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son père était sur son apprentissage de la magie noir ,c'était comme une dernière volonté._

_C'est ce jour que Minerva décida d'approfondir ces connaissances sur la magie noir._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Quelques semaines après la mort de Gemma,tout semblaient être revenue à la normale au village,les oiseaux chantaient ,la paix régnait ,le ciel était bleu et Grandine et Kyle s'étaient officiellement mis en la jeune Marvel s'inquiétait pour la jeune Orlando ,cette dernière se faisait de plus en plus distante avec elle,Minerva ne sortait plus aussi souvent qu'avant .D'un côté c'était compréhensible que la jeune fille soit renfermée sur elle-même ,après tout son père était décédé ,mais d'un autre côté Grandine avait un mauvais pressentiment .Un matin Grandine se rendue chez son amie,mais en y allant un bruit explosion retentit ,elle s'y hâta la peur au ventre ,c'est avec soulagement qu'elle avait constaté que la maison était toujours debout mais en y pénétrant elle avait vu son amie,visage devenu noir cause de l'explosion d'un chaudron mais il y avait pire ,Minerva adolescente de 15 ans semblait avoir rajeunit de cinq ans eu un sourire devant l'air piteux de la gamine,ce bruit avait ameuté des voisins ,ces derniers en la voyant dans cet état lui avait demandé qu'elle sort elle avait utilisé ,et la brune n'avait pas répondu ,ces voisins avaient dû chercher l'explication seuls et le grimoire qu'ils avaient trouvé leur avait indiqué ce qu'ils voulaient savoir._

__Es-tu folle cria un,de la magie noire !Tu sais ce que tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un sort pour avoir l'immortalité est proscrit ._

__C'était un sort de rajeunissement ,tout à fait innocent se justifia la brune ._

__Tu sais où a mené l'utilisation de ce genre de sortilège,ça commence avec un petit sort de rajeunissement et ça finit par vouloir l'immortalité et tu sais ce qui va se passer après ? Tu vas tomber dans les ténèbres !_

__Vous exagérez Monsieur Kamaru s'exclama Grandine,c'est juste un petit sort,on l'annulera et elle ne commencera plus._

_Grandine cru sincèrement que son amie ne le ferait plus et quand les voisins s'en allèrent elle prit cette événement sous le ton de la rigolade._

__Tu n'es vraiment pas doué gloussa la Marvel._

_Minerva interpréta ce rire comme de la moquerie et sentit la colère monté en elle._

_Son esprit à la fois rongé par les remords,le mépris et la magie noire ,se mit à être rongé par la jalousie. Grandine,la parfaite Grandine,se moquait purement et simplement d'elle._

_Quand Minerva retrouva une apparence normale,les villageois se mirent à l'éviter,l'accusant de tomber dans la magie noire,très vite elle se fit mettre de côté mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure,pour elle au village tout le monde était hypocrite._

_Son esprit rongé par la magie noir la voyait depuis quelque temps comme une rivale._

_Cette dernière ne cessait de rechercher la compagnie de la brune ,ce qui devenait légèrement agaçant vu que Minerva recherchait la solitude ,c'est seulement quand elle était seule qu'elle pouvait pratiquer la magie noire ,d'ailleurs plus le temps passait et plus elle aimait la pratiquer,dans ces moments là elle se sentait invulnérable._

_Parfois Minerva disait à la Marvel qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer ou qu'elle voulait se recueillir sur la tombe de son père ,alors qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire._

_Plus le temps passait et plus Minerva s'isolait des autres et plus elle prenait du plaisir à pratique de la magie noire et plus le temps passait et plus Grandine voyait son amie s'éloigner d'elle sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit._

_Trois mois après l'incident avec le sortilège de rajeunissement ,Grandine rendit visite à Minerva pour avoir de ses nouvelles et quand elle pénétra dans la maison elle l'a trouva vide._

_Elle ne trouva qu'un mot à terre._

_«Ce village m'étouffe ,prends soin de toi,ne me cherche pas . Minerva»._

_Ce mot était si court,si impersonnel que cela la fit pleurer durant deux bonnes heures._

_._

_._

_._

Igneel s'assit sur le canapé,le mal de crâne se profilait.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes Wendy ? Natsu est mort .

_Je...jure que je l'ai vu dans ma vision...il était dans une cuisine avec une fille...je l'ai vu...je le jure.

_Non ! Hurla Igneel d'une force telle que cela avait fait trembler la maison . Ça ne peux pas être vrai ! Tu as dû te tromper !

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser Igneel-san,je ne me suis jamais trompé avant mais peut être que...

_Non Wendy,ce n'est pas possible...je...c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu son cadavre mais dit-il d'une voix tremblante,Minerva l'a pulvérisé,elle m'a montré ses cendres,il y avait aussi du sang sur ses mains...non...je ne peux.

_Je ne comprends pas tout...qui est cette Minerva ? Vous savez je ne n'ai que des souvenirs flous de mon passé avant la famille Grant.

_...

_Igneel-san êtes vous sûr que votre fils est vraiment perdu la vie ? Questionna Polyussica .

Le rouquin réfléchit de longue minute,se replongeant dans son passé,essayant de ce remémorer les événements de cette fameuse nuit .

_Il n'y a plus qu'une solution murmura t-il.

_Laquelle ? s'inquiéta la vielle infirmière

_Je vais aller au 777 Zeref place.

.

.

.

Juvia sortie du karaoké ,tandis que Gadjeel travaillait elle observait son air sombre,elle avait même essayé de lui parler mais ce dernier était resté muet .

Juvia espérait sincèrement que Lucy saurait vite pardonner au brun,car même si il ne le montrait pas,la bleue savait qu'il était déprimé.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle fut étonnée d'entendre son nom se faire crier,elle se retourna et reconnue immédiatement Levy qui s'avançait en sautillant vers elle,suivit d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_Ça fait un bail Ju-chan !Gadjeel disait que tu étais malade,mais on dirais que tu vas bien.

_Salut Levy-san et heu bonjour dit-elle à l'encontre de Rogue qui restait silencieux,ce dernier la salua d'un simple mouvement de tête.

_Ju-chan,je te présente Rogue un ami,et Rogue je te présente Juvia une amie et camarade de classe.

_...

_Dis Ju-chan,tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Lucy ? Elle sèches le cours depuis deux jours sous prétexte qu'elle a trouvé un nouveau travaille et je m'inquiète .

_Juvia est sûr qu'elle va bien assura la bleue...heu Juvia dois y allez donc on se voit plus tard !

La jeune Lokser s'en alla donc et au même moment le téléphone de Rogue sonna brièvement,il lu le message qu'on lui avait envoyé et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

_Je dois y aller .

_Ah d'accord.

Le brun commença à s'en aller ,puis finalement il se retourna et dit :

_Si j'étais toi je resterais chez moi les deux prochains jours qui vont suivre.

_Quoi?Pourquoi ?...Rogue hey arrête toi!Parle !

_Fais seulement ce que je te dis .

Il disparu dans une rue adjacente.

L'attitude du brun devenait un mystère pour la petite bleue.

Un mystère qu'elle voulait à tout prix résoudre.

Juvia de son côté s'était décidé à rentré chez elle,elle avait réussit à passé la matinée à l'extérieur mais il fallait bien qu'elle rentre.

La vérité était que Juvia se sentait gênée en présence de Natsu ,non seulement à cause du baiser qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête mais aussi parce qu'elle était si embarrassé qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver avec lui et ce n'était pas si dure vu que Lucy était presque collé à lui. _'Comme une sangsue'_

La chassa ses pensées négative,c'était injuste pour Lucy ce qu'elle venait pensée ,elle poussa un gros soupir en arrivant près de chez elle.

La bleue passa la barrière en bois et tandis que Juvia s'engageait sur l'allée,elle vit trois personnes devant la porte.

_Juvia peux vous aider ?

La silhouette la plus grande se retourna et Juvia écarquilla les yeux,en reconnaissant ce visage.

_Igneel Dragneel !

Plus loin Sting observait la scène caché derrière une haie.

Quand Minerva lui avait demandé d'aller au 777 Zeref Place pour récupérer le gamin,il ne s'était pas douté qu'Igneel arriverait et il avait aussi reconnu Wendy (Ayant vu sa photo au cours des recherches qu'il avait effectué sur elle).

Cela changeait complètement le plan ,mais malheureusement il ne savait que faire,il ne pouvait attaquer seul trois personnes dont une sorcière et un homme qui savait se défendre vraiment bien . Il décida que la meilleure des solutions était d'appeler Minerva .

« Quoi ?! » Répondu sèchement la brune. « J'espère que tu as de bonne nouvelle.

«Igneel,la petite Marvel et très probablement Natsu Dragneel sont en 777 Zeref Place .

« Pardon !? »

Le ton enjoué de Minerva était soudainement revenue.

« Je suis malheureusement seul,de plus j'observe une inconnue avec eux et une jeune fille viens à leur rencontre...elles ne sembles pas être des sorcières mais connaissant Igneel il faut se méfier .

«Tu as raison...même si Rogue se joins à toi vous serez en sous effectif...il faudrait un moyen de... »

« …. »

«J'ai une idée!Viens rejoins moi,laissons le père et le fils se retrouver ,l'une des phases du rituel serviront de distraction pour les piéger ».

« …. »

«La dernière phase se fera donc quand toute les planètes seront aligné demain soir ».(*)

* * *

><p>(Nda:C'est un cliché et je l'assume pleinement!)<p>

Peu de Navia ,mais je me rattraperais aux prochains chapitres.

Je tiens à dire que je trouve ce chapitre un peu bof,mais ce n'ai que mon avis,j'attends les vôtres! Les révélations arrivent au prochain chapitres.

Petite annonce,j'étais censé publié ma fic :"La guilde des dragons slayer" en fin juin mais je vais légèrement repousser la publication.

**Je tiens à dire que je remercie du fond du cœur tout ceux qui commentent ou qui lisent tout simplement,gros bisous à eux! Je suis très surprise du succès de cette fic** ! **Merci beaucoup les chéris ,je suis toujours très touché par vos commentaires ! 3**

Guest:Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas tarder à retourner auprès de Gadjeel :)Merci pour la review .**  
><strong>

Snoopy A: J'ai lu ton premier chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé et j'ai même commenté,dès que j'aurais le temps je lirais les autres qui promettent d'être intéressent :)

Amel:Il reste 6 ou 7 chapitres,je n'ai pas encore décidé. Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre :)

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,la fic Sting/Juvia arrivera courant juillet .


	21. Chapter 20

C'est légèrement nerveuse que je publie ce chapitre,étant donné que le précédent était bof,mais en espérant que vous allé aimé voilà ce qu'il y aura dans ce chapitre:

Flash back,retrouvailles,Navia...

* * *

><p>Chapitre20.<p>

Natsu buvait un verre de lait dans la cuisine ,tandis que Lucy faisait la conversation quand une odeur atteins ses narines .

Son verre chuta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Natsu?S'inquiéta la blonde.

Mais l'hybride ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la cuisine à toute vitesse,la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit ,Natsu cru rêver en voyant son père passer le pas de la porte,ce dernier semblait lui aussi sous le choc .

_Natsu .

Le rouquin n'y croyait pas,étais-ce une hallucination ?

Son enfant qu'il croyait mort hier encore était en réalité vivant,pendant sept longues années il l'avait cru mort,pendant sept ans il avait pleuré sa mort,il avait failli devenir fou,il avait été assailli plus d'une fois par des remords,il avait eu une existence terne et vide de sens parce que sa raison de vivre avait été réduite à néant et aujourd'hui elle se tenait devant elle. Natsu était vivant s'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait.

Igneel se précipita sur son fils et il le prit contre lui,les yeux encore écarquillés,il remarqua à peine les cornes et la queue de son fils,il était trop sous le choc et trop heureux pour les remarquer.

_Tu es vraiment vivant.

Juvia sourit en voyant cette scène,tout semblait rentrer lentement dans l'ordre.

_Minerva m'a donc mentit quand elle avait dit t'avoir tuer souffla Igneel.

_Ouaip , elle m'a lancé un espèce de sort pour que je perdes la mémoire et que j'ai ces trucs. Il désigna ses cornes.

Igneel regarda son fils sur toute les coutures,pour imprimer dans sa mémoire les détails qui avaient changé chez son fils puis son regard fut attiré par la jeune fille plus en arrière.

_Lucy !

L'homme semblait l'avoir reconnue immédiatement,la blondinette vint saluer le père de son ami chaleureusement.

Très vite prit place une effusion de sentiment quand Natsu reconnue la petite Wendy. Bien que la scène soit touchante,la bleue dû y couper court.

_Juvia ne voudrait pas casser l'ambiance mais elle croit qu'il serait temps d'avoir des explications non ?

_Elle a raison acquiesça Igneel,passons au salon.

.

.

.

Minerva jubilait,tout marchait parfaitement,Rogue et Sting était entrain de se préparer pour la prochaine phase du rituel qui aurait lieu ce soir ,elle avait tant sacrifier pour cela .

_7 ans et demi plus tôt._

_Minerva sortit du taxi ,le chauffeur la suivit et ouvrit le coffre pour y extirper la valise bleue. Il la tendit à la brune qui le remercia sommairement,la jeune femme zigzagua entre les passants sur les trottoirs ,elle sentit quelques regards se poser sur elle et elle eut un air satisfait,Minerva faisait tout pour garder l'air jeune,bien sûr elle n'avait que 33 ans ,donc elle l'était encore âgée mais la brune avait pour obsession de garder ses 20 ans. _

_La brune s'arrêta à un petit café et s'installa en terrasse où elle but un café. La ville de Magnolia semblait magnifique et parfaite pour s'y relaxer et peut être même recruté des disciples,car 18 ans après avoir quitter son village natal pour parcourir le monde et connaître tout de la magie noire ,elle s'était enivrée de cette magie qui lui avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons sur la magie,qui lui avait offert la puissance,et bien sûr cela avait pris du temps pour la dompter,la maîtriser et en connaître les moindres secrets mais aujourd'hui elle pouvait se venter de tout connaître_

__Minerva ?_

_Cette voix la coupa brusquement dans ses pensées ,levant la tête ,elle écarquilla les yeux ._

__Grandine._

_La brune ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son amie d'enfance ici,elle se mit doucement à paniquer,qu'allait-elle faire ?_

_Minerva fut étonnée de voir Grandine s'asseoir en face d'elle avec le sourire aux lèvres._

__Ça fait tellement longtemps s'exclama cette dernière,ça fait quoi ? 18 ans je crois ._

__Oui effectivement. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? fit-elle sûr la défensive ._

__Je vis ici...heu depuis quelque mois._

__Quand as-tu quitter le village ?_

__Cinq ans après toi,Kyle et moi nous avons décidé de nous couper de la communauté sorcière._

__Donc tu ne sais rien du monde magique ?_

__Non et pour tout te dire après ton départ du village vivre en communauté est réellement devenu dure ,Kyle et moi nous sommes donc partie._

_Minerva soupira ,elle était heureuse malgré elle, en revoyant Grandine son coeur se réchauffait ,rien que de la voir suffisait à palier 18 ans de solitude ._

_Tout leurs souvenirs revinrent telle une vague puissante qui balaya la jalousie qu'elle avait un jour ressentit en vers elle._

__Comment va Kyle ?_

_La mine de Grandine s'assombrit._

__Il est mort il y a deux ans ,j'ai décidé d'emménager ici il y a quelque mois pour pouvoir totalement oublier._

__Je suis désolé fit-elle sincèrement._

__Mais j'ai une fille dit-elle avec un visage qui transpirait le bonheur ,elle a eu cinq ans il y a deux jours,elle s'appelle Wendy._

_Minerva saisit les mains de son amie dans les siennes. La brune était heureuse._

_._

_._

_._

Igneel ,Natsu , Wendy ,Lucy et Polyussica étaient donc tous installé au salon,Juvia envoya un message à Gadjeel pour lui dire de venir mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore répondu.

_Tout à commencé quand Grandine est venue s'installer dans cette ville avec toi Wendy,elle m'a dit que si elle était venue ici s'était pour la tranquillité ...pff si elle avait su...enfin bref ,pour tout dire je l'ai tout d'abord trouvé très agaçante avec son enthousiasme débordant et continuel ,mais que voulez-vous Grandine avait le don de se faire aimer.

Cette phrase fit sourire Wendy,qui regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de souvenirs de sa mère .

_N'étant pas connue pour sa très grande discrétion j'ai très rapidement découvert sa vraie nature ,nous avions aussi très vite lié des liens,elle s'était beaucoup lié à toi Natsu.

_Ouais je me souviens la femme aux sucettes !

_Oui et nos vies étaient plutôt tranquille ,jusqu'à ce que Minerva arrive bien sûr,au début Grandine me l'a présenté comme une amie d'enfance donc je ne me suis pas méfié .

_Attendez Attendez!s'exclama Juvia ,C'était une amie de sa mère !

Juvia sembla réellement choquée par cette information,comme tout le reste de la pièce.

_Selon Grandine elles étaient amies d'enfance,elles auraient vécu dans un petit village retiré jusqu'à ce que Minerva s'en aille subitement ,Grandine m'avait confié avoir été très affecté par son départ et quand elle l'avait retrouvé 18 ans plus tard,elle était si heureuse qu'elle aurait pu lui donner le bon dieu sans confession .

Il prit une profonde inspiration ,et il se tut quelque seconde,son regard devenant lointain .

_Elle ne semblait pas méchante aux premiers abords souffla t-il plus pour lui même que pour ceux qui l'écoutait . Je me souviens de la première fois qu'elle nous a présenté,quand je l'ai vu je n'aurais jamais soupçonné à quel point elle était atteinte psychologiquement .

_Donc elle vous a présenté cette Minerva comme une amie,okay,mais pourquoi à t-elle fait ça à Natsu-san alors ?

_Minerva est tombé amoureuse de moi.

_Quoi ?s'écria Natsu.

_Je n'étais réellement pas intéressé par elle ,vous savez à cette époque pour moi une relation était totalement exclu ,mais elle ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille,elle à commencé à devenir obséder par moi et au début j'avoue avoir été flatté mais ensuite j'ai demandé à Grandine de lui parler.

_7 ans et demi plus tôt._

__Écoute Minerva ,si je t'ai donné rendez-vous ici,c'est pour parler d'Igneel._

__Ah!C'est-il enfin décidé à accepter ma proposition à dîner ?_

__Heu c'est de ça que je voulais te parler ….hum ne le prends pas mal mais Igneel n'est pas vraiment intéressé ,ne le pends pas mal,il n'est intéressé par personne autre que son fils._

__...ou que toi !_

__Quoi ?_

__Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont vous étiez proche lui et toi!? _

__Minerva ce n'est …_

__Il suffit ! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi !_

__Mais..._

__Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais ,la beauté,l'amour,la puissance...mais aujourd'hui je ne vais pas me contenter de partir ,tu peux en être sûr._

_La brune avait quitté le café sur ses mots._

___Grandine avait toujours voulu s'expliquer avec Minerva ,sans succès bien sûr .

Vous savez bien avant notre rencontre,son esprit était déjà rongé par la folie. Grandine m'avait dit une fois qu'utiliser la magie noire avait des conditions,plus on utilise ce genre de sortilèges plus cette magie nous ronge et nous fais tomber dans les ténèbres. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Minerva qui l'a pratique depuis des années,dans son esprit malade je devais lui appartenir et le fait que Grandine soit venue lui parler,sa jalousie envers elle,la rendu paranoïaque et haineuse .Mais à ce moment nous ne pensions pas qu'elle en voudrait autant à Grandine . Elle est venue me voir juste après sa dispute avec Grandine,c'était pour me laisser une dernière chance,bien sûr je lui ai dit non ,nous nous sommes disputés ,Grandine est arrivé,a essayé de tempérer et à finalement réussit à faire Minerva partir. Non sans une menace de cette dernière,elle m'a juré qu'elle se vengerait de moi,que je payerais ma sottise.

_Oui je me souviens de cette dispute se remémora Natsu.

_Qu'a t-elle fait après?Questionna Lucy

_Elle nous a d'abord laissé un temps sans nouvelle où nous ne savions pas où elle était,ni ce qu'elle faisait.

_7 ans et trois mois plus tôt._

_La nuit était tombé sur le village d'Onika ,ou plutôt ce que qu'il en restait ,les maisons étaient détruite,écrasé,les jolies maisons n'était plus qu'un amas de bois noirci par le feu ,feu qui brûlait encore ,des cris étaient encore audible,les derniers habitants de ce village brûlaient sûrement dans les flammes que Minerva avait provoqué._

_C'était le cinquième village que Minerva avait détruit depuis son départ de Magnolia,son objectif aujourd'hui était détruire cette punaise qui empoissonnait son existence ,c'est à dire Grandine et pour cela,il lui fallait des alliées et de la puissance magique._

_Minerva avait une fois lu dans un grimoire de sorcellerie un enchantement pour gagner en puissance,la contrainte de ce sort était qu'elle devait tuer une quantité assez importante de personne possédant de la magie pour l'effectuer._

_Et après avoir semé la mort et la souffrance depuis des semaines ,elle sentait la puissance afflué en elle. Bientôt elle serait en mesure de tuer Grandine et de faire plier tout ceux qui voudront se mettre en travers de son chemin._

_Elle parcouru la ville de long en large ,à la recherche d'âmes qui vivent et bientôt elle l'a trouva ,c'était une petite fille qui était coincé sous les débris d'une bâtisse et seule la tête dépassait._

_Minerva s'agenouilla devant elle ,ces court cheveux gris avait été noirci par la poussière ._

_Elle regarda la vie quitter les yeux brun/bleu de cette petite fille avec une indifférence qui la fit soupirer d'ennui._

__Yukino ?!_

_Ces voix la fit sursauter ,elle se retourna et vu deux garçons accourir vers elle._

__Qui êtes vous ? Questionna le brun aux yeux rouge._

__..._

__Yukino!Hurla celui aux cheveux blond,il s'agenouilla près du corps de la jeune fille et commença à la secouer._

__Réveille toi ! Pitiez !_

__Je crois que c'est trop tard souffla Minerva qui venait d'avoir une idée machiavélique._

__Qu'avez vous fait à notre amie !? hurla le brun ._

__Mais rien mon enfant susurra t-elle,je viens d'arriver mentit-elle _

__Yukino pleura le petit blond._

__Ne pleures pas mon petit...heu..._

__Sting renifla t-il._

__Oui ne pleures pas...toi non plus ..._

__Rogue..._

__Je vous promet que si vous me suivez,je ramènerais cette petite fille à la vie._

_Les yeux larmoyants les petits garçons la scrutèrent avec espoir._

_Grandine qui avait coupé les ponts avec les sorciers ,a renoué avec eux et a appris qu'une personne détruisait des villages de sorcier,au début nous ne savions pas que c'était elle. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes fait surprendre aussi facilement.

_7 ans plus tôt. _

_Magnolia était actuellement sous le voile sombre de la nuit,les rues étaient silencieuse et déserte,même les chats errants avait regagné des abris,comme si ils avaient sentit qu'une catastrophe allait bientôt arriver._

_Le 777 zeref place était endormi,les lumière était éteinte et le silence régnait,mais pas longtemps car bientôt une sonnerie retentit sur la table de chevet de l'adulte de la maison ,ce dernier qui sortait de son sommeil agité ,remarqua que son téléphone vibrait._

__Qui est le crétin qui m'appelle à deux heures du matin?Râla t-il d'une voix ensommeillée._

_Il décrocha et immédiatement il reconnu la voix de son amie._

_« Wendy a disparue ! »_

_Cette phrase eu pour effet de le réveiller définitivement._

_«Quoi?!Comment ça se fait ?! »_

_«J'ai entendu du bruit venant de ….dehors donc je suis sortit pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un... dans mon jardin,n'ayant rien vu je suis retournée à l'intérieur... et je suis aller voir comment elle allait et elle n'était plus dans son lit...Igneel j'ai cherché partout,je ne la trouve pas »_

_« Attend j'arrive »_

_Igneel raccrocha et se vêtu en vitesse,il eu une seconde d'hésitation à laisser son fils seul,mais très vite il prit sa décision,après tout Natsu dormait comme une souche et il ne se réveillerait pas avant au moins 10 heures du matin. _

_Sur cette pensée,le rouquin sortit de chez lui,non sans laisser un mot à son fils ,au cas où._

_Il prit sa voiture et s'éloigna de sa maison sans se rendre compte que deux yeux le scrutait. _

_Quand la voiture disparue à un coin de rue,une silhouette élancé et féminine sortit de l'ombre,son sourire laissait présager de ces intentions._

_Minerva se posta devant la porte,vérifia que personne n'était dans la rue et elle passa à travers la porte,rapidement la brune se retrouva à l'intérieur ,avançant dans le noir avec une facilité déconcertante elle claqua des doigts et une flamme apparut dans sa main ,s'éclairant,elle repéra un morceau de papier sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ._

_Elle le lut sommairement et le porta aux flammes qui le consomma rapidement ._

_Un bruit provenant de l'étage attira son attention,alors elle fit disparaître la flamme et se fondu dans l'obscurité._

_Le plan de Minerva marchait à merveille._

_Vingt minutes plus tard sa partie du plan était achevé ,elle quitta ensuite le 777 Zeref Place ,après avoir poser des sortilèges pour que le fils d'Igneel reste enfermer sans possibilité de sortir et après avoir maquiller une petite mise en scène elle quitta le quartier._

_Elle se saisit de son téléphone et appela une personne qui serait décisive dans l'une des phases de son plan._

_«Sting ?»_

_«Mademoiselle Minerva ,la petite fille est avec nous,là où nous avons prévu ...elle dort encore »_

_«Parfait »_

_En demandant à Sting et Rogue de s'occuper de l'enlèvement de la petite Wendy,cela lui avait fait gagner beaucoup de temps._

_Cela avait été si facile de corrompre ces garçons,ils avaient l'espoir de voir ressusciter leur amie,mais ils les pauvres idiot était trop jeune pour savoir que ramener quelqu'un des morts était impossible,presque chimérique._

_Minerva se dirigea vers l'endroit où son plan elle s'exécuter,c'est à dire :_

_Le lycée de Fairy Tail._

_Désert à cette heure de la nuit._

_Sur le chemin du lycée,elle saisit son téléphone et tapa le numéro de téléphone de Grandine,cette dernière ne tarda pas à répondre._

_«Grandine,c'est Minerva,j'ai ta fille ,donc si tu veux la revoir viens au lycée de Fairy Tail. »_

_Grandine et Igneel arrivèrent au lycée dans les minutes qui suivirent l'appel ,ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à trouver Minerva ._

_Cette dernière était dans le gymnase,la petite Wendy était toujours ensommeillée sur l'épaule d'un petit blond en arrière avec un autre garçon brun ._

__À quoi tu joues Minerva!Rend moi ma fille !_

__A la condition qu'Igneel vienne à mes côtés._

__Tu sais ce que ça n'arrivera jamais siffla la Marvel._

__Je m'en doutais tu vois...tu te souviens Igneel quand je t'ai dit que je me vengerai ?_

__Qu'as-tu fais ?! S'exclama le rouquin._

_Minerva qui avait les mains dans son dos,les montra aux deux nouveaux arrivants._

_De sa main droite,du sang dégoulinait,un frisson d'effroi traversa le père de Natsu._

__Tu...tu_

__J'ai égorgé ton fils ,mentit-elle ….cela à tâché son pyjama blanc avec des petit dragons vert...puis je l'ai réduit en poussière,en poussière comme mon cœur l'était après que tu m'aies rejeté _

_Elle éclata d'un grand rire sinistre et se délecta de la mine horrifié ,choqué et détruite du rouquin._

_Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas,était la vague puissante de magie qu'elle reçut de plein fouet et qui la fit voltiger à travers le gymnase._

_Sting et Rogue reculèrent choqués,Igneel était quant à lui hors service à cause de cette nouvelle ,Minerva avait décrit l'exacte pyjama que portait son fils...elle était donc allé chez eux..._

_Grandine et Minerva entamèrent une bataille acharnée,des flots de lumière blanche et de lumière verte fusaient de tout les côtés. Sting et Rogue étaient allé s'abriter en vain,une des attaques des femmes les avaient touché et les avaient cloué au sol._

_Wendy quand à elle,était toujours endormie pas le moins du monde dérangée par l'agitation autour d'elle._

_À chaque sorts et attaques que Minerva lançait,Grandine se rendait compte que son amie d'enfance avait disparue,la petite fille qui courrait dans la prairie n'existait plus._

_Alors si d'abord elle se retenait ,très vite elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur._

_Les anciennes meilleurs amis se donnèrent donc à fond,voyant sa petite fille à terre,Grandine se retourna vers Igneel qui était toujours en état de choc,elle lui hurla d'emmener sa fille et de fuir loin,le rouquin ne réagit pas tout de suite,mais quand il le fit,il tenta de se frayer un chemin et récupérer l'enfant et s'enfuit non sans lancer un dernier regard à son amie._

__Rogue!Sting allez le chercher !_

_Bien que toujours un peu sonné,les garçons se mirent à la poursuite d'Igneel._

_Après de longue minute à combattre sans qu'aucune ne puis prendre l'avantage sur l'autre Grandine décida donc d'exécuter un sortilège pour retirer ses pouvoirs à Minerva,elle savait qu'il était dangereux d'exécuter ce genre de sort alors qu'elle avait déjà utilisé presque toute sa magie ,mais la Marvel ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer Minerva . Grandine n'avait par contre pas prévu que ce sort aurait été le dernier._

_Je suis rentré directement à la maison après ça,mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre qu'un amas de cendre dit-il d'un ton sombre...je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'aurais pas dû croire si aisément Minerva.

_Igneel s'effondra en voyant un amas de cendre au milieu du salon,il lassa les larmes couler._

_Le rouquin resta là de longue minute à contempler ce qu'il croyait comme les restes du fruit de ses entrailles,il vu alors toute la vie de son fils défiler devant ses yeux._

_Mais Igneel n'avait pas put pleurer son fils aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu,bientôt il entendit les sirènes de police._

_Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre intrigué et remarqua que les policiers se dirigeaient vers sa maison,paniqué il s'enfuit par la fenêtre de la cuisine ,Wendy qu'il avait allongé sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture dormait toujours._

_Igneel revint au gymnase ,qu'il trouva à moitié détruit._

_Il remarqua immédiatement une Minerva inerte sous des débris ,il cru alors (à tord) que la brune était morte . Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car il vu Grandine aussi inerte qu'elle ._

_Il s'agenouilla doucement près d'elle et l'a toucha._

__NON !_

_La femme si pleine de vie,était aussi pâle et froide que la mort elle même._

__NON !_

_Mon fils et Grandine la même nuit,j'ai faillit devenir fou cette nuit là...

_Qu'as-tu fais après ça?Questionna Wendy d'une voix douloureuse.

_J'ai pris le corps de Grandine et je suis allé l'enterré quelque part dans les bois ,puis j'ai roulé tout le reste de la nuit ,jusqu'à l'aube...je ne savais pas quoi faire,à un moment tu t'es réveillée et ce n'est que là que j'ai réalisé que tu étais présente...je ne savais pas quoi faire de toi,pour tout te dire,j'avais perdu deux personnes importante pour moi et je n'aurais pas su prendre soin de toi...de plus la haine et la culpabilité avait commencé à me ronger,j'ai donc fait la chose la plus lâche et la plus évidente...je t'ai déposé au premier orphelinat que j'ai trouvé .

_Ce n'est pas grave rassura la petite bleue en posant sa main sur celle de l'adulte.

Igneel lui sourit,cette jeune fille ressemblait vraiment à sa mère.

_Si seulement j'avais...vérifié si Minerva était réellement morte...Le pire de tout c'est que j'ai dû fuir Magnolia parce qu'on croyait que j'avais tué mon fils.

___Tu étais choqué par le mort de ma mère et tu croyais ton fils mort,c'est normal que tu n'es pas pensé à elle.

_Oui mais en attendant cette folle obséder par son âge est toujours vivante et m'a kidnappé et va sûrement s'attaquer à nous dans peu de temps.

_Obsédé par son âge ? S'étonna Juvia.

_Cette folle se jette continuellement des sorts de jeunesse pour paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'ai mais en faite elle à 40 ans ,mais vu qu'elle n'a plus de magie elle doit demander à ses chiens de garde de le faire pour elle.

_Ces chiens ?

_Oui des gamins qui l'aide à retrouver ses pouvoirs .

_...c'est stupide,à 40 ans et même à 30 ….elle était assez jeune non ?

_C'est une folle ! Affirma t-il ,Grandine m'avait dit une fois qu'elle est devenue obséder par la jeunesse à la mort d'une de leur voisine ,parce qu'elle était morte ridé...comme quoi à 15 ans on peux déjà être une malade mentale !

Juvia poussa un soupir,cette histoire bien que complexe avait enfin été révélé .

Maintenant elle savait qui avait transformé Natsu en cette chose,pourquoi et comment .

Mais il restait tout de même une question :

_Pourquoi ne t'a t-elle pas tué? Fit Juvia.

Cette question eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

_Elle avait l'occasion alors...pourquoi ?

_C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question fit remarquer Igneel,mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant,là je veux profiter de mon fils...on a 7 ans a rattrapé !

Sur ces mots Juvia décida qu'il était temps de leur laisser un peu d'inimité elle proposa à Polyussica à boire dans la cuisine ce que la vielle infirmière accepta avec joie,Lucy les suivit ,préférant laisser le père,le fils et Wendy ensemble échanger leur souvenir tranquillement.

Les trois passèrent une heure à parler ,à échanger des souvenirs et à profiter de la présence des uns et des autres.

_Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces dernières années ? Demanda Natsu.

_J'ai beaucoup voyagé ou plutôt j'ai beaucoup erré dans le monde,je me suis beaucoup morfondu tout d'abord,ensuite j'ai commencé à m'entraîner au combat et au maniement des armes ,puis après 7 ans à fuir cette ville comme la peste j'y suis revenue et je me suis rendu compte que Minerva était vivante il y a quelque mois,un contact m'a confié l'avoir vu..depuis je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de convaincre des gens pour m'aider à en finir avec elle...mais comme elle a réussit à détruire 5 villages à elle toute seule,les sorciers ont peur d'elle. J'ai très vite découvert qu'elle avait perdue sa magie et j'ai usé de cette argument pour les persuader mais ils sont rien voulu entendre,Minerva les terrifiaient trop.

Heureusement j'ai un ami que je devais aller voir avant que Minerva me kidnappe,je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne ici avait-il dit à l'encontre de son fils.

Igneel quitta ensuite alors le salon et Wendy fit de même pour parler à Polyussica.

Lucy rejoint Natsu sur le canapé et lui saisit la main.

_Je suis contente que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

L'hybride acquiesça,l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il était heureux de retrouver son père mais quelque chose le tracassait ,depuis deux jours Natsu avait remarqué que Juvia l'évitait et aussi idiot soit-il ,il était sûr que c'était à cause du baiser,quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié comme elle s'évertuait à le dire .

Lucy de son côté était assailli par des doutes,premièrement elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'ignorer Gadjeel était plus dure aujourd'hui qu'il y a quatre ans .

Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait,elle en voulait encore au brun ,et la façon dont il avait réagit impassiblement,ne l'avait pas plu _'C'est comme si il s'en foutais' _ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais outre Gadjeel ,depuis leur retrouvaille avec Natsu, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan ,et cela posait une interrogation à la blonde.

Lucy avait-elle toujours des sentiments pour Natsu?Quand elle était enfant elle le prenait pour son prince charmant même si ironiquement aujourd'hui il était le dragon.

Mais elle n'avait plus dix ans ,aujourd'hui elle avait dix-sept ans et après avoir vécu durant sept ans dans le souvenir de Natsu ,elle se demandait si elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui.

_'Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier'._

.

.

.

.

Gadjeel s'était finalement décidé à aller voir Juvia ,même si cela lui avait prit une heure à prendre cette décision,il était finalement devant la porte et il l'ouvrit,comme d'habitude elle n'était pas fermé à clé '_Il faut vraiment que Juvia soit plus prudente'._

Il s'engouffra donc dans la maison et il se dirigea dans le salon,pensant y trouver Juvia ,mais il tomba sur une scène tout autre.

Natsu quant à lui ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait,il y a une seconde il était tranquillement sur le canapé et la seconde d'après Lucy l'embrassait ,il était resté les yeux écarquillés et complètement glacé,ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ce geste, Lucy de son côté s'était attendu à une avalanche de sentiment qui la traverserait de toute part mais au final elle avait juste eu l'impression d'embrasser son frère,ce qui n'était pas une sensation très agréable,en résumé embrassé Natsu l'avait laissée étonnamment indifférente. Elle ne ressentait donc aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui,ses sentiments avait disparu tout simplement.

Elle se détacha rapidement de lui ,souhaitant s'excuser mais elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls .

Lucy n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Gadjeel.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La question de Juvia resta en suspens,la bleue qui avait reçu le message de son meilleur ami lui disant qu'il arrivait était venue l'accueillir et elle se demandait pourquoi ce dernier restait figé à l'entrée du salon.

Lucy observa une expression de douleur se former sur le visage du brun,même si cette dernièreavait très vite disparue .

_Je vais m'en allé,je ne voulais pas vous interrompre dans votre baiser. Cette phrase avait été dites avec tant d'acidité et tant de mépris que Lucy sentit un désagréable frisson lui glacer le sang.

La jeune Heartfilia vu le brun sortir de la pièce et une petite voix en elle lui cria de courir derrière lui,quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Juvia de son côté fit l'allée retour entre Natsu et Lucy,une douleur naissant au creux de sa poitrine lui donnant l'impression que cette dernière était compressé. _'Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ?...en deux jours ils sont retombé amoureux ou quoi?C'est quoi ce délire !...Pourquoi t'énerves tu Juvia?Il n'y a aucune raison d'être énervée!Calme toi!Pense plutôt à Gadjeel qui droit avoir le morale dans les chaussettes.'_

_Suit le ! S'exclama la bleue à l'encontre de la blonde.

_Quoi ?

_Va rattraper Gadjeel!C'est un ordre !

Le ton et le regard de Juvia ne lui laissa pas le choix ,alors Lucy obéit.

Juvia se sentait en colère,hors il n'y avait aucune raison à cette colère. Elle jeta un regard à Natsu qui semblait encore figé,tellement il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_C'est elle qui m'a embrassé fit l'hybride devant le mine coléreuse de Juvia.

_Juvia ne pensais pas que votre relation était...heu... de cette nature .

_Quoi?Non!C'est elle qui m'a embrassé je te dis !

_Inutile de te justifier tu fais ce que tu veux.

Juvia décida que l'atmosphère devenait trop tendue et bizarre alors elle quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

En remontant les escaliers elle pu aisément s'imaginer le baiser de Natsu et Lucy ,elle avait l'impression qu'une main enserrait son cœur,mais elle ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal.

.

.

_Gadjeel attend !

Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Juvia lui avait crier de le rattraper et elle ne comprenait encore moins pourquoi elle avait obéit.

Le brun qui avait déjà traversé la barrière,se retourna .

_Oh tu me connais maintenant ? Fit-il d'une voix glacial .

Lucy se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et coupable à cette accusation.

_Je...Pourquoi lui avait-elle couru après encore?Ah oui parce que Juvia lui avait crié après et aussi à cause du regard douloureux du brun .

_Est-ce que ça va?

_Parfaitement répondit-il d'un ton sec. C'est tout ?

_Pourquoi es-tu si infecte ?

_Moi infecte ricana t-il d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Je pourrais te dire la même chose,depuis 4 ans tu me traites comme de la merde .

_Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi...mais la raison pour laquelle je t'en veux aujourd'hui est différente que celle d'avant,alors...

_Alors rien...Au revoir Lucy.

Comme dit comme fait,il s'en alla.

La blonde n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom .

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde. Elle le regarda s'en aller avec l'horrible impression qu'elle venait de le perdre.

.

.

.

Juvia regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre ,le soleil se couchait tandis qu'elle essayait de joindre Gadjeel par téléphone,elle l'avait appelée depuis déjà 10 fois .

Une heure déjà qu'il avait quitté le 777 Zeref Place .

Finalement dix minutes plus tard elle reçu un texto.

#Je vais bien#

Bien sûr la bleue n'en cru rien.

Juvia avait déjà proposé à Wendy et Igneel de rester pour la nuit,Polyussica elle était rentré chez elle,Lucy avait décidé que c'était pour le mieux de rentrer chez elle,mais avant ça elle s'était excusé auprès Natsu et lui avait sommairement expliqué pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé .

Une fois cette affaire réglé elle s'en était allé.

.

.

.

.

Rogue et Sting se préparaient à l'une des phases du rituel ,sur une plage déserte .

Un cercla avait été tracé dans le sol ,Minerva versa consciencieusement un liquide noire sur ce dernier ,les deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvait au centre du cercle faisait des incantations dans une langue mystérieuse .

Derrière eux,la mer auparavant calme se déchaînait,les vagues s'écrasait avec violence sur le rivage,les nuages au dessus d'eux était chargé d'une pluie qui s'apprêtait à être déversée.

Minerva les regarda avec satisfaction,toute sa patience avait enfin payé.

Bientôt la pluie se mit à tomber,d'abord doucement ,se déversant lentement sur toute la ville.

Juvia derrière sa fenêtre contempla les quelque goûtes échoué sur la vitre de sa fenêtre .

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre ,seulement éclairé par la lune ,Juvia se frappait doucement le front contre la vitre,comme pour chasser une pensée parasite .

Cette pensée étant l'image de Lucy et Natsu s'embrassant.

_Juvia ?

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Natsu .

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je suis venue parler du baiser.

Juvia devint soudainement nerveuse et lorgna sur la poignée de la porte,elle s'y précipita en marchant rapidement ,gardant pour objectif premier de sortir de cette chambre.

_Juvia n'a rien à avoir avec ton baiser avec Lucy .

Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée ,Natsu la bloqua contre la porte,l'empêchant de s'en aller.

_Je parle de notre baiser souffla t-il a son oreille.

La bleue sentit un frisson la parcourir quand elle le sentit se coller à son dos,d'un mouvement elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

_Juvia ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_Tu m'as embrassé sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine ,et je suis sûr que tu mens quand tu me dit l'avoir oublié...je suis peut être idiot mais je sais que tu ne m'éviterais pas comme ça sans raison.

_Juvia ne t'évites pas !

_Depuis deux jours tu m'évites.

_Juvia voulais juste te laisser un peu seul avec Lucy.

_...

_Est-ce que tu peux reculer maintenant.

_Nope !

_Et pourquoi ça ? s'impatienta t-elle.

_Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser...

Pour le coup,n'importe qui aurait été à court de mots,la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise elle essaya de bégayer quelque chose,sans succès.

Satisfait et amusé du trouble qu'il avait causé il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Juvia.

Cette dernière eu pour première réaction de vouloir le repousser,elle utilisa d'abord ses mains pour le repousser,mais comme si elle avait été retirée de toute ses forces ,elle les laissa mollement tomber le long de son corps,prenant cela comme une invitation Natsu approfondit le baiser .

Il était si heureux que Juvia se laisse faire,bientôt leurs deux langues se mêlèrent entre elles transformant le petit baiser du départ en quelque chose de plus langoureux et sensuelle.

Les mains de l'hybride vinrent se placer sur les hanches de la bleue ,tandis que les bras de celle ci venait encercler le cou du jeune homme.

Juvia n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir à ce moment ,les mains de Natsu avaient commencé à parcourir son corps,l'une remontant dans son dos ,l'autre descendait dangereusement ,une chaleur étouffante s'était installé dans sa poitrine et dans ses reins ,elle n'arrivait plus à suivre le fil de ses pensées.

Ce n'est que quand elle entendit son propre gémissement qu'elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle ne s'était même pas encore remit de son histoire avec Grey,qu'elle embrassait déjà quelqu'un d'autre .

Malgré ,ce sentiment au creux de sa poitrine,elle devait couper court à tout ça,elle devait le faire avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin .

Elle utilisa donc toute la dernière once de force qu'elle avait dans les bras pour le repousser.

Juvia posa une main sur sa bouche ,le rouge aux joues,son rythme cardiaque ne faisant qu'accélérer.

_Juvia bredouilla Natsu en faisant un mouvement en avant vers elle.

_Recule!s'exclama Juvia légèrement courbée,les jambes tremblantes.

_Juvia.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ?! Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tout!Comme si c'était pas assez complexe !

_J...

_NON !

Juvia ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez elle,la bleue ressentait des choses qu'on ne ressentait pas pour un ami .

Mais Natsu avait-il seulement été un simple ami ? Car depuis le début il avait tout de suite eu une place très spécial . Mais si Natsu n'était pas un simple ami,alors qu'était-il ?

Juvia ne voulait pas le savoir,elle voulait simplement que le sentiment qui apparaissait dans son cœur disparaisse.

_Tu ferais mieux de partir souffla Juvia.

_Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai embrassé !

_Exactement !

_Mais tu t'es laissé faire !

_Juvia ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait,tu devrais oublier .

_Tu n'es pas sérieuse dit-il d'une voix blessé que Juvia tenta au mieux d'ignorer .

_Juvia ne saisit même pas pourquoi tu fais ça .

_Ce n'es pas évident ? Hurla t-il ,Je t'aime BORDEL!

Pour le coup Juvia était sur le fessier .

_C'est vrai ?

Les mots qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps de la part de Grey,venait aujourd'hui de Natsu.

Natsu avait des sentiments pour elle,d'accord elle avait imprimé mais a vrai dire Juvia ne savais pas quoi répondre.

_Dit quelque chose !s'exclama Natsu mi-nerveux mi-exaspéré par ce silence.

_Pars.

Ce simple mot eu pour effet de briser tout les espoirs que Natsu avait accumulés durant le baiser.

_Tu n'es pas sérieuse bredouilla t-il.

_Juvia veux être seule!Laissa là !

Blessé par l'attitude de la bleue et se retrouvant avec le cœur brisé,l'hybride se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où la pluie était devenue battante,mais cela ne l'en dissuada pas.

_Si c'est ce que tu veux ….

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit son envol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux devant ce geste et se précipita à la fenêtre

_Natsu-san ! Hurla t-elle.

Quand elle lui avait dit de partir,jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il sortirait de la maison.

Paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir,Juvia sortit de sa chambre avec hâte et par bonheur elle trouva Igneel.

_Natsu est sortit !

_Quoi !

_Il faut aller le chercher, ramenez le !

Le rouquin acquiesça vivement et sortit de la maison malgré l'averse qui se déversait au dehors.

La bleue se laissa mollement tomber sur une marche d'escalier,la tête entre les mains.

Juvia ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait,tout d'abord elle se sentait mal à cause du baiser entre Natsu et Lucy,ensuite cet idiot l'embrassait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait et pour finir il était partit. .

Elle avait aimé Grey 6 ans comment pouvait-elle le remplacer et tomber amoureuse au bout de 2 jours ?

Non elle n'était pas amoureuse de Natsu,elle était catégorique là dessus ,et le sentiment qu'elle ressentait au creux de sa poitrine n'était pas de l'amour,elle en était sûr.

De toute façon elle ne voulait plus tomber amoureuse,s'était triste pour Natsu,mais elle refusait simplement d'entendre parler de sentiments amoureux entre eux.

.

.

Ce soir là ,la pluie ne s'arrêta que très tard dans la nuit,Juvia resta éveillée toute la nuit à attendre le retour de son ami ,en vain.

Natsu ne revint pas,ni même Igneel.

Juvia aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière,pour modifier ses paroles,elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été horrible avec lui,elle aurait tant voulu lui expliquer avec douceur qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui,mais il était trop tard.

Il était maintenant 9 heures du matin et Natsu et Igneel étaient toujours au abonné absent . Ce qui désespérait Juvia qui s'inquiétait sincèrement ,elle s'était fait un peu de café mais elle n'avait aucune motivation pour le boire

La nuit dernière elle s'était torturé l'esprit à imaginer des scénarios plus horrible les uns que les autres,comme Natsu se faisant attraper et disséquer ou Natsu quittant la ville pour toujours.

_Où sont Igneel-san et Natsu-san ?Questionna Wendy qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine .

_Natsu-san est partit alors Igneel-san est allé le chercher.

_Pourquoi est-il partit ?

_À cause de Juvia souffla t-elle devant son café désormais froid.

_Vous en semblez vraiment affecter.

_ ...

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais je suis persuader qu'il rentrera et vous pardonneras ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La bleue sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme

_Juvia n'en ai pas si sûr...

.

.

.

.

Igneel avait passé une bonne partit de la nuit et la moitié de la matinée à chercher son fils dans tout Magnolia et il se traita d'idiot en réalisant qu'il y avait un seul endroit où Natsu aurait put aller.

_Quand tu étais petit et que l'on se disputait tu adorais venir ici...

Natsu sursauta .

Il se trouvait sur la berge d'un lac,un petit coin retiré de la forêt,que l'on ne trouvait que si on connaissait déjà l'emplacement.

Le bord de l'eau était entourée par une verdure verdoyante et quelque fleurs par ci par là.

Ignee prit place aux côté de son fils.

_On se retrouve à peine et tu me fuis déjà plaisanta le rouquin.

Mais son fils ne lui offrit pour réponse qu'un pauvre sourire.

_Oh la ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Je me suis prit un râteau !.

_Oh pauvre bébé !

_Ne te moques pas!s'insurgea l'hybride boudeur.

_Je ne me moque pas ,allez raconte moi ce que Lucy à bien pu te dire.

_Ce n'est pas Lucy.

_...Oh.

_...

_C'est cette Juvia ?Elle plutôt mignonne c'est vrai...écoute je ne sais pas quoi te conseiller pour ce genre de situation,la dernière fois que j'ai prit un râteau c'était au lycée et la dernière fois que j'ai mit un râteau à quelqu'un on sait comment ça à finit !

Igneel eu alors droit à un vrai sourire de son fils.

_Ça m'avait manqué...souffla Natsu en parlant de sa relation avec son père.

Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

_On va rester un petit moment ici si tu veux,on est pas pressé pour rentrer.

Ils restèrent donc au bord de l'eau toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi ,à renouer leur lien entre père et fils.

.

.

.

Juvia faisait les cents pas le salon ,Igneel et Natsu n'étaient toujours pas arrivé .

_Et si ils avaient fait un accident?Et si quelqu'un avait vu Natsu-san ?

_Vous vous t'inquiètez beaucoup pour lui remarqua Wendy,vous devez beaucoup l'aimer.

_Bien évidemment que Juvia l'aime sinon elle serait pas dans cet état !

Puis soudain elle se stoppa ,réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Quand Juvia dit aimer,elle veux dire ,en tant qu'ami bien sûr !

À ces mots la terre se mit à trembler sous leur pieds,les faisant vaciller dangereusement ,Wendy tenta de s'accrocher au mur près d'elle mais c'est sans compter un tableau qui y était accroché et qui atterrit tout droit sur sa tête,la faisant perdre connaissance.

Juvia tenta de lui venir en aide,mais n'étant pas en meilleur posture elle ne put rien faire.

Quand les tremblements cessèrent ,tout Magnolia était sans dessus dessous .

Rogue et Sting arrivèrent dans le quartier de la jeune Lokser fatigué après avoir effectués l'une des phases du rituel,ils se traînaient presque.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent au 777 Zeref Place ,l'extérieur semblait en bonne état mais intérieure était tout autre,beaucoup de meubles étaient au sol et on voyait d'or et déjà des fissure plus ou moins grande dans le mur.

Ils rentrèrent sans difficultés et bientôt ils entendirent des cris tels que:

_Wendy-san!Wendy-san !

En se dirigeant vers le salon ,ils tombèrent sur la bleue qui secouait la Marvel inconsciente.

_Qui êtes vous !?

D'un mouvement de main Sting fit léviter la bleue .

_Rogue va voir si les Dragneel sont à l'étage .

Mais le brun resta figée devant Juvia,cette dernière aussi était choqué de voir l'ami de Levy ici.

_Rogue!L'interpella le blond,le brun réagit alors et se précipita vers l'étage.

_Que voulez-vous de Natsu-san ?

_Ce n'est pas ton problème ma jolie.

Quelque minutes plus tard Rogue redescendit .

_Il n'y a pas personne !

_Comment ça?!C'est problématique,la mademoiselle voulait la Marvel et la bestiole et son père aussi.

_Oui mais ils ne semble pas là.

D'un mouvement de main le blond attira la bleue jusqu'à lui,puis il plongea son regard dans celui de la bleue.

_Où sont-ils ?

Usant de son pouvoir d'hypnose,Juvia ne put résister et dit :

_Juvia n'en à aucune idée,ils sont partit depuis hier soir .

Sting soupira ,irrité.

_Qu'allons nous faire ?Questionna Rogue .La demoiselle voulait la Marvel ,et elle voulait la bestiole pour compléter le rituel...

_Mais d'un autre côté,la demoiselle à surtout besoin de la Marvel...le fils Dragneel est facultatif...

_Appelons là alors. Proposa Rogue qui espérait vraiment que sa maîtresse se contenterai de la Marvel ,mais son vœux ne fut pas exaucé .

Minerva avait eu une idée machiavélique et la présence de cette jeune bleue allait lui permettre beaucoup de choses.

Rogue prit Wendy sur son épaule ,Sting se sait d'un papier et d'un stylo et inscrit quelque mots que lui avait dictée Minerva .

_Où nous emmenez vous !? S'écria Juvia.

Pour tout réponse le blond propulsa la bleue contre un mur et la force du choc la rendue groggy,une fois fait le blond la mit sur son épaule et ils disparurent dans un écran de fumée.

* * *

><p>Voili volou,comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué j'ai posté en avance!J'en ai finis avec les exams!*danse de joie*<p>

Enfin!Je suis si heureuse,vous avez pas idée! Bref mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle,comme je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine et là où je vais il n'y aura pas de wifi ,je ne pourrais pas poster. N'ayez crainte ce ne sera que pour deux petites semaines mais en attendant je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible .

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires! Le prochain chapitre promet d'être plein d'action


	22. Chapter 21

Salut,Salut!

Merciiiiiiiiiii! Grâce à vous j'ai réaliser mon rêve de dépasser les 100 reviews,merci pour tout vos commentaires,de votre fidélité,merci beaucoup!

Un chapitre qui j'espère vous surprendra .

* * *

><p>Chapitre21 .<p>

_Comment ais-je fait pour ne pas le voir,hier les pluies torrentielles,aujourd'hui le tremblement de terre,la dernière fois s'était les vents violent...Minerva va bientôt retrouver ses pouvoirs !

Après avoir ressentit les secousses Igneel avait enfin réalisé la signification de ces dernières .

Les trois premières phases du rituel était maintenant achevé cela signifiait qu'une chose :

La fin était proche.

_Natsu j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...fonce à la maison ,tu seras plus rapide que moi !

L'hybride acquiesça et déploya ses ailes et décolla ,il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Juvia.

Natsu avait passé la nuit à penser à elle, et à leur baiser,Juvia l'avait peut être repoussé mais il ne comptait pas lâché l'affaire,la bleue avait répondu à son baiser,cela prouvait bien qu'elle avait un tant soit peu de sentiment pour lui.

Quelque minute plus tard,Natsu se posa sur le toit du 777 Zeref Place ,il rentra ensuite par la fenêtre de la chambre de Juvia,il remarqua immédiatement les objets au sol.

Sans perdre de temps ,il descendit au rez de chaussé qui se trouvait dans un état catastrophique .

_Juvia?Wendy ? Questionna t-il.

Il huma l'air ambiant et sentit deux odeurs qui n'avaient rien à faire là ,bientôt il se rendit compte que les deux bleues n'étaient là et il se mit à paniquer ,il commença à chercher du regard ce qui aurait pu lui donner un indice d'où elles étaient et bientôt il trouva un morceau de papier.

En lisant son contenu il rentra dans une colère noire,il sentait le feu monter en lui,ses yeux verts s'était assombri et ses phalanges avaient blanchit à force de serrer les poings et ne pouvant contrôler sa colère plus longtemps,il laissa échapper un cri de rage.

Gadjeel de son côté se fit la réflexion qu'il était masochiste,car dès que les secousses s'étaient achevé il avait prit sa voiture et avait conduit jusqu'au 777 Zeref Place pour vérifier si Lucy allait bien,sachant qu'elle squattait l'endroit depuis deux jours . Depuis le temps il aurait déjà dû abandonner,passer à autre chose,mais il devait sûrement aimer la douleur pour persister à vouloir veiller sur Lucy .

Ces derniers jours avait été un véritable enfer pour Gadjeel ,non seulement Lucy avait recommencée à l'ignorer mais en plus elle avait embrassé ce crétin de Natsu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouvé à cette bestiole !?

Il chassa ses pensées sombres et se gara devant chez Juvia,mais que ne fut sa surprise de croiser Lucy qui arrivait en face de lui.

_'Elle s'est enfin décidée à rentrer chez elle'_. Il était aussi heureux qu'elle aille bien et même si il aurait voulu lui demander comment ça allait , il ne lui adressa pas la parole et passa la barrière et traversa l'allée que le séparait de la maison,une fois à la porte il constata que comme habitude cette dernière était ouverte.

_Juvia ?

Il s'engouffra dans la maison ,avec Lucy sur les talons .

Bientôt ils virent Natsu,l'atmosphère autour de lui semblait incandescente .

_Natsu?Questionna timidement Lucy qui percevait bien la colère du rose.

_Wendy et Juvia ont été enlevées dit-il sombrement.

_Quoi?!Mais par qui ?dirent les nouveaux arrivant d'une même voix.

_Minerva .

_Oh non gémit Lucy.

_Attendez deux secondes,Minerva...c'est pas celle qui t'avais transformé en cette bestiole ?

_Oui!Il faut allez les sauver !

_Du calme pas de précipitation, tu ne sais même pas où elles sont fit remarquer la blonde.

_J'ai trouvé un mot ,tiens regarde !

Natsu le tendu à Lucy qui le lut avec un soupir.

_Il est inscrit « Rendez vous là où tout à commencé »,as-tu la moindre idée de quoi elle parle ?

_Non mais…

_Et ben voilà!On ne sait pas où elles se trouvent!D'ailleurs comment ont-elles fait pour se faire kidnapper sous ton nez ! S'exclama Gadjeel.

_C'est vrai bredouilla Lucy,comment ça se fait ?

_Je n'étais pas là avoua Natsu,je me suis enfuis de la maison hier,je viens de rentrer...

_Tu t'es enfui?Mais pourquoi ?

_C'est pas le problème ,il faut retrouver Juvia et Wendy ! Et il...

_Natsu ? La voix de son père le coupa dans sa phrase,l'hybride lui raconta alors brièvement la situation puis il lui tendu le papier que l'adulte lu avec attention.

_Je crois savoir de quoi elle parle .

_Alors où sont-elles ?

_Au lycée de Fairy Tail.

.

.

Une douleur lancinante faisait tourner la tête de Juvia ,elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et perçu des lumières autour d'elle,en y regardant mieux elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de bougies.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre totalement compte de son environnement,elle ne reconnaissait pas bien l'endroit à cause de la lumière tamisé mais elle voyait ceux qui l'avait enlevé s'affairer à installer des choses,tracer des cercles au sol avec de la poudre qu'elle n'identifia pas,une douce odeur d'encens se diffusait dans la pièce et une fumée régnait dans toute la pièce qui semblait réellement grande.

Juvia se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était pendue par les mains,fermement attaché par des chaînes ,ses bras lui faisaient atrocement mal à cause de l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir .

Elle jeta un regard sur le côté et constata que Wendy était juste à côté d'elle,inconsciente ,couché à terre .

_Tiens à tiens ,mais c'est qu'elle se réveille!S'exclama la voix grinçante de Minerva.

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez à Juvia ?!

La brune s'approcha doucement de la bleue et la regarda sous toute les coutures ,puis elle se détourna d'elle pour mieux regarder Wendy.

Elle se pencha doucement sur elle et retira une mèche qui barrait son visage et le contempla.

_Tu ressemble vraiment à ta vermine de mère.

Elle se releva et s'éloigna à grand pas.

Juvia de son côté ferma les yeux et une seule et unique image se formait dans son esprit :

Natsu.

Natsu et son sourire.

Elle avait presque envie de pleurer,elle était emprisonnée,elle avait peur,on allait sûrement la tuer et la seule personne à qui elle pouvait penser était Natsu.

Mais elle se ressaisit ,ce n'était pas le moment de craquer,elle devait rester forte.

_Pourquoi ? Avait-elle demandée.

Cette question attira l'attention de Minerva qui lui demanda d'expliciter ces propos.

_Pourquoi avoir enlever Juvia,à quoi vous sert-elle ?

_Tu auras tout le temps pour le savoir,patience.

_Où sommes nous ?

_Dans le gymnase du lycée Fairy Tail.

_Quoi?Mais...

_Silence,ta voix commence à m'agacer .

.

.

.

_Alors!S'exclama vivement Natsu,qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller !

_Je avais y allez,toi tu restes ici,il ne fait pas encore totalement nuit,on pourrait te voir.

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre!Cette salope a enlevé Juvia et Wendy,pas question que je reste là à ne rien faire !

_Non!S'exclama Igneel rouge de colère. Je t'interdis d'y allez!Ça peux être dangereux ,je t'ai déjà perdu une fois,sa suffit !

_Tu n'arriveras jamais à la battre tout seul !

_J'ai appris à me défendre ces dernières année et préfères encore y allez seul plutôt que de te mettre en danger!Igneel le saisit par les épaules .Natsu comprends moi d'accord,je saurais me défendre!Reste ici,s'il te plaît.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de longues seconde,puis finalement l'hybride abdiqua.

_D'accord ,je reste ici. Fais attention à toi.

Igneel acquiesça heureux que son fils soit raisonnable.

Le rouquin alla de ce pas à la cuisine se munir de couteau en tout genre qu'il dissimula dans ses vêtements ,ensuite il partit.

Natsu le laissa s'en aller et quand il fut loin:

_Le paternel est bien naïf dit-il.

_Tu comptes vraiment y allez ?Tu crois que tu feras le poids ? Fit un Gadjeel sceptique.

Pour tout réponse le rose enflamma son poing .

_Mouais c'est vrai que vu comme ça dit le brun. Je viens aussi !On prends ma voiture !

_Okay !

_Moi aussi je viens dit Lucy.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers elle,réellement surpris.

_C'est peut être trop tard pour le dire,mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été l'amie la plus présente avoua t-elle ,d'abord je l'ai évitée parce qu'elle habitait dans la maison d'un ami d'enfance que je croyais mort,ensuite je l'ai ignorée ces derniers jours et je n'ai pas été là quand elle a eu son chagrin d'amour...je me fiche que se soit dangereux !

Gadjeel eut envie de crier non,mais il se tut,il n'avait pas son mot à dire après tout,il n'était plus rien pour elle.

_D'accord accepta Natsu.

_Bien maintenant allons y ,mais toi Natsu tu vas mettre quelque chose pour qu'on ne voit pas tes cornes et ta queue,genre un chapeau et manteau.

_Juvia en a plein dans sa chambre s'exclama Natsu en s'y précipitant laissant Lucy et Gadjeel seuls.

Aucun des deux ne prononcèrent un mot jusqu'au retour du Dragneel ce dernier se saisit d'un long manteau sur le porte manteau et il enfila le tout et ils purent s'en aller.

Gadjeel se mit derrière le volant et démarra en trombe.

_Bien comment allons-nous pénétrer dans le lycée au moins nous sommes samedi donc il n'y a personne,mais il faudrait conserver l'effet de surprise fit Lucy.

_Pourquoi ne pas simplement foncer dans le tas !

_Oui et comme ça on a plus de chance de se faire tuer!Claqua Gadjeel sarcastiquement.

_Oh la ferme le métalleux !

_Ne m'appelles pas comme ça bestiole !

_Espèce de...

_Oh !Tempéra Lucy,dois-je vous rappelez que Wendy et Juvia sont toujours entre les mains d'une psychopathe?!

_Bref souffla Gadjeel,faites moi un petit débriefing de toute ce qui s'est dit en mon absence,parce que je suis quand même largué !

.

.

.

.

Juvia avait de plus en plus mal au poignet ,son poids la tirant vers le bas,elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait eu moins mal si elle s'était mise à la musculation comme lui avait conseillé Gadjeel deux mois plus tôt.

La bleue eu un gloussement amère,comment arrivait-elle à penser à ce genre de chose alors qu'une folle psychopathe la retenait contre sa volonté.

Si seulement Natsu avait été là,elle était sûr qu'il aurait empêcher les deux gars de la kidnapper. _'Mais il n'était pas là...par ma faute'_

Juvia avait vraiment des remords d'avoir causé une telle souffrance à Natsu,il ne le méritait pas,lui qui était si doux et si gentil.

L'hybride avait toujours était gentil avec elle,alors même qu'elle l'avait déjà frappé,il était toujours présent,il s'était occupé d'elle quand elle déprimait à cause de Grey.

En y réfléchissant il y avait eu plusieurs signe avant coureur sur les sentiments de Natsu à son égard,après tout il l'avait embrassé _'4 fois quand même',_et sa façon de la toucher,d'être parfois câlin,d'approcher son visage du sien comme si s'était normal,de proclamer haut et fort qu'il aimait son odeur .

Oui il y avait eu beaucoup de signe que Juvia s'était obligé à ne pas voir .

Et maintenant elle se retrouvait stupide de n'avoir rien vu ou plutôt de ne pas avoir voulu voir.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Natsu,ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il l'aimait,d'ailleurs elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver.

Un gémissement la coupa dans ses pensées et elle remarqua aussitôt que Wendy se réveillait .

La petit bleue avait horriblement mal à la tête ,elle sentait d'ors et déjà une bosse pousser sur le sommet de son crâne .

Elle ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et entendu une voix .

_La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin dit une voix doucereuse.

Wendy les yeux vers la propriétaire de cette voix ,elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Minerva.

Se sentant menacé, un vent violent se souleva soudainement,faisant reculer Minerva de force.

_Comme c'est intéressant...tu es vraiment puissante,je le sens bien,mais malheureusement tu ne te contrôle pas !

À ces mots la Marvel se fit soulever de terre ,par le pouvoir de Rogue.

Minerva empoigna ensuite un livre volumineux et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

_Ceci est le grimoire des Marvel,il renferme de très grands sorts,mais un seul m'intéresse .

Elle ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard,cette page apparut totalement vierge au regard de Minerva mais Wendy vit des écritures et toute sortes d'illustrations se former devant elle.

_Je veux que tu me lise la formule magique pour retrouver mes pouvoirs.

_Jamais je ne ferais ça !

_Rogue dit simplement la brune.

Ce dernier apparut derrière Juvia,un couteau sous sa gorge.

_Veux-tu l'as voir mourir ? Questionna Minerva.

Les deux bleues échangèrent un regard durant lequel Juvia ordonna à Wendy de garder le silence ,mais devant la menace plus que sérieuse,elle rendit les armes.

_D'accord.

La jeune Marvel tomba à genoux ,Minerva lui tendit le grimoire non sans la menacer.

_Tente ne serais-ce qu'une chose et elle est morte.

La bleue acquiesça en frissonnant de peur et d'angoisse,elle se mit donc à chercher frénétiquement un sort dans ce fichu bouquin.

Juvia de son côté essayait d'être calme ,malgré la froideur de la lame contre sa gorge.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça murmura t-elle pour que personne à part Rogue ne l'entende .

_...

_N'es-tu pas un ami de Levy ?

_La ferme.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Levy dans à tel instant,surtout que maintenant que Minerva allait retrouver ses pouvoirs il n'allait probablement plus la revoir.

Juvia garda donc le silence,tremblant comme une feuille,elle avait peur,c'était normal quand quelqu'un vous menaçait d'un couteau .

_'Et si Juvia mourrait'_

Cette pensée lui donna la chair de poule,elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant!Pas parce qu'elle était trop jeune mais simplement parce qu'il lui restait tant de chose à faire,tout d'abord dire une dernière fois à ses tuteurs à quel point elle les aimaient,elle aurait voulu voir Grey pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien ou presque pour lui,elle aurait voulu voir Gadjeel heureux en couple .Et pour finir elle aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de Natsu et peut être aurait-elle voulue trouver l'amour.

_'Mais tu as trouvé l'amour,mais tu l'as repoussé' _lui rappela une petite voix.

Elle avait été obligée de le repousser,elle ne pouvait pas accepter les avances que quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas,malgré son sourire adorable,sa bouille enfantine ,son physique de rêve,sa bonne humeur,sa gentille,sa bêtise ...etc.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer ,malgré la sensation de bien être qu'elle avait à ses côtés,malgré le fait qu'elle pensait à lui à longueur de journée,malgré l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle en le sachant chez elle,malgré la jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant Lucy l'approcher,malgré le sentiment au fond de sa poitrine.

Non elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer,alors pourquoi s'était si dure de chasser ce sentiment au fond de sa poitrine,pourquoi étais-ce si difficile de lutter quand il l'embrassait ?

Hier encore elle affirmait haut et fort qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami et aujourd'hui Juvia devait se rendre à l'évidence elle avait une forte attirance pour lui,et maintenant qu'elle était dans ces dernières heures elle pouvait bien l'admettre.

.

.

La tremblement de terre avait causé beaucoup de dégâts,notamment à la bibliothèque municipal ,étant très attaché à cette endroit Levy était donc aller proposer son aide,aide que la bibliothécaire avait acceptée avec joie ,après avoir essayé de classer quelque livre,la vieille bibliothècaire avait décidé de remettre tout ce travail à demain,elle était trop moralement fatigué pour ranger aujourd'hui.

Levy sortit donc du bâtiment et enfourcha le vélo d'Elfman qu'elle emprunté,elle se pressa pour rentrer de chez elle étant donné que le soleil était en train de se coucher .

Elle se mit donc à rouler doucement sur le bas côté de la rue,toute ses pensées allant vers Rogue et son étrange avertissement,avertissement qu'elle n'avait pas suivit soit dites en passant ,vu qu'elle était sortit ,Levy s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. Elle n'avait toujours option que Rogue puisse faire partit d'un gang .

Toujours absorbé par ses réflexions,elle voulut traverser pour rejoindre le troitoir d'en face ,mais elle ne fit pas attention .

Elle perçut in extremis le klaxon ,voyant la voiture arriver sur elle ,elle s'arrêta par réflexe, par chance la voiture freina ,si bien que Levy se retrouva à trois centimètre du capot du véhicule.

Levy sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine,premièrement parce qu'elle avait frôlé l'accident mais deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait reconnue

le conducteur .

_'Gadjeel !'_

Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris et bientôt elle remarqua que Lucy était à ses côtés puis une troisième tête apparut dans son champs de vision,elle fronça les sourcils ,persuader de l'avoir déjà vue.

Avant que quelqu'un est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ,Gadjeel redémarra avec précipitation.

.

.

Igneel de son côté était déjà dans le bâtiment à repérer un moyen de renter dans se fichue gymnase d'où échappait la voix grinçante de Minerva.

Une idée le traversa ,il entrouvrit la porte pour voir l'étendue de la situation après avoir fat une analyse rapide ,il s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers ce qui permettrait à son plan de s'exécuter .

Lucy,Gadjeel et Natsu de leur côtés pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment quelque minute plus tard et cela sans grande difficulté .

_J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu Levy confessa Lucy.

_Elle va nous poser des question,surtout si elle a reconnue la bestiole.

Ce dont Gadjeel ne se doutait pas était que Levy l'avait suivit et était actuellement devant l'établissement en se demandant pourquoi Lucy,Gadjeel et un mec en manteau était rentré dans le lycée.

Poussé par la curiosité la jeune McGarden s'introduit elle aussi dans son établissement.

.

_De ce que ton père nous a raconté,i ans Minerva et Grandine se sont battu dans le gymnase,elles sont sûrement là ! Fit Lucy

_Bonne idée,allons y et on applique le plan dit Gadjeel.

_Moi je dis que foncer dans le tas serais plus eff...

Il fut couper par la sonnerie stridente de l'arme incendie,tout les systèmes hydraulique s'activèrent mouillant ainsi nos trois amis.

Igneel avait repérer une alarme incendie pas très loin et l'avait activer ,il était de retour à l'entrée du gymnase ,il voyait Minerva stupéfaite de l'averse qui se déferlait dans le gymnase

_Éteignez cette foutue alarme avant que quelqu'un ne débarque,il vit le blond se précipité vers la sortit pour essayer de limiter les dégâts,Igneel y vit là sa chance dès que le blond arriva à proximité il le frappa durement au visage,étourdissant le blond au passage,il lui donna aussi un coup puissant dans l'abdomen se qui le fit se plier en deux.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de voir ce qui lui arrivait Igneel se précipita vers Minerva un couteau à la main,mais avant d'atteindre sa cible ,il fut violemment projeter sur un mur grâce à la magie de Rogue,ce dernier se détacha donc de Juvia pour se concentrer sur cet idiot qui s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. _'Tant d'effort pour le libérer et finalement ce crétin reviens'_

Wendy qui avait trouvée la page du sort tant désirer avait abandonnée sa lecture,elle jeta un regard à Juvia et avec pour seule arme la volonté de son esprit elle tenta de libérer la bleue,Wendy se concentra comme elle put mais cela n'eut aucun effet ,elle se morfondit alors d'être si faible et incapable d'utiliser sa magie correctement.

Et au moment où elle allait abandonner elle entendu le bruit des chaînes qui s'écroulent au sol.

La petite bleue aurait pu sauter joie tant elle était heureuse,elle se précipita donc jusqu'à Juvia pour l'aider à se relever.

Igneel de son côté se fit la réflexion que de venir seul n'était une si bonne idée.

_Lâche le enfoiré !

Sortant de nul part Natsu fonça à grande vitesse sur Rogue et administra à ce dernier un violent coup de poing qui le propulsa sur un mur.

_Natsu !

Le susnommé tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait et reconnue avec plaisir Juvia un peu plus loin,mais il n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper d'elle que déjà Sting l'attaquait. Minerva quand à elle était rageuse et s'était jetée sur Igneel qui sortit un second couteau de sa manche et tenta d'accomplir sa vengeance,mais la brune se défendait vraiment bien évitant les coups de couteau.

Wendy aurait pu les aider mais elle était trop tétanisée pour oser se mouvoir,elle n'avait jamais été fan de violence et voir Natsu et Igneel se démener si violemment la paralysait de peur.

Natsu de son côté devait lutter contre deux sorciers ,mais il se débrouillait,il crachait des boules de feu,évitait des attaques, griffait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre .

Gadjeel et Lucy tentèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi les combattant pour aller aider Juvia et Wendy .

La jeune Lokser fut inquiète de voir ses amis là,mais elle ne dit rien et regarda dans la direction de Natsu .

_J'en ai assez hurla Minerva folle de rage ,elle administra un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du rouquin ce qui le fit vaciller,elle profita de cette étourdissant pour lui administrer un second coup plus violent,Natsu voyant cela vola au secours de son père mais son attention déclinant,il fut alors maîtriser par Sting qui incanta un sortilège pour le ligoter totalement ,il répéta la même opération pour Igneel .

Wendy bien que cloué par la peur se décida à agir en voyant Natsu et Igneel dans une telle situation,elle essaya de se concentrer pour incanter une formule magique ,et alors l'eau qui jonchait au sol se réunit et forma une immense boule d'eau qu'elle propulsa sur ses trois ennemis mais jamais la boule n'atteint sa cible,se brisant et s'éparpillant au sol.

Wendy ne contrôlait pas assez sa magie pour attaquer.

D'un mouvement de main Rogue projeta Wendy et les autres sur le mur le plus proche,les laissant quelque peu groggy.

_Sting !Rogue ! A vous de jouer !

A ces mots les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à incanter un sortilège,Wendy les regarda faire impuissante.

Ils se mirent au dessus de l'hybride et soudainement ce dernier se mit à s'enflammer.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui fais sorcière ! Hurla Igneel avec véhémence qui tentait de se détacher.

_Quand je les transformer en cette chose,je ne m'imaginait pas qu'il développerait de tel pouvoir,dont celui du feu...donc la fin du rituel !

Elle se dirigea vers le grimoire des Marvel et agrippa Wendy par le bras la forçant à se lever .

_Donne moi la formule !

La petite bleue se mit à trembler,puis elle jeta un regard à Igneel qui lui disait non de la tête.

_Vite où je les tue tous!Comme je l'ai fait avec ta mère !

L'évocation de sa maman lui fit perdre le contrôle qu'elle avait,sa magie se mit à se libérer d'elle même,lançant une vague de magie si puissante qu'elle propulsa Minerva à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Inconsciente de se qu'elle faisait ,elle murmura quelqu'un mot et tout l'eau éparpiller dans la pièce forma une créature ,un espèce de serpent marin qui se jeta sur les deux sorciers et qui éteignait Natsu par la même occasion .

D'un mouvement de main elle libéra les deux Dragneel puis elle se concentra sur Minerva qui se relevait difficilement .

Elle allait en finir avec elle!

Et au moment où elle concentrait toute sa magie pour la vaincre,elle ne ressentit plus rien,elle se sentit vide.

Contemplant ses mains elle s'effondra à genoux en ne sentant plus de magie la parcourir . Avait-elle utilisé trop de magie en peu de temps ?

Voyant cela Minerva ricana et s'avança vers la jeune fille ,un couteau à la main .

Rogue et Sting s'était levé et avait réusiit à maîtriser Igneel qui avait tenter d'empêcher la progression de Minerva .

Natsu quand à lui était encore dans les vapes,l'espace d'un instant il s'était sentit comme vider de lui même.

Juvia secoua doucement la tête,encore sonnée d'avoir atterrit si durement sur le mur et à peine eut-elle le temps de souffler que Minerva l'empoignait durement par la chevelure et lui mettait un couteau la gorge.

_La formulation!Hurla t-elle à l'encontre d'une Wendy tremblante.

Juvia lui fit non du regard,mais contrainte et forcé la jeune Marvel ravala ses larmes et saisit le grimoire de sa famille,elle trouva le sortilège et le dit d'une voix hésitante et tremblante à Minerva.

_Tu as plutôt intérêt à m'avoir dit la vérité siffla t-elle.

Elle lâcha Juvia .

Quand sa magie lui avait été enlevée ,elle s'était éparpillée dans la nature,elle n'avait donc pas été supprimé,c'est pourquoi elle avait été obligé de «réveiller» les éléments primaire pour effectuer son rituel et maintenant elle pouvait commencer.

_Je suis celle qui a été privé de sa magie gronda t-elle les yeux et les mains levé au ciel.

Je suis celle qui exige de la récupérer

Par toute les forces de la nature .

Malaia ta nice ré(*)

Et après cela elle se mit à parler dans une langue étrange et sembla partir dans une sorte de transe,unee fumée verte se mit à sortir du sol,l'on entendit clairement l'orage gronder à l'extérieur et le sol se mit doucement à trembler,l'atmosphère de la pièce se fit lourde ,presque insupportable.

Natsu sortit de son état léthargique à ce moment et fonça sur la sorcière à grande vitesse mais quand il arriva à quelque centimètre d'elle il fut violemment éjecter par une sorte de bouclier magique blanchâtre.

.

.

.

Levy était restée stupéfaite devant cette scène,totalement choquée,elle n'était sur de bien comprendre mais il semblerait que Rogue soit un sorcier et apparemment il n'était pas dans le camp des gentils.

Elle était cachée derrière un mur et ne savait que faire,totalement paralysée par la surprise.

Bientôt elle observa cette mystérieuse fumée verte s'évaporer.

L'atmosphère devint moins lourde et la terre cessa de trembler.

Minerva se laissa tomber à genoux ,regardant ses mains avec fascination,durant quelque seconde personne ne parla peu sûr de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Puis un rire retentit dans le silence,un rire sinistre qui glaça le sang de toute les personnes présentent.

_Enfin!Hurla Minerva . Ma magie est enfin de retour ! Tu vois Grandine tu es morte en vain!Ricana -t-elle hystérique.

Wendy se mit à sangloter face à sa faiblesse évidente ,Igneel quand à lui poussa un cri de rage,n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il l'avait laissé retrouver ses pouvoirs,Natsu qui était déterminé à l'éliminer se releva lui envoyant un puissant jet de flamme.

Jet de flamme qui n'arriva jamais sur la sorcière,elle le dévia pour qu'il arrive sur Juvia et tout les autres en retrait .

Voyant cela Natsu se précipita sur ses propres flammes pour les arrêter et empêcher le choc,il arriva à temps et se prit les flammes en pleine figure,heureusement il ne craignait pas le feu.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant cette veine tentative de protéger ses amis,d'un mouvement de main elle propulsa le rose sur un mur et elle agrémenta le tout d'un rayon de lumière verte qui lui perfora une aile.

_Natsu !Juvia et Lucy se précipitèrent sur l'hybride.

Voyant ce geste touchant d'entraide,Minerva lança un rayon vert sur la blonde ,qui de dos ne le vit pas arriver ,et alors que ce dernier allait la percuter de plein fouet Gadjeel la bouscula sur le côté et se prit l'attaque au ventre.

Son prénom fut crier par trois voix,la première était Lucy qui était par terre,la seconde était était Juvia et la troisième était Levy qui se mit à courir révélant sa présence par la même occasion.

_Une intrus murmura Minerva étonnée en voyant la bleue courir vers Gadjeel .

Elle leva un sourcil intrigué et leva une main dans le but de lui lancer un sortilège , mais dès que le rayon lumineux fut projeté sur Levy ,il fut arrêter pas une barrière protectrice.  
>Tournant rageusement la tête pour voir qui avait bloqué son attaque elle vit Rogue courir vers la jeune fille et l'intercepter en la serrant dans ces bras.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Rogue ?!

_Je vous en pris ma demoiselle ,laissez là s'en aller ! Supplia t-il.

_Que crois-tu?Que je vais la laisser s'en allez après qu'elle nous ais vu faire toute ces choses !

_Je vous en supplie !

_Éloigne toi d'elle c'est un ordre !

_Allez vous faire foutre vous et votre ordre ! Hurla t-il en se plaçant devant Levy .

_Très bien susurra t-elle.

Ses yeux prirent une éteinte étrangement verte ,elle susurra quelque mots inaudible et Rogue fut prit de douleurs insupportable.

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites paniqua Levy en le voyant se rouler par terre ,tentant en vain de ne pas crier.

_Minerva je vous en prit siffla Sting.

_Toi!Sans commentaire si tu veux rester en vie !

_Arrête ça Minerva !Hurla Igneel,attirant ainsi l'attention de la brune.

_Tout ça ne se serais pas passé ainsi si tu m'avais accepter ! Tu aurais pu vivre avec ton fils si tu m'avais donné ton cœur,tu sais après que tu m'aies rejeté,je me suis promis de me venger et au début j'ai voulu t'enlever ton fils,mais le tuer aurait été trop simple. Alors je me suis dit que te l'enlever ,le regarder en vie et que tu vives avec sa mort sur la conscience toute ces années et apprendre plus tard qu'enfaîte il était vivant serait une meilleure solution.

J'avais prévu de te soumettre à moi et j'avais pour projet de te le rendre quand tu serais tomber fou amoureux de moi ,mais ensuite Grandine m'a enlevée mes pouvoirs et ça a tout compliqué ! Mais j'espère tout de même que tu es rongé par la culpabilité,tout est de ta faute ! Maintenant je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps c'est à dire tous vous tuer !

D'un mouvement de main elle fit Igneel ,Rogue et Levy rejoindre Natsu et les autres et les entreposa dans le fond de la pièce.

Natsu serra les dents en tentant d'oublier la douleur dans son aile

_J'ai attendu si longtemps pour se moment souffla t-elle avec un sourire satisfait , pendant des années j'ai cherché un moyen de retrouver mes pouvoirs et après des années de recherches j'ai trouvé la solution,il me fallait le grimoire de Marvel,une Marvel et convoqué les 4 forces(*) de la nature et surtout attendre l'alignement des planètes(moment propice à ce genre de sort) ,ce fut dure mais ça en valait la peine !

_Minerva je vous en pris,épargner Rogue. supplia Sting.

_C'est trop tard pour lui,mais rassure toi,tu auras ta petite Yukino en lot de consolation.

Minerva incanta quelque parole et autour de Natsu et des autres se formèrent des écritures étranges.

_Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de ses runes!Dans une minute tout ce qui se trouvera à l'intérieur des runes explosera .

Elle partit dans un grand rire et s'en alla du gymnase non sans un dernier regard pour Igneel.

_Tu vas me manquer,chéri !

Elle s'en alla définitivement,Sting la regarda faire dans l'incapacité de bouger,son frère allait mourir il n'avait rien fait pour lui éviter la mort .

Il sentit des larmes amères parcourir ses joues.

_Va t-en Sting s'exclama Rogue en se relevant difficilement aider par Levy.

_Mais...je peux essayer de lancer un sort attends .

Il posa ses mains sur le mur que formait les runes et des que ses paumes rentrèrent en contact avec le mur il se fit électrocuter et tomba au sol.

Natsu tenta la même expérience avec rage ,constatant qu'à l'intérieur des runes il ne risquait pas électrocution.

Il donna quelques coups de poing au mur de rune ,mais sans succès.

_Il y a un moyen!Il faut que l'on se sorte de là !hurla t-il.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

_C'est trop tard souffla Juvia résignée.

_Non ce n'est jamais trop tard !On peu encore...

_Natsu murmura t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe ,il reste toute au plus trente seconde.

Elle se blottit contre lui en sanglotant doucement .

Igneel les regarda ,son fils était si jeune et avait à peine connu l'amour qu'il périssait déjà.

À ce moment il maudissait Minerva de l'avoir privé de son fils et de le faire encore,il tenta au mieux de garder la tête haute pour affronter la mort,Wendy pleura doucement dans ses bras,il aurait tant voulu préserver la fille de Grandine de tout ce bordel. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait éloigné quand elle était petite mais malgré ça elle avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver dans cette ville pleine de problèmes.

Lucy de son côté pleurait discrètement ,voyant Gadjeel perdre son sang par sa faute,elle tenta au mieux d'arrêter le flux du sang.

_Lucy c'est trop tard arrête souffla t-il les yeux à demi clos .

_La ferme ,arrête de dire que c'est trop tard,il y a toujours de l'espoir.

_Lucy souffla t-il en levant une main vers le visage de la blonde. Approche.

Cette dernière obéit malgré ses tremblements.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre Gadjeel,pas après toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait dites,elle aurait au moins voulu s'excuser,elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps,pour lui dire à quel point elle regrettait ses agissements,elle avait tant de chose à lui dire.

Elle se pencha donc plaçant son oreille face à sa bouche .

_Je t'ai toujours aimé Lucy.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et contempla le visage du brun qui avait les yeux clos.

La main de Gadjeel retomba mollement ,elle poussa un cri et tenta de secouer le brun, en vain.

Juvia se mit à pleurer en voyant Gadjeel à terre ,serrant fermement Natsu dans ses bras.

Le temps était bientôt écoulé,elle allait bientôt mourir songea t-elle la tête fourrer dans le cou de l'hybride.

Quoi de mieux que de mourir dans les bras celui qu'elle aimait.

Aimait ? Venait-elle juste de penser à ça ?Après avoir tant lutter pour se convaincre du contraire,après avoir affirmer le contraire hier,elle se l'avouait enfin,étais-ce parce qu'elle la mort était proche qu'elle se résignait ainsi?Sûrement ,dans la fin elle avait juste marre de lutter.

Bientôt le temps fut écouler et elle sentait d'or et déjà une sensation de brûlure sur sa peau...

* * *

><p>Suis-je assez sadique pour tuer tout mes personnages principaux?<p>

La réponse au prochain chapitre!

(*)Ça ne veux rien dire.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ,j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions,je n'avais pas prévu la confession de Gadjeel mais j'ai trouvé ça romantique ,surtout que c'est le dernier chapitre avant au moins deux semaines.

Il reste environ 5 ou 6 chapitres peut être moins.

Snoopy A:Je pense que mon côté sadique est beaucoup mit en valeur dans ce chapitre,j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre,tes reviews me font à chaque fois très plaisir ,bonne vacance et à la prochaine!

Amel:À mon retour ou quelque jours après c'est prévu de publier la guilde des dragons slayer et la fic sur Sting /Juvia . Je tiens à te remercier pour l'idée de fic,tu es directement à l'origine de celle ci et j'espère qu'elle te plairas . Bonne vacance et à la prochaine!

Rokushimo:Ta review m'a fait très plaisir!J'ai beaucoup sourit ,merci pour la review et à la prochaine pour la suite!

Bonne vacances à tous!


	23. Chapter 22

Me revoilà!Après des vacances bien reposante ,je suis de retour !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre22 :<p>

….Mais pas pour très longtemps car bientôt elle se sentit comme emportée,transportée pour être exacte .

Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et regarda son environnement ,il était obscure mais la lumière de la lune permettait de distinguer les formes des arbres.

_Où sommes nous ?Questionna Natsu.

_En enfer ?hasarda Juvia.

_Au secours ! hurla la voix de Lucy .

Les deux amis se regardèrent et coururent jusqu'à la positon de Lucy,il la trouvèrent à genoux aux côtés de Gadjeel.

_'Nous sommes vivant' _songea Juvia en prenant place près de Gadjeel _'Enfin presque'_

_Que quelqu'un nous viennes en aide ! Crièrent les deux jeunes filles.

_Vous êtes là!firent les voix lointaine d'Igneel et de Wendy .

Ils arrivèrent en compagnie d'une troisième personne que Juvia ne connaissait pas.

_Est-il mort?Questionna Igneel.

Lucy éclata en sanglot .

_Ce n'est pas possible bredouilla Juvia ,elle posa une main tremblante sur la jugulaire de son meilleur ami et essaya de prendre son pouls .

_Juvia ne sens rien bredouilla t-elle.

_Attendez fit l'inconnu ,il se pencha vers Gadjeel et quand il découvrit son visage il sembla se glacer une seconde ,ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

Quel gamin désastreux marmonna t-il les dents serrés .

Il prit une poudre dans sa poche et recouvrit le brun de cette dernière.

La poudre se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée très faible.

_Il est vivant mais son pouls est très faible !

_Je peux peut être essayer de le soigner fit Wendy qui avait le grimoire de sa famille contre elle.

_Tu as déjà utilisé toute ta magie,tu risquerais de perdre ta vie !

_Je n'ai pas été fichu de combattre Minerva ,si je ne l'aidais pas je ferais honte à la mémoire de ma mère !S'exclama t-elle déterminée .

Elle plaça ses mains au dessus du torse de Gadjeel et tenta de se concentrer sur la seule chose qu'elle n'ait jamais réussit ,elle pria tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour lui donner la force de sauver ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas,elle demanda aussi de la force à sa mère en espérant qu'elle entendent ses prières.

Une douce lumière blanche et légèrement bleuté sortit de ses mains ,se diffusant sur tout le corps du brun.

Lucy cessa doucement de pleurer et renifla silencieuse .

Juvia fut soulager en voyant le visage de son ami reprendre des couleurs et bientôt Wendy enleva ses mains et eu un pauvre sourire avant de s'évanouir.

Voyant que la blessure avait disparu ,Juvia poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia toute les divinités qu'elle connaissait de ne pas lui avoir enlever son meilleur ami.

Lucy quand à elle pleura de soulagement.

_Hey ho vous êtes là ! Bientôt la voix de Levy se fit entendre,elle était en compagnie de Rogue.

La petite bleue s'approcha doucement du brun inconscient et fut heureuse qu'il aille bien.

_Merci mon ami de nous avoir sauvé dit Igneel à l'encontre de l'inconnu .

Juvia leva un regard pour identifier l'inconnu en question et quand elle le vit elle écarquilla les yeux.

_'Mais...ce n'est pas possible ,il lui ressemble...non c'est impossible!Retire cette idée stupide de ta tête c'est tout bonnement impossible !'_

_Toi!Désigna Igneel à l'encontre de Rogue. Tu as peut être tourné le dos à Minerva mais je garde un œil sur toi,tout en disant ces mots,il prenait le petit corps de Wendy entre ses bras.  
>_Je connais un endroit où nous pouvons aller nous réfugier, suivez moi ! Fit le père de Natsu.<p>

L'inconnu quand à lui prit initiative de prendre Gadjeel.

Lucy le laissa faire silencieusement ,le suivant de près .

Ils cheminèrent en silence et surtout à l'aveuglette,sauf peut être pour Igneel qui semblait savoir où il allait.

Juvia quant à elle marchait derrière cet inconnu qui lui rappelait quelqu'un .

Au bout de cinq minutes ,ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison d'où toute les lumières étaient éteinte,Igneel s'avança et sonna à la porte. De longue minute plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Polyussica.

_Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous chez moi !?

Elle saisit fermement Wendy des bras d'Igneel et s'éloigna avec elle,laissant la porte ouverte,si quelqu'un voulait entrer.

_Qu'avez vous fait à cette petite ?

_C'est une longue histoire souffla Igneel en s'engouffrant dans la demeure de l'infirmière.

Polyussica avisa du jeune homme inconscient et le reconnue sans grande difficulté

_Qu'est-ce que ce gamin fait là!Et vous aussi dit-elle en désignant Lucy ,Juvia et Levy,entraîner des enfants dans vos affaires quel irresponsable Maugréa l'infirmière à l'encontre d'Igneel.

_Mettez le gamin dans la première chambre sur la gauche .

L'inconnu s'exécuta et disparut danS les escaliers suivi de près par Polyussica portant Wendy.

Lucy quand à elle devait se retenir de monter vérifier l'état de santé du brun,Juvia se sentit soudainement épuisée ,la soirée avait été forte en émotion ,elle avait non seulement faillit mourir,mais elle avait aussi faillit perdre son meilleur ami et elle avait également fait la lumière sur ses sentiments pour Natsu.

Et cela l'a troublait ,comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de Natsu alors que la semaine dernière elle pleurait encore Grey ?

Mais Juvia n'était pas tombé amoureuse il y a quelque jours,Juvia est tombé amoureuse en douceur et lentement ,ça avait commencé dès le premier jour ,elle était sous le charme de son enthousiasme débordant et de tout ce qui le caractérisait,depuis plusieurs semaine elle était entrain de tombé amoureuse et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant .

Juvia poussa un soupir ,elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ses nouveaux sentiments maintenant,elle voulait juste dormir .

_Est-ce que ton aile va bien?Questionna Igneel à l'encontre du rosé .

_Bof .

_Viens on va-y mettre des bandages .

Quelque minutes plus tard ,l'aile de Natsu était bandé,des lits de camps furent déployé pour que tout ce beau monde puisse dormir,Poly râla d'être envahit et Igneel et l'inconnu s'installèrent au salon en compagnie de Poyussica.

_Tu es vraiment arrivé à temps souffla le rouquin.

_Heureusement que tu m'as appelé,sinon vous auriez finit en carbonisé !

_Comment tu nous à trouver ? Demanda t-il curieux.

_Quand je suis arrivé en ville ,j'ai ressentit beaucoup de magie provenant de ce lycée donc j'y est couru quand j'ai débarqué j'ai vu ses runes qui vous entouraient et j'ai utilisé un sortilège de transport ,c'est le même principe que la téléportation.

_...

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant?Parce que maintenant Minerva te croit mort,tu as donc un avantage sur elle .

_J'en suis bien conscient mais même si j'utilise l'effet de surprise,elle a retrouvé toute sa magie aujourd'hui!Nous avons déjà essayé de la combattre et nous nous sommes fait écrasé !

_Aujourd'hui je suis là ,de plus le petit brun silencieux que j'ai vu est un sorcier non ?

_Rogue...je ne lui fait pas totalement confiance,même si sans lui je ne serai pas libre. Je vais devoir parler avec lui demain.

_Oui demain,moi je suis fatigué je vais dormir.

L'inconnu se leva non sans saluer une dernière fois le rouquin,il monta les escalier en bois ,se retrouva dans le couloir sombre mais au lieu de rentrer dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné ,il entra dans la première chambre sur la gauche,où Gadjeel était allongé.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et se pencha légèrement en avant pour étudier le visage endormit du brun.

_Crétin maugréa t-il .

_Que faites-vous là!?

Sursautant discrètement,il se retourna et reconnut la petit blonde .

_Rien Assura t-il avec innocence.

L'inconnu lui fit un sourire qui se voulait innocent mais la blonde ne le crut pas une seule seconde,il recula donc et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir,il fut arrêter par Lucy.

_Vous me rappelez quelqu'un .

_Tu confonds gamine dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce

Lucy le regarda s'en aller avec suspicion,mais très vite elle l'oublia pour mieux se concentrer sur Gadjeel. Elle saisit une chaise qui traînait là.

Elle s'installa donc en prenant sa main ,elle fut soulagée de la chaleur qui en émanait.

Lucy se sentait coupable ,à juste titre, de ce qui était arrivé à Gadjeel,si elle n'était pas venue il n'aurait pas faillit mourir .

« Je t'ai toujours aimé »

Elle se sentait rougir rien qu'en y repensant,ainsi donc Gadjeel était amoureux d'elle,cela expliquait plusieurs choses _'Tout d'abord le livre qu'il a gardé 4 ans,ensuite la photo sur son téléphone,et sa conversation avec Juvia '_

Lucy aurait presque put trouvé cela drôle si elle n'avait pas eu tant envie de pleurer ,elle avait tant chercher qui pouvait bien être la fille qu'aimait Gadjeel depuis que Levy l'avait investit de cette mission,elle cherchait sans relâche et finalement c'était **elle** la fameuse fille.

Comment Lucy aurait pu le deviner,Gadjeel avait si bien gardé son secret,il se montrait toujours cassant et sarcastique,il semblait plus exaspéré qu'amoureux .

Alors comment pouvait-elle deviner que derrière cette couche d'irritation se cachait de l'amour.

Si Mira avait été là,elle lui aurait répondu « Qui aime bien châtie bien »

_'Quel proverbe débile !'_

Quand on est amoureux on doit le montrer et non le cacher derrière de la haine ou de l'indifférence.

_'Mais d'un autre côté si il m'avait dit il y a quatre ans qu'il m'aimait je n'aurais pas agit naturellement avec lui,j'aurais peut être même essayer de l'éviter'_

La jeune Heartfilia soupira,ainsi donc Gadjeel l'aimait _'Si Levy l'apprends elle me tueras'_ mais elle ? L'aimait-elle ?

Après sa réaction quand elle avait cru mort, il était certain que Gadjeel était important pour elle . Mais important à quel point ?

Levy de son côté était assise sur son lit de camps et écoutait attentivement Rogue qui lui expliquait tout.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Minerva jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Nous vivions dans un village tranquille,nous étions orphelins mais nous nous contentions de nous jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'elle vienne tout détruire.

_Elle a détruit le village et vous l'avez suivit quand même ?

_Nous ne savions pas que c'était elle au début...mais il y a quelque temps c'était devenue une évidence ,j'ai longtemps essayé de me persuader que j'avais tout faux mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Sting lui préfère croire que Yukino va bientôt renaître et ne se concentre que sur ça !

_Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu.

_Ne sois pas désolé . Enfin j'ai quitté Minerva!Je vais pouvoir être libre. Mais je n'ai qu'un regret :

Avoir laisser Sting.

Elle lui caressa le dos tendrement. Ils discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit,la bleue essayait de le comprendre et de ne pas le juger .

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain Juvia se réveilla sereine et légère .

Elle préférait laisser la question sur ses sentiments pour Natsu pour plus tard.

La première chose qu'elle fit était d'aller voir si Gadjeel s'était réveillé .

_Lucy ?

Cette dernière n'avait pas dormit de la nuit,elle s'était passé en boucle la confession de brun ,elle leva un regard fatigué vers la bleue.

_Tu as veillée toute la nuit affirma Juvia.

_Ouaip je n'avais pas envie de dormir et je ne voulais pas manquer le moment où il se réveillerait .

_Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui constata t-elle en prenant place sur le lit de l'endormit .

_C'est normal,c'est mon ami,même si je ne le lui est pas montré,de plus c'est pour me sauver qu'il s'est blessé.

_Tu sais Juvia a appréciée le fait que tu sois venue pour sauver Juvia .

_J'ai trouvé ça normal ,tu es mon amie,non ?

Juvia eu un sourire réellement heureux et tendue une main que Lucy saisit avec joie.

_Juvia s'excuse de t'avoir mentit pour Natsu.

_Et moi je m'excuse de t'avoir ignorée .

_C'est tout oublié !

Les deux amies se sourirent heureuse de s'être réconciliées mais le visage de Lucy s'assombrit quelque peu.

_Tu le savais n'est-pas?Qu'il était amoureux de moi ?

_Juvia ne voit pas de quoi tu parles nia t-elle nerveuse .

_Inutile de nier,Gadjeel m'a tout avoué dans le gymnase .

_Ah...et bien si tu sais tout …

_Depuis combien de temps ça dure?Tu le sais ?

_Lucy tu devrais avoir cette conversation avec lui.

_Il refusera de me dire certaines choses,alors je te le demande à toi...s'il te plaît.

_Très bien soupira t-elle dans la défaite,et bien Juvia suppose que ça a été un coup de foudre.

_Depuis 4 ans murmura t-elle pour elle même. Il a dû souffrir quand je l'ai ignoré.

_Tu sais Gadjeel ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent...il y a encore trois mois Juvia ne savais rien.

_Hum...

_Juvia descend d'accord,elle va voir si il y a quelque chose à manger .

Lucy acquiesça et laissa son amie s'en aller .

Elle reposa son regard sur Gadjeel,la nuit dernière elle avait réfléchit sur ses sentiments pour Gadjeel et ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle savait qu'il y avait de l'amitié et un petit quelque chose d'autre de cette confession avait réveillé .

_C'est à ça que ressemble l'au delà ?

Cette dernière si accaparée par ses pensées n'avait pas vu les yeux de Gadjeel s'ouvrir.

Ce dernier essaya de se redresser mais presque aussitôt Lucy lui sauta dessus ,trop soulagée qu'il se réveil enfin.

_Tu n'es pas mort espèce de crétin !

Il avait du mal à y croire, Lucy, la vraie Lucy ne lui aurait pas sauté dessus de la sorte .

_Ne me refait plus un coup comme ça imbécile ! Non mais quel idiot!Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse!Tu n'avais pas à me pousser !

Ah oui c'était bien sa Lucy !

_Je te sauve et tu t'énerves,je n'imagines pas ta réaction si je n'avais rien fait!Ricana t-il.

_Ce n'est pas drôle souffla t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu aurais pu mourir .

_...Tu es trop proche marmonna t-il en détournant le regard.

_Depuis quand ça te gêne ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux,il se souvint alors de la stupide déclaration qu'il avait faite ,se croyant dans sa dernière heure il s'était dit « Autant partir sans regret »,mais il ne s'était pas imaginé survivre.

La porte s'ouvrit coupant court à cette scène,Natsu pénétra dans la pièce tout sourire.

_Et ben c'est qu'on dirait que ça va mieux !

_Comment va ton aile ? Questionna Lucy

_Wendy s'est réveillé il y a dix minutes et m'a arrangé ça .

_Où sommes nous?Questionna Gadjeel .

_Chez Polyussica-san répondu la blonde

_Polyussica?Comme l'infirmière Polyussica qui déteste tout forme de vie humaine ?!

_Ouaip elle nous a accueillit, elle connaît Wendy et Igneel,elle était là la dernière fois.

_Hum...

_Et si on allait manger!S'exclama Natsu avec enthousiasme.

Gadjeel accepta avec joie entendant son estomac gronder ,ils descendirent dans la bonne humeur jusque dans la cuisine mais au pas de la porte,Gadjeel se stoppa ou plutôt son sang se glaça,son visage pâlit considérablement comme si il venait de voir un fantôme,c'était d'ailleurs un peu le cas .

_Métallicana souffla t-il sous le choc.

Devant lui se tenait son père,une tasse à la main,se servant du café en discutant comme si de rien n'était.

_Métallicana souffla Juvia songeuse,mais vous êtes son père!Juvia était sûr qu'il y avait une ressemblance !

_'C'est vrai qu'il se ressemble '_ Songea Lucy.

La même carrure imposante,la même crinière rebelle et noire,le même air brutal et légèrement effrayant,une seule chose les différenciaient ,c'était leurs yeux ,Gadjeel avait deux rubis tandis que Métallicana avait deux perles bleues .

Le temps sembla en suspens durant un instant pendant lequel personne ne parla et personne ne bougea.

Puis se fut finalement Gadjeel qui fit le premier pas vers son père et dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur il lui administra un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui fit vaciller l'homme et qui choqua toute l'assistance.

_Ça fait un bail connard !

_Toujours un plaisir de te revoir gamin grinça l'autre en se massant la mâchoire.

_Attendez ,attendez c'est lui ton père murmura Levy qui était tout aussi choquée que les autres,mais si c'est un sorcier ça signifie que...

_ Quand un sorcier et un humain font un enfant ,il y a une chance sur deux que l'enfant soit normal et cet idiot n'a pas été foutu d'hérité de mon don .

Gadjeel vit rouge,non seulement cet enfoiré se tenait devant lui mais en plus il le traitait d'idiot !

Le deuxième coup partit mais n'arriva pas sur sa cible car le sorcier le para .

_Tu tiens vraiment à te battre gamin ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas !

Avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate Igneel se mit entre le père et le fils .

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un enfant Metallicana lui reprocha le rouquin.

Gadjeel recula ,sortit de la cuisine puis de la maison d'un pas furieux.

Il avait besoin de se défouler.

Juvia fit un pas pour le poursuivre mais elle fut retenue par Lucy qui y alla à sa place.

La bleue laissa donc Lucy y aller,Levy quand à elle hésitait à le poursuivre.

Quand la blonde repéra le brun,ce dernier s'était déjà bien éloigné de la maison et frappait durement contre un pauvre arbre qui n'avait demandé .

Gadjeel hallucinait,son père était un sorcier,il ne connaissait donc rien de cet enfoiré !

Ruminant ses pensées il n'entendit même pas .

_Gadjeel est-ce que ça va ?

_Ça a l'air d'aller ?!

_Heu non...Gadjeel je sais que tu détestes ton père.

_Mon père dis-tu !? Tu penses quoi d'un père qui dit à son fils qu'ils vont aller à Disney Land et finalement le jette devant le premier orphelinat minable qu'il croise ? Questionna t-il en frappant de plus en plus durement le tronc de l'arbre.

_Heu que ce n'est pas un bon père.

_Alors on est d'accord !

_Gadjeel laisse cette arbre.

Elle se risqua à poser une main sur l'épaule du brun ,ce dernier cessa ses coups et se retourna brutalement vers elle.

_Laisse moi seul dit-il durement.

_Tu ne trouves pas que tu es resté trop longtemps seul ? Souffla t-elle.

Elle lui prit les mains et constata qu'elles étaient rouges d'avoir trop cogné contre l'arbre.

_J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux.

_Tu peux aller tuer Mettalicana ?

_Non désolé sourit-elle tristement

_Tu ferais mieux de rentrer ,je ne veux pas passer mes nerfs sur toi.

_Je suis habituée sourit-elle .

_J'aurais une question fit Lucy .

_Va-y .

_Ce n'est sûrement pas le moment mais...tu sais quand hier soir tu m'as dit que...

_Je ne veux pas en parler...Pas maintenant je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire rejeter.

_Gadjeel je n'allais...

_Quoi?Tu vas me dire que tu veux de moi ?

_Je...je n'ai pas dit ça …

_Lucy je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça!J'ai dis ça parce que j'étais mourant,autrement crois moi je ne te l'aurais jamais dit !

_Je ne te comprends pas!Tu dis m'aimer et pourtant tu me parles comme à de la merde !

_Tu dramatises pas un peu là !?

_Je dis juste que au vu de ton comportement j'ai des doutes !

_Au vu de mon comportement?Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon comportement ?!

Tu veux une preuve!?Et bien tiens là voilà !

Gadjeel ne su jamais ce qu'il lui avait prit d'embrassé Lucy.

Mais il l'avait fait,il avait doucement pressé ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde,qui était vraiment à la hauteur à ce qu'il espérait c'est à dire douce et sucrée .

Il profita des quelque ssecondes que dura le baiser ,en sachant qu'il serait le seul et l'unique.

Puis il recula anticipant une baffe douloureuse .

Alors il attendu,il attendu longtemps les yeux fermé mais ne sentant rien venir , il ouvrit les yeux .

Lucy avait les joues rosit,les yeux écarquillés et semblait ailleurs.

Durant un moment il voulut l'appeler pour savoir si elle allait bien mais la seconde d'après Lucy se jetait sur lui non pas pour le gifler mais pour l'embrasser passionnément.

La jeune Heartfilia ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait ,le baiser de Gadjeel ne l'avait pas dégoûtée bien au contraire,cela lui avait plu,bien plus que plu,elle avait adoré ça,Gadjeel avait juste touché ses lèvres et pourtant elle avait sentit un brasier s'enflammer en elle.

Quand il s'était éloigné elle avait sentit un manque ,elle aurait voulu que le contact dure plus longtemps '_Lucy es-tu folle,c'est de Gadjeel dont tu parles'_ s'était-elle sermonnée.

Mais le manque avait été trop grand,alors elle avait rangé sa conscience qui lui criait le prénom de sa meilleure amie ,elle oublia le fait qu'elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui,même si elle ne savait si s'était de l'amour,elle oublia d'évaluer les conséquences de son geste et elle se jeta littéralement sur lui .

Elle dévora ses lèvres telle une affamée qui n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine,ses mains encerclèrent le visage du brun ,elle l'embrassa avec passion et empressement ,bien entendu Gadjeel répondu avec ferveur et sauvagerie .

Leur langues virent je joindre à la danse très rapidement et les mains du brun arrivait très difficilement à rester en place.

Sans trop se rendre compte il la plaqua contre un arbre ,à ce même moment l'air leur manqua .

Ils se détachèrent lentement tout les deux rouges,les lèvres empreinte du goût de leur baiser .

Ils haletaient tout les deux et une étrange chaleur les étouffait.

Gadjeel vint tout de même cueillir un dernier baiser,celui ci fut beaucoup plus doux que le précédent mais il fut aussi plus court interrompue par le cri de Levy qui s'était décidé à aller voir Gadjeel,après un long dialogue intérieur.

Gadjeel et Lucy se détachèrent prit en faute .

Levy laissa couler une larme en s'enfuyant,Lucy voyant cela lui courut après sans un regard pour Gadjeel.

La jeune Heartfilia rattrapa la McGarden sans trop de difficulté .

_Écoute Levy c'est pas ce que tu crois !

_...

Levy ne se mettait presque jamais en colère , pour une raison, quand elle le faisait elle avait tendance à dire et faire des choses stupides,et aujourd'hui était un de ces moment,elle était en colère ,triste et elle se sentait trahi par sa meilleure amie.

Levy avait enfin découvert l'identité de la fille dont Gadjeel était amoureux.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance pour que Gadjeel s'intéresse à elle,Lucy était si différent d'elle ,mise à part intellectuellement,sur le plan physique elle était son antithèse .

Lucy était magnifique!Elle avait des courbes pulpeuse,une poitrine généreuse,elle était blonde elle avait deux yeux très beaux et très expressifs,bref elle comprenait aisément Gadjeel ,entre elle et Lucy le choix était vite fait.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit Levy-chan.

_Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

_Je te jure qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments hier soir,et je te jure que c'était la première fois que l'on s'embrassait. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner Levy-chan.

Levy était furieuse et surtout triste mais sur le moment la colère fit ressortir son plus mauvais côté,elle voulut punir Lucy de quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute,elle voulut la punir d'être si jolie,oui elle voulut la punir d'avoir l'amour de Gadjeel et pas elle .

_Tout tu dis ? Est-ce que tu serais prête à arrêter de lui parler ?

Ce qui mit Levy encore plus en rage fut l'hésitation qu'eut Lucy,était-elle amoureuse de lui pour hésiter ainsi ?!

Levy ne voulu même pas savoir.

_Oui souffla Lucy en fermant douloureusement les yeux,elle était prête à tout pour ne pas perdre sa meilleure amie,et même si ne plus parler à Gadjeel serait douloureux ,elle ne voulait pas perdre Levy.

Levy hocha la tête sans faire attention à la mine déconfite de son amie,trop aveuglée par la colère.

La bleue se dirigea vers la maison et y entra sans croiser personne,elle se réfugia dans une des chambres d'amis et prit place sur son lit de camp.

A peine eut-elle le temps de souffler que de grand coup furent frapper,Gadjeel entra sans avoir attendu de réponse et se posa en face de Levy.

_Ce n'est pas de la faute de Lucy.

Levy s'était attendue à beaucoup de phrase sauf celle-ci.

Cette simple phrase la mit dans une colère tellement noire et tellement inhabituelle que pendant un instant elle ne se reconnut pas .

_Donc tu l'aimes ...je comprends tu sais elle est tellement plus belle moi !

_Arrête Levy,ça n'a rien avoir avec le physique.

_Tu veux me faire croire que il n'y a rien à y voire .

_Ce n'est pas la raison principale ,mais je ne vais pas te parler de ça. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé _'La deuxième fois c'est elle ,mais ça mieux vaux pas quelle le saches'_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas si je dois blâmer quelqu'un c'est moi ! Après tout c'est moi qui est demandé à Lucy de se rapprocher de toi.

Levy regretta cette phrase dès qu'elle fut sortit de sa bouche mais elle continua tout de même sur sa lancé.

_Quand j'ai appris que tu aimais quelqu'un j'ai a tout prix voulu savoir qui s'était mais comme je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de toi sans que tu ne me fuis j'ai demandé à Lucy de le faire,elle a acceptée et à commencé à passer du temps avec toi pour mieux t'espionner .

_Tu mens !

_Et pourtant... elle m'a parlé de Cana.

Comment Levy aurait pu connaître ce nom sans que Lucy le lui dises ?

Gadjeel se leva et sortit de la chambre,livide . Cela expliquait les nombreuses questions sur sa vie amoureuse.

C'était trop de mauvaise nouvelle en moins de vingt minute .

Il sortit de la chambre et croisa la blonde dans le couloir.

Lucy arriva devant lui,et elle se mordit la langue, pour se retenir de lui parler elle ne voulait pas violer la promesse qu'elle avait faites à Levy.

Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs du regard furieux qu'il portait sur elle .

Gadjeel s'approcha d'elle ,en tentant au mieux de contenir sa colère,il l'a saisit par les épaules en la regardant méchamment.

_Levy m'a dit qu'elle ta demandé te rapprocher de moi ...est-ce que tu faisais semblant d'être mon amie,de t'intéresser à moi et d'être gentille pour avoir des infos ?

_Quoi ? Non je ...c'est vrai qu'au début je ne voulais que des infos mais quand j'ai découvert ce que tu as fait pour Juvia je suis réellement devenue sincère . J'ai découvert une facette de toi qui m'a donné envie d'en connaître plus et...

_La ferme ! Hurla t-il fou de rage. Je ne veux pas entendre de phrase si cliché ! S'énerva t-il.

_Ga...

_Après mon géniteur,je me suis promit de ne laisser personne me faire aussi mal et tu sais quoi? Je n'ai pas pu tenir cette foutue promesse et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que depuis que l'on se connaît c'est la seule chose que tu as su faire!Tu n'es pas bonne Lucy!Tu es mauvaise pour moi ! ...Écoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter ne m'approches plus,ne me parles plus,n'ose même pas respirer le même air que moi,tu m'entends ?!

Gadjeel l'a lâcha et quitta la maison .

_Gadjeel-kun qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Juvia en le voyant sortir .

Mais le brun l'ignora .

Juvia posa un regard accusateur sur Méttalicana qui se contenta de hausser

les épaules.

Levy avait tout entendu et la culpabilité se mit à poindre.

Intriguée par le comportement de son ami ,Juvia décida d'aller voir auprès de Lucy si elle en savait quelque chose mais à la place elle retrouva la blonde au milieu du couloir ,comme si on venait de lui annoncer la mort d'un être cher.

_Lucy est-ce que ça va ? fit-elle soucieuse.

_Non répondit-elle sincèrement.

_Qu'y a t-il ?

_ Gadjeel.

_Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

_Tout est de ma faute.

_Et bien excuse toi, payes lui un jeu vidéo et tout seras oublié !

_Non tu ne comprends pas...je l'ai perdu définitivement,plus jamais il ne voudra m'approcher et tout est de ma faute.

_Qu'as-tu fait ?

_Je...Gadjeel m'a embrassé et Levy nous a vu,alors elle lui a dit que je me suis rapproché de lui pour des infos pour sur lui...et c'est vrai .

_Oh ! Il faudra plus qu'un jeu vidéo alors.

_Il m'a dit ne plus l'approcher.

_Écoute Lucy Juvia t'ai vu lui tenir la main ,tu étais inquiète,même si ce que tu as fais était pas génial Juvia est persuadée que tu es sincère ,alors tu vas devoir le lui montrer !

_J'ai promis à Levy qui je ne lui adresserai plus parole.

_Ah...et bien tu as deux options Lucy ,soit tu restes éloigner de lui ,et tu essayes de sauver ton amitié avec Levy et ça va le faire souffrir ou tu t'excuses et que tu le harcèles nuit et jour jusqu'à ce qu'il te pardonne ,mais...il t'aime et toi non ,donc dans ce cas aussi il va souffrir.

_Il a peut être raison ,je suis peut être mauvaise pour lui.

_...

_Je vais rentrer chez moi,je suis fatiguée ,j'ai besoin de dormir.

_Tu veux que Juvia t'accompagnes ?

_Non merci je voudrais être seule.

Juvia raccompagna donc son amie à la porte .

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a Lucy ? Questionna Natsu à Juvia.

_C'est compliqué,c'est en rapport avec Gadjeel répondu Juvia en regardant son amie quitter la maison .

Au même moment Igneel les interpella du salon ,où Mettalicana et Rogue se trouvait ainsi que Wendy.

_Le fait que Minerva nous croit mort nous donne un effet de surprise ,mais nous ne pourrons pas la vaincre seuls,nous allons avoir besoin de tout les sorciers,j'ai donc dans l'idée que Wendy et moi nous irons voir Atlas et Ino Flame ,ils sont les seuls qui peuvent convaincre les autres sorciers de se rallier à notre cause.

_Pourquoi mêler Wendy à cela questionna Polyussica.

_C'est une Marvel ,son nom représente l'espoir,si ils savent qu'au moins une Marvel est en vie ,alors ils accepteront de m'aider !

Nous partirons cet après midi conclut-il.

Puis il posa le regard sur son fils.

_Je vais devoir te laisser ici,t'emmener en voyage serai dangereux.

Natsu acquiesça .

_Mettalicana va rester en ville pour surveiller Minerva _'Et accessoirement régler le problème avec son fils'._

_Que vas-tu faire de ce Rogue,n'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais le surveiller ?Fit remarquer le Redfox.

_Hum...c'est vrai...nous devons tous rester discret pour que Minerva ne se doute de rien.

_Je vais me débrouiller marmonna le jeune Cheney en regagnant l'étage bien décidé à ne pas rester ici plus que nécessaire,il alla voir Levy pour lui parler de son prochain départ mais il l'a trouva les yeux vagues .

_Levy ?

_Je suis horrible Rogue.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de raconter ça ! J'étais si en colère ,je voulais tant me venger ,j'étais si jalouse,que j'ai voulu...j'ai voulu leur faire du mal et j'ai réussit.

_Qu'as-tu fait ? s'inquiéta Rogue .

Levy lui raconta alors toute la situation dans les moindres détails.

Bien que Rogue fut affecter de savoir que le cœur de Levy était déjà prit ,il ne montra rien.

_Je me sens horriblement coupable!Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas de dire des choses pareilles !

_Mais elles étaient vrai ,non ?

_Oui!Mais ce n'était pas une raison,surtout que si je le lui ai dit c'était surtout parce que je voulais qu'ils souffrent .

_Nous faisons tous des erreurs,le plus important c'est de s'en rendre compte et de les réparer.

_Comment veux-tu que je les réparent ? Je me sens peut être coupable,mais je ne veux pas les voir ensemble.

_Donc tu es toujours amoureuse de lui souffla t-il abattu

_La vérité est que je l'aime...mais j'ai sentit que ça à diminuer ,le sentiment est toujours là,sinon quoi je n'aurais pas fait tout ça,mais il est moins présent qu'avant.

Rogue pu garder un peu d'espoir,ce n'était pas une cause perdue.

.

.

.

Juvia devait aller voir Gadjeel pour voir dans quel état il était et elle devait aussi passer chez elle.

_Juvi aussi va devoir rentrer .

Mais Natsu ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui agrippa le bras et la mena jusqu'à l'étage ,il la fit entrer dans la première chambre vide qu'il vu.

_Natsu-san qu'est ce qui te prends ?

_Je veux que tu restes avec moi !

_Juvia va devoir rentrer,mes tuteurs peuvent rentrés n'importe quand et Gadjeel-kun à besoin de Juvia.

_Ben moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !

Cette phrase la fit rougir .

_On n'a pas reparler de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours murmura Juvia.

_Ah ça...mouais j'ai peut être exagéré en partant comme ça.

_Non ! Tout était de la faute de Juvia ...quand elle t'a dit de partir elle était perdue ,mais hier soir alors que nous étions sur le point de mourir,Juvia avait des regrets mais elle était aussi heureuse de mourir dans...tes bras...parce que Juvia hum...

_'Peut être que c'est trop rapide pour les je t'aime et tout le tra la la,peut être faudra t-il aller doucement,après tout Juvia avait découverts ses sentiments seulement hier'_

Mais Natsu n'était pas du genre à attendre,voyant que Juvia avait du mal à finir sa phrase mais ayant deviner ce qu'elle allait dire ,il l'embrassa sans une once d'hésitation.

Bien que surprise Juvia répondu au baiser,doucement ,lentement sa langue vint s'immiscer dans la bouche de l'hybride sans se presser,prenant le temps d'apprivoiser sa jumelle.

Puis le baiser ne fut plus aussi doux et Juvia ne savait pas trop comment mais elle se retrouva allongé sur le lit ,se faisant langoureusement embrassé par Natsu .

_'Ça va trop vite '_Essaya t-elle de se convaincre ,elle venait à peine de réaliser qu'elle l'aimait ,ils n'allaient pas déjà à l'acte !

C'est sur cette résolution qu'elle était décidé à le repousser mais Natsu retirant son T-shirt exposant ainsi son torse finement musclé la fit rendre les armes .

_'Oh et puis après tout!On ne vie qu'une fois !'_

Elle reprit sa bouche avec une avidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et en arrêtant de se poser des questions ,elle se mit à explorer de ses mains le torse du jeune homme,caressant avec douceur chaque abdos qui passait sous ses doigts.

Natsu quitta les lèvres de la bleue et vint promener ses lèvres sur la gorge de la bleue ,à l'aide de ses dents pointus il mordilla la peau si laiteuse de sa Juvia ,puis l'aspira et la suçota ,tandis que ses mains s'aventurait sous le pull de la jeune Lokser .

Soudainement les ailes de Natsu se déployèrent,coupant court à leur activité. Le Dragneel s'éloigna,semblant réalisé quelque chose d'important.

_Je ne suis pas humain,pas totalement en tout cas .

Reprenant un peu son souffla la bleue analysa lentement cette phrase puis répondu :

_Natsu-san tu es humain . Tu as juste été transformé en hybride .

_Oui mais je pourrais jamais sortir,jamais allé à l'école,on pourra jamais se voir au grand jour,on sera toujours obligé de se cacher !

_Parfois tu ne réfléchis pas assez mais pour le coup tu réfléchis trop ! Ton père et les sorciers vont vaincre Minerva!Et quand elle sera morte son sort va être annulé!Comme dans les films !

_Tu crois ?

_Juvia en est persuadé !

Sur cette bonne parole elle lui offrit un baiser léger ,qui fut très vite interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Juvia ,cette dernière avait même oublié qu'elle l'avait sur elle.

Elle décrocha donc :

« Allô ?»

« Juvia où es-tu?Tu vas bien?!Nous sommes à la maison,c'est un vrai bordel,nous avons entendu parler du tremblement de terre,es-tu blessé ? »

C'était la voix inquiète de sa tutrice.

« Juvia va bien,heu...elle est chez Lucy elle arrive,okay »mentit-elle.

« Nous t'attendons ! »

La bleue raccrocha .

_Juvia va devoir y aller !

La bleue s'apprêta à sortir quand une question lui fut posé.

_Est-ce que ça fait de toi ma petite amie ?

Juvia tenta de trouver une réponse rapide ,même si elle trouvait que leur relation évoluait trop rapidement,elle ne souhait qu'une chose :

Être avec Natsu. Mais il fallait encore qu'elle réfléchisse,jamais auparavant elle ne s'était imaginé être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Grey et aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus aucune difficulté à l'imaginer.

_Peut être dit-elle mystérieusement avant de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>J'espère que la mise en couple de Natsu et Juvia n'est pas trop soudaine,il reste plus beaucoup de chapitre,moins de cinq ,la suite devrait arriver bientôt .<p>

Je trouve Levy un peu OOC ,et je ne voulais pas lui donner un tel rôle mais j'avais pas trop le choix. Mettalicana ,au début j'avais pas prévu de l'inclure mais suite à un commentaire de Snoopy A ,j'ai décidé de l'inclure .

La fic sur Sting/Juvia devrait être publié bientôt,je sais qu'elle est très attendue

La fic la guilde des dragons slayer va être publié à la même date .

Donner moi vos impression,j'ai hâte!

Réponse au reviews:

Amel:Le fait que tu t'inscrives est une bonne idée ,se serait cool,comme ça on pourrait communiquer plus facilement .

J'espère que tu as aimé se chapitre en tout cas

Snoopy A :Ton intuition était bonne,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,merci pour la review :)

Lilyne :Merci pour la review,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ,à la prochaine pour la suite :)

Rokushimo:Et bien Gadjeel n'est pas mort,j'avais pas le cœur de le tuer ,contente que tu aimes cette fic ,pour le triangle amoureux j'y penserais ;)


	24. Chapter 23

Salut salut,un chapitre très en avance ,il ne reste que très peu de chapitre avant la fin,le prochain sera l'avant dernier .

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre où il y a beaucoup d'action mais il est important pour la suite :)

J'aurais une très mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre23 .<p>

Quand Sting s'était réveillé le lendemain après son électrocution il n'avait rien vu autre qu'un endroit noirci et avait sauté sur la conclusion que Rogue avait périt ,alors Sting avait fait une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années :

Il avait pleuré ,son frère disparue.

Il avait été si aveuglé par son besoin de ressusciter Yukino qu'il avait fait passer Rogue après et résultat ce dernier était mort.

Le blond se leva difficilement et se traîna telle une loque hors du bâtiment .

Il erra ensuite dans la ville telle une âme en peine et c'est par pur miracle qu'il se retrouva devant la maisonnette qu'il avait habité avec Minerva et Rogue.

Quand il pénétra dans la demeure il remarqua que Minerva était entrain de ranger quelques artefacts dans une boite en carton.

_Vous l'avez tué ! Hurla t-il.

La brune l'ignora trop occupée à ranger .

_Retournez vous quand je vous parle !

Minerva poussa un soupir d'agacement et se retourna pour faire face à ce jeune crétin.

_Il m'a trahi,et tu connais mon point de vue sur les traîtres .

_Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous,vous auriez pu le garder en vie !

_Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Sting sentit ses pieds quitter le sol puis son corps s'écraser durement contre le mur à côté de lui.

_Écoute moi bien gamin parce que je ne le répéterais pas,tu as été bien utile quand j'étais sans magie,mais maintenant je l'ai récupéré et je suis plus puissante que jamais ! Alors je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Oh et si tu le demandes,je ne ressusciterais pas ton amie,peu de personne le savent mais la résurrection est un mythe!Une chimère que l'on a inventé pour les personnes endeuillés comme toi.

Sting sentit tout son monde s'effondrer,tant d'année de soumission et de servitude ,pour rien ! Il avait perdu son meilleur ami pour une chimère !

Sting sentit la colère s'infiltrer en lui mais avant qu'il est le loisir de la laisser éclater ,Minerva l'avait propulsé au plafond avec violence et il était retombé inconscient ,un filet de sang dégoulinant de sa tempe .

Minerva finit d'empaqueter ses affaires en ricanant et quand elle eu finit elle disparut dans un écran de fumé.

Plus loin dans le beau quartier Zeref Place,Juvia passait la porte en courant,et elle tomba directement sur ses tuteurs qui l'attendaient visiblement inquiets .

_Où étais-tu passé ? Quand nous sommes arrivés et que tu n'étais pas là,nous avons eu si peur fit Scorpio en prenant Juvia contre lui. Et depuis quand tu as coupé tes cheveux ?

Aquarius vint à son tour la prendre contre elle mais quand elles se détachèrent la bleue adulte remarqua automatiquement un léger petit détail.

_Qui t'a fait suçon ?

Juvia se glaça et porta sa main à son cou dans la veine tentative de le cacher, tout en maudissant cet abruti de Natsu.

_Heu bafouilla t-elle ,comment pouvait-elle expliquer la situation à ces tuteurs sans prononcer le nom de Natsu ?

_C'est Gadjeel n'est pas !? S'exclama Aquarius hors d'elle .

_Pardon? suffoqua Juvia.

_Je savais qu'une amitié entre un garçon et une fille s'était trop louche pour être vrai !

Juvia regarda sa tutrice avec incrédulité avant de partir dans un grand fou rire.

_Alors là ! S'exclama t-elle hilare,c'est la meilleure de l'année,non ! Du siècle !

Totalement plié en deux,Aquarius se vexa de ce fou rire et Scorpio laissa échapper un gloussement.

Quand Juvia cessa de se fendre la poire,elle essuya les petites larmes qui coulaient et se dit qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces deux derniers jours un petit fou rire ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Au même moment plus loin en ville,Gadjeel claqua la porte de chez lui si violemment qu'il fit trembler les murs.

Cana qui était assise sur le canapé du salon,une bière entamé dans la main,releva la tête pour le regarder pénétrer dans le salon en furie.

Sans un mot Gadjeel saisit la bouteille de bière et la bu d'une traître ,quand il la finit il la jeta sur le mur derrière lui et elle explosa.

_Wow tu n'es pas d'humeur toi !Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Cana tais-toi !

_Hey!Je te signales que c'est toi qui a disparu depuis hier soir!je me suis inquiétée moi!Tu sais que j'aime avoir quelqu'un près de moi le lendemain de beuverie pour savoir où je suis ! Mais monsieur à laisser son téléphone ici !

_Cana vraiment tais-toi !

_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un tel état ? C'est une fille c'est ça ?

_...

_J'en étais sûr!Viens assied toi raconte tes misères à tata Cana ! S'exclama t-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Gadjeel roula des yeux mais s'assit tout de même .

_Laisse moi deviner ? C'est la blonde de la dernière fois ?

Le brun serra ses poings.

_C'est bien elle,que t'as t-elle fait mon petit ?

_Arrête de te foutre de moi.

_Mais je ne me moque pas assura t-elle ,allez raconte moi tes malheurs...

Le brun souffla d'irritation devant tant d'insistance.

_En résumé elle ma trahie.

_Oh et mon pauvre Gadjeel à le cœur brisé !

_Qui te dis que j'ai...

_Oh arrête le simple fait que essaye de nier insulte mon intelligence !

_Toi intelligente ? Tu es bourrée ?

_Non!Enfin pas au point d'être dans le coltard !

_...

_Enfin bref !Donc cette fille,cette Lucy si ma mémoire est bonne t'a brisé ton pauvre petit cœur.

_...Je vais finir par te tuer si tu continues à te moquer...soupira t-il exaspéré .

_Je pourrais te la faire oublier.

_Quoi ?

Gadjeel tourna la tête intrigué par cette phrase ,il vit alors le visage de la brune s'approcher dangereusement du sien et au moment où il voulu reculer il se retrouva coincer entre le dossier du canapé et Cana .

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

_Je pourrais te la faire oublier reprit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde,en s'installant sur les genoux du brun.

_Heu...'_Elle doit vraiment être bourrée' _Tu ne sortais pas un certain Bacchus ?

_Nous sommes un couple très libre.

_Oh.

_Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Gadjeel se surprit à envisager une telle alternative. Lui et Cana,pourquoi pas?Après tout il avait besoin d'oublier Lucy ,quoi de mieux que de l'oublier dans les bras d'une fille plutôt jolie .

Mais à peine Cana lui avait effleuré les lèvres qu'il la repoussait .

_Désolé je ne suis pas si désespéré .

_Méchant!

Gadjeel se leva et alla se coucher dans sa chambre.

.

.

.

Levy ouvrit la porte de chez elle et laissa Rogue rentrer ,elle avait décidé d'héberger le jeune homme chez elle,maintenant qu'il se trouvait affranchi de Minerva il pouvait non seulement faire ce qu'il voulait mais il se retrouvait aussi sans domicile .

La bleue le laissa donc s'installer,tandis qu'elle allait faire du thé.

Levy se sentait de plus en plus coupable d'avoir jouer un si sale tour à Gadjeel et Lucy,et même si elle leur en voulaient ,elle savait qu'elle avait eu tord de leur dire ça.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû,mais il était trop tard pour éprouver des regrets.

Quelques étages en dessous Lucy était si las ,si fatigué,depuis hier elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et maintenant il y avait cette histoire avec Gadjeel qui venait la perturber.

Les yeux dans le vide,elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et en fermant ses paupières ,elle revue le baiser.

Lucy se laissa tomber sur son lit ,si il y a une semaine on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour Gadjeel,elle aurait répondu sans difficulté :

Que de l'amitié . Mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus rien,il avait fallu un baiser pour tout bouleverser.

On toqua à la porte,coupant la blonde dans ses réflexions ,elle laissa échapper un :

_Entrez d'une voix fatigué.

Mirajane pénétra dans la chambre et se posa sur le lit .

_Mira que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna la blonde.

_J'étais venue rendre visite à Erza et elle m'a dit que tu étais enfin rentrée après toute une nuit d'absence.

_...

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lucy ?

_Rien ne va !

_À ce point...Tu veux en parler?

_C'est trop compliqué .

_Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Gadjeel ?

_Comment tu le sais !?

_Je connais deux ou trois choses qui risquerait de te surprendre ma petite Lucy !

_Comme le fais qu'il soit amoureux de moi ?

_Ah il te l'a enfin avoué!C'est génial!J'avais finit par croire qu'il allait garder ça pour lui jusqu'à la fin des temps !

_Donc toi aussi tu étais au courant!Pourquoi suis-je la seule à n'avoir rien vu !

_Je veux tout savoir ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassé !?

_MIRA ! S'exclama t-elle en rosissant.

_Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

_Mira ce n'est pas des questions que l'ont posent ! S'insurgea Lucy plus rouge que jamais .

_Allez ,supplia l'aînée des Strauss .

_...Oui pour les deux questions souffla t-elle embarrassé.

_Je suis si contente!Je vous ship depuis un moment tu sais...

_Tu nous ship?Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Rien,juste un délire de fangirl...bref,qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?

_Levy nous a vu .

_Oh non!La pauvre,comment a t-elle réagit ?

_Je lui est dit que je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner et j'ai accepter de ne plus adresser la parole à Gadjeel, ensuite Levy a dit à Gadjeel que si je m'étais rapproché de lui s'était par intérêt ,d'accord j'avoue que au début je voulais juste récolter des infos pour Levy et ne pas lui parler mais tout est différent maintenant...

_Tu lui a expliqué cela ?

_Oui mais il était fou de rage et m'a balancé des choses méchantes à la figure. Il est furieux contre moi et je n'y peux rien .

_Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

_C'est ça le problème!Je l'ignore,je sais qu'il y a de l'amitié ,mais il n'y a pas que ça...sinon je l'aurais repousser.

_Tu as penser à l'éventualité que ce soit de l'amour ?

_...L'amour ? C'est peut être un terme un peu fort ,non ?

_C'est à toi de le découvrir Lucy,et ça tu dois le faire toute seule.

_Hum...

_Je vais y aller !Bye Lucy !

_Bye Mira .

Mirajane sortit de l'appartement après avoir salué Erza une dernière fois .

.

.

.

Dans la forêt ,une voiture attendait qu'Igneel et Wendy embarquent.

_Je reviendrais vite Natsu.

_T'as plutôt intérêt !

Il lui donna un grande tape derrière le dos puis il se tourna vers Mettalicana.

_Tu devrais profiter de ton temps ici pour parler à ton fils .

_Ne commence pas .

_C'est l'homme qui a cru son fils mort pendant 7 ans qui parle ,un jour il sera trop tard et ce jour là crois moi tu va t'en mordre les doigts .

Sur cette bonne parole,il embarqua en voiture avec Wendy et bientôt il démarra et s'éloigna.

Natsu et Mettalicana se retrouvèrent seuls ,l'hybride retourna dans la maison bien décidé à la quitter à la nuit tombée pour rejoindre le 777 Zeref Place.

Le père de Gadjeel quand à lui,décida de considérer le conseil d'Igneel,c'est à dire aller parler à son fils,même si la conversation serait désagréable .

.

.

Wendy caressa avec tendresse la couverture du grimoire de sa famille en se faisant la promesse de devenir plus forte.

Elle était faible et elle ferait tout pour se surpasser,à commencer par étudier la magie avec assiduité .

Elle ouvrit donc son grimoire et se mit à lire ,regardant chaque ligne finement écrite de façon manuscrite, avec attention,contemplant chaque image ,et alors qu'elle regardait une sortilège d'invisibilité ,les pages se mirent à tourner d'elles même et s'arrêtèrent presque à la fin du livre à une page blanche .

Elle fut intrigué mais elle ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin,Igneel se mit à lui parler et elle referma son livre ,mettant tout du moins cette page dans un coin de sa tête.

.

.

.

Levy avait invité Rogue à resté chez elle,le temps que Minerva était encore dans la nature,après avoir installé le brun dans un petite chambre d'ami,la bleue s'installa au salon,au milieu de tout ses livres,elle pouvait enfin souffler. Elle avait besoin de calme et de sérénité pour réfléchir à son problème.

La bleue avait conscience qu'elle avait cherchée à se venger et que cela avait dû blesser Gadjeel et Lucy,mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait toujours trahie .

Elle avait tout du moins deux choix devant elle,le premier était ne rien faire,laisser la situation se dégrader et regarder des gens qu'elle avait tant aimé souffrir ou dire à Lucy qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et que si elle sortait avec Gadjeel cela ne l'a dérangerait pas.

Mais aucune de ces options ne lui semblait idéal.

_Tu penses encore à ton problème ? Questionna Rogue en s'assaillant sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

_Comment tu as deviné ?

_Ah ta tête on le devine facilement.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire tu sais,je n'ai jamais pu rester fâché à Lucy et Gadjeel à lui je peux tout lui pardonner...mais ça fait si mal de savoir qu'il ait préféré ma meilleure amie à moi ,parfois je me dis que je n'attirerais aucun autre garçon que Jett et Droy,peut être même vais-je finir ma vie avec eux.

Exaspéré par cette apitoiement qui ne ressemblait pas à la Levy qu'il côtoyait,il décida de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à envié à Lucy Heartfilia .

Il l'embrassa donc,doucement,ne faisant que toucher ses lèvres,n'osant pas bouger.

_Tu me plaît à moi souffla -t-il en s'écartant.

Rogue observa attentivement la réaction de la bleue ,cette dernière avait les joues rose et semblait surprise.

.

.

.

Quand Cana frappa à la porte de la chambre de Gadjeel pour l'avertir qu'il avait de la visite ,jamais ô grand jamais le brun ne s'était attendu à recevoir son père .

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux grogna t-il .

L'adulte s'invita à entrée malgré les menaces de son fils qui lui promettait les pires châtiments,mais il regagna tout de même le salon et s'installa sur le canapé .

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là!Dégage de chez moi !

_Je suis venu parler petit crétin!Parle moi sur un autre ton!Sans moi tu ne seras pas sur cette terre.

_Je suis censé te remercier ?! Sérieusement le vieux tu me gaves,qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_J'ai suivi le conseil d'un ami,c'est à dire venir te parler ,je le cites « avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

_On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus de dix ans,je ne t'attends plus depuis un moment déjà. Comment m'as-tu trouvé d'abord ?!

_...

_Répond !

_J'ai toujours su que tu vivais ici.

_Quoi ?

_A une époque je voulais être sur que tu n'es pas hérité du don...si certain sorcier on leur magie à l'enfance,certain l'on a l'adolescence,alors j'ai voulu vérifié si tu faisais partit de ces enfants,je t'ai donc cherché et j'ai trouvé que tu vivais ici .

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché a entré en contact avec moi ?

_Tu avais ta vie ,j'avais la mienne et j'allais pas m'embarrasser d'un gamin !

_Tu es un trou du c*l ,tu le sais ça ?! Dit-il en commençant à perdre son sang froid .

_Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es fâché,tu n'es pas le premier enfant être abandonné!De plus je n'aurais pas été un bon père!Tu m'aurais détesté tôt au tard !

_Tu est hilarant le vieux!Hilarant,lâche ,con,de mauvaise foi ...peux-tu me donner d'autres adjectifs je vois pas ce qui peux mieux te décrire !

_Et tu avais les yeux de ta mère souffla t-il nostalgique.

Cela eu pour effet de faire taire Gadjeel,il ne parlait jamais de sa mère,et il n'y pensait pas non plus,cela le déprimait trop d'y penser.

_Je n'aurais pas supporter de voir tes yeux triste par ma faute ,si semblable au sien.

_...Ce n'est pas une excuse dit-il durement.

_...

_Tu regrettes ?

_Parfois.

_….

_….

_Sors de chez moi dit-il d'un ton las.

Une fois son père sortit ,le brun se laissa tomber sur son canapé ,cette journée avait été épuisante moralement.

.

.

.

.

Dès que le soleil se coucha ,Natsu vola jusqu'à la maison de Juvia,il atterrit sur le toit et rentra par la fenêtre de la chambre de celle-ci .

Dans un même temps Juvia pénétra dans sa chambre.

_Natsu-san !Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Les tuteurs de Juvia sont juste en bas.

_J'en avais marre d'attendre,j'avais envie de te voir !

_Moins fort!Il pourrait entendre !...Ah et Juvia a faillit oublié,qu'est-ce que s'est que ça !?

Elle pointa la marque sur son cou.

_Ça ne te plaît pas ?

_Ce ...ce n'est pas la question,c'est juste que Aquarius m'a fait passé un interrogatoire durant tout la journée.

_Désolé alors dit-il piteusement.

_C'est pas grave.

La colère retomba et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux .

Et maintenant Juvia se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire ,ce matin elle avait plus ou moins dit qu'ils étaient en couple ,alors elle devait agir en conséquence,mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Ou se comporter comme d'habitude avec lui.

Ces réflexions furent tout du moins balayer par un Natsu qui vint ravir ses lèvres .

_Juvia c'est quoi ce chat que j'ai trouvé au sous-sol ! Hurla Aquarius en pénétrant dans la chambre de sa pupille sans frapper. On avait dit pas d'anim...aaaaaaaaaaaah

Les jeunes gens se détachèrent ,prit sur le faite .

Aquarius hurla comme si elle venait d'apercevoir la mort .

_Scorpius va chercher le fusil hurla t-elle en saisissant le bras de sa pupille pour la tirer en arrière .

_Ma chérie cours vite,je vais essayer de maîtriser la bête !

_Aqua soupira Juvia,ce n'est pas un monstre,c'est mon ami.

_Petit-ami grogna Natsu pour rectifier la phrase.

_C'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer ça soupira la bleue avec exaspération.

_Mais c'est ce que je suis !

_Tu aurais pu juste attendre un peu ,au lieu de lui annoncer ça sans tact.

_Je ne vois pas le problème !

_Elle pense que tu es un monstre qui veux croquer Juvia ,alors c'est pas le moment !

_Ben n'empêche que je vois pas le problème .

_De toute façon tu ne vois jamais de problème à rien .

_Hey ! Cria Aquarius,je suis toujours là moi !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna Scorpio en arrivant da la chambre,Oh putain c'est quoi ça !

_Et c'est moi qui suis sans tact ?! S'indigna Natsu.

_Juvia je veux une explication,tu as dix minutes avant que je n'appelles la police.

En réalité cela prit bien plus de dix minute, cela prit en réalité 30 minutes plus tard ,Aquarius et Scorpio réalisait petit à petit ce que Juvia venait de leur dire .

_Alors toi ,tu trouves un mons...heu jeune homme mi-homme mi-dragon sous ton lit et au lieu de prévenir quelqu'un ,toi tu gardes son secret et tu te laisse entraîner dans des aventures,aventures où si je l'ai bien comprit tu as failli mourir . Résuma son tuteur.

_Heu oui c'est ça.

_Tu es inconsciente!S'écria Aquarius ,imagine que...cette chose ! N'est pas été honnête avec toi et qu'il t'es mangé ou un truc dans le genre !

_Mais il ne l'a pas fait c'est ce qui comptes .

Aquarius soupira ,maintenant elle savait qui avait fait ce suçon à sa chère Juvia,et même si elle était curieuse de savoir comment leur histoire avait évolué ainsi,la bleue s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarquée qu'une quatrième personne vivait sous son toit.

Bien que en écoutant son histoire Natsu semblait inoffensif ,Aquarius ne voulait plus laisser sa pupille courir un tel risque .

_Juvia tu ne peux plus le revoir .

_Pardon ? Juvia crois avoir mal entendu...

_Juvia comprends moi un peu ,selon ce que tu nous as raconté,une sorcière maléfique cherche à le tuer,et elle a faillit réussir ,je ne peux pas te laisser courir un tel danger.

_Elle nous croit mort !

_Elle finira par savoir que vous êtes vivant et je veux pas que tu sois prise dans un combat surnaturelle !

_Mais Aqua …

_Pas de mais ,c'est pour ton bien!

_Non ! hurla Juvia catégorique,Juvia ne s'éloignera pas de Natsu-san!Juvia est la petite-amie du monstre qui est sous son lit,il va falloir t'y faire !

Choquée par cette phrase Aquarius s'apprêtait à répondre avec véhémence mais elle fut retenue par Scorpio ,ce dernier l'incita à le suivre au rez-de-chaussé où ils parlèrent de longue minute tandis que Juvia et Natsu attendaient plus que nerveux .

_Si ils continuent à vouloir nous séparer,nous partirons chez Gadjeel,là au moins nous serons tranquille. Souffla Juvia .

La main de Natsu vint se glisser dans la sienne ,maintenant que Juvia avait cessée de se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour lui,tout semblait plus évident,plus simple,alors elle n'allait pas laissé sa tutrice tout compliquer.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa doucement .

On toqua à la porte quelque minute plus tard et se fut Scorpio.

_Nous avons décidé que ce jeune homme resterai ici,mais quand son père sera de retour il devra partir,tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Aqua,tu l'a connais ,elle a tendance à se faire beaucoup de soucis ...alors pour elle que tu fréquentes un ...garçon pas des plus normal ça l'inquiète .

_Et toi ça te dérange ?

_Disons que ça me surprends et m'inquiète mais...au pire j'ai mon fusil plaisanta t-il .

_Scorpio !S'indigna Juvia .

_T'inquiète Juvia,il plaisante ,pas vrai que vous plaisantez s'inquiéta soudainement l'hybride.

_Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

.

.

.

Wendy et Igneel arrivèrent dans un quartier chic en ce milieu d'après-midi. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Flame.

_Nous devons à tout prix les convaincre.

Wendy acquiesça déterminée ,puis Igneel frappa quelque coups à la porte,quand cette dernière s'ouvrit ,il y entra sans attendre.

_Igneel s'étonna Atlas.

_Minerva a retrouvé ses pouvoirs !

_Quoi !?

_Il faut agir au plus vite !

_Attends attends un peu...

_Cette folle à non seulement retrouvé ses pouvoirs mais elle a essayé de nous tuer,ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'empenne aux sorciere à nouveau.

_Chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Ino Flamme en arrivant,elle se stoppa en voyant Igneel . N'était-il pas censé être avec Minerva ?

Elle si fit alors plus nerveuse.

_Igneel contente de te revoir dit-elle avec un sourire crispé ,qui est la jeune fille avec toi ?

_Je vous présente Wendy Marvel.

_Marvel s'exclama les Flames !

_C'est la fille de Grandine dit-il en faisant signe à la petite bleue d'avancer.

_Je...je...

Atlas s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

_Elle ressemble vraiment à sa mère ,elle respire la puissance souffla le roux songeur.

_Nous avons à parler mon ami.

Atlas acquiesça et ils se retrouvèrent au salon pour s'expliquer ,Igneel lui raconte alors tout dans les moindre détails ,commençant par la fausse mort de Natsu et finissant par le sauvetage in extremis de Mettalicana .

_Elle a donc retrouvée l'intégralité de sa magie...Igneel si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir écouté un peu plus tôt .

_Ce n'est rien mon ami,mais maintenant il faut faire quelque chose !

_Je vais appeler des amis en mesure de nous aider !Si ils voient Wendy Marvel ,je suis sûr qu'ils seront convaincu!Les Marvel était une famille en laquelle tout le monde avait confiance !

_Si nous allions dîner ? Je suis sûr que votre voyage vous à affamé s'exclama Ino.

Elle invita donc ses invités à passé à la salle à manger et tandis que son mari était partit téléphoné aux alliés,Ino se dirigea vers la cuisine et empoigna le téléphone accroché au mur elle y tapa une numéro avec la boule au ventre.

«Minerva ?»

«Qui est-ce ? »

«Ino Flame ,je vous appelle pour vous dire qu'Igneel Dragneel est vivant,son fils aussi. »

« QUOI!OÙ SONT-ILS ? »

« Ils sont chez... »

Le téléphone lui fut arraché des mains et fut propulsé avec violence sur le mur.

Ino contempla le visage déformé par la colère de son époux et elle déglutit.

Quand il avait décroché le téléphone de sa chambre,il avait entendu toute la conversation,heureusement il était arrivé à temps avant que sa femme ne divulgue la position d'Igneel.

_Tu m'as trahi!Hurla t-il.

_Je t'en supplie de m'écouter,s'était pour notre bien!Elle a promit que si je lui donnait des infos elle ne nous ferai aucun mal !

_Traîtresse !

_Non!Je fais ça pour nous!Tu as perdu ton frère et moi mon cousin dans la folie de Minerva je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à nous.

_Ne me touche pas cria t-il en voyant une main s'approcher de son visage. Tu me déçois beaucoup Ino souffla t-il.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna le Dragneel ayant entendu des cris .

_Elle a divulguer à Minerva que vous étiez vivant.

_Il faut à tout prix retourner à Magnolia !S'exclama Igneel.

.

.

.

Minerva poussa un cri de rage de l'autre côté du combiné ,elle qui croyait sincèrement en avoir finit avec Igneel ,son fils et tout les autres,elle apprenait maintenant qu'ils étaient vivant.

Folle de rage,elle qui comptait quitter le continent rebroussa chemin . Direction le 777 Zeref Place où elle espérait les trouver.

.

.

.

Juvia n'avait jamais connue dîner plus étrange que maintenant,ses tuteurs ,elle et Natsu dînaient dans la cuisine .

L'hybride dévorait littéralement tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez tandis que Aquarius regardait avec dégoût son manque de manière et Scorpio tentait au mieux de ne pas rire à cause de la mine de son épouse,Juvia quant à elle avait abandonnée depuis longtemps l'idée que Natsu puisse bien se tenir à table et elle consulta son téléphone pour voir si Gadjeel s'était décidé à répondre aux 26 messages qu'elle lui avait envoyé .

Mais le rangea dans la poche de son jean en voyant que non.

.

.

.

Minerva se téléporta devant le 777 Zeref Place et elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire dans la dentelle.

Deux boules de feu dans chacune de ses mains elle les lança sur l'habitation.

Natsu qui avait sentit l'odeur de Minerva délaissa son repas ,la brune fracassa la porte d'entrée ,pénétra dans la demeure mais bientôt elle se retrouva au sol ,Natsu au dessus d'elle essayant de la griffer.

Mais cette dernière se dégagea et si bien qu'il fut propulser dans le jardin,Natsu se releva sans difficulté et même il la nargua .

_Attrape moi si tu peux !

_Scorpio va chercher le fusil!Hurla Aquarius .

Natsu s'envola dans les airs en espérant qu'elle le poursuive et qu'elle s'éloigne de la maison,c'est qu'elle fit mais très vite elle le fit se propulser contre une voiture,s'avançant en vitesse vers lui pour lui asséner une attaque ,elle ne fit pas attention à quelqu'un derrière elle.

_Ne le touche pas ! S'écria Juvia en lui sautant sur le dos,Minera se pencha à l'avant et d'un mouvement brusque Juvia bascula et atterrit sur les fesses.

_Je vais en finir!Hurla t-elle.

_Ne touche pas ma fille!Hurla Aquarius un fusil à la main .

Puis le coup partit et traversa l'épaule de la brune qui poussa un cri de douleur et de rage,Aquarius qui s'apprêtait à tirer une seconde fois ns rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de balle.

Minerva voulu réduire à néant cette femme qui lui avait tirer dessus mais elle se rendit compte que tout ce bruit avait attiré du monde,les voisins commençaient à sortir de leur maison ,alors en vitesse elle attrapa Juvia par la peau du cou et fit de même avec Natsu et elle disparue dans un épais écran de fumé.

Aquarius laissa le fusil tomber au sol,les mains tremblantes ,Scorpio derrière elle la serra contre lui. Tout deux réalisant difficilement que leur petite Juvia venait de se faire enlever.

* * *

><p>Tout ce passe un peu vite,je sais, le prochain chapitre est bourrée d'action,je préviens .<p>

Le prochain chapitre à la fin de la semaine si vous êtes gentil et peut être même que je posterais le premier chapitre de la fic qui se fait tant désiré si vous êtes sage ;)

**/!\\ Annonce très importante /!\\**

Si parmi mes lecteurs j'ai de ceux qui écrivent,ils sont tous sûrement passé par le syndrome de la page blanche ,je suis atteinte de ce syndrome avec l'une des fic en cours d'écriture.

_Rassurez vous je ne parle pas de la fic Sting/Juvia qui devrait bientôt être publié (un peu de patience)._

Je parle de la fic "La guilde des dragons slayer"(fic Navia)proposé par **Amel** ,j'ai d'abord été très enthousiaste à l'idée de l'écrire,j'avais une bonne idée,un bon résumé,une bonne intrigue mais au bout de deux chapitres ,je n'avais soudainement plus d'inspiration ou de motivation,c'est pour cela que je préfère l'abandonné avant de la publié ,et je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser auprès d'Amel,ma plus fidèle lectrice qui m'avait proposé cette intrigue et que je laisse tomber . Bien entendu si je repense à un autre scénario avec la même intrigue ,je la publieras mais ceux qui attendait la fic (Navia,dont le résumé était: Après le rejet de Grey,Juvia quitte la guilde...etc) je tiens à m'excuser .

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews,qui font toujours très plaisir .<p>

Miss42:J'ai passé de bonne vacances et j'espère que toi aussi .Merci pour les reviews que tu postes,j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et je dit à la prochaine pour la suite!

SnoopyA:Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et à la prochaine pour la suite :)

Rokushimo:Merci pour la review et de ta fidélité,à la prochaine pour la suite ;)

Amel:J'apprécie de voir que je t'ai manqué,et je suis encore désolé à propos de la guilde des dragons slayer,merci en tout cas de ta constante fidélité à mes fics ,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et à la prochaine pour la suite :)

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,contente que le chapitre t'es plu ou qu'il t'es fait rire ,à la prochaine pour la suite ,en espérant que tu es aimé ce chapitre :)

Guest:Merci pour la review,je suis contente d'avoir a nouveau convertit quelqu'un au Navia ,à bientôt pour la suite :)


	25. Chapter 24

Salut,salut !Voici un avant dernier chapitre .

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 .<p>

Igneel, Wendy et Atlas sortirent de la maison après la découverte,l'aîné des Dragneel prit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil à Mettalicana ,forte heureusement ce dernier décrocha rapidement.

«Mettalicana reste sur tes gardes,Minerva sait que nous sommes vivant !»

«Merde !»

« Passe à mon fils le téléphone j'ai besoin de lui parler ».

« Heu...ouais à propos de ça...hum il n'est pas avec moi»

«Comment ça il n'est pas avec toi?!Où es-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop ,je l'ai juste vu s'envoler »

_'Il est sûrement aller voir Juvia '._

«Il est sûrement au 777 Zeref Place »

«D'accord j'y fonce ! »

_Aller à Magnolia en voiture nous prendrais trop te temps constata Atlas ,prenez moi la main ,je vais utiliser un sortilège de transport .

C'est ce qu'ils firent ,ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du 777 Zeref place.

La façade de la maison était quelque peu brûlée et assis à même le sol une femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu pleurait tandis qu'un homme les regardaient avec curiosité.

_Êtes ces gens dont Juvia parlaient ?Questionna Scorpio.

_Vous la connaissez ? Où est-elle ? Questionna Igneel.

_Elle s'est faite enlevée voilà où elle est hurla Aquarius .

Elle se précipita sur Igneel et le prit par le col de sa chemise.

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous avez intérêt à me ramener ma Juvia en un seul morceau !

_Minerva l'a enlevé ?!

_Oui et le garçon mi-homme mi-dragon aussi !

_Savez vous où ils sont ? A t-elle donné un point e rendez vous ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

_Est-ce que vous pensez que si je savais où ils étaient je serais toujours là à vous parler pauvre abruti !

_Du calme tenta Scorpio,ce monsieur va nous ramenez Juvia et toi tu devrais aller t'asseoir à l'intérieur .

La bleue acquiesça en reniflant .

_Cette femme,cette Minerva nous a défoncé la porte il y a moins de 5 minute,elle a disparu avec eux dans un écran de fumé fit Scorpio .

_D'accord,nous l'a ramènerons je vous le promet .

Scorpio hocha la tête et rentra pour aller voir l'état de son épouse .

_Peut être est-elle allé au Lycée de Fairy Tail ?

_Oui peut être.

Mettalicana apparut quelque seconde plus tard,faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_Alors ? Questionna le brun.

_Elle a enlevé Natsu et Juvia ,on pense qu'elle est retournée au lycée de Fairy Tail.

_Allons-y alors !

.

.

.

Quand Juvia,Natsu et Minerva touchèrent la terre ferme cette dernière les relâcha pour poser la main sur son épaule blessée.

Ce que Minerva n'avait pas prévue fut d'atterrir dans une pièce si sombre,elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en choisissant sa destination . Natsu qui voyait bien dans le noir ,profita du fait que la sorcière ne le voit pas pour lui asséner un coup de griffe à son bras,cette dernière grogna et lança une rayon de lumière verte à l'aveuglette ,Juvia l'esquiva de justesse et grâce à ce brève éclairement elle repéra une porte ,elle saisit fermement la main de l'hybride et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Minerva grogna à cause du manque de vision ,elle fit alors apparaître une lumière devant elle,constatant qu'elle perdait du sang,elle consentit à laisser échapper les jeunes gens et elle se soigna comme elle pouvait .

_'Il ne pourront pas fuir bien longtemps ,là où je les ai emmené il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils s'échappent ou qu'on les trouvent '._

Natsu et Juvia courrait,le long d'un couloir ,guider par Natsu et sa vision nocturne ,les deux jeunes gens coururent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient puis ils remarquèrent une porte sur la gauche et ils s'y engouffrèrent .

Reprenant quelque peu sa respiration ,Juvia souffla à Natsu de les éclairer avec une flamme,une fois fait elle put constater son environnement.

_Un vestiaire ?

_C'est celui du lycée ?

_Non celui du lycée est plus petit et les casiers sont blanc ceux ci sont bleu.

_Peut être les vestiaires de garçons .

_Celui des garçons n'est pas comme ça non plus.

_Comment tu le sais ?

_Juvia y était rentrée une fois pour emprunter une chemise à Grey-sama .

_Quoi !

_Moins fort murmura t-elle,c'est pas le moment pour une crise de jalousie !

_Pff...

_Mais si nous ne sommes pas au lycée où sommes nous ?

_Mon petit dragon où es-tu?Questionna la voix de Minerva qui se faisait de plus en plus proche .

Les adolescents paniquèrent ,Natsu éteignit sa flamme et ils allèrent se cacher comme ils pouvaient dans le vestiaire .

Minerva passa la porte des vestiaires quelque seconde plus tard ,une lumière flottant à ses côtés pour l'éclairer .

_Es-tu là mon petit dragon ?

Aucune réponse bien évidemment ,elle fit le tour passa entre les casiers et les bancs ,puis elle se dirigea vers les douches et les inspecta avec minutie ,médusée elle alla jusqu'à l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière ,mais alors qu'elle allait jeter un regard à la pièce un bruit attira son attention,il provenait de l'extérieur ,éteignant alors la lumière et se dirigea vers la source de se bruit .

Quand elle s'éloigna suffisamment des vestiaires .

On entendit dans l'obscurité .

_On peut sortir la voie est libre.

Les jeunes gens s'étaient réfugié en haut des casiers et avec chance la brune n'avait pas levé les yeux aux ciel sinon elle les auraient vu.

Ils descendirent donc le rythme cardiaque diminuant quelque peu.

_J'ai entendu un bruit tu crois que c'était quoi? Questionna le rose

_Juvia ne sais pas et elle ne restera pas là pour le savoir !

Sur cette parole,elle lui saisit la main et ils s'en allèrent dans la direction contraire à celle de Minerva.

Ils cheminèrent encore quelque seconde dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient devant eux de la lumière.

Les deux s'y précipitèrent et ils furent aveuglé deux secondes par la lumière puis ils se rendirent compte assez facilement de là où ils étaient .

_Un stade!Hallucina Juvia .

.

.

.

Gadjeel profitait de l'air frais de la nuit pour se promener un peu,il voulait s'aérer un peu la tête avant d'aller au travail.

N'habitant pas loin du lycée il passa donc devant son établissement scolaire durant sa promenade et que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son père,le père de la bestiole,un inconnu et Wendy sortant en catimini du lycée .

_Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Les quatre individu se retournèrent prise en faute et furent soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que de Gadjeel.

_Juvia-san et Natsu se sont fait enlever par Minerva. Avertit Wendy.

_Quoi ? Ça date de quand ?

_Quelque minutes.

_Ils ne sont pas dans le lycée nous avons déjà vérifié soupira Igneel.

_Peut être que l'ancien chien de garde de Minerva connaît une cachette où elle aurait pu les emmener . Proposa Mettalicana .

_Bonne idée mais où est-il ?

_Je l'ai vu partir avec la fille aux cheveux bleu et avec le bandeau fit le père de Gadjeel.

_Elle s'appelle Levy. Je vous emmène la voir.

Sa voiture n'étant pas loin ils s'y engouffrèrent tous et il démarra en trombe et il conduit en vitesse jusqu'à l'immeuble de la bleue.

.

.

Lucy de son côté était devant la porte de Levy depuis bien cinq minute et hésitait entre fuir et frapper . La Heartfilia voulait juste parler de la situation dans laquelle elles étaient mais cette conversation promettait d'être longue et douloureuse et c'est que Lucy craignait le plus.

En entendant des bruits de pas précipités venir elle ,elle pivota sur elle même et s'étonna de voir Gadjeel et tout les autres .

Elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé.

_Juvia et Natsu se sont fait enlevé l'avertit Igneel

Décidément elle avait le nez pour flairer les catastrophes.

.

.

Le salon de Levy était envahit et cette dernière soupira d'irritation,pile au moment où elle avait voulu parler du baiser avec Rogue ,Gadjeel débarquait .

Actuellement Igneel et Mettalicana posaient des questions à Rogue sur les endroits où Minerva aurait été susceptible d'avoir emmener le rose et la bleue ,mais il y en avait tellement que au final ils n'avaient pas de piste .

Bien que inquiète quand au sort de Juvia ,Levy ne put s'empêcher d'observer le comportement de Gadjeel et Lucy vis à vis de l'autre. Le brun semblait concentré sur Rogue et la blonde aussi mais cette dernière laissait tout du moins échapper quelque coup d'œil de temps en temps .

Puis Levy observa Rogue mais quand ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle ,elle détourna le regard,ses joues devinrent rouges au souvenir de leur baiser.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant que Rogue était venue s'ajouter à l'équation?

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit coupant court à la conversation

_C'est Juvia!s'exclama Gadjeel avant de répondre.

« Allô?!Gadjeel-kun ! »

« Juvia comment va-tu ? »

«Bien!Juvia et Natsu-san vont bien,nous nous sommes arrivé à nous cacher de Minerva mais pas pour bien longtemps »

«Où es-tu ? »

«Dans un stade »

« Un stade ! »s'étonna t-il à haute voix

_Un stade s'écria Igneel!Il y en a des centaines à Fiore !Met sur haut parleur !

Le Brun s'exécuta.

« Tu ne saurais pas lequel ? »

«Non aucune idée mais on y fait du foot et il est pas très grand»

_ Les stades c'est à l'air libre non,vous pouvez sortir par voix aérienne!Proposa Igneel.

_Il y a des espèces de grilles ,Natsu-san à déjà essayer ,mais on ne peux pas.

Il y a une grande porte mais elle est enchaîné,impossible donc de sortir .

_Elle a pensée à tout siffla le père de Natsu.

_Merde!s'exclama la voix de Natsu.

_Elle arrive murmura Juvia.

On n'entendit après que le «**bip»** du téléphone.

_Il faut trouver un stade où on y fait du football .

_Ce ne doit pas être loin,elle a dû utiliser un sort de transport et ce genre de sort à ces limites donc ce n'est sûrement pas loin.

_Le stade Rhodes ! Il est dans la ville d'à côté s'exclama Lucy !

Son ex petit-ami l'y avait invité plusieurs fois,étant un adepte de ce sport.

_On y va !

_Je viens aussi dit Rogue .

Igneel hésita quelque seconde ,puis il se dit que plus il y aurait d'alliés et plus ils auraient de chance de gagner . Levy quand à elle voulu lui dire que c'était trop dangereux mais les mots ne sortirent pas,elle aurait tant voulu avoir une conversation avec lui avant.

_Il nous faudra évacuer Juvia pour qu'elle ne soit pas une gêne,il faudra quelqu'un pour l'évacuer et la mettre en sécurité mon fils aussi.

_Je peux le faire déclara Gadjeel au grand étonnement général,je reste au parking,j'attends que vous les fassiez sortir et je me barre avec eux ,c'est pas compliqué !

_T'es pas sérieux gamin!S'exaspéra son père.

Les adultes se mirent néanmoins à réfléchir.

_On aura besoin de tout le monde face à Minerva donc aucun de nous ne pourra le faire fit Atlas.

_Très bien,nous nous téléportons là bas et toi tu viens en voiture mais tu restes sur le parking et quand tu les a récupérés tu t'en vas sans te retourner .

_Sans problème.

_Bien alors allons-y !

_Je viens aussi s'exclama Wendy .

_Non toi tu restes ici,tu seras en sécurité.

_Mais...

_Tu es trop jeune dit Igneel d'un ton sans appel.

Et alors que tout les hommes sortaient ,Lucy jeta un regard à Levy puis à Gadjeel.

Elle avait promit à sa meilleure amie de ne pas adresser la parole au brun mais quand elle avait entendue que ce dernier allait chercher Juvia,Lucy n'hésita pas bien longtemps .

Alors qu'ils étaient descendaient les escaliers,Lucy rattrapa Gadjeel .

_Tu ne peux pas y aller .

_...

_Je t'en pris Gadjeel,j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette histoire ,reste ici .

_Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus m'approcher dit-il en continuant de marcher.

_Je sais que tu me déteste et crois je comprends mais je t'en supplies n'y va pas . Elle se mit devant lui pour lui barrer le passage .

_Pousse toi de là ! Grogna t-il .

Levy les avait suivit, outre le fait que Lucy n'est pas tenue sa promesse de rester loin de Gadjeel elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient .

Et en voyant le visage de Lucy,Levy se dit que cette dernière semblait vraiment concernée ,inquiète et terrifiée à l'idée que quelque chose arrive au brun.

Elle semblait même plus inquiète qu'une amie devrait l'être.

_Prends au moins le temps de m'écouter...tu as faillit mourir la dernière fois,je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce que ça te ferrait si il m'arrivait quelque chose ?

Cette question était simple et Lucy s'apprêtait à répondre encore plus simplement qu'elle se sentirait détruite mais en apercevant Levy derrière eux ,les mots restèrent bloqués.

Voyant que la blonde restait muette ,Gadjeel la poussa sur le côté et bientôt il sortit de l'immeuble .

Lucy se laissa tomber mollement dans les escaliers ,son pressentiment se faisait de plus en plus fort.

.

.

.

Après avoir entendu du bruit Minerva s'était lancé à l'assaut de la source du bruit et elle s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait du gardien de nuit,quand ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là,elle l'avait tué tout simplement,ne voulant pas perdre de temps,puis elle s'était mise à chercher les deux cancrelats et après de longue minute de recherche et elle les avaient trouver dans les tribunes.

_Mes petits cafards bien aimé !

Elle lança un flot de lumière verte sur eux qui fonça sur les deux jeunes gens à une vitesse hallucinante,ils sautèrent sur le côté et ils purent l'éviter.

_Cours ! hurla Juvia

Le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau de Natsu,la bleue courrait à travers les sièges voulant descendre jusqu'au terrain de sport .

Minerva ne se donna pas la peine de bouger et fit exploser les escaliers qui menait au terrain de sport,voyant cela Natsu déploya ses ailes et s'envola ,attrapant Juvia au passage.

D'un mouvement de main ,Minerva invoqua un vent qui malmena notre hybride et très vite ils s'écrasèrent au sol .

_Vous espériez vraiment me fuir ainsi soupira t-elle.

Elle disparue des tribunes pour ensuite réapparaître sur le terrain de sport .

_Enfin !

Voyant Juvia se relever difficilement ,elle la propulsa à quelque mètre de là,la bleue effectua quelque tonneaux et en resta groggy.

Natsu poussa un cri de rage .

_Tu vas me le payer ! Cria t-il en enflammant ses poings et en fonçant sur la brune .

Cette dernière esquiva le coup en se baissant _' Mon sortilège à muté '_songea t-elle avec étonnement _ 'Il n'était pas sensé contracter autant de pouvoir'_ réfléchit-elle en parant un coup de pied _'Je vais peut être le disséqué pour pouvoir l'étudier '._

D'un geste de main l'hybride se retrouva immobilisé dans les airs.

_Je ne vais peut être pas te tuer tout de suite,je vais sûrement jouer un peu avant. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_Crève sorcière !

À ces mots Natsu se mit à cracher des flammes ,Minerva étonnée dû se jeter sur le côté pour les éviter. _'Il peut jeter des flammes par la bouche!Fascinant !'_

L'idée de le disséquer devenait de plus en plus séduisante .

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par une déferlante de flamme sur sa personne,elle les retourna contre l'envoyeur qui ne les évita pas et encaissa le tout sans une égratignure .

_Donc ta magie n'a aucun effet sur toi...intéressent mais voyons voir ça !

À ses mots une flamme prit naissance au creux sa main ,la flamme grossit et bientôt elle fut lancée sur le rose qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_Natsu!S'exclama Juvia en voyant l'hybride dans les flammes .

Minerva eu un sourire satisfait qui se fana rapidement quand elle constata que les flammes disparaissaient ou plutôt qu'elles se faisaient absorber.

_Il mange les flammes ! S'étonna Minerva.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise ,Natsu lança des boules de feu sur la brune qui eu beaucoup plus de mal à les éviter.

_Assez joué!Grogna t-elle

Une rafale d'eau s'abattit sur Natsu,l'éteignant et le clouant au sol par la même occasion .

_Maintenant ! Cria une voix masculine que Minerva aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Un écran de fumée noir apparut devant elle et elle esquiva à temps le poing de Rogue.

_Rogue?!S'étonna t-elle en reculant.

Un rayon de lumière blanche arriva à toute vitesse sur sa gauche si bien qu'elle ne put l'éviter et elle se le prit de plein fouet .

Mettalicana eu un sourire en atteignant sa cible ,bien que plier par la douleur Minerva resta debout mais bientôt elle se retrouva à genoux cloué par la vague de magie que lui avait envoyé Atlas .

Bientôt elle se rendu compte qu'elle était encerclée par quatre homme.

Igneel couru vers son fils pour l'aider à se relever .

_Prends Juvia et sortez d'ici,Gadjeel ne va pas tarder à venir vous chercher.

_PERSONNE NE PARTIRA D'ICI Hurla t-elle en leur lançant une vague de magie qui les firent tous tomber au sol.

.

.

.

_Tu l'aimes questionna Levy.

Lucy fut surprise par cette question mais elle ne put y répondre,aimait-elle Gadjeel ? Elle aimait ses baisers en tout cas,elle ne supportait de le savoir en danger ,ni de le savoir fâcher contre elle ,sa personnalité était exaspérante mais elle s'en était accommodé,peut être qu'elle se serait laisser séduire par l'idée d'avoir une relation avec lui pour ainsi découvrir si des sentiments se développerait. Mais cette option était impossible ,non seulement par égard pour Levy mais aussi parce que Gadjeel ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance.

_Peut être .

Levy baissa la tête,elle faisait souffrir sa meilleure amie ,et celui qu'elle était sensé aimé ,mais la scène qu'elle avait surprise lui avait fait mal au cœur,elle détestait faire souffrir les gens qu'elle aimait.

Et même si elle aimait moins Gadjeel ,il restait quelque sentiment pour lui ,était-elle prête à donner sa bénédiction à ces deux là ? Était-elle prête à souffrir un peu pour leur bonheur ? La question était épineuse,de plus même si elle disait à Lucy qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus,qui disait que Gadjeel voudrait toujours de la blonde ?

_Rentrons ,d'accord ?

La blonde acquiesça.

.

.

.

À quelque mètre de l'immeuble ,Sting marchait ou plutôt vacillait dans la rue .

Il avait passé son après-midi à se morfondre sur lui même ce n'était pas une attitude qui lui ressemblait mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autres ,il avait tout perdu.

.

.

Wendy se sentait franchement inutile,était trop petite et faible pour combattre,on lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était détentrice d'une grande magie,mais au vu de ses médiocres performances elle finissait par penser que ses gens la surestimait . Le grimoire de sa famille sur ces genoux elle se mit à le lire dans l'espoir de se changer les idées mais elle ne fit que le feuilleter sans réellement faire attention,puis soudainement elle arriva à la dernière page du livre .

La page d'abord vierge ,se mit à avoir des écritures apparaître,puis quelque image.

Wendy lut alors:

«Sort de Jouvence »

Bien que surprise,la bleue lut avec minutie l'ensemble du sortilège qui en fin de compte ne semblait pas si dure à exécuter,mais en bas de page il y avait marqué une mise en garde,cette dernière était écrite en caractère minuscule .

_'Pas étonnant que personne ne la lise '_

En les lisant elle écarquilla les yeux ,une évidence la frappa et une idée se mit à germer dans son esprit,elle referma son grimoire .

Voyant Lucy et Levy revenir elle alla vers elle .

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de vaincre Minerva !

_C'est vrai ?Qu'elle est-il ?

La bleue leur expliqua alors brièvement comment elle pourrait s'y prendre .

_C'est une bonne idée confirma Levy

_Alors direction le stade de Rhodes ! S'écria une Lucy déterminée .

Les trois jeunes filles quittèrent ainsi l'appartement de la bleue ,mais alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le hall de l'immeuble ,Wendy s'arrêta à l'étonnement des deux autres,bientôt les yeux bruns que la bleue devinrent blanc .

_Wendy est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Lucy en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_Quelqu'un...va...mourir bégaya t-elle quand ses yeux reprirent une couleur normal .

_Qui !?Questionnèrent les deux amies.

_Je ne sais pas...j'entends juste un cri ,je vois une main ensanglanté et immobile,je vois un corps mais je suis incapable de dire à qui il appartient,il y a du sang sur l'herbe …

Lucy sentit un frisson d'horreur la traverser ,mais elle le réprimer _'Arrête d'imaginer le pire '_

_Alors il faut se dépêcher ! S'exclama Levy.

Elles sortirent à trois de l'immeuble et Lucy se rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème .

_Comment va-t-on y aller ,nous n'avons aucun moyen de transport .

_C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé souffla Levy.

_Et moi je ne sais pas utiliser de sort de transport.

Lucy se prit la tête entre les mains ,comment allaient-elles y aller maintenant ?

Et alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas en se posant cette question quelqu'un rentra en collision avec elle,la blonde s'apprêtait à lui dire de faire plus attention mais elle le reconnut.

_Vous!crièrent Sting et Lucy d'une même voix .

_Vous êtes le larbin de Minerva !

_Vous faisiez partie de ceux qui ont explosé!...Mais si vous vivante cela signifie que...Rogue vivant murmura t-il.

Lucy recula ,imiter par Wendy et Levy.

_Où est Rogue ?!

_Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire,vous l'êtes du mauvais côté non ?

_Je ne suis plus du côté de Minerva ,la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est retrouver Rogue.

_Seriez vous prêt à vous battre contre elle ? Demanda Levy

Sting n'avait pas eu à beaucoup réfléchir ,Minerva lui avait mentit depuis des années et n'avait pas hésité à s'attaquer à Rogue .

_Oui!

_Nous voulions aller au lieu où se trouve la bataille ,mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y aller souffla Lucy, défaitiste .

Elle soupira quand son regard fut attiré par une scène,celle de Grey et sa mystérieuse petite amie s'embrassant dans une voiture.

_Suivez moi !

Lucy se précipita jusqu'à la voiture ,elle toqua à la vitre et les deux tourtereaux se détachèrent en sursaut .

_Hey Grey!Tu dois être Ultear enchanté de te connaître...hum est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta voiture ?

_Quoi ?! Lucy qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'exclama un Grey perdu.

_Pas de temps à perdre soupira Sting ,il poussa Lucy sur le côté,plongea son regard dans celui d'Ultear et l'hypnotisa ,elle et Grey ,pour qu'ils quittent la voiture.

Lucy se mit au volant sans attendre ,Wendy et Levy se mirent derrière et Sting sur le siège passager.

La blonde démarra sur les chapeaux de roues ,sous le regard perdu du couple qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer .

_Heu Lu-chan tu as le permis ? questionna la MacGarden soudainement.

_Plus ou moins.

_Comment ça plus ou moins ?questionna Sting.

_J'ai eu le code mais j'ai été recalé le jour de l'examen final ,mais pas d'inquiétude,je sais conduire...enfin en théorie.

Sting commença à regretter de s'être mit à la place du mort.

Levy se mit à prier les mains jointes.

.

.

.

Gadjeel se gara sur au parking du stade ,puis il sortit de sa voiture et constata que les portes principal étaient scellé.

Tout à coup un cri retentit,ce n'était pas le cri d'un humain ,c'était beaucoup plus bestial .

Le brun se mit alors à chercher une porte d'entrée ,il fit donc le tour du bâtiment,par chance il trouva une porte à l'arrière grande ouverte et bien qu'intrigué il y entra ,il chemina un long moment dans les couloirs obscure et alors qu'il accélérait ,un bruit étouffé étant parvenu à ses oreilles,il chuta.

_'Bordel !'_

Maudissant ce qui l'avait fait tombé,il saisit son téléphone pour identifier ce que c'était.

_Oh putain !

Le corps d'un homme gisait au sol,Gadjeel ne prit pas la peine de lui prendre le pou,un trou béant résidait au milieu de sa tête.

Sans honte il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit loin du corps sans vie.

Bientôt des cris et des rugissements se firent distinct,apercevant la lumière il accéléra le pas et bientôt il put voir ce qui faisait tout ce bruit.

_Bordel de merde jura t-il les yeux écarquillés devant lui un monstre géant et affreux ,il avait trois têtes ,Gadjeel avait déjà vu cette bête ,dans un bouquin que Levy lui avait montré,la bleue l'avait bassinée une heure la dessus donc il s'en souvenait bien.

_'L'hydre de Lerne '_

Le monstre combattait avec férocité les sorciers en bas,Minerva l'avait fait apparaître au choc général,cette dernière se tenait à l'écart dans les tribunes et profitait du spectacle .

_Ce n'est même plus de la magie noire,ça c'est un niveau au dessus!S'exclama Mettalicana en faisant une roulade pour éviter in extremis le souffle de la bête qui exhalait un dangereux poison .

_Igneel reste en arrière avec les enfants conseilla Atlas .

_Je ne suis plus un gamin ! s'indigna Natsu .

Ce dernier s'envola et cracha une jet de flamme à la tête du monstre qui hurla et donna un coup de patte à l'hybride,le monstre emprisonna Natsu entre ses griffes,voyant cela Atlas et Rogue s'allièrent et lancèrent un puissant sort qui fit exploser l'une des têtes du monstre et tandis que l'hydre vacillait ,Natsu put s'extirper de sa poigne.

_NON ! Hurla Gadjeel attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

_Plus vous lui couper la tête et plus d'autres tête vont pousser !

Et effectivement à la place du trou béant poussa deux nouvelles têtes du monstres qui semblaient encore plus féroce ,ayant remarqué la présence du brun l'hydre fonça sur Gadjeel .

Le Redfox eu une grimace en voyant la bête foncé sur lui grande gueule ouverte prête à le dévorer ,mais pas prêt à se faire manger ,le brun sauta sur le côté et put éviter la bête qui se mangea les tribunes .

Gadjeel couru comme jamais ,sautant de siège en siège pour regagner le terrain,les sorciers de leur côté essayait d'attaquer la bête pour qu'elle oublie un peu Gadjeel ,mais l'une des têtes semblait acharnée contre le brun.

Malheureusement pour Gadjeel,dans sa fuite,il trébucha .

_'C'est pas mon jour !'_

Effectivement la bête se tenait maintenant à quelque centimètre,gueule ouverte mais au moment où elle allait l'avaler,le brun disparu dans un écran de fumée .

Gadjeel réapparut aux côtés de son père,totalement perdu,n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Surtout ne me remercie pas de t'avoir sauvé les fesses ! Siffla l'aîné des Redfox.

Gadjeel ne pipa mot,ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvé.

_Finissant en!Hurla Natsu en fonçant sur l'hydre le poing enflammé .

Frappant durement la tête de l'une il attira toute l'attention des autres qui essayait de l'avaler,il volait avec vitesse et évitait les coup de dent avec agilité tout en balançant des flammes sur les bêtes ,mais durant une seconde d'inattention il ne vit pas la patte de la bête arriver ,il fut une nouvelle fois emprisonné entre ses griffes,cette fois-ci il eu moins de chance,la bête le lança en l'air et il atterrit dans l'une des gueules de l'hydre et fut avaler sans autres forme de procès.

Minerva éclata d'un grand rire hystérique tandis que Juvia avait la main sur la bouche,horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Igneel hurla le nom de son fils.

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul ,l'hydre quand à elle se pourlécha les babines et jeta un regard vorace aux autres humains au sol et alors qu'elle allait les attaquer,on vit le monstre grimacer,puis une expression de douleur et un cri de douleur lui échappa avant que son ventre n'explose ,faisant voler ses organes ,laissant échapper un liquide vert ,Natsu en ressortit bien vivant,dégoulinant du liquide vert,vacillant un peu sonné.

Juvia le voyant prêt à tomber couru jusqu'à lui pour le rattraper.

_Comment as tu fais ? Questionna t-elle.

_Ben je l'ai explosé avec mes flammes rigola t-il près à s'évanouir,bientôt Igneel vint l'aider à le soutenir .

_NON ! Hurla Minerva en voyant que la bête était définitivement morte .

La seconde d'après elle arriva sur le terrain.

_Il est plus que temps d'en finir grogna t-elle.

.

.

.

Lucy arrêta la voiture d'un coup sec ,ils étaient finalement arrivé sain et sauf ,ils avaient failli percuter six voitures, écrasé trois piétons mais ils étaient arrivé en un seul morceau, c'était l'essentiel.

Sting fit signe à Wendy de sortir rapidement et la bleue s'exécuta.

Lucy s'apprêtait à faire de même mais une fois dehors Sting enferma la blonde et la MacGarden dans la voiture.

_A quoi tu joues ! Cria t-elle.

_C'est la guerre là bas,deux humaines ne seront que des charges inutiles .

Wendy lui offrit un sourire désolé

_Ouvre cette porte hurla la blonde.

Le blond et la petite bleue disparurent dans un écran de fumée .

La jeune Heartfilia laissa tomber sa tête contre le volant .

Levy de son côté priait pour que Rogue aille bien,quand Wendy avait eu sa vision elle avait eu très peur qu'elle puisse parler de lui .

.

.

Minerva lançait des rayons mortels à tout va ,ils fusaient de toute part et tout le monde essayait de les éviter .

Voyant que Juvia avait du mal à supporter un Natsu dans les vapes ,Gadjeel couru jusqu'à elle ,ce n'est que quand il entendu son nom se faire hurler par la voix de son père qu'il réalisa qu'un rayon venait droit sur lui,la même scène que hier soir se reproduisait ,il ferma les yeux anticipant la douleur...

Minerva était totalement hystérique ,l'évocation d'un monstre pareille lui avait usé une bonne partie de sa magie et elle avait mal mais elle tenait bon,enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendent derrière elle .

_Yukino te passe le bonjour sale garce !

Elle fut propulsé avec violence par une vague de magie ,elle s'écrasa au sol douloureusement mais se releva immédiatement ,Sting se tenait devant elle avec un sourire satisfait.

_Sting!S'étonna Rogue .

_Wendy ! s'écria Igneel.

Cette dernière avait un regard déterminée .

_Jeunesse éternelle,jeunesse belle

Rends à Minerva l'allure de ses vingts ans

Jeunesse éternelle,jeunesse belle

Minerva adae ac el

Sting se mit alors a incanter la même formule et on pouvait dors et déjà voir le corps de la brune briller.

_Rogue fait la même chose que moi ! demanda Sting.

_Mais...

_Fais moi confiance !

Alors le brun s'exécuta et répéta exactement les mêmes paroles .

_Vous aussi répétez après moi ! Cria Wendy à l'encontre de Mettalicana et Atlas .

Mettalicana et Atlas étaient complètement perdu et épuisé mais ils décidèrent de faire confiance à cette petite sorcière qui semblait sûr d'elle.

Alors les cinq sorciers se mirent à réciter ces paroles sous le regard médusé de Minerva qui ne comprenait pas le but de la manœuvre .

Bientôt la peau de la brune cessa de briller,signe que le sortilège était complet et effectivement Minerva semblait complètement rajeunis .

La brune ricana un bon coup et même elle applaudit .

_Merci ,merci mais tu sais je suis une experte en sort de jeunesse j'aurais pu le faire moi même !

_ Je le sais souffla Wendy et c'est justement parce que vous le faites souvent que mon plan à fonctionner...Il a toujours une contrainte à la magie noire,et ce sort à une particularité ,plus on l'utilise plus on rajeunit physiquement et plus on perd des années de vie...en résumé plus votre aspect extérieur devient jeune,plus votre intérieur vieillit et pourrit...cinq personne vous ont envoyé ce sort d'un seul coup, combien d'année de vie croyez-vous avoir perdu ?

Minerva sembla alors réalisé ,ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle se laissa tomber au sol épuisé ,elle semblait en avoir 20 ,mais à l'intérieur son corps était celui d'une personne de 90 ans ,toute ses articulations se mirent à lui faire mal ,elle était complètement affaiblit ,son corps pourrissait sur lui même ,elle mourrait.

Mais ne voulant pas partir comme cela ,elle lança quelque rayons verts dans le but d'en tuer quelque uns ,certains purent éviter les rayons mortelle mais pas tous ,un d'entre eux ,reçu le rayon en pleine poitrine et se laissa tomber au sol ,personne ne remarqua sa chute,trop occupé à regarder Minerva mourir .

Cette dernière avait fait l'erreur d'user de magie dans son état et cela l'avait définitivement achevée. C'est ainsi que celle qui avait terrorisée tant de gens mourut.

Quand Minerva rendit son dernier souffle tous se laissèrent tomber au sol épuisé.

.

.

.

Lucy sentait son pressentiment croître .

_Je n'en peux plus!Il faut que j'aille voir !

_On est fermé Lu-chan comment veux...

Elle fut coupé par le bruit du moteur qui fut mit en route.

_Lu-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

_Je vais sauvé Gadjeel !

Elle abaissa le frein à main et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

_Accroche toi Levy-chan !

Lucy n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça dans la grande porte d'entrée .

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hurlèrent les jeunes filles.

La voiture défonça la porte et elles se retrouvèrent à rouler dans l'herbe .

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en les voyant débarqué ainsi.

Lucy freina violemment ,le cœur battant .

_Tu es folle Lu-chan ! C'est la dernière fois que je monte en voiture avec toi souffla Levy qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Sting dans un claquement de doigts fit ouvrit les portières .

Levy qui avait vu Rogue se relever ,se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour lui sauter dans les bras,heureuse qu'il aille bien.

_Lucy est complètement barrée murmura Natsu à une Juvia qui ne pouvait qu'acquiescer .

Au même moment un cri brisa toute l'euphorie de la victoire .

C'était Lucy,elle avait un regard horrifié,tout le monde suivit la direction de son regard,et tout le monde put voir à l'écart un corps gisant dans l'herbe souillé par le sang.

Lucy courut jusqu'au corps et cela laissa tomber près de lui.

Cette crinière noir .

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper c'était Gadjeel.

Cette carrure imposante.

_Ga...

Les larmes dévalèrent ,sa poitrine se faisait comprimé ,elle ressentait des nausées,des vertiges,elle se sentait mal . Elle se sentait détruite.

Maintenant elle avait la réponse à la question de Levy. Seul l'amour pouvait causer une telle souffrance.

Doucement derrière elle,les gens avançaient,ayant presque peur de regarder ce corps.

_Lucy !

La blonde écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gadjeel descendant des tribunes à toute vitesse ,elle se releva tremblante n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Quand le brun arriva à sa hauteur ,elle le toucha pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une illusion et elle l'embrassa avec passion,elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit et à ce moment elle s'enfichait des conséquences de son geste.

Bien que surpris le brun se laissa faire malgré lui. Il avait beau lui en vouloir,il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.  
>_Si ce n'est pas Gadjeel,alors qui s'est... murmura Natsu.<p>

_Mettalicana réalisa Igneel horrifié ,il enleva les mèches qui empêchait de voir le visage et constata qu'effectivement il s'agissait de son ami.

Lucy n'en revenait pas de s'être trompé ,c'est vrai qu'ils avaient la même carrure et la même chevelure,mais elle les avaient confondu .

Gadjeel se dirigea vers le corps de son père et le regarda longtemps sans un mot,avec une mine indéchiffrable.

Igneel fut réellement peiné ,de perdre son ami .

Juvia elle, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutiens.

_**Quelque minute plus tôt**_

_Voyant que Juvia avait du mal à supporter un Natsu dans les vapes ,Gadjeel couru jusqu'à elle ,ce n'est que quand il entendu son nom se faire hurler par la voix de son père qu'il réalisa qu'un rayon venait droit sur lui,la même scène que hier soir se reproduisait ,il ferma les yeux anticipant la douleur qui ne vint pas ,il rouvrit les yeux et se rendu compte qu'il était à la porte de secours à laquelle il était entré. Étais-ce encore Mettalicana qui le protégeait ?_

_Ce dernier eu un soupir ,il avait sauvé son fils à temps ,la seule chose qu'il avait un temps soit un peu réussit._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Juvia passa les portes du 777 Zeref Place avec un soupir ,même si Mettalicana était un enfoiré ,il était mort pour les aider et cela n'était pas rien.

_Juvia ! s'exclama Aquarius en la voyant enfin rentrer.

L'adulte la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle .

_Tout est finie souffla Juvia ,nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

Scorpio arriva et vint se joindre au câlin.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minute puis finalement la jeune bleue déclara qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Natsu qui l'attendait assit sur le lit.

Juvia prit place à ses côtés .

_J'ai toujours mes cornes et ma queue souffla Natsu.

L'hybride avait tant espéré que la mort de Minerva briserait le sort ,mais il s'était fourvoyé .

_Je ne vais jamais pouvoir sortir dans les rues ...jamais...

_Natsu.

_Avant ça ne me faisait rien d'avoir cette apparence mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'est vraiment une malédiction...même dans la mort cette garce me pourrit la vie !

_Hey du calme ,on va trouver une solution...on a quatre sorciers à notre disposition ils vont t'aider.

_Et si il n'y arrive pas ?

_Hey!Où est passé mon Natsu tout le temps enthousiaste et optimiste !On va trouver une solution affirma Juvia,et même si on n'en trouve pas,du moment qu'on est ensemble c'est pas le plus important ?

_Tu as raison ! S'exclama Natsu à qui le discours de Juvia avait remit du baume au cœur.

_Bien et si on allait dormir ?

Le rose approuva,lui aussi totalement épuisé .

Ils s'endormirent à peine eurent-ils poser la tête sur leur oreiller.

.

.

.

Minerva ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt quelque peu aveuglée par le soleil ,puis elle les rouvrit plus doucement les laissa s'habituer à la luminosité ,la brune se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était dans une prairie fleurie .

En baissant les yeux elle se rendue compte qu'elle était vêtue d'une petite robe blanche à fine brettelle et elle avait les pieds nue.

Des cris de joies la firent sursauter ,devant elle deux petites fille couraient les mains liés ,elle reconnut les jeunes filles comme étant elle et Grandine trente ans plus jeune.

_Où suis-je ?

_Dans l'au delà.

Minerva se retourna violemment et fut choquée en voyant Grandine devant elle,toute souriante,lumineuse et habillée de la même façon qu'elle .

_Je suis en enfer c'est ça ?!

Grandine gloussa.

_C'est quoi ce délire !?C'est ça l'au delà?Revoir nos souvenirs d'enfance inlassablement et être coincé ensemble !

_Oui c'est peu près ça.

_Pourquoi tu sembles si gentil?Tu sais que j'ai essayé de tuer ta fille ?

_Je le sais...mais...je sais que sous cette couche de méchancetée et de folie je sais que mon amie d'enfance est toujours quelque part.

Grandine lui tendue la main ,mais Minerva ne l'a prit pas. Tout était trop soudain.

_C'est pas grave souffla la mère de Wendy.

Grandine se coucha dans l'herbe ,les bras croisé derrière la tête ,les yeux clos.

_J'ai toute l'éternité pour retrouver mon amie souffla t-elle avec un sourire étincellent .

* * *

><p>Publication demain (normalement)de la fic Sting  Juvia qui se nommera : Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort .

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions,j'ai beaucoup hésité à tué Mettalicana,parce que j'aurais pu les faire se réconcilié mais j'ai préféré cela ainsi ,le point de vue de Gadjeel sera approfondit dans le dernier chapitre .

Rendant à César ce qui est à César,l'idée de l'hydre de lerne m'ait venu en regardant Hercules de Disney. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par la mort de Mettalicana :)

Mira-and-Juvia:Merci pour la review,et pour tout dire je voulais faire une scène censuré dans ce chapitre mais ,je trouve que c'est un peu trop tôt donc ce sera juste sous entendu dans l'épilogue ,à la prochaine pour la suite .

Miss42:Ah ben si il y a des similitudes , aux niveaux des sortilèges je ne peux pas les nier :) Merci pour la review en tout cas .

Amel:Merci pour la review et tes reviews continuelles et bonne vacance surtout :)

GUest:Merci pour la review,à la prochaine pour la suite :)

Lilyne:Merci pour la review et pour l'idée ,j'y songerais,à la prochaine pour la suite :)

Rokushimo:Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir,je serais honorée que tu fasse un fan art ,mais l'adresse de ton blog à disparue du commentaire précédent,comme le site supprime toute forme d'adresse e-mail ,je te conseil je taper l'adresse en séparant chaque mot :)

Snoopy A:Tu avais un bon pressentiment quant au truc sadique ;) contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu :)

Le dernier chapitre bientôt ;)


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre25.

Se fut le soleil sur son visage qui réveilla Juvia ce matin là,elle enfouit sa tête profondément dans son oreiller .

Son sommeil s'étant coupé ,elle retira finalement sa tête de son oreiller puis elle jeta un regard à Natsu toujours endormi à ses côtés.

_Natsu-san!Natsu-san ! Réveille toi cria t-elle en le secouant comme un poirier.

_Laisse moi dormir souffla t-il les yeux fermée.

La bleue le secoua alors plus vigoureusement au point qu'il en tombe par terre.

Le rose grogna et pour le coup il fut totalement réveillé .

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

_Tes cornes ont disparu!Ta queue aussi !

Interpellé Natsu toucha le sommet de son crâne et seul ses cheveux étaient présent,puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son postérieur et ne vit pas de queue,il tenta de faire ressortir ses ailes mais rien,absolument rien.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à ses écailles qui avait disparu ,pour vérifier que tout était bien vrai il jeta un coup d'œil à un miroir.

_J'ai plus mes écailles ! se réjouie t-il .

_C'est génial !

_Viens par là !

Il saisit la main de la bleue et l'entraîna derrière lui.

En descendant les escaliers ,ils croisèrent Aquarius.

_J'ai plus mes écailles lui cria t-il.

Puis Natsu vit Happy et le saisit avec joie.

_J'ai perdu mes cornes !

Il le reposa et sortit dehors.

_Je peux enfin sortir la journée hurla t-il.

Il sortit dans la rue et se mit à accoster des passants en leur criant qu'il pouvait enfin sortir.

Juvia quand à elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire d'arrêter, il semblait si heureux. Natsu se mit alors à courir ,pied nus,criant sa joie et sa soudaine liberté . La bleue se contenta de rigoler et de le suivre .

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent donc dans le centre ville,essoufflés par leurs courses.

_Natsu ?!

Igneel qui était allé accompagné Altas à la gare ,s'étonna de voir son fils au beau milieu de la rue,ce qui le sidérait encore plus était que son fils avait perdu ses cornes et sa queue .

Le fait qu'il soit revenu à la normal était la preuve ultime que Minerva était morte,qu'elle allait enfin les laisser tranquille .

Pour la première fois depuis sept ans,Igneel se sentit léger,mais cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps quand il se rappela de Mettalicana ,son ami,était mort pour l'aider.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il l'avait rencontré pour la toute première fois,c'était il y a six ans,il était totalement au fond du trou,déprimé,presque devenu alcoolique et il avait rencontré ce grand brun dans un bar ,les deux hommes avaient bien failli en venir aux mains mais Igneel s'était évanoui avant ,Mettalicana l'avait recueillit chez lui pour une raison qui lui échappait encore ,et après être redevenu un temps soit peu sobre,le rouquin avait raconté une partit de sa vie misérable à cet inconnu,ce dernier lui avait ri au nez en lui disant que si son fils le voyait dans cet état il aurait sûrement honte de son paternel.

Et bien que cette phrase avait été dites sans une once de tact,elle avait fait tilt dans l'esprit du Dragneel qui avait essayé de sortir de sa dépression après cela et avec l'aide de cet inconnu sans tact et méchant ,il avait réussit. Depuis l'homme était devenu un précieux ami ,même si parfois ils se disputaient et n'avait pas la même vision des choses.

Igneel était très triste de sa disparition,mais il ne comptait pas s'apitoyer car Mettalicana ne l'aurait pas voulu.

_Juvia se demande quand même pourquoi cela à prit autant de temps.

_Je pense intervint Atlas ,que le sortilège est resté si longtemps en lui que cela a prit du temps pour qu'il s'annule de lui même .

Tous semblèrent se contenter de cette thèse.

_Mes pouvoirs vont tout de même me manquer souffla Natsu.

_Heu...

Juvia,Igneel et Atlas le gardèrent avec de gros yeux et il se demanda si il n'avait pas quelque chose sur le visage .

_Ben quoi ?

En baissant le regard il se rendu compte que sa main était enflammé

_Oh Bordel !

.

.

.

Natsu était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine de chez Juvia,entouré par sa petite-amie,son père,les tuteurs de celle-ci et l'ami de son père.

_C'est comme si le sort avait muté!Je savais que Minerva était une sorcière puissante mais de là à pouvoir donner des pouvoirs à quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas à la naissance,c'est presque inimaginable ! S'exclama le Flame.

_Le sortilège de Minerva à muté?Comment cela est possible !

_Je ne sais pas ,tu sais la magie à beaucoup de mystère,il me faudrait l'analyser avec attention pour essayer d'y déceler ce mystère..c'est incroyable.

_Et ben moi je suis content d'avoir gardé mes pouvoirs!J'y étais trop habitué !

_L'essentiel c'est qu'il est perdu son apparence de dragon soupira Igneel.

Tous ne purent qu'acquiescer .

_Juvia doit aller voir Gadjeel-kun se souvint-elle soudainement , cette parole ruina toute la bonne humeur en se souvenant de la perte qu'avait subit le brun.

.

.

.

L'après-midi venu Gadjeel,Lucy,Cana,Juvia,les tuteurs de celle-ci,Igneel,Natsu,Levy et Wendy assistaient à la mise en terre de Mettalicana ,les personnes venu était tous vêtu de noir ,le Prête prononça quelque parole,il demanda au fils du défunt si ce dernier voulait prononcer un mot mais ce dernier fit non de la tête.

Igneel fit un petit discours,en hommage à son ami,usant de mot touchant ,il versa une petite larme pour son ami de longue date et vint poser une main sur l'épaule du fils endeuillé .

Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expression et derrière ces lunettes noirs ses yeux ne laissait filtrer aucune information sur son état.

Bientôt les fossoyeurs refermèrent le trou ,et Igneel jeta un regard à ce garçon qui se ressemblait déjà à un homme,et qui avait tant de ressemblance avec feu Mettalicana. Igneel savait que même si ce gamin ne semblait pas plus triste que cela,derrière cette indifférence ce cachait de la souffrance. _'Mettalicana usait de la même méthode '_

_On ne se connaît pas mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit ,appelle moi fit Igneel .

Le brun acquiesça d'un air absent et le rouquin s'en alla ensuite,suivit par Wendy .

_Mon père à appris ce qui se passait fit Cana,sobre pour une fois,il va arriver dans quelque heures.

_Il n'avait pas à se déplacer souffla Gadjeel .

_Je vais rentrer ,d'accord ?

_Hum...

Cana s'en alla donc à son tour.

_Si tu veux venir à la maison tu es le bien venu avertit Scorpio.

Le brun le remercia pour l'invitation mais la déclina tout de même,et à la surprise de tout les gens encore présent,Aquarius prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Elle savait mieux que personne la sensation de perdre un parent et pour dire vrai, l'impassibilité du brun lui rappelait la sienne,pour simplement faire bonne figure .

Gadjeel se raidit,peu habitué à un tel élan de sentiment ,surtout de la part d'Aquarius.

_Tu viendras à la maison ordonna t-elle,et si tu ne viens je viendrais te chercher avertit-elle en se détachant.

Bientôt Scorpio et elle quittèrent le cimetière et Juvia le serra fortement contre elle,au point de l'étouffer .

Levy profita de cela pour attirer Lucy en retrait .

_Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en parler ,mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant,jamais je ne le ferais...écoute Lucy,je sais que cette situation n'était pas voulu et je me suis énervé sans chercher à comprendre,mais je t'ai vu quand tu as cru qu'il était mort et je t'ai vu détruite...et j'ai eu mal pour toi...Gadjeel t'aime et même si ça me défrise,je ne peux rien y faire...et toi aussi tu as l'air de l'aimer ,alors...ce serais cruelle de séparer les deux gens que j'aime et de les faire souffrir...

Elle prit les mains de la blond dans les sienne et les serra doucement .

_Levy je suis désolé...

_Moi aussi et il me faudra du temps soupira t-elle.

Quand la petite bleue se retourna ,elle vit que Juvia avait enfin lâché Gadjeel et s'en était allé avec Natsu,la McGarden avança donc vers lui.

_Toute mes condoléances .

_Hum...

_Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

_Non...

_Bien...je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir foutu la merde .

_Levy...

_Non sérieux,je m'en veux et je voudrais te dire que je vais t'oublier.

_...

_Oh et aussi...

Elle regarda la blonde un peu éloignée pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

_Lucy a des sentiments pour toi...et toi tu en as pour elle,alors ne la fait pas trop tourner en bourrique.

Sur ces paroles Levy quitta le cimetière ,elle se sentit sincèrement plus légère.

_Alors ?

Cette question avait été posé par Rogue qui l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée .

_Je leur est parlé,j'ai comme qui dirais donné mon consentement.

_Et ça va ? Tu te sens bien par rapport à ça ?

_Je survivrais...je souffre un peu mais je vais m'en sortir et tu sais pourquoi ?

_...

_Parce que je sais ce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire,je m'entêtais à l'aimer et maintenant je souhaites avancer .

Levy se mit en marche et le brun la suivit,la petite bleue glissa une timide main dans celle du brun,au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

_Le jour où je serais à nouveau prête à ouvrir mon cœur...j'espère que tu seras là murmura t-elle doucement,les joues rougit.

Rogue lui offrit un des rares sourires heureux qu'il avait jamais offert à quelqu'un.

_Je me tiendrais prêt souffla t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue chaude de la bleue.

Gadjeel se tenait devant la tombe de son père,Lucy était à ses côtés,depuis la mort de Mettalicana,c'est à dire depuis hier soir,Lucy était au petit soin avec lui,elle avait absolument tout fait en à peine quelque heure ce matin,elle avait organisé un enterrement décent,elle avait contacté des pompes funèbres,s'était occupé de toute la paperasse et avait même mit un peu de son argent pour payer l'enterrement .

Lucy avait tout fait pour lui montré son soutiens sans pour autant être envahissante,elle savait à quel point le brun tenait à son espace personnel,c'est pour cela qu'elel cru bon de dire.

_Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Pour toute réponse le brun lui saisit la main .

Lucy avait des sentiments pour lui ,elle avait foncer avec une voiture dans les portes d'un stade pour lui,elle le soutenait depuis hier,elle s'était même proposé comme oreille attentive ,de plus Levy ne semblait plus se mettre entre eux. Gadjeel avait désormais le champ libre et même la question de la « trahison » n'était plus d'actualité .

Après la mort de son père,ce qu'avait fait Lucy était devenu juste un petit détail sans importance.

Poussant un soupir il regarda fixement la pierre tombal de Mettalicana,depuis hier soir il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son père lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ce pourrait-il que ce grand enfoiré est pu l'aimé et s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Malheureusement jamais Gadjeel n'aurait de réponse car le principal intéressé n'était plus là.

_Tu as finit par crever Papa.

Lucy sursauta à cette prise de parole soudaine puis elle regarda le visage du brun ,ce dernier avait enlever ses lunettes et on pouvait enfin voir son expression,un étrange mélange entre la fatigue et la tristesse .

_J'ai tant souhaité ta mort et maintenant que tu te fais bouffer par les vers je ne sais pas si je dois être triste ou soulagé...mais ...je n'ai plus la force de te détester...à quoi bon détester un mort ? Hein ?... malgré toute la haine et la souffrance que tu m'as apporté,si tu m'avais pas abandonné je n'aurais pas rencontré Juvia,je n'aurais pas atterrit à Magnolia et je n'aurais pas rencontré Lucy...et rien que pour ça je dois te remercier ,rien que pour ça je vais oublier les années de haine et me concentrer sur le peu de bon souvenirs que nous avons. Adieu père.

_C'était beau chuchota Lucy

_Que voulez vous j'ai toujours eu une âme de poète . Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux mais qui ne l'était pas.

_Tu sais Gadjeel,c'est normal d'être triste...ton père était ce qu'il est mais il reste ton père,tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être attristé .

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'obligea à la regarder pour lui offrir un regard doux et compatissant .

Elle serait là pour lui,à partir de maintenant elle lui collerait aux basques comme un chewing-gum ,même si elle savait que Gadjeel était quelqu'un de très fort qui montrait peu se qu'il ressentait ,elle serait là .

Doucement et naturellement il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Lucy .

_Tu crois que c'est le bon endroit pour faire ce genre de chose ? Questionna Lucy qui avait du scrupule de faire cela dans un cimetière et surtout devant la tombe du père de Gadjeel.

_Dis toi que l'on offre un peu de spectacle à leur fantômes relativisa t-il.

La blonde gloussa doucement avant d'enfin poser ses lèvres sur celle de Gadjeel.

.

.

.

**Épilogue.**

.

.

.

Une année s'était écoulé après les événements qui s'était déroulé à Magnolia et beaucoup de chose s'était passé .

Premièrement Igneel avait dû expliquer sa disparition et celle de son fils ,car tout le monde croyait ce dernier mort mais le rouquin avait réussit à faire leur gober qu'ils avaient dû partir sur un autre continent en urgence et que les cris entendu par la voisine était juste une invention d'une vielle dame sénile,bien sûr tout le monde avait préféré croire Igneel,car l'hypothèse de la voisine sénile était très probable . Igneel avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait jamais été au courant de cette histoire de meurtre sinon il serait revenu dans son pays .

Après une longue investigation qui n'avait rien donné ,Natsu et Igneel purent avoir une vie normal.

Ne pouvant récupérer leur maison ,ils s'installèrent tout de même dans le quartier,au 776 Zeref Place après la mort de la pauvre voisine soit-disant sénile .

Igneel avait ensuite adopté Wendy et ils s'étaient installé ensemble tout les quatre formant une bien heureuse petite famille . Pourquoi tout les quatre me direz-vous ?

Après que Cana soit retourné à l'université, Gildarts avait dû repartir au bout d'une semaine,laissant Gadjeel enfin seul,ce qui n'était du goût d'Igneel qui avait proposé au brun de venir s'installer avec eux .

Le brun avait eu ses 18 ans quelques temps après la mort de son père et il n'était plus sous l'autorité de Gildarts ,et même si ce dernier avait été très généreux avec lui,il était aussi très absent alors le brun avait dit oui.

Natsu et Gadjeel se bagarraient assez souvent ce qui donnait lieu à des scènes vraiment très drôle,Wendy rigolait souvent des pitreries de ses frères de substitution.

Igneel qui avait renoncé à l'amour après sa désastreuse expérience avec Minerva ,avait fait la rencontre d'Aries une jeune infirmière qu'il avait croisé en rendant visite à Polyussica . Cela avait été le coup de foudre des deux côtés.

Wendy quand à elle était enfin heureuse dans une famille ,où elle pouvait exercer sa magie sans crainte, Gadjeel et Natsu lui servait souvent de cobaye ,ce dernier aussi usait de la magie de feu assez souvent,au grand dam de son père qui retrouvait de temps en temps des meubles et autres objets totalement cramés.

Natsu de son côté filait le parfait amour avec sa petite Juvia,comme ils étaient voisins ,la nuit il s'infiltrait dans sa chambre par l'échelle qu'ils avaient planqué dans les buissons et allait dormir avec elle ,enfin quand ils avaient le temps de dormir _(nda:si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ). _

Grâce à l'alliance entre Levy,Lucy et Juvia ,le rose avait été remis à niveau pendant l'été et avait put faire sa dernière année de lycée comme tout le monde et même si il n'était pas des plus brillants il avait obtenu son diplôme.

Le retour de Natsu avait été un choc pour tout le monde ,il y avait eu des pleurs,de la peur (certain croyait avoir un fantôme devant eux) et beaucoup de joie,on avait raconté à la plupart la version officielle,c'est à dire qu'ils avaient déménagé du jour au lendemain mais Erza et Grey avait eu droit à la vrai version,l'exhibitionniste avait eu aussi droit à un coup de poing de Natsu pour avoir fait souffert Juvia ,la bleue avait juste levé les yeux au ciel en tentant vainement de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la faute du brun et Erza avait faillit défaillir quand elle l'avait vu,puis après l'avoir serré contre elle au point de l'étouffer,elle avait réclamé des explications et Natsu n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui mentir.

.

.

Ce soir Juvia et tout les étudiants en dernière année fêtaient la fin de l'année scolaire dans le parc de la porte sud,des décorations avaient été installé ,des buffets avaient été dressé,des centaines de lanternes de toute les couleurs avaient été accroché et illuminaient l'endroit et une scène avait été installé pour accueillir un groupe .

La fête battait son plein,l'ambiance était bonne et l'humeur était de mise,tout le monde célébrait la fin du lycée et le début des vacances.

Personne ne craignait la séparation,car la plus part d'entre eux allaient tous à l'université de Crocus .

Assise sur une nappe fleurit dans l'herbe en compagnie de Natsu,Lucy et Gadjeel ,Juvia avait le regard fixé sur tout ce beau monde .

Grey et Ultear étaient parmi la foule entrain de s'embrasser et Juvia sourit en voyant cela,ces deux là formaient un très jolie couple et Ultear même si elle faisait un peu peur à première vue était quelqu'un de très adorable . Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient lié d'une forte amitié à l'étonnement générale .

_Salut tout le monde ! Salua joyeusement Mirajane en arrivant main dans la main avec son petit ami,Fried Justine . Quand l'aînée des Strauss avait vu que Gadjeel s'était enfin mit en couple avec Lucy,elle avait réagit à son tour et avait simplement demandé à Fried à sortir avec elle,la scène avait été très comique vu que Mira avait fait sa demande en plein cours de sport devant tout le monde ,Fried en était resté si abasourdi qu'il avait reçu un ballon en pleine figure .

Ce jour resterait dans les anales !

Un autre jour qui resterait dans les anales était le jour où Gadjeel avait débarqué au lycée en short à cause d'un pari qu'il avait fait avec Mirajane.(*)

Tout le monde s'était foutu de lui ,y compris sa petite-amie qui avait hurlé de rire que ce short lui faisait de jolie fesse.

Le pauvre brun avait été raillé pendant de longs jours .

_Tu n'aurais pas vu Levy ? Questionna Mira .

_Elle est là bas avec Rogue désigna Lucy en montrant sa meilleure amie un peu à l'écart avec le brun.

Ces deux là étaient très discret et pudique en publique mais ils formaient un couple depuis maintenant sept mois . Juvia les trouvaient très mignon, car ils rougissaient toujours quand on faisait des sous-entendu sur leur vie intime.

Lucy avait été très heureuse de voir ce petit couple si heureux et si amoureux l'un de l'autre,car elle s'en était longtemps voulu d'avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied de sa meilleure amie.

_Salut Magnolia!Hurla soudainement la voix de Sting en montant sur scène.

Sting et Rogue étaient resté à Magnolia pour y commencer une vie tranquille ,Rogue comptait suivre Levy à l'université et le blond avait créer un groupe de rock amateur avec d'autres personnes .

Un rêve de gosse avait-il dit. Sting avait vécu si longtemps sous la coupe de Minerva et dans le souvenir de Yukino qu'il s'était empêcher de vivre ,mais aujourd'hui tout était différent,il faisait enfin ce qu'il aimait et comptait profiter à fond de la vie et peut être aussi se trouver une fille gentille à aimer,il avait déjà des vues sur Lissana Strauss.

La foule se mit à hurler,quand la musique se mit à retentir . Et quand finalement le blond finit son show,sa musique fut remplacer par une autre.

_Hey j'adore cette musique ! S'exclama Lucy ,elle se releva . Gadjeel viens danser !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en lançant un « non » ,bien retentissant .

Croisant les bras sur la poitrine ,la blonde siffla :

_Es-tu sûr de vouloir voir des photos de toi,en short sur Facebook ?

Le brun piqua un far monumental tout en maudissant sa petite-amie manipulatrice ,il l'entraîna bon gré mal gré parmi la foule pour danser. _(I will never let you down ,rita ora)_

**Tell me baby what we're gonna do **_  
>Dis-moi chéri qu'allons-nous faire<br>_**I'll make it easy, got a lot to do **_  
>Je faciliterai les choses, j'ai beaucoup à faire<br>_**Watch the sun alight, coming true **_  
>Regarde le soleil descendre, devenir réalité<br>_**Open the window, let it shine on you **_  
>Ouvre la fenêtre, laisse-le briller sur toi<em>

Juvia les regarda tendrement,beaucoup de mauvaise langue avaient parié que ce couple n'allait pas durer ,mais Gadjeel et Lucy leur avait démontrer le contraire,car cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble,malgré les difficulté,malgré les disputes,malgré tout,ces deux là restaient ensemble .

Juvia était heureuse pour eux.

En tournant la tête elle aperçut Erza et Jellal,le couple le plus solide de tous.

**Cause I've been sick and working all week**_  
>Parce que j'ai été malade et j'ai travaillé toute la semaine<br>_**And I've been doing just fine **_  
>Et j'ai tout fait simplement bien<br>_**You've been tired of watching me **_  
>Tu étais fatigué de me regarder<br>_**Forgot to have a good time, boy **_  
>Oublier d'avoir du bon temps, mec<br>_**You can take it all these spaces**_  
>Tu peux prendre tous ces espaces<br>_**Never keeping it real **_  
>Ne jamais les concrétiser<br>_**I know exactly how you feel**_  
>Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens<em>

Fried et Mira discutaient tranquillement avec Levy et Rogue et au vu des rougeurs de ces dernier,la Strauss devait les taquiner . Ultear elle dançait serrer contre Grey . Toute le monde semblaient heureux .

**When you say you've had enough**_  
>Quand tu dis que tu en as assez<br>_**And you might just give it up**_  
>Et que tu pourrais simplement renoncer<br>_**Oh ooh  
>I will never let you down<strong>_  
>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<br>_**When you feeling lone love **_  
>Quand tu te sens amoureux solitaire<br>_**I'll be what you dreaming of **_  
>Je serai ce dont tu rêves<br>_**Oh oh  
>I will never let you down<strong>_  
>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>

Les bras autour du cou de Gadjeel ,Lucy souriait voulant graver ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire,c'était l'un des rares moment romantique auquel elle avait droit et elle comptait bien en profiter.

_Je t'aime souffla t-elle avec un grand sourire .

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel,mais il sourit ,un sourire réellement heureux,presque béat.

_T'a plutôt intérêt ! S'exclama t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement .

**Oh, oh  
>I will never let you down <strong>  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>  
><strong>Oh, oh<br>I will never let you down **  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>

Se lassant finalement de regarder tout ces couples,elle reporta son attention sur son petite-ami qui s'empiffrait de petits gâteaux .

Laissant les souvenirs l'envahir ,elle le regarda tendrement .

Elle se souvint de leur première rencontre ,de leur tout premier baiser ,de quand il avait chanté leur **hymne** en sautillant sur le lit de la bleue,elle se souvint des nombreuses fois où ils avaient faillit s'embrasser,elle se souvint de leur toute première fois.

**There's a million ways to go **_  
>Il y a un million de chemins à prendre<br>_**Don't be embarrassed if you lose control **_  
>Ne sois pas géné si tu perds le contrôle<br>_**On the rooftop, now you know **_  
>Sur le toit, à présent tu sais<br>_**Your body's frozen and you lost your soul **_  
>Que ton corps est gelé et que tu as perdu ton âme<em>

_J'ai quelque chose sur le visage questionna le rose la bouche pleine en interceptant le regard de la bleue.

_Juvia t'aime .

Le rose avala en rapidité ,manquant de s'étouffer au passage mais il vint quémander un baiser.

La bleue le lui accorda avec joie.

Juvia se sentait bien,affreusement bien et elle ne troquerait cette sensation pour rien au monde .

**Cause I've been sick and working all week**  
><em>Parce que j'ai été malade et j'ai travaillé toute la semaine<em>  
><strong>And I've been doing just fine <strong>  
><em>Et j'ai tout fait simplement bien<em>  
><strong>You've been tired of watching me <strong>  
><em>Tu étais fatigué de me regarder<em>  
><strong>Forgot to have a good time, boy <strong>  
><em>Oublier d'avoir du bon temps, mec<em>  
><strong>You can take it all these spaces<strong>  
><em>Tu peux prendre tous ces espaces<em>  
><strong>Never keeping it real <strong>  
><em>Ne jamais les concrétiser<em>  
><strong>I know exactly how you feel<strong>  
><em>Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens<em>

**When you say you've had enough**  
><em>Quand tu dis que tu en as assez<em>  
><strong>And you might just give it up<strong>  
><em>Et que tu pourrais simplement renoncer<em>

Natsu brisa le baiser et se leva soudainement et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse , Juvia rigola doucement .

Natsu se mit à chanter et danser sur la musique, un peu n'importe comment ,très vite accompagné de Juvia qui n'avait pas réellement le rythme dans la peau.

Gadjeel se pinça l'arête du nez ,atterré par tant de bêtise,Grey se moqua gentiment d'eux,comme un peu tout le monde d'ailleurs ,Lucy gloussa en songeant que la danse n'était pas leur fort mais elle sourit devant leur regard complice .

**Oh ooh  
>I will never let you down<strong>  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>  
><strong>When you feeling lone love <strong>  
><em>Quand tu te sens amoureux solitaire<em>  
><strong>I'll be what you dreaming of <strong>  
><em>Je serai ce dont tu rêves<em>  
><strong>Oh oh<br>I will never let you down**  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>

**Oh, oh  
>I will never let you down <strong>  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>  
><strong>Oh, oh<br>I will never let you down **  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>

**Let me take you where you never go **  
><em>Laisse-moi t'emmener où tu n'es jamais allé<em>  
><strong>Have a little fun is the only we know <strong>  
><em>Avoir un peu d'amusement est tout ce que nous connaissons<em>  
><strong>Let me show you what you never see <strong>  
><em>Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu n'as jamais vu<em>  
><strong>You're not hiding love, only when you holding me<strong>  
><em>Tu ne caches pas l'amour, seulement quand tu me tiens<em>

**When you say you've had enough**  
><em>Quand tu dis que tu en as assez<em>  
><strong>And you might just give it up<strong>  
><em>Et que tu pourrais simplement renoncer<em>  
><strong>Oh ooh<br>I will never let you down**  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>  
><strong>When you feeling lone love <strong>  
><em>Quand tu te sens amoureux solitaire<em>  
><strong>I'll be what you dreaming of <strong>  
><em>Je serai ce dont tu rêves<em>  
>Oh oh<br>**I will never let you down**  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber<em>

Tandis que Juvia se trémoussait en chantant ,elle remercia mentalement Aquarius d'avoir tant insisté pour déménager ,car sans ça,jamais elle n'aurait rencontrer Natsu et elle ne serait pas tomber amoureuse de la créature qui vivait sous son lit.

The end !

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin! Comme à chaque de mes fics,je finis avec une petite note de musique!<p>

(*)Je pari que vous l'aviez oublier le pari de Mirajane !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ,j'attends vos impressions avec impatience :)

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lu !Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celle qui ont commenter ou encore ceux qui ont mit mon histoire dans leur favoris ou qui ont simplement suivit cette histoire!

C'est la première fois que j'ai une fiction qui dépasse les 100 reviews et c'est une grande fierté!

Merci beaucoup pour tout le soutiens,chaque review me donnait la force d'écrire .

Gros bisous à tous ,et à la prochaine pour la suite de ma fic Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort ;)


End file.
